MATRIMONIO
by serenitymoon20
Summary: No puedo creer que la vida me trajera hasta aqui...tengo 15 años y en algunos años mas estare casada con la persona que amo desde niña...pero desgraciadamente el no...¿que dices? ¿enserio?...¿como puedes enfrentar un compromiso contra viento y marea?...¿como puedes fingir que te disgusta cuando no es asi?...¿sentira amor realmente?...¿porque escondes tus sentimientos
1. CAPITULO 1 IMPOSICION

A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo pueden ser tan extrañas las cosas?, es increíble el cómo todo va cambiando, e incluso como por ambición te condenan a un lugar donde no te desean ni te quieren, donde simplemente no hay amor, como el que tu guardas en tu corazón.

Bien por el destino estoy aquí y no puedo retractarme no solo porque mi familia así lo decidió sino también porque para mi es algo increíblemente perfecto pero a la vez que estoy en el cielo estoy en el infierno, pues aquel joven no me ama, nunca lo hizo…

.

.

En casa de los Pataki…

-¡¿Por qué demonios decides por mi Bob?!

-¡Cállate Helga! Esta decidido y no hay marcha atrás, además los señores Shortman están de acuerdo también –Dijo Bob sonriendo

-¡Es totalmente ridículo! ¡¿En qué siglo crees que estamos?!

-Silencio los dos ya llegaron….

 _"Arnold_ " pensé nerviosamente

-Hola buenas noches Señores Shortman

-Buenas noches –Dijo Stella quien venía tomada de la mano de su esposo y atrás de ellos venia un cabeza de balón algo molesto pues no estaba de acuerdo con aquel arreglo

Una vez todos reunidos en el comedor de la familia Pataki, Bob se dispuso a hablar –Bien como bien ya saben jovencitos, estamos aquí para arreglar la boda de ambos –Miro a ambos jóvenes una chica sonrojada y el otro molesto –Es una importante unión, pues también se unirán las familias –Miro a Miles –Gracias por aceptar que era lo mejor

-Si pero aunque no se comprometan quiero que sepa que de mi parte estoy dispuesto a seguir haciendo tratos con usted Bob –Dijo respetuosamente Miles

-Claro y se lo agradezco –Alzo su copa –Bien brindemos por el compromiso de nuestros hijos y por la fortuna que podremos tener juntos

-¡Salud!

Helga se acercó un momento a Arnold quien se encontraba sentado en la sala esperando a que la tortura pasara -¡Hola cabeza de balón!

-¿Qué quieres Helga?

-Me alegra que tus padres volvieran por fin Arnold –Dijo nerviosamente

-Gracias a mí también me da gusto –Dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa –Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con el matrimonio, realmente nunca pensé en casarme contigo así que…

-¡¿Crees que yo si cabeza de balón?! –Dijo ofendida -¡¿Te imaginas como saldrán mis hijos?! ¡Con cara de mensos y una estúpida cabeza de balón!

-Bueno pues saldrían igual de feos que tu –Dijo molesto -¡Lo peor con una uniceja como la que tenías y como la que tiene el avaro de tu padre!

-¡Te odio! –Dijo la joven con lágrimas en los ojos para después subir a su habitación

Arnold se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo estuvo mal, se sintió terrible, pues el empezó aquella pelea, pero ahora no podía controlar tanto su apariencia de buen samaritano como siempre decía Helga, a sus 15 años no podía controlar sus impulsos, le costaba debía admitir que sobre todo cuando estaba con aquella rubia.

Los padres de Arnold habían regresado después de que este los encontró, en aquel viaje a san Lorenzo con la ayuda de sus amigos, también de Helga pues ella había ganado el concurso de literatura y había decidido ir allá, Arnold le había insistido que le dijera ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Pero ella nunca le dijo y poco a poco el tema quedo en el olvido para el rubio.

Ambas familias querían aliarse para hacer más grande el emporio de los localizadores, no solo en Hillwood si no en otros lados, Miles conocía a bastante gente que estaba interesada y tenía un fuerte capital que podía ayudar, por eso Bob decidió que era un buen candidato para ser socio, pero después también se le ocurrió la idea de comprometer a sus hijos como algo más serio y comprometedor para ambas familias.

Pese que la familia de Arnold había insistido que no era necesario, pero terminaron convencidos por Bob y Miriam, esta última sabia acerca de los sentimientos de su hija, pues después de la rehabilitación para dejar su adicción había cambiado tanto ella como su relación con sus hijas y Olga ya no era más la hija perfecta para ellos, pues ambas eran perfectas.

Al día siguiente Helga iba tarde a la escuela como de costumbre, se apresuró a salir para tomar el autobús pero no se esperaba…..

-Hola –Dijo seriamente

-Hola –Respondió para después ignorarlo

-Helga –Arnold le tomo la mano –Discúlpame por ser grosero ayer

-Está bien cabeza de balón no tengo que perdonarte nada

-¿Entonces te llevo a la escuela?

-¿Por qué de pronto te da por venir aquí disculparte y querer llevarme a la escuela?

-Mis padres me pidieron que lo hiciera –Dijo sinceramente

 _"¡Oh claro no te emociones ya Helga, este chico jamás te amara!"_ pensó tristemente

-¿Vamos?

-Si claro –Dijo subiéndose al auto

Al llegar a la escuela….

-Helga por favor no digas nada de lo…del….compromiso por favor

-¿Por qué?

-Aún no se lo digo a Lila

-….

-¿Puedes hacerme ese favor? –La miro a los ojos de manera suplicante por lo que Helga solo dijo

-Está bien –Dijo rendida ante la fuerte mirada verde

-Gracias

Durante las clases todo transcurrió lo normal, pero en el receso…

-Bien Helga ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-¿De qué hablas princesa? –Dijo nerviosamente

-Por favor tu madre le conto a la mía –Dijo sonriendo pícaramente –Tu sueño hecho realidad ¿no Helga?

-No se dé que hablas

-Por favor ¿me vas a negar que Arnold es tu prometido?

-¡Silencio Rhonda! En verdad no sé de qué hablas

Pero fue demasiado tarde…. -¡Helga no me dijiste nada! ¿Por qué?

-Phoebe por favor no es verdad, ¡Maldita sea!

Lila quien había escuchado todo se quedó paralizada, pues Arnold estaría casado en un futuro con Helga y no con ella, eso le dolió demasiado no pudo soportarlo y se fue de ahí inmediatamente, desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Arnold.

-¿Lila?

-¡Oh Arnold que bien que llegas! –Dijo Rhonda acercándose -¡En verdad felicidades, pues ya se que te comprometiste con Helga!

De pronto Helga sintió la mirada verde puesta en ella, vio aquella mirada llena de furia y molestia hacia ella, nunca había visto a aquel amable niño de esa manera, le dio miedo pues lo desconoció totalmente y no se equivocaba.

-¡Helga!

-¡Antes de que me digas algo Arnoldo yo no le dije nada….!

-Necesitamos hablar –Dijo tomándole la mano

Una vez en el pasillo de la preparatoria –Te pedí que no le dijeras a nadie Helga

-Yo no se lo dije Arnoldo, la estúpida de Miriam se lo dijo a la madre de Rhonda y esta se lo conto a su hija la princesita y ella fue la que me lo dijo –Explico rápidamente

-Ahora tendré que ir a ver a Lila, porque si no lo sabes ella escucho todo.

-¿En verdad? Que preocupante –Dijo sarcásticamente

-No sé por qué demonios tengo que casarme contigo en un futuro

-Ni yo Arnoldo

-Rómpelo entonces…

-Ni en sueños ¡estás loco! Bob jamás lo aceptara ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

-No puedo –Dijo bajando la mirada –No quiero decepcionar a mis padres

-Entonces será mejor que vayas a decirle eso a la señorita perfección

-Bien, te espero a la salida

-¿Cómo para que cabezón?

-Mis abuelos quieren que vayas a comer –No fue una petición fue una orden o al menos eso sintió Helga

-¿Si no voy qué?

-Vamos como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer, si quiere irte caminando adelante, solo te esperare 10 minutos a la salida Helga –Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue…

-¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! –Dijo encaminándose al otro lado -¿Cómo diablos puede tratarme así? Como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa de la decisión de nuestros padres, es un estúpido, además tan preocupado por Lila siempre ha sido así. ¿Y yo que? A mí que me maten no importa, ¡Maldito como lo odio! Sin embargo….. –Saco su relicario que aun tenía consigo, pero con la foto de un Arnold adolescente -¡Lo amo, pese a tanto tiempo y los tratos entre nosotros, mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo amor mío! ¡Oh Arnold! Como quisiera ser yo esa chica especial, para que este matrimonio arreglado no fuera una tortura para ti si no una bendición como lo es para mi amor…

No se percató de que alguien la observaba…. -¡Lo sabía!


	2. CAPITULO 2 UN TRATO HORRIBLE

Helga se encontraba afuera de la escuela donde esperaba a que llegara Arnold, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, comenzaba a desesperarse, pues el primero en decirle que no la esperaría mucho tiempo, fue el primero en llegar tarde, pero….

-Hola cariño

-¿Qué diablos quieres zopenco?

Un joven mayor que ella se encontraba frente a ella con una gran sonrisa pues esperaba que ella algún día le hiciera caso, siempre le había gustado desde que la conoció en la secundaria, pero ella siempre lo rechazo y ahora estaban en la misma preparatoria después de un año sin poder verla diariamente.

-Vamos preciosa ¿Por qué tan molesta? ¿Te dejaron plantada? No te preocupes yo te llevo ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Que te importa idiota!

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Tom, así es como me llamo ¿recuerdas?

-Como sea solo vete y déjame en paz

-¿Es verdad lo que he escuchado Helga? –Dijo seriamente tomándola del brazo, lo cual a la rubia no le gusto

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas? y no me toques estúpido! ¡Suéltame!

-Responde ¿es verdad? –Dijo mientras trataba de retenerla, pero en ese momento llego un cabeza de balón…

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? –Dijo molesto viendo como la estaba sujetando –Dijo que la sueltes

Helga simplemente lo miro sorprendida mientras sentía como Tom la soltaba, se acercó inmediatamente a Arnold, quien no dio un paso atrás y lo miro furiosamente.

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen…..aunque no creas que por eso yo….?

-Es verdad, Helga es mi prometida y más te vale que no la vuelvas a tratar de esa manera ¿entendiste?

-Sera muy tu prometida pero tu andas besuqueándote con Lila ¿no? Si tanto quieres a la pelirroja quédate con ella y yo con Helga –Dijo mirándome penetrantemente

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia ni lo decides, solo te advierto que no la vuelvas a tratar como hace un momento porque si no te las veras conmigo ¿entiendes?!

Tom no respondió pero se acercó más –Ya veremos

Arnold lo siguió con la mirada furioso, para después mirar a la chica rubia que aún estaba sorprendida y confundida.

"¿Por qué Arnold me defendió?" pensaba emocionada "¿Sera que por fin se dio cuenta de que me quiere…..?" "¡Oh Arnold!"

-No te hagas ilusiones –Dijo sacando a Helga de su ensueño –No lo hice por ti –Dijo dándole la espalda mientras abría el auto –Simplemente te hice un favor, tómalo como eso ¿de acuerdo?

"¡Claro como había sido tan ingenua pensando otra cosa, maldición!"

-Claro Arnoldo lo sé –Dijo mientras se acercaba

-Bien, súbete rápido ya quiero irme a casa –Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se subía en asiento del conductor.

En el camino ninguno de los dos hablaron, Helga se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pues el cambio que había tenido aquel chico del que siempre había estado enamorada era un abismo _"¿Por qué había cambiado tanto?"_ pensó frustrada

Arnold no había sido su amigo ni nada más que un simple conocido, las cosas no cambiaron nada después de lo de industrias futuro, ella siguió como si nada molestándolo y torturándolo, el seguía siendo el mismo samaritano que ayudaba a todos e incluso a ella, pero….

Desde la noche en que estuvo en su casa había cambiado, pues con ella pese a que ahora la notaba más contra su voluntad claro, no era nada gentil como siempre lo era….

 _"Seguramente lo estoy haciendo infeliz_ " pensó tristemente "¿ _Por qué le habría de hacer feliz casarse conmigo?, si nunca me ha amado"_

-Ya llegamos –Dijo mientras detenía el auto –Helga –La llamo –Debo pedirte un favor…

-¿Otro?

-Si, veras mis abuelos y mis padres, sobre todo mis abuelos ellos piensan que estoy feliz por el matrimonio….

-¿Por qué han pensado eso?

-Porque yo se los hice creer para que no se preocuparan por mí y no pelearan con mis padres –Dijo suspirando –Mis abuelos piensan que siento algo por ti, cosa que no es así…

 _"Daria lo que fuera porque si fuera verdad, Arnold_ " pensó triste mientras dejaba que él le apuñara navaja contra navaja, ese día habían sido varias.

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero que enfrente de ellos, seamos diferentes –Dijo nervioso por lo que iba a pedirle a su abusadora de toda su infancia –Quiero que vean que nos queremos ¿podrás?

-¿Tengo otra opción Arnoldo? –Comento fingiendo enojo

-No lo creo, Helga mientras estemos en la casa quiero que dejes de llamarme por apodos y quiero que te muestres como una niña dulce y tierna, como alguna vez pensé que lo eras ¿podrás?

-Como sea –Dijo ahora si molesta

-Bien entonces deja te abro la puerta –Dijo mientras salía del auto –Solo será mientras estemos frente a ellos, después puedes hacer lo que quieras y yo también ¿de acuerdo?

Cada vez estaba más molesta por la actitud de Arnold pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar su molestia y dolor como siempre –Si como sea

-Bien –Dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que bajara, que ella acepto gustosa, pensó que mientras estuvieran enfrente de su familia por lo menos disfrutaría de las atenciones del Arnold del que se enamoró desde niña.

"Creo que no será tan malo" pensó inocentemente

Al entrar inmediatamente los abuelos de Arnold se fueron encima de mí, pues estaban felices, lo único malo fue Puki quien aún se acordaba que yo hacía mis visitas nocturnas, habito que a decir verdad aun no lograba irse del todo.

-¡Eleonor que bueno que nos visitas sin tener que estar en las escaleras de incendio jajajaja! –Dijo sonriente -¡Esta vez no dejaras mi comida ¿verdad?!

-No…..jejejeje –Dije sobándome el brazo nerviosamente

Arnold me miro -¿Sabes quién es Eleonor?

-No cabeza…digo no cariño –Dijo nerviosa y ahora sonrojada –No lo se

-Lamento que mi abuela te confunda con ella, a veces no sabemos a quién de todos se refiera pero me ha dicho cosas interesantes

-¿Enserio?

-Si dice que esa tal Eleonor me ama demasiado y que hizo muchas locuras por mí –Dijo sonriente, lo cual la hizo feliz, pues esa sonrisa tenía bastante sin verla asomarse por los perfectos labios de su amado –Pero no se aun quien es, pero es bueno saber que tienes un Angel cuidándote

-Sí creo que si –Dije mientras daba la vuelta pues quería ocultar mi sonrojo

-Hola pequeña –Miles llego con Stella –Que bueno que aceptaste venir a comer con nosotros

-Sí, gracias por la invitación Señor Shortman

-Helga, quedamos hace mucho que me llamarías Miles ¿no?

-Claro tiene razón Miles

-Eso está mejor

-Bueno pasemos a la mesa hijo –Dijo Stella sonriente –Espero que te guste lo que preparamos hija, es el platillo favorito de Arnold y si se casan te pasare la receta…

-¡Se van a casar ¿no?!

-Claro que si Phill, pero eso será también si Arnold está de acuerdo –Dijo seriamente la madre de Arnold –Ya se formalizo pero si el al final no quiere, se podrá cancelar….

-¡Demonios Arnold!, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tus padres aún no saben que…?

-¿Qué no sabemos que papa?

-Bueno pues que el hombre pequeño quiere a Helga –Soltó con naturalidad -¿Verdad hombre pequeño?

-Si abuelo así es –Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Pero Arnold creí que…

-Lo siento papa, por no decirlo pero….

-¡Vaya la comida se ve riquísima! –Dijo Helga, " _Ahora entiendo que Arnold no mentía"_ pensó internamente y cambiando el tema para que ya no atacaran a su amado

-Espero te guste –Stella comenzó a servir en los platos –Bien tomen asiento

La comida fue muy amena hasta que a uno de los inquilinos, Oscar para ser más exactos se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de decir que nos besáramos, lo cual ocasiono mi sonrojo en todo mi rostro y la molestia y nerviosismo de Arnold.

-Vamos solo un besito –Dijo riendo

-¡Basta Oscar no los molestes!

-Pero Susie van a ser esposos ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Por nosotros no te prives Arnold –Dijo Ernie

-No creo que sea correcto –Miro a sus padres

-No te preocupes campeón, además no tiene nada de malo ¿o si? Creo que a la que debes pedir permiso es a Helga jejejeje

-¿Qué? –Reaccione hasta que oí mi nombre

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! –Correaron la mayoría de los inquilinos e incluso los abuelos de Arnold

-¡Abuelos basta! –Dijo nervioso pero tomo la iniciativa para que lo dejaran en paz, de cualquier forma ese beso no significaría nada

Tenía a Helga al lado por lo que solo tuvo que voltear para encontrarse con aquella imagen tierna, pues Helga estaba temerosa, tan frágil, con las mejillas ardiendo de la pena pues estaba toda colorada, con sus expresivos y grandes ojos tan hermosos, en los que se dio el gusto de perderse mientras se acercaba a ella hasta que por fin se encontraron los labios, donde le dio un leve, dulce y tierno beso, amablemente se separó de ella después de unos segundos pero no entendía porque había sentido nervios y emoción a la vez de besar a aquella bella mujer…

-¡Bravo otro ahora! –Dijo la abuela pero los demás decidieron no alentarla y comenzaron a platicar, sin siquiera hacer caso a dos jóvenes sonrojados, una pensando en aquel dulce momento deseando que fuera con amor de verdad y no solo por aparentar.

El segundo pensando en porque sintió algo y tratando de ocultarlo muy en el fondo, pues no podía sentir nada por ella, ya que él amaba a otra mujer y deseaba los besos de alguien más que no era Helga G. Pataki.

Después de un rato salieron de la casa de huéspedes, Arnold le abrió la puerta para que se subiera pues sabía que sus abuelos estarían asomados viendo seguramente o algún otro inquilino…

Al llegar a la casa de los Pataki, todo volvió a como era antes…

-Bien nos vemos mañana Helga –Dijo fríamente lo cual atravesó en su corazón de ella

-Emmm…si…claro Arnold nos vemos mañana –Dijo triste para después disponerse a salir, pues Arnold ni siquiera la miraba

-Disculpa por besarte –Dijo antes de que ella saliera –No volverá a pasar, al menos tratare de que no pase, sé que te molesta y que te causo repulsión, discúlpame

Helga estaba impresionada y molesta, ¿Cómo podía hablar por ella? No sabía nada.

-Nos vemos Arnoldo

-Si claro nos vemos –Dijo fastidiado

Cerro la puerta del auto y se dirigió rápidamente a su hogar, sin siquiera saludar o avisar a sus padres que ya había llegado se fue para su habitación para encerrarse y sacar todo el dolor que ese día le había causado el amor de su vida con su constante rechazo.

"¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que te amo? No ves…. ¡Me estoy muriendo cada que me!….. ¡Oh Arnold! ¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?" pensó desesperada mientras las lágrimas salían

-Arnold –Dijo mientras tomaba su relicario –Te tengo pero no te tengo, que cruel es el destino amor mío –Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza mientras abrazaba su almohada.

.

.

 _"Arnold y Helga, eso no lo puedo permitir ¿o sí?"_ pensó mientras veía por la ventana de su alcoba _"Ella no jugo limpio, el amor no se puede conseguir así, por más que lo ames"_ pensó mientras se recostaba _"Lo lamento Helga, no puedo….."_

 ** _hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _muchas gracias por sus reviews espero que la historia les siga gustando, si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios sugerencias y reclamos XD no hay limites jijijij_**

 ** _saludos_**


	3. CAPITULO 3 MI DOLORIDO CORAZON

Helga se encontraba un sábado en la mañana en casa de los Pataki, no deseaba por nada del mundo levantarse de su cama, por lo que decidió ponerse a escribir algún que otro poema de amor hacia su cabeza de balón que tanto amaba, anhelando que algún día fuera correspondida.

-Ya deja de hacerte ilusiones tontas Helga –Dijo furiosa mientras cerraba su libro

Se puso de pie y después de darse una ducha y vestirse, se dispuso a salir de su casa pero….

-Hola princesa

-¡Tom! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Vine a invitarte al cine cariño ¿Qué te parece?

-Una idea repugnante y la respuesta es no

-No quisiera parecer grosero Helga pero no fue una petición, fue un hecho

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hare?

-Pues si deseas ver al cabeza de balón, es decir a tu prometido engañándote, creo que eso es suficiente incentivo para que me acompañes ¿no lo crees?

-Eso es mentira

-¿Dónde está Arnold cariño?

Helga no sabía ni tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba, pero no le daría el gusto –En su casa, precisamente iba a verlo

-¿Segura?

-Si

-¿Por qué no hablas para cerciorarte?

-No tengo porque desconfiar de él, ni tampoco por que creerte

-El amor nos ciega cariño

-¡Ya basta maldito idiota! ¡Te guste o no Arnold es mi prometido, por lo que te pido que no vuelvas a molestarme! –Dijo furiosa -¡Ya te lo advirtió y si no quieres que le diga que otra vez estas molestándome mejor vete!

-Nunca había visto a Helga G. Pataki depender de alguien, eso si que es nuevo

-¿quieres probar un saludo de betsy y los cinco vengadores? –Se acercó con el puño cerrado amenazándolo

-Lo que deseo es probar esos labios tan hermosos, querida –Dijo sonriendo

-¡Nunca!

-¿Quieres apostar? –Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, mientras la tomaba de la cintura, a lo cual Helga reacciono inmediatamente y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo.

Pero pese a eso, solo logro que él se acercara con mayor rapidez y le plantara un beso insistente, lleno de deseo, desesperación en sus labios que intentaban ingresar en su cálida boca, pero no lo lograron.

Ella trato de apartárselo, dándole golpes en el rostro -¡Déjame idiota! –El obviamente no se alejaba pero….

Sintió como alguien se lo quitó de encima a golpes, pues se había abalanzado sobre el un joven rubio quien lucho con él un momento, para después separarse de él, dejándolo en el suelo con una nariz ensangrentada.

-Te lo advertí

-Se supone que estabas con la pelirroja esa –Dijo limpiándose un poco -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, ni siquiera la quieres?!

-¡Eso no te interesa a ti, solo debes grabarte en tu cabeza que es mi prometida, ¿entiendes?! ¡Mi prometida, será mi esposa y no quiero que la molestes más! –Dijo furioso como nunca lo había visto Helga que por un momento se sintió intimidada por él, cosa que no le pasaba nunca con nadie -¡Lárgate!

-¡Me las pagaras! –Dijo para después irse de ahí inmediatamente

Quedaron un momento en silencio, realmente incomodo, hasta que ella se percató de que había sangre en la comisura de los labios de su amado, rápidamente quiso ayudarlo….

-Arnold yo…..estas sangrando, vamos adentro podré curarte –Dijo tomándole suavemente la mano pero él la arrebato

-No gracias –Dijo mientras la miraba -¿Por qué demonios permites que te bese?

-No fue con mi consentimiento por si no lo notaste

-Pero no debiste siquiera salir a verlo…

-¡Yo no Salí a verlo, él estaba aquí cuando salía para ir a casa de Phoebs!

-¡Como sea no quiero que anden diciendo que mi novia oficial me pone los cuernos!

-¡¿Y tú?!

-¡Acabo de terminar con Lila ayer, precisamente para que no hablen mal de ti, pero si así van a ser las cosas entonces que cada quien haga lo que quiera ¿no?!

-¡El me beso a la fuerza!

-¡Pues entonces evita ponerte en situaciones que te comprometan, no voy a estar cada 5 minutos detrás de ti espantándote a las moscas!

-¡No fue mi culpa zopenco!

-¡Pues entonces evita salir si no es conmigo para que no tenga por qué dudarlo! ¡Para que no dude de ti y no hablen mal de mí, diciendo que mi prometida anda de loca!

Helga se molestó demasiado y no pudo soportarlo, su acongojado corazón no pudo más, con todo el dolor de su alma, su mano se levantó y choco contra la mejilla de su amado, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro hermoso.

Arnold quedo impactado no por la abofeteada, si no que vio las lágrimas en ella, en verdad sus palabras la habían lastimado tanto, ¿Por qué?

-¡No fue mi culpa, Arnold pero debes aprender a confiar en mi si deseas que la "relación", sea más amena entre nosotros y si no rompe de una buena vez el compromiso, pero lo haces tú, que no lo hare yo! ¡¿Entendiste?! –Dijo entre sollozos, lo cual solo lo dejo más impactado

Después de esto Helga se fue corriendo de ahí, no quería entrar así a su casa y no quería que Arnold la siguiera viendo así, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, corrió hasta llegar a casa de la persona que tanto deseaba y anhelaba tener cerca para que la consolara.

La oriental solo la abrazo en cuanto abrió la puerta pues sabía que ella estaba mal, con solo verla, la conocía bien como si pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

.

.

.

-Por lo menos sé que él no te soporta –Dijo sonriente –Eso me alegra pues te lo mereces Helga –Sonrió maliciosamente alejándose de la casa de los Pataki

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews y una disculpa por la tardanza, he estado presionada en el trabajo :( pero tengan algo seguro no dejare ninguna de mis historias eso lo prometo ;D**

 **Vannesa G. Palos** **hola nuevamente jeje muchas gracias por tu review y se que es un poco cruel la manera en la que Arnold actua pero es que el no se ha dado cuenta que en realidad no odia a Helga y pese a que el matrimonio no es con su aprobacion, no le desagrada totalmente ademas esta tambien por definir ¿porque tanta molestia en defenderla e incluso en terminar la relacion que tenia? es porque en realidad el se esta dando cuenta de algunas cosas que ambos a traves de los años dejaron en el olvido porque fue lo mas facil, jejeje espero te siga gustando otra vez me alargue jijiji ;D**

 **anitha muchas gracias por tu review si ha sido un grosero pero no te preocupes pronto se dara cuenta de sus sentimientos reales ;D**

 **Eli-mont** **gracias por tu review jejejej es una personalidad fuerte la que le estoy dando a Arnold en este fic, pero no te preocupes no en toda la historia sera todo lo contrario al joven encantador que tanto amamos, y de matarlo no puedo eli me enviarian a la carcel jejejeje ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos y espero este nuevo cap les guste si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D**


	4. CAPITULO 4 CONFUSIONES

Helga se encontraba en la habitación de su amiga Phoebs, después de desahogar todo lo que había guardado por mucho tiempo se sentía más tranquila y serena para poder hablar con su amiga, quien deseaba ayudarla para que dejara de estar tan triste…

-Helga…. –Ella la miro -¿Por qué no rompes el compromiso?

-Bob no me dejara ¿crees que no lo he intentado?

-Bueno…. –Phoebe dudo –Lo que sucede es que…..bueno tu amas a Arnold desde niña y es obvio que….

-¡Diablos Phoebe! ¿Crees que solo por eso acepte este estúpido compromiso?

-¿Entonces no?

-¡Claro que no Phoebe! De hecho pelee con mi padre por haber decidido por mí, e incluso…..no hablo con él desde esa noche

-¿Trataste de romper el compromiso?

-Claro que sí, el mismo día en el que Arnold y sus padres fueron para formalizarlo

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Bien, solo dijo….."Por supuesto que no niña, ya está decidido y no pienso cambiar de opinión, te casaras en cuanto ambos terminen la preparatoria y no hay más que hablar" –Dijo Helga haciendo la voz de su padre

-¿Por qué quieren que sea al terminar la prepa y no la universidad? ¿Acaso no le dijiste a tu padre que deseas estudiar literatura?

-Claro que lo hice Phoebs, pero ya lo conoces y además no quieren que Arnold y yo vayamos a la universidad sin casarnos, porque al cumplir la mayoría de edad podríamos no hacerlo, pues ya no dependes de nadie

-Cierto

-Sí y ya no he querido insistir porque me amenazo con quitarme lo único que realmente tengo

-¿Qué es?

-Tú amiga, me dijo que si deseo seguir estando como hasta ahora, lo obedezca como niña buena, de lo contrario me enviaran a un internado lejos de aquí y de todos, hasta que sea el momento y yo…..no quiero irme

-¿Por mí?

-Claro eres la única amiga que tengo, la única que me entiende y me apoya, ¿Qué voy a hacer sola en algún país lejano? No puedo irme y además tampoco deseo estar lejos de Miriam ni de Arnold, pese a que me ha tratado horrible, yo….no dejo de amarlo

-Bueno entonces ¿Por qué no tratas de pasar tiempo con él?

-Porque no desea mi compañía, si no la de Lila

-Si tal vez, pero su prometida eres tú y es normal, que estén mucho tiempo juntos, además te dijo que ya termino con ella ¿no?

-Si

-Entonces no hay problema con eso….

-El problema Phoebe es que no me quiere, no me soporta y…..lo peor de todo es que yo tengo la culpa

-Cambia entonces Helga, creo que es momento de que dejes de ocultar lo que sientes, si deseas que la relación sea más amigable por decirlo de algún modo

-Tienes razón Phoebs, tratare

-Bien

.

.

.

-Viejo entonces, Helga G. Pataki estaba llorando ¿enserio? –Gerald estaba sentado en las escaleras de la casa de huéspedes junto a Arnold platicando amenamente sobre los últimos hechos.

-Sí y creo que esta vez sí me pase

-Pero ella lo tiene merecido ¿Por qué no ha cancelado el compromiso?

-Dice que su padre no querrá y que la mataría

-¿Enserio?

Arnold se encogió de hombros, se sentía terrible por lo que había pasado, buscaba alguna manera de como disculparse con ella, pues pensaba que ella no era la culpable de todo esto. –No lo sé, pero debo disculparme con ella….

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Enserio lo harás?

-Si de hecho ahora mismo –Se puso de pie

-Arnold ¿te gusta verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos dices eso?

-Amigo, por favor te conozco

-No me gusta

-Arnie por favor, peleas con cualquier chico que la vea, andas divulgando a todos estos chicos que ella es tu prometida, te peleas con el tipo que la acosa desde secundaria a golpes, solo porque viste como la besaba, no hablas más que de ella en las últimas semanas, terminaste con Lila y ni siquiera has hecho algo para romper este estúpido compromiso y no… -Interrumpió al rubio que iba a decir algo –No me digas a mí que es por tus abuelos, porque bien sabes que no es así, ellos no se molestarían y tus padres harían lo que fuera para romperlo

-No lo harán, ya se los propuse

-¿Y?

-Mi padre dijo que ya estaba la palabra dada y que no le parecía buena idea decirles a los Pataki que siempre no hay boda

-¿Tu madre también opina eso?

-Papa me pidió no decirle eso, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaria

-Mmm mmm mmm ¿Ahora que harás viejo?

-Nada, esperar a cumplir 18

-¿No dijiste que se casaran en dos años, es decir a los 17?

-Si

-¿Entonces?

-Tendré que atrasar la boda un poco

-Estás loco viejo

-Tal vez

-Por Helga tal vez –Dijo sonriente

-Gerald….

-¿Acaso no ibas a ir a pedirle disculpas?

-Es verdad, nos vemos –Salió corriendo

-Mmm mmm mmm ese chico no se ha dado cuenta, de quien realmente le gusta

.

.

.

-Es terrible que Arnold terminara contigo

-Si así es Sheena

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé Amy

-Si quieres mi consejo Lila –Amy sonreía burlonamente –Deberías huir con el

-¿Huir?

-Claro, además me imagino que ya te le había entregado ¿no?

-No –Lila bajo la mirada avergonzada, traía su cabello suelto, lo cual le ayudo a ocultar un poco su sonrojo –Apenas lo íbamos a hacer

-Deberías hacerlo y si quedaras embarazada sería mejor

-Amy…. ¿Qué consejos tan terribles le estas dando? Seguro tu querías hacerlo ¿verdad?

-No se dé qué hablas Rhonda

-Por favor todas sabemos que morías por Arnold –Dijo Rhonda molesta –Sera mejor que no te juntes con ella Lila, no la conoces y no es recomendable hacerlo, vamos Sheena

-Si

Lila las vio salir de la cafetería, por lo que se puso de pie para salir también… -¿Te vas Lila?

-Si no me siento muy bien

-Vamos entonces

.

.

.

Helga iba caminando tristemente por la calle hacia su casa, no deseaba hacer nada, solo ir y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que pudiera tomar una decisión y actuar sobre eso, sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la observaban, ni de que un chico con cabeza de balón iba corriendo, cuando doblaron ambos la esquina….

-¡Fíjate estúpido! –Helga estaba en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza, cuando volteo a ver a la persona con la que choco, vio…. -¡¿Arnold?!

-Perdóname Helga –Dijo levantándose y tendiéndole una mano, hacía tiempo que no chocaba con ella, comenzaba a creer que era el destino, sonrió dulcemente a la chica pues no entendía porque siempre desde niños chocaban de esa manera.

Helga tomo su mano, recordando lo que había platicado con Phoebe

 _"Tal vez Phoebs tenga razón, debería ser más amable y quizás…..solo tal vez él llegue a amarme…."_ Pensó

-Gracias –Dijo la rubia mientras se sonrojaba

-Por nada –Dijo un poco confundió Arnold de que no le llamara cabeza de balón como siempre o algún otro apodo -¿No te lastimaste?

-No, estoy bien

-Bien….eh….Helga –La llamo, aun no soltaba su mano –Lo que paso hoy en la mañana, yo…..bueno…lo lamento mucho no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal…..sé que no fue tu culpa

-No te preocupes Arnold, está bien creo que la situación era muy comprometedora, pero en verdad él fue el que me beso…

-Lo sé –La miro perdiéndose por un instante en la inmensidad de la cálida mirada que ella le regalaba, jamás imagino que Helga fuera tan hermosa -¿quieres un helado?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gustaría comer un helado conmigo, Helga? –Dijo sonriéndole, no entendía porque razón lo hacía pero al verla se sintió en paz y con una inmensa emoción en su estomago

 _"Eres hermosa, ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?, tal vez Gerald tenía razón y….puede…. ¿me gusta?"_ pensaba confundido el rubio sin quitarle la mirada de encima, hacia algunos días que se sentía extraño, desde aquel beso…que no era el primero pero….. _"Había extrañado la calidez de tus labios Helga, ¿Cómo pude olvídame de ese sabor y suavidad de tus labios?"_

-Cl-claro –Dijo nerviosa –Ah, Arnold ¿podrías devolverme mi mano? –Ambos miraron sus manos entrelazadas, sonrojados por aquel hecho, soltándose inmediatamente

-¡Oh que adorables son! –Rhonda quien había estado observando todo desde antes de que los rubios chocaran, se acercó junto con sus amigas, dos de las cuales no estaban nada felices. –Veo que todo empieza a estar mejor con ustedes ¿no? ¿Qué tal si se dan un beso? ¿Qué opinan chicas?

-Basta Rhonda –Helga la miro furiosa

-¡Oh Helga! Por favor es normal, digo al final de cuentas serán marido y mujer dentro de poco ¿no?

-Pero contra la voluntad de Arnold ¿verdad Arnold? –Lila lo miraba un poco molesta

-Si es así no es de incumbencia de nadie, más que de nosotros –Arnold se acercó a Helga –Lila, te había dicho porque debíamos terminar y espero que lo entiendas y no sigas buscándome ni llamándome a mi casa, si no te respondo los mensajes es por algo….

-¡Pero no la amas!

-No te importa eso Lila, solo por favor basta, para de acosarme porque me está empezando a fastidiar, no hay nada más que hacer…. –Tomo la mano de Helga –Ella es mi prometida y no puedo cambiarlo, ni ella tampoco, si es cierto o no lo que dices, no es de tu incumbencia, es algo que solo nos concierne a ella y a mi

-Si deseas que Lila se olvide de ti, creo que solo lo hará cuando sepa que amas a alguien más –Amy se acercó -¿Por qué no besas a Helga? Si sientes algo por ella, demuéstralo y ella te dejara en paz ¿O no Lila?

Lila solo la miro furiosa, pues ella sabía que Arnold no amaba a Helga…

 _"¿Cómo demonios se atreve a decirle a Arnold que haga eso?"_ pensó molesta mientras miraba al rubio

-No tenemos que demostrar nada, pero…. –Miro sonriente a Helga, quien lo miraba confundida

 _"¿Lo hará enserio?"_ pensó asustada

Arnold se acercó a ella rápidamente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, mientras sus labios se juntaban lentamente en un cálido beso, pero esta vez duro más, Arnold la atraía más hacia él, presionando sus besos con insistencia, Helga no tardo en corresponderle gustosa el beso, pese a que sabía que no la amaba, no pudo evitar caer redondita a sus pies del joven que tanto amaba.

Lila se fue de ahí, junto con Amy, Sheena y Rhonda se fueron hacia el lado contrario de ellas, con una sonrisa dulce al ver a aquellos tortolitos juntos, los rubios no se percataron de que se habían ido por lo que continuaron el beso hasta que les falto el aire.

-¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? –Decía mientras los observaba desde lejos, como esa pareja de rubios se besaba como si realmente sintieran lo mismo –Creo que esto lo complica un poco…

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **perdon por la demora he estado un poco ocupada en el trabajo pero prometo ya hacer mis actualizaciones diaramente ;D**

 **respondiendo sus reviews hermosos**

 **anitha muchas gracias anitha por tu comentario, espero que te siga gustando la historia ;D**

 **elisa20da** **muchas gracias ;D y respecto a como es arnold, si quise ponerlo de esta manera, aunque en realidad no es que la odie solamente se hizo como bien dices al idea de que lo unico que siente Helga por el es odio, pues no esta de acuerdo de unir su vida junto a alguien que lo odia y que a el no le agrada, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que ella significa mas de lo que piensa por esa razon trata de echarle la culpa a ella de todo esto, pues si tanto lo odia ¿porque no hace nada para deshacer el matrimonio? por eso esta molesto, pero poco a poco se dara cuenta de algunas cosas como en este capitulo ;D**

 **en cuanto a tu pregunta mis fics escritos por mi jijij son los siguientes:**

 **terminados son: "la busqueda de san lorenzo -oye arnold la pelicula2" este fue mi primer fic :D "siempre juntos" para ranma 1/2 fue mi segundo fic "dulce candy" para candy, candy fue el tercer fic, "sailor moon -eternity" mi cuarto fic**

 **en proceso: "la decision de helga" continuacion de mi primer fic "la busqueda de san lorenzo -oye arnold la pelicula2", "el diario de helga", "en busqueda del amor" para candy, candy, "la vida a traves de tu amor" para ranma 1/2 continuacion de mi primer fic de ranma, "matrimonio" para oye arnold, "mi querido shaoran" para sakura card captor, y "san lorenzo -la busqueda" para oye arnold (segunda version de la segunda peli)**

 **y estoy subiendo unas historias que no son mias, son de la autora msgrandchester puede que a lo mejor las quite, por algunas cosas pero ahorita estan son:**

 **"robo de un corazon" (historia incompleta y que amablemente me pidieron darle final) la puse con el titulo "me robaste el corazon sin pensarlo"**

 **"corazones en juego" (historia completa de la autora)**

 **bueno esas son, muchas gracias por tu review :D**

 **Eli-mont** **jejeje muchas gracias por tu review y claro yo tambien haria fila para patearle su trasero al cabeza de balon, pero no te apures que no seguira asi de malo, bueno tal vez si un pokis jejejeje ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos espero que les guste y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**

 **saludos**


	5. CAPITULO 5 UN NUEVO RIVAL EN EL AMOR

Helga, se encontraba aun confundida por lo que había pasado pero a la vez molesta por lo que dijo el rubio al separarse de ella….

 _"¡¿Cómo demonios se atreve?! ¡¿Acaso cree que soy su juguete?!"_ pensaba furiosa mientras iba camino a la escuela

 **FLASH BACK**

Arnold y Helga continuaban con aquel hermoso y dulce beso que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado e insistente por parte de ambos, Arnold la tenía rodeada de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, mientras que ella lo tenía sujeto del cuello con sus largos brazos, dejándose llevar, por lo que pasaba juguetonamente su mano en el cabello rubio del chico.

" _Helga, eres hermosa y….. ¿Qué estoy pensando?"_ pensó el rubio escandalizado " _Nunca había sentido esto….con nadie, ¿Por qué será? ¿Qué es esto?"_ poco a poco fue separándose gentilmente de aquel beso

La rubia sintió esto por lo que poco a poco iba regresando a la realidad, e inmediatamente se separó del chico, quien la miraba sonrojado, era la segunda vez que la besaba para probarle a alguien que esto iba enserio pero ahora…..

 _"Lo hice también porque deseaba probar sus besos nuevamente…"_ pensaba avergonzado por ese hecho

Helga lo miro aturdida y confundida, mientras levemente se sonrojaba por lo que había hecho –Yo….

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa –Dijo seriamente volviendo un poco a su anterior posición –Solo lo hice para que Lila pueda seguir con su vida y me olvide

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso escuche bien?! ¡Todo lo hizo por esa estúpida!"_ pensó molesta la rubia

-Ya sabes que eso no significa nada ¿verdad?

Helga molesta lo miro –Si ya lo sé Arnold y no te preocupes que no pensaba decirte nada, solo te voy a pedir que la próxima vez que desees darle celos a tu ex, te busques a otra, porque yo no soy tu maldito títere ¡¿entiendes?!

-¡No era para…..!

-¡Da igual Arnoldo! ¡No vuelvas a besarme o lo lamentaras!

Inmediatamente hui de ahí, sin dejarlo terminar decir ni media palabra.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Por qué no puedes amarme, Arnold? –Pregunto tristemente mientras miraba su relicario, cuando….. -¡Hey! ¿Quién es el idiota que….?

-Tranquila Geraldine soy yo

Helga vio a la persona que estaba a su espalda e inmediatamente se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro -¡Will!

-Hola preciosa

Helga lo abrazo fuertemente mientras una persona los miraba desde lejos, sonriendo porque tal vez su plan funcionaria ahora que ese extraño aparecía –Creo que otra vez tengo una oportunidad –Susurro

William Millan era un chico alto, de cabello azabache, ojos azules no tanto como los de Helga, su tez era blanca, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, que a ella siempre le gustaba, a diferencia de ella, Will era muy expresivo en sus sentimientos, no le temía a decirlos en voz alta, pero cuando se trataba de críticas en ocasiones era un poco más serio en decirlo que Helga, a él le encantaba la actuación, no había libro alguno de las grandes obras teatrales que él no haya leído, algo que ambos compartían, aunque Helga no deseaba ir por el camino de actuación, si no de la literatura.

Will había conocido a Helga hace algún tiempo, cuando había ido de campamento, exactamente después de que hallaran a los padres de Arnold y de lo de industrias futuro, por lo que a ella le cayó bien desaparecer un rato de Hillwood, entonces conoció a Will quien se parecía a ella, en el sentido de que sus padres no le hacían mucho caso, era hijo único y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo, el chico era mayor que ella por tan solo 2 años.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi padre fue trasladado a Hillwood, ya sabes por el trabajo –Dijo sin darle importancia -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sigues con tu obsesión…?

-¡Cállate! –Dijo Helga sujetándolo

-¿Sigue siendo secreto? Vaya creía que a estas alturas tu….

-¡Basta William!

-Está bien cariño, ¿Por qué no me das otro abrazo? –Dijo sonriente mientras ella lo abrazaba

-Te extrañe

-Yo también Geraldine

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Arnold se encontraba detrás de ellos, con los brazos cruzados mientras la pareja se separaba, Helga lo miro un tanto confundida, pues Arnold se veía molesto, no entendía porque.

-Hola mi nombre es….

-Como sea –Se volteo a ver a la rubia -¿Porque no me esperaste en tu casa?

-Quería estar sola

-No lo parece

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Arnold

-Claro que sí, recuerda que….

-¡Ah! Con que este es el famoso Arnold –Comento Will interrumpiéndolos

-Sí y no se quien seas pero quiero que sepas que Helga es mi prometida –Dijo Arnold tomándola de la mano –Con permiso –Se la llevo de ahí, mientras William miraba la escena perplejo

-¿Escucharía bien? –Se preguntó a si mismo

 _"Pero Geraldine dijo que…. ¿entonces cómo es que sea su prometida?...No entiendo pero hay algo que ocurre aquí, debo averiguar que sucede…..La buscare al rato"_ pensó mientras se dirigía a la escuela para ir con el director antes de ir a clases

-¿Qué hare? Creo que tengo un problema y no es con Helga, puede ser que Arnold…. ¡No imposible! ¿En qué universo extraño, Arnold Shortman se enamoraría de ella? –Decía la persona mientras iba caminando hacia la escuela –Digo….no es posible, pero por lo que he observado…..tal vez….no imposible –Dijo corriendo antes de que sonara la campana

 _"Debo prepararme para mi plan…pronto no habrá matrimonio"_ pensaba mientras sonreía

 **Hola queridos lectores,**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste ;D**

 **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews**

 **Vannesa G. Palos** **gracias vanne espero te siga gustando jiji ;D pronto sabremos conforme avance esta historia quien ees la persona que los ve de lejos :D**

 **elisa20da** **hola muchas gracias pro tu review, y por supuesto que el rival para arnold es alguien que entienda a la primera a Helga como si fuera un libro abierto e este capitulo les presento a William Millan quien sera el rival para nuestro amado cabeza de balon, al parecer tiene mucho en comun con nuestra linda Helga y ademas tienen un poco de historia, ¿que habra pasado en ese campamento? jijij no no sean mal pensadas jejeje no es cierto pero poco a poco espero que les guste el rumbo de esta historia ;D**

 **Eli-mont** **muchas gracias por tu review jejeje y si ese cabeza de balon se pasa siempre complicando jijij ;D y yo tambien odio a lila jejejeje ;D**

 **anitha** **muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y me da mucho gusto que te este gustando mi fic espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste tambien ;D y llego competencia para el cabeza de balon, a ver si asi dice ya lo que siente jejeje ;D**

 **saludos y muchas gracias a todos espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo ;D**

 **saludos**


	6. CAPITULO 6 ¿CELOS?

-¡Basta Arnoldo! –Helga lo miro furiosa

-¿Quién era?

-Como si te importara

-Helga no quiero que andes abrazada de ningún chico ni nada

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste, te lo prohíbo

-¡Diablos Arnoldo! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para prohibirme las cosas?! ¡Ni siquiera hago caso a mis padres!

-Tendrás que hacerlo, ¡No pienso ir por ahí mientras todos se burlan de mí!

-¡Eso es todo lo que te importa ¿verdad?!

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué estaba celoso? –Arnold le sonrió burlonamente -¿Enserio creíste eso?

-¡Te odio! –Susurro fuertemente tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Estoy de acuerdo por fin, yo también te odio –El rubio dio media vuelta y se fue dejándola sola

Helga simplemente se fue de ahí, no quería estar más tiempo en la escuela, no se sentía bien y aquella situación donde Arnold era tan diferente a como era antes, la estaba matando, ya no soportaba más el hecho de que solo debían fingir cuando estaban frente a las familias, ya no lo soportaba, su corazón estaba rompiéndose.

Al llegar al patio se escondió detrás del cuarto de limpieza para que nadie la viera, comenzando a llorar y a sacar todo lo que llevaba semanas guardando desde aquella vez que Arnold le pidió que fingieran.

 _"¿Por qué?"_ pensaba desesperada -¡Oh! ¿Por qué debe ser así? Te tengo sin realmente tenerte, como es posible que mi gran musa, sea ahora mi verdugo, ¡Oh arnold, mi amado Angel de cabellos dorados! Que culpa tengo yo de estar enamorada de ti, que culpa tiene aquella flor de ser morada, si pudiera explicar la inmensidad del amor, que es tan inmenso y sincero, como el cielo que es tan sincero, hermoso e inmenso que nos cubre con el manto cálido de….

-¿Helga?

-¿William?

Helga se resbalo al percatarse del joven que la miraba sonriendo dulcemente –Veo que sigues siendo una hermosa chica pero que oculta todos sus sentimientos ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas melenudo?

-Vamos Geraldine conmigo no te queda esa mascara y lo sabes, yo te conozco

-Si como digas zopenco, será mejor que me vaya

-Geraldine –La tomo de la mano -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas comprometida con Arnold? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella lo miro y de inmediato las lágrimas salieron sin proponérselo y entonces lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras sollozaba fuertemente.

Lila se dio cuenta de esto, pues estaba buscándola porque vio la pelea de los rubios, pero al encontrarla abrazada entonces se molestó, pues por su culpa Arnold y ella ya no podían estar juntos, por lo que rápidamente se fue a buscar a su amado.

-¡Arnold! –No le tomo mucho encontrarlo, pues el rubio estaba buscando al parecer a alguien

-Hola….Lila –Dijo un tanto incomodo -¿Has visto a Helga?

-Sí y creo que deberíamos seguir con nuestra relación, pues parece que esa chica no pretende respetar su relación Arnold

-¿De qué hablas? –La miro confundido

-Helga está en el patio abrazada de un chico guapo –Comento mientras señalaba la puerta

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que te dije, que….

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Seguro que es el mismo chico de hace un rato! –Arnold comenzó a enojarse y a sentir un ardor en su corazón, no sabía porque pero le estaba doliendo ver a Helga en brazos de alguien que no fuera el, pero tal vez solo era molestia porque él había terminado con Lila por ella, pero….

-¿Qué te pasa Arnold?

-Lo siento Lila, pero tengo que ir a verla

-Pero esto es perfecto para romper aquel compromiso absurdo….

-No, lo lamento pero ya te lo dije una vez, no voy a romperlo –Dijo seriamente

-¿Por qué? –Dijo sorprendida y dolida

-Ya te lo había explicado, ahora si me disculpas debo ir a ver a mi prometida

-Creo que estas celoso

-¿Celoso?

-Sí, tu nunca te pusiste así conmigo –Lo miro molesta -¿La amas?

-No tengo tiempo para esto

Se fue dejando a la pelirroja más dolida que antes.

.

.

.

-Vaya Geraldine, yo pensé que eso de los compromisos arreglados era del siglo pasado jajajaja me equivoque –Dijo sonriéndole

-No es gracioso ¿Qué hago? –Pregunto suplicante

-No lo sé, tú lo amas, esta es tu oportunidad, ¿Por qué no luchas por él?

-Estoy cansada, el me trata peor que un trapo –Helga miro molesta al suelo –No me trata bien

-Entonces rompe el compromiso

-No me dejara Bob

-Geraldine has cambiado

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eso creo, si no has cambiado, entonces solo tal vez aun tienes la esperanza de que él te amé y cambie por eso no rompes el compromiso

-Yo…. –Se sonrojo, William la conocía bastante bien y solo fue en unas semanas que logro conocerla, en realidad desde que la vio, no le tomo mucho entenderla, lo cual le había sorprendido demasiado, pues ni siquiera sus padres la conocían y con Will ya eran dos personas que la conocían mejor que su propia familia.

-Si en realidad fueras la misma Helga de siempre, lucharías en contra de tu padre hasta conseguir lo que deseas ¿No es así?

Ella solo asintió aun sonrojada

-Entonces es verdad ¿no? Tienes aun esperanzas ¿no es así?

-La verdad si

William sintió su corazón partir, pues ella siempre le había gustado y en realidad el volver a Hillwood para él era una gran oportunidad para volver a verla y estar junto a ella y conquistarla pero una vez más el corazón de aquella joven estaba más lejos de él.

-Geraldine, si te cansaras –Comento nerviosamente –Yo…..tú me…Geraldine sabes que me gusta y mucho –Helga se sonrojo y bajo la mirada –Pequeña solo deseo tu felicidad pero si…..no es con él, sabes que yo te estoy esperando –Se inclinó hacia ella, mientras alzaba su mentón delicadamente con su mano –Te quiero –Susurro al estar ya a milímetros de sus labios

Helga se quedó perpleja no sabía si quitarse o dejar que le diera un poco de amor que tanto le hacía falta, pese a que no lo quería como amaba a su amado Arnold, Will le gustaba desde aquella vez en el campamento, pero nunca se habían besado por lo que no sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco entendía sus nuevas emociones hacia él.

-¡Helga!

Helga inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz se separó en automático de Will quien también se sobresaltó con el grito, miro rápidamente de donde provenía la voz y se encontró con la mirada furiosa y penetrante de Arnold.

-Arnold…. –Susurro asustada

-Te dije que no quería que te acercaras a mi prometida

-Creo que deberías valorar más ese hecho –Will se puso de pie, mientras Arnold se acercó a ellos

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Claro que sí, me gusta decir las cosas como son Arnold

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi nombre antes que nada es William Millan y yo conocí a Geraldine hace algunos años, somos amigos –Dijo firmemente –Y ella me gusta

Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la declaración tan abierta de aquel muchacho pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión por una de enojo –Pues que lastima solo se quedara en eso, porque Helga es mi novia y será mi esposa….

-Espero que logres ver lo afortunado que eres, no solo lo repitas con las palabras si no con hechos, pues ella se merece lo mejor –Dijo sonriendo –Si no la quieres y no la harás feliz mejor es que la dejes ir

-No tengo porque escucharte, solo no te le acerques –Tomo a Helga de la mano para llevársela de ahí –Para la próxima que te vea tratando de besarla, tendré que hacerte papilla

-¿Celoso Arnold?

-No para nada, no tengo celos, ¿Por qué habría de tenerlos?

-Porque suenas como un novio, loco de celos por ver a su amada en brazos de alguien que si sabe cómo tratarla

-Mira….

-¡Ya basta! –Reacciono Helga al ver que Arnold se le acercaba molesto –Arnold yo puedo estar con los amigos que desee…

-¿Besándote?

-No eso…. –Se sonrojo rápidamente trato de cambiar de tema –Además ¿Qué te molesta?

-No me molesta que te beses como una cualquiera con cualquier hombre que se te ponga enfrente, si no que eres mi novia of….

Arnold no termino la frase Will estaba encima de él golpeándolo, a lo que este también comenzó a golpearlo y Helga los miraba horrorizada sin saber bien como ponerlos quietos.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Son unos inmaduros! ¡Dejen de pelear, Arnold, Will! –Gritaba mientras estos seguían golpeándose -¡Basta!

….

-Vaya ¿ya estarás feliz Helga? Por tu culpa están peleando –Susurraba mientras miraba la escena desde lejos –Bien veremos si te pone feliz la sorpresa que te tengo…

 **hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia que espero les guste.**

 **elisa20da** **muchas gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo te guste creo que si jejeje :D hay arnold de celoso es lindo jejeje y mas cuando no acepta sus sentimientos jijiji ;D**

 **anitha muchas gracias por tu review y disculpa la tardanza pero aqui esta un nuevo cap espero te guste y en efecto arnold sufrira por que no se decide y la competencia ya llego, will entiende a la perfeccion a helga pues se identifica de cierto modo con ella y ademas en el campamento lograron establecer una agradable relacion donde ella le confiesa algunas cosas de su vida que no comparte con cualquier persona ;D**

 **Eli-mont** **muchas gracias por tu review, me gustan tus comentarios jejeje ;D y asi es esperemos que arnold despierte y se aplique porque el principe azul de helga llego jejeje :D**

 **Yakumin** **muchas gracias por tu review y prometo hacerlos mas largos ;D espero que te guste este nuevo cap y espero subir rapido mi actualizacion para no dejarlas con la duda mucho tiempo gracias ;D**

 **Vannesa G. Palos** **muchas gracias por tu review nena, jejeje espero sorprenderte cuando revele la identidad d aquella persona que esta vigilando a nuestra pareja de rubios jejeje ;D por ahora veras muchas peleas entre estos tres, pues will no dejara tan facil a helga pues es como ella, ama intensamente y sabe dejar ir a la persona si es feliz, pero al verla sufrir le costara dejarla al lado de alguien que no la merece ;D**

 **muchas gracias a todos ;D espero que les guste si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**

 **saludos**


	7. CAPITULO 7 CONVERSACIONES

-¡Basta! –Helga trato de tomar a Arnold quien estaba cerca de ella, después de un empujón por parte de Will

-¡Déjame, este tendrá que entender! –Grito Arnold

Helga lo miro sorprendida solamente, sin replicar, mientras el le lanzo una mirada furioso, siempre peleaban pero Arnold no era de los que gritaban y menos a ella, pese a que siempre lo molestaba desde niños…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La supervisora de la preparatoria había escuchado aquel escándalo y ahora los tres chicos se encontraban en un gran apuro, por lo que rápidamente Helga quiso resolverlo lo mejor posible para todos –Estamos ensayando una obra

-¿Enserio? No le creo señorita Pataki

-Es…enserio ¿verdad? –Miro a Arnold quien simplemente miraba furioso a Will y este le devolvía la mirada igual furiosa

 _"¡Diablos malditos tontos!"_ pensaba molesta

-Bien vayan a la dirección los tres jóvenes –Índico mientras los dos jóvenes avanzaban y Helga los seguía lentamente

Una vez en la dirección….

-¡El empezó! –Gritaba Arnold

-¡Señor Shortman le pido que en mi oficina se abstenga de gritar, no está en el mercado! –Replico molesto el Sr. Killer

-Bueno ya le dije que el empezó –Repitió –Él estaba tratando de besar a mi novia y prometida

-Estoy enterado de su compromiso con la señorita Pataki, pero ese no es motivo para que actué violentamente

-Pero…

-Will y usted es un estudiante nuevo y ya empieza a causar problemas –Dijo ignorando al rubio –Le recuerdo que es su último año y que si lo aceptamos…

-Ya lo sé, fue por hacerle un gran favor a mi padre

-Exacto, por esta ocasión les pondré un leve castigo a los tres, Arnold y Helga se quedaran después de clases en detención con la profesora de literatura, necesita algo de ayuda –Comento viendo a Helga –Will usted se quedara después de clases pero con el equipo de matemáticas, por lo que vi es muy bueno…

-Pero no planeaba entrar, yo… -Murmuro avergonzado

-Es castigo no premio, ahora desaparezcan de mi vista –Comento entregándoles las hojas correspondientes

En cuanto salieron de la dirección Helga miro furiosa a Arnold, mientras Will se alejaba de ambos…

-Fantástico, gracias cabeza de balón –Comento mientras caminaban por los pasillos pero aun mirándolo furiosa

-Todo esto fue tu culpa

-¿Mi culpa?

-Sí, de no haberte encontrado en esa situación, nada hubiera pasado

-En primer lugar no estaba haciendo nada y en segundo lugar, no entiendo… -Se sonrojo -¿Por qué razón te comportas así?

-Helga quiero que entiendas que no me gustas, si me pelee con ese tal Will fue porque eres mi novia oficial y no quiero ser el hazme reír de los demás, ¿entiendes?

-Bien ya entendí –Comento –No te preocupes para la próxima vez me iré a donde nadie nos vea –Dijo dolida

-¿Acaso no entiendes?

-Claro cabezón entendí perfectamente bien, en realidad no te importa si me beso con alguien, solo te molesta que los demás me vean y entonces se burlen de ti ¿no? Bien entonces simplemente tendré más cuidado para que nadie me vea

-¿Piensas hacerlo? –Arnold la detuvo en seco, tomándola de los hombros -¡No te atrevas!

-¿Por qué no zopenco? –Lo reto

-Porque no es correcto, eres…mi novia

-¿Lo soy?

-Si

-Entonces ¿Por qué me tratas como basura Arnoldo?

Arnold se quedó impactado ante la pregunta de la rubia, nunca imagino que ella quisiera que la tratara como si de verdad fueran novios y menos imaginaba hacerlo porque en realidad no le gustaba o al menos eso pensaba –Yo…

-Ya sé que no te gusto, Arnoldo pero tampoco soy una piedra –Comento bajando la mirada _"Trata de ser más amable con él"_ las palabras de Phoebe retumbaron en su cabeza –Sabes tengo sentimientos Arnold, y a veces eres…muy grosero

Arnold la miro más sorprendido, pues no entendía que pasaba, primero la vio llorar, la vio sonrojarse cuando la beso en esas dos ocasiones, donde la vio hermosa, tan frágil y delicada y ahora esto…

-Yo…lo lamento –Murmuro

-Está bien, solo deja de hacerme escenas fingidas de celos –Comento –Debo irme –Se separó de él, alejándose rápidamente, Arnold la vio alejarse para después dirigirse lentamente a sus clases.

.

.

.

-Viejo –Susurro Gerald en el desayuno, pues el rubio solo estaba jugando con su almuerzo mientras miraba a…. -¿Espiando a Helga, eh?

-¿Qué? Claro que no

-Vamos Arnold ¿Cuándo aceptaras que aun te gusta?

-Ella nunca me ha… -Se sonrojo

-¿Ya se te olvido lo de industrias futuro?

-Pero eso fue hace mucho

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-Para ser honestos….no, aunque hace mucho no pensaba en eso –Murmuro mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Ahora lo piensas más a menudo?

-Sí, porque a veces ella es…diferente

-Ella lo negó ¿recuerdas?

-Si pero y ¿qué tal si era verdad?

-Entonces fuiste un idiota amigo

-Gracias Gerald –Contesto sarcásticamente mientras regresaba la mirada a la rubia, quien al sentir su mirada, lo miro y de repente los ojos verdes hicieron conexión con los azules, por lo que ella se ruborizo y se volteó inmediatamente, Arnold quedo confundido ante esta acto.

.

.

.

En detención…

-Muy bien Helga, será un gran placer tenerte en las tardes también –Comento la profesora Kelly –Adoro tus poemas

-Gracias –Susurro sonrojada

Arnold la miro sorprendido " _Helga escribía poesía, entonces la confesión de aquella vez, ¿fue verdad?_ " pensó mientras observaba a la rubia sentarse junto a él.

La miro detenidamente se veía tan pacifica mientras escribía, se veía feliz y tranquila como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente a la Helga Pataki que todos conocían, observo con curiosidad su libreta y por lo que alcanzo a ver era un poema de amor.

 _"Ella está enamorada, pero ¿de quién?"_

-¿Qué tanto ves Arnoldo?

-Helga, ¿podemos ir a mi casa después de clases?

-¿A tu casa? –Lo miro sorprendida

-Si por favor

-¿Para qué? Tus padres ¿verdad?

-No esta vez quiero que platiquemos, pero en un lugar privado

-Jajaja cabeza de balón y con todos esos inquilinos tu casa es privada ¿no? Jajaja

-Es enserio Helga, necesito hablar

-Bien

.

.

.

Una vez en la casa de Arnold, subimos rápidamente a su habitación antes de que alguien pudiera detenernos, el solo dijo que teníamos que hacer un trabajo, juntos, por lo que sus abuelos no nos detuvieron.

-Bien Arnoldo ¿Qué querías decirme? –Pregunte mientras observaba el cuarto de mi amado, el cual olía deliciosamente a su perfume

-Helga ¿recuerdas cuando salvamos el vecindario?

 _"¿Qué? ¡Escuche bien ¿acaso?!"_ pensaba sorprendida -¿Po…po…porque?

-Nunca lo aclaramos

-¿para que hacerlo ahora? –Respondí fingiendo rudeza como siempre

-Porque nos casaremos y es mejor que lo aclaremos –Respondió el rápidamente –Además así podre entenderte mejor

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que así sabré como tratarte mejor

-¿Por lastima no?

-No dije…

-¡Olvídalo Arnoldo, nunca entenderás y nunca lo harás! –Las lágrimas nuevamente en sus hermosos ojos azules, tal vez era terrible el pensamiento pero Arnold gozaba verla así de frágil e inofensiva y el que llorara solo la hacía verse más hermosa de lo que era.

-¡Pero ni siquiera…!

-¡Basta no era verdad!

-Pero escribes poesía –Replico

-¡Qué más da! ¡Ya fue el pasado, olvídalo!

-¿Ya me olvidaste? –Arnold la tomo de la cintura para acercarla, por lo que Helga se ruborizo inmediatamente al contacto de su cuerpo con el de él –Helga

-Yo…

-¿Aun te gusto? –Arnold la miraba entre divertido y preocupado, pues si lo había olvidado la situación seria más fácil, pero si no… ¿Cómo sería entonces que debería tratarla?

Un impulso lo obligo a acercar sus labios hacia los de aquella joven, pues los veía tan apetecibles, le llamaban, le insinuaban que fuera y que los hiciera suyos, pero…

-¡Basta! –Helga lo empujo suavemente -¡No me gustas! ¡Y no quiero tu lastima Arnold! –Pero vio los ojos suplicantes y llorones de la joven que la desmentían -¡Te odio!

Salió huyendo nuevamente pero…Arnold observo aquel relicario que se le hizo bastante familiar, trato de abrirlo pero no pudo, al parecer Helga lo tenía cerrado pues descubrió una cerradura de una llave pequeña.

 _"¡Rayos!"_ pensó mientras guardaba el relicario en su cajón, el cual al abrirlo observo aquel libro de poesía que hacía años había encontrado y entonces…

-¡¿Helga?! ¿Por qué nunca lo pensamos? –Dijo sorprendido pero de inmediato recordó que tanto Gerald como el habían dicho que era imposible -¿Seguirás ocultándote Helga, porque no lo admites? ¿Y yo?

"¿Seguiré así? ¿Qué siento por ella?" pensó mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos, antes de que Morfeo lo abrazara invitándolo a dormir…

-Par de tortolos tontos -Susurraba mientras tomaba unas fotografías que había tomado -Pronto...estarán mas separados que nunca jajajaja -Tomo un diario color rosa -Te acabaré, ya lo verás y lo lamentarás -Sonrió maliciosamente para después seguir con su trabajo

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **elisa20da**_ __ _ **muchas gracias jejeje si es muy lindo verlo celosito y que no lo admita jejeje y tambien yo ya le hubiera dado un par de bofetadas jejeje se lo merece jijiji ;:D**_

 _ **anitha muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando jejeje ;D**_

 _ **Yakumin**_ __ _ **muchas gracias por tu review espero que te guste el nuevo cap y prometo no hacerles sufrir mucho bueno tal vez un pokito jejeje ntc ;D**_

 _ **Eli-mont hola jejeje ya se es tan malo pero es tan lindo de malo aun asi es tierno verlo celoso y que no pueda aceptarlo porque ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta el mismo jejeje ;D espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos**_ __ _ **hola muchas gracias por tu review y si es fascinante ver a arnold en este punto jejeje pero pronto sabremos quien es la persona jejej espero sorprenderte ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos**_

 _ **saludos**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD

-¿De verdad viejo? ¿Crees que era ella?

-Estoy casi seguro –Ya hacía una semana desde aquella platica entre ambos rubios, todo estaba como siempre, a excepción de que Arnold se sentía un poco confundido por lo que sentía por la rubia -¿Qué hago?

-Creo que primero debes aceptar que ella te gusta

-Claro que no me gusta

-Bien

-Es enserio Gerald no me gusta

-Como tú digas Arnold

Arnold solo lo miro confundido, pues era verdad que últimamente deseaba estar con ella y tener una excusa nuevamente para besarla, pero él lo asociaba con el hecho de que ya no tenía a Lila y solo deseaba olvidarla pero estaba engañándose a sí mismo, al pensar que la rubia no significaba nada.

La había estado observando desde aquel día que discutieron en su alcoba, aun no lograba abrir el relicario pero había visto a la rubia furiosa últimamente y triste buscando su relicario, por lo que pensaba dárselo aquel día, pero no sin saber que había dentro.

-Es verdad, Gerald ¿Pudiste abrirlo?

-¿Hablas del relicario, viejo? –Dijo sonriendo pues sabía perfectamente que era a lo que su amigo se refería

-Si

-Espero que me lo agradezcas –Gerald lo saco de su mochila disimuladamente para dárselo –Nos costó trabajo pero lo logramos, no vi lo que venía, pues debías ser el primero

Arnold saco el relicario de la bolsa cuidadosamente y se sorprendió al ver su contenido…

.

.

.

-Ya casi es el baile del amor y la amistad –Comentaba animadamente Rhonda –Supongo que ya todas tienen pareja

-¿Y tú princesa? Supongo que tienes a tu pareja sorpresa ¿verdad? –Comento solo para fastidiarla, pues deseaba dejar de pensar en su mayor tesoro que aún no encontraba, además sabía que iría con Tom, quien mejor que el chico popular del equipo de básquetbol y quien acosaba a Helga, que ironía ella deseaba alejarlo y Rhonda deseaba atraerlo.

-Claro que si Helga, pero no lo sabrán hasta el viernes ¿Tu iras con Arnold verdad?

-Aun no lo sé, además ni que el cabeza de balón tuviera tanta suerte

-Es obvio que irán juntos pues son novios

Lila bajo la mirada molesta de que se tocara aquel tema, Helga se percató de esto por lo que inmediatamente trato de cambiar de tema –Phoebs ¿hiciste la tarea de química?

-¿Quieres verla?

-Si por favor, no sé nada, creo que necesito un tutor

-Quizás yo…

-Olvídalo Phoebs, te quiero mucho, amiga pero la última vez que tratamos de hacerlo….recuerda que no fue como esperábamos.

-Tienes razón –La oriental sonrió

.

.

.

A la salida…

-¡Helga! –Helga fue sacada de sus pensamientos pues tenía no solo el problema de su preciado relicario, si no de Lila y de…

-Will –Lo miro sonriente, mientras un chico la miraba furiosamente, pensando en que hacer para que aquella rubia saliera con el

-Vaya hasta que puedo verte

-No exagere Will nos vemos todos los días

-Pero no es lo mismo, además tienes a ese novio posesivo

-Solo por el que dirán –Helga bajo la mirada triste

-Tú no te mereces esto Geraldine

-¿Qué más hago?

-Rompe el compromiso

-Ya lo hice

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces ya no te casas?

-Yo lo rompí, pero mi padre no –Explico molesta y triste –Dijo que no lo haría y que si trato de no cumplir con la palabra dada a la familia de Arnold, que entonces me olvide de él y de todo su apoyo.

-¿Qué harás?

-Irme

-¿A dónde? Eres menor de edad y…

-Ahorita no idiota –Sonrió ante lo que él pensaba –Me iré cuando vaya a cumplir 18 antes de que se efectué la boda

-¿Qué opina Arnold?

-Él no sabe nada

-No se lo dijiste ¿Por qué?

-Porque de nada sirve, además te dije que Bob no romperá nada, aunque yo ya lo rompí, por lo que haré lo que me plazca

-No tendrás problemas por eso ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, pero dudo que alguien le diga al gran Bob lo que hago o dejo de hacer, además nunca le ha importado, hasta ahora claro y…

-¡Helga!

Arnold salió con Gerald a quien dejó perplejo al ver su enojo, mientras se acercaba a los jóvenes que estaban platicando -¡Vámonos!

-Estoy hablando Arnoldo ¿Qué no ves?

-¡No me importa! ¡Tenemos que comer con tus padres!

-¡Que se esperen!

-¡Helga no empecemos…!

-¡No empieces tú, con tus celos fingidos! ¡Que a decir verdad molestan más que si fueran reales!

Arnold la miro molesto pero la tomo de la mano y la jalo hasta llegar al automóvil -¡Hey suéltame!

-¡Suéltala Arnold! –Will se acercó a ellos mientras trataba de que Arnold la soltara pero no lo hizo

-¿Qué no te queda claro que es mi novia?

-¡No es modo de tratarla!

-¡No es tu asunto!

-¡Déjala en paz!

-No y no te metas, ella es mi prometida y odio que la acoses día y noche, dejara en paz

-¡No porque tu ni la amas! ¿Por qué no dejas que alguien que la ame de verdad, este con ella?

-Como tú –Arnold lo miro burlón

-Claro

-Ella no te ama

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te ama a ti?

-No lo pienso, lo sé –Respondió tratando de sonar seguro, Helga solo lo miro sorprendida, ¿cómo era posible que dijera aquello con tanta seguridad?

-Si así fuera, estas acabando con ese amor, con tu forma de ser

-¿Enserio? –Arnold jalo hacia el a Helga plantándole un beso insistente y apasionado, que la lastimo pero que correspondió pese a esto, la manera en que la beso tan apasionadamente y desesperado la dejo impactada y con la mente en blanco por lo que solo correspondió el beso.

Al separarse de ella delicadamente miro a Will con una sonrisa burlona -¿Entiendes ya?

-Mejor nos vemos luego Geraldine

Helga no respondió solo miraba a Arnold, quien le abrió la puerta para meterla al asiento del copiloto, en ese momento Gerald se acercó.

-Viejo ¿Por qué lo hic…?

-Ahorita no Gerald

-Bien pero me debes una explicación

-Claro, te marco al rato

-Bien –Se despidieron como normalmente lo hacían desde pequeños.

.

.

.

Después de la comida en casa de los Pataki, se encontraban en la puerta…

-Helga

-¿Qué ocurre? Si me dirás lo mismo de siempre respecto a ese beso, no te preocupes Arnoldo ya lo sé y no me hare ilusiones

-La verdad te iba a decir que me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo a solas –Dijo sonrojándose

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste Helga

-¿Por qué? –Lo miro desconfiada sin poder creer lo que decía

-Helga creo que yo…estoy sintiendo algo….por ti…bueno no sé cómo explicarlo –Dijo sobándose su cuello

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué…? –Helga se dio cuenta de que algo salía del pantalón de Arnold que llamo su atención pues era de color dorado -¿Qué es eso?

Arnold vio lo que ella señalaba e inmediatamente soltando un suspiro lo saco –Lamento no habértelo dado pero…

-¡¿Lo abriste?! –De pronto perdió los estribos, le arrebato el relicario -¡¿Cómo te atreviste a verlo?!

-Yo…no…Helga –Arnold trataba de tranquilizarla pero la chica estaba furiosa

-¡Vete!

-Helga

-Por favor vete Arnold –Desvió la mirada tratando de controlar su molestia y enojo, ahora entendía

"Arnold no me quiere, solo lo hace por lastima" pensaba tristemente

-No me iré, Helga necesito explicar lo que siento…

-¡No quiero tu lastima estúpido! –Helga lo empujo y se fue huyendo de ahí, no quería entrar así a su casa, Arnold decidió seguirla pero…la perdió de vista.

.

.

.

-Perfecto ahora mi plan marchara mejor que nunca –Murmuraba mientras veía a la rubia corriendo hacia el parque, donde se encontraba un joven sentado en las bancas –Estoy segura de que este chico me ayudara con mi plan –Observo como el joven se percataba de que Helga corría y cruzaba la calle para seguir corriendo, sonrió maliciosamente

.

.

.

-Viejo ¿Qué ocurre? No te había visto así, desde que alguna chica te rechazaba, como Ruth o Lila –Comento divertido –O tal vez Katy

-Ni me la recuerdes

-¿Por qué?

-Está loca

-Lo sé pero llego con ustedes de San Lorenzo

-Si pero gracias a dios no se quedó a vivir con nosotros

-Te salvaste por su padre

-Exacto

-Pero entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que estoy –Lo miro seriamente

-¿Qué?

-Prometes no burlarte ¿cierto?

-Lo prometo, ya suelta la sopa Arnold, no me reiré

-Bien, creo que Helga me gusta

Gerald sonrió –Solo ¿te gusta?

Arnold lo miro sorprendido -¿No te sorprende?

-Creo que te ha gustado desde prescolar amigo y tú no te habías dado cuenta, debes aclarar tus sentimientos Arnie, porque no deseo que lastimes o te lastimen nuevamente

-¿Crees que aún me quiera? Quiero decir aquel relicario lleva años y que tal si no es como deseaba…

-Por favor Arnold esa chica está loca, se ve que te gustan así –Se rio –Lo lamento amigo –Dijo al ver la severa mirada de Arnold –Pero es verdad, oye hablando de locas, Lila me pidió que te diera esto

Arnold tomo la carta y dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración

-¿Qué?

-Quiere verme en el Chez parís

-¿Iras romeo?

-No lo se

-¿Por Helga?

-Sí, es que creo que yo…estoy ena….enamorado

-Lo se hermano, te ayudare –Le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

-Gracias Gerald

"Si creo que….no…estoy enamorado de ella" pensó con una sonrisa en los labios "Es hermosa…siempre lo ha sido y yo….no la vi" miraba tiernamente la fotografía que tenia de aquella rubia y sus amigos, la observaba detenidamente, su expresión y la dirección de su mirada era….¡Para el!

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste hjejeje ;D**_

 _ **Amnesia TDD muchas gracias por tu review y gracias por el consejo, aunque nunca dejo una historia abandonada jejeje ;D se lo que se siente :D**_

 _ **anitha gracias por tu review ;D**_

 _ **elisa20da**_ _ **jejeje sip pues aqui vemos que el cabezon ya se puso las pilas jajaja y yo tambien como me encantaria tener a dos peleando pro mi que suerte de Helga jeiejeje**_

 _ **Eli-mont hola jejeje claro ya desperto el cabezo de su sueño jejeje pero debe ser mejro que will porque el entiende como es ella y porque lo hace, y el cabeza de balon solo hace cosas que la molestan jajaja ;D**_

 _ **espero este nuevo capitulo les guste si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambienjijij no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 EL PLAN DE LILA

Helga se encontraba en el parque con Will, la noche anterior, pero no pudieron hablar bien, pues la joven estaba en un estado mal, por lo que solo se dedicó a consolarla.

Por suerte se pudieron ver nuevamente aquella tarde, pues Arnold no estaría molestándola, le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que tendría un compromiso con su familia, que lo disculpara por no ir a verla, pero que iría mas tarde después del compromiso, por lo que aprovecho para salir un rato.

-Helga ¿Por qué no sales con otros chicos?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno la verdad, es que yo….no te he visto con alguien más, es decir… ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de amar a alguien más?

-¿Alguien que no sea Arnold, no?

-Exacto –La miro de reojo -¿Por eso no fuiste a la escuela?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No fuiste porque el vio…tu relicario, cierto?

-No se cómo enfrentar eso –Murmuro triste –Arnold vio mi tesoro

-Se supone que son para regalar al ser amado ¿no?

-Si pero es mío y no pienso darlo nunca –Comento sujetándolo con fuerza bajo su ropa

Will se rio por ver su apego hacia el objeto de la joven

-No puedes huir de el

-Lo se

-¿Te vera al rato no?

-Sí, eso decía el mensaje –Comento viendo su teléfono celular

-¿Sabes a dónde fue? –Will se mordió un poco el labio inferior, pues el sabía perfectamente donde estaba el rubio

-Me pone que tenía un compromiso con su familia

-¿Su familia, eh? –Will molesto cerro su puño detrás de su espalda –Mentiroso –Murmuro para sí mismo

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada, y ¿Entonces saldrías conmigo?

Helga lo miro sorprendida –Creí que habías dicho con otros chicos

-¡Si! Pero la verdad me gustaría que solo fuera conmigo –Murmuro mientras levemente se sonrojaba

Helga se sonrojo también pero no respondió

-Geraldine –Will la tomo de la mano suavemente –Déjame demostrarte que te puedo dar todo el amor que tú necesitas, déjame tratarte y amarte como tú te mereces, déjame demostrarte que puedo conquistarte y puedo borrar el recuerdo de alguien que…perdón pero no vale la pena

-Will…

-Helga te mintió

-¿Qué?

-Esta con Lila

-¡¿Qué?!

-Perdona –Susurro tristemente al ver la tristeza en los ojos azules de la rubia –Pero no soporto que te mienta y mucho menos que te lastime, no te lo mereces

Ella solo lo miro aun sorprendida, entendía a Will, pues ella paso lo mismo cuando las chicas solo querían burlarse de su amado Arnold, ella también estuvo ahí insistiéndole para que abriera los ojos y así no lo lastimaran, al principio él no le creyó pero después si, por lo que…

-¿Dónde están? ¿Sabes?

-Si –La miro dudoso –No sé si…

-¡Dímelo William!

-En Chez parís –Susurro arrepentido

-Debo irme –Se puso de pie, para comenzar a correr, sin dejar hablar al joven…

-Ger… -" _¿Por qué demonios se lo dije?"_ pensó mientras también se ponía de pie, para seguirla sin que se diera cuenta, pues sabía que le molestaba, aunque siempre lo hacía, desde que llego a Hillwood.

.

.

.

-¡Oh Arnold! En verdad estoy tan feliz de que ambos estemos aquí, estoy segura de que será una tarde inolvidable –Lila le tomaba posesivamente la mano

-La verdad Lila, es que necesito decirte algo –Arnold quito la mano de la de ella, lo mas delicadamente que pudo

-Podemos olvidarnos de todo, solo por un rato –Lila bajo tristemente la mirada –Solo quiero que ahorita…el tiempo se congele y estar como antes contigo…

-Pero…

-¡Bonjour señores! ¿Gustan ordenar?

Lila lo miro con una sonrisa dulce e hipócrita, para que el no replicara más.

-Claro ¿Qué deseas Lila?

-Gracias mi amor –Susurro triunfante –Quisiera ordenar… -Arnold se sentía ajeno a toda esa situación

 _"_ _¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado hasta aquí?"_ pensó molesto ante la insistencia de la chica

 **FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba buscando a la rubia, pensando que tal vez se vino sola a la escuela pero no la hallaba, creyó que lo haría en el almuerzo pero se percató de que no era así, pues su amiga Phoebe estaba sola con otras chicas y ni señal de la rubia.

Leyó el mensaje de la rubia, que le envió la noche anterior después de marcar insistentemente a su teléfono celular y a su casa, incluyendo unos 20 o más mensajes de texto.

 _¡Arnoldo ya basta! Despertaras a mis padres con tanta llamada, ya te dije que no quiero tu lastima, mejor olvida todo y sigamos con esta farsa como hasta ahora ¿Por qué tu insistencia en algo del pasado? No importa ya, mejor deja de molestarme como si realmente te importara, ya te dije ¡no quiero tu lastima, guárdatela! Deja ya de marcar, hay gente que desea dormir._

Era increíble que Helga siguiera negándolo, pues el relicario era claro de que lo amaba, había visto su fotografía en ella y además la inscripción en el otro lado, se sonrojo al recordarlo.

 _"_ _Nunca pensé que me amara alguien de esa manera_ " pensó sumido en sus pensamientos con la rubia, hasta que alguien lo saco de estos.

-¡Arnold! –Fastidiado volteó

-Hola Lila –Sonrió forzadamente

-Vendrás ¿verdad?

-¿A dónde?

-A nuestra cita ¿recuerdas?

-La verdad no sé si sea buena idea…ya sabes…Helga…

-Ni me la menciones, por favor, además será una cita de amigos ¿Qué no podemos?

-Si claro pero…

-Genial entonces ¿Te veo a las 6?

-Bueno yo…

-Perfecto nos vemos ahí a las 6 querido Arnold

-Pero… -Se fue la chica sin dejarlo hablar

 _"_ _Genial, lo que me faltaba, otra loca"_ pensó molesto _"Gerald tiene razón parece que me gustan las loquitas"_ divertido tomo la fotografía que había impreso " _Helga….me gustas"_ acaricio la fotografía tiernamente _"¿Por qué no me había percatado…?"_

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Arnold? –Lila le toco su mano para llamar su atención -¿Qué ordenaras amor?

-Lo mismo por favor –Dijo entregando la carta al mesero y retirando su mano de la de Lila

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –Dijo tomando un sorbo de agua

Lila lo miro con curiosidad, él nunca había actuado así y menos con alguien que le gustara, por lo que tal vez…

 _"_ _Es imposible"_ pensó molesta _"¿Por qué no le gustaría? Bueno eso ahorita no importa, después de esta cita, el volverá a ser mío, mi plan está saliendo perfectamente bien"_ Sonrió ante este pensamiento

-Tengo que decirte algo importante –Decía el rubio sacándola de su mente

-¿Qué es?

-Es respecto a mis sentimientos –La observo detenidamente, no deseaba lastimar a nadie, pero debía ser honesto –Han cambiado

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya no me gustas, Lila, perdón por ser directo, pero… -Observo que la joven tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas –Por favor Lila, ¿Por qué insistes en algo que no podrá ser? ¿Por qué te torturas así?

-No te entiendo, Arnold, creí que me amabas, pensé que deseabas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo

-Lila por favor, la gente cambia de opinión

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así es

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-¿Disculpa? –La miro molesto por la pregunta hecha

-Lo que escuchaste y déjame decirte que yo puedo ser mejor que ella o que cualquier otra mujerzuela

-¡Lila!

-Te lo demostrare –Si previo aviso se aventó hacia el para plantarle un beso en sus labios, mientras una hermosa rubia los observaba, había llegado para ver por sus propios ojos lo que sucedía a su alrededor y en cuanto entro deseo no haberlo hecho.

Lila la había visto y por eso aprovecho la repentina entrada de Helga para terminar su plan, Arnold la separo con poca amabilidad y visiblemente molesto ante ese acto, así dando se cuenta de que en realidad ya no sentía nada por aquella pelirroja, pero vio que esta miraba por encima de su hombro y al voltear vislumbro a la rubia, quien precipitadamente salió del restaurant

-¡Helga!

-Deja que se vaya, ahora si podremos estar juntos porque seguro que rompe el compromiso –Lila lo sujeto del brazo fuertemente

-¡Basta Lila! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez ya no siento nada por ti! ¡Me he enamorado de Helga! –Ante esto la pelirroja quedo impresionada y Arnold aprovecho para terminar de zafar su brazo y salir de ahí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No puede ser? –Susurraba así misma sin poder creerlo

 _"_ _¡Diablos! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, esto será más difícil por ese estúpido Arnold, ¿Cómo se te ocurre enamorarte de ella?, bueno pero aún tengo un as bajo la manga, y con esto Lila querida me acabas de ayudar para ponerme más fácil las cosas a mi_ " sonrió _"Vaya Arnold, hare lo que sea para que ustedes no estén juntos, así aprenderán…."_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, que espero les siga gustando ;D si es asi no duden en hacermelo saber y si no tambien jejeje ;D no hay limites_**

 ** _les aviso que de mis demas fics eso si no alcanzo a actualizar el dia de hoy, los estare actualizando el dia de mañana y si me da tiempo vuelvo a subir otro capitulo de este fic espero que si jejeje para que no los deje asi todo el fin de semana hasta el lunes ;D jejeje_**

 ** _tal vez mis capitulos los vean un poco tristes pero aaah estoy triste :( mal tiempo en mi relacion pero espero seguirme inspirando y no pensar en mis sentimientos no por ahora :'( por un momento me identifico con ellos :'( pero espero que la tempestad mejore o pase a algo mejor_**

 ** _bueno en fin espero que les guste y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana ;D y nos leeremos pronto, espero que sea mañanita en la tarde como les comentaba :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	10. CAPITULO 10 EL BAILE

Helga estaba encerrada en su habitación, llevaba así desde el día anterior, no deseaba ver a nadie no deseaba ir a ningún lado, a sus padres les dijo que se sentía mal, aunque Phoebs era demasiado insistente.

 _"_ _Helga mañana es el día del baile y tienes que ir, es una orden amiga"_ leyó el último mensaje de su amiga oriental, después soltó un suspiro y vio las miles de llamadas perdidas de Arnold y vio los mensajes.

 _"_ _Helga por favor, sal, necesitamos hablar, estoy afuera de tu casa, tus padres dicen que estas enferma, pero yo sé que no es así, por favor debemos aclarar lo del otro día, no es lo que piensas por favor."_ Dejo escapar una lágrima

 _"_ _Bien Helga Geraldine Pataki, si no sales ahora mismo buscare la manera de entrar y no me moveré de aquí el día de hoy hasta conseguirlo_ " se asustó ante este mensaje que fue el último que el rubio envió, había sido hace una hora

-Espero que se haya dado por vencido –Susurro y siguió viendo los mensajes de su prometido hasta que…

-¡Helga!

-¡¿Arnold?! –Arnold estaba afuera de su ventana, sujetándose al árbol, Helga por la sorpresa había caído de su cama, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie y se escondió, pues traía su pijama, la cual consistía en un camisón color rosa claro sin mangas, un poco escotado y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas -¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –Dijo molesta y avergonzada

-¡Necesitamos hablar! –Comento el joven sonrojándose, pues al verla acostada se había percatado del hermoso cuerpo de su prometida, las perfectas curvas y los senos de un generoso tamaño que tenía y que se veían apetecibles.

Arnold nunca había sido como los demás chicos, pues no solo se fijaba en un buen trasero de las jóvenes, en realidad siempre se fijaba en la personalidad de estas, antes que en su físico, aunque claro siempre una cara bonita ayudaba, pues eso si, siempre debían ser lindas de rostros o al menos su vista se lo decía así, pero con Helga, era diferente, sentía emociones que nunca había sentido con nadie…

-¡Pero no en mi cuarto! ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy en paños menores?!

-Vamos Helga por favor, ni que deseara verte –Dijo molesto –No soy un pervertido como con los que seguramente tratas

-¡Mejor cállate Arnoldo! –Exclamo molesta -¡Además no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, así que vete!

-¡Yo si, por favor, sal o entro a tu cuarto! –Helga quedo paralizada

-¡No, está bien yo salgo, pero por favor bájate de ese maldito árbol!

-¡No, aquí esperare!

-¡Maldita sea cabezón! –Helga miro a su alrededor y vio sus pantalones y un suéter, por lo que rápidamente los tomo y se los puso en aquel rincón -¡Listo idiota!

-¡Bien! –Ingreso a la habitación

-¿Qué…?

-Hablaremos primero aquí

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre cabeza de balón? No será aquí, voy al baño y más te vale que salgamos –Dijo ella molesta dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño -¡No toques nada!

Arnold miro a su alrededor y de pronto vio un pequeño libro rosa que era el mismo que tenía en su casa… -Lo sabía –Susurro después de hojearlo un poco pero cuando llego a la última página, se sorprendió, pues hablaba del presente

 _"_ _¡Oh! Mi amado cabeza de balón,_

 _Ahora te tengo más que nunca_

 _Y sigo sin tenerte, tus suspiros no son para mí_

 _Tus besos no son sinceros_

 _Tus caricias son fingidas_

 _Tus pensamientos no me pertenecen aun_

 _¿Cómo puedo tenerte sin tenerte?_

 _¿Cómo puedo odiarte sin odiarte?_

 _¿Cómo sigo amándote sin ser correspondida?_

 _¿Cómo sigo aquí a tu lado, sin….?"_

Cerro rápidamente el libro, pues se escuchaba ruidos, la rubia ingreso sin darse cuenta de que Arnold había dejado su libro en la cama nuevamente.

-Bien ¿Nos vamos?

-No, hablaremos aquí

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no me respondes? –Se acercó a ella, hasta quedar con sus cabezas casi juntas, Helga intimidada ante la cercanía del joven, quiso retroceder pero…. –Esta vez no huiras

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame!

-No, por favor Helga, tengo que explicarte lo de ayer

-No me importa –Dijo forcejeando para que la dejara de abrazar -¡Haz de tu vida lo que gustes cabezón, no me importa!

-¿Segura? Creo que no es así

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo dices por el relicario? –Helga le sonrió fríamente -¡Despierta ese relicario tiene años Arnoldo!

-¿quiere decir que lo que dice es verdad?

-Lo fue

-¿Ya no?

-No

-¿Ya no me amas?

-¡Dije que no!

-Lo dudo –De repente Arnold la beso insistentemente, al principio ella se resistió y comenzó a alejarlo con pequeños empujones, que fueron debilitándose hasta que ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y comenzó a responderle el beso.

Arnold se alejó un poco amablemente para verla, estaba sonrojada y bajaba la mirada inmediatamente pero el solamente le sonrió dulcemente y levanto su cara con el pulgar de su dedo -¿Por qué tienes miedo?

-Yo…Arnold…es que –Helga no sabía cómo salir de aquel lio –Ya rompí el compromiso, puedes hacer lo que gustes….yo no me enojare

-¿Lo rompiste? –Arnold la miro sorprendido -¿Por qué? Mis papas no me han dicho nada

-Eso es porque Bob no quiere –Soltó al joven tratando de alejarse, esta vez Arnold la dejo –Pero para mí está roto…por lo que no tienes….no tienes ninguna…obligación conmigo –Le dio la espalda para ocultar sus lágrimas, bajando la mirada y dejando que sus cabellos rubios cubrieran una parte de su rostro

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque no quiero tu lastima…y mucho menos…obligarte

-No lo haces –Se acercó a ella para verla

-Vete Arnold, ya no quiero hablar, ve con Lila o con alguna otra chica

-Quiero estar contigo, Helga

Helga lo miro sorprendida -¿Por qué?

-Porque… -Arnold se sonrojo fuertemente pero estaba decidido a vivir estas emociones que sentía por la rubia –Me gustas

Helga no podía creerlo –No deseo que tú me des tú las…

-No es eso tonta –Arnold le sonrió dulcemente –Geraldine me gustas mucho –Volvió a besarla

Helga le correspondió alegremente el beso, pues tal parecía que las cosas ahora estaban mejorando para bien de ambos, Arnold quería estar con ella y eso es lo que más había deseado durante gran parte de su vida, estar con el…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Helga se paró un poco tarde, pues ese día era el baile pero decidió que era mejor apurarse si es que deseaba estar lista para su amado cabeza de balón.

Vio que tenía un mensaje y lo abrió de inmediato.

 _"_ _Hola princesa, espero que hayas dormido bien, por favor no olvides que te quiero, sabes algo ya te extraño, deseo escuchar tu melodiosa voz amada mía y quiero que no olvides que deseo estar contigo y no debes tener ninguna duda ni miedo, mi querida Geraldine, recuerda que pasare por ti a las 5 mi amor, besos"_

Helga se sonrojo levemente al leer el mensaje, pues nunca había tenido un novio y menos uno que le enviara mensajes tan cursis, pero sonrió complacida porque Arnold la trataba tan dulce y además él la quería, eso la hizo ir de buen humor con su madre quien la ayudaría.

-¡Miriam!

-Helga, ya despertaste cariño, te trajeron esto –Le entrego un ramo de rosas

-¿de Arnold? –Dijo emocionada y tomo rápidamente la tarjeta y en efecto eran de su novio.

 _"_ _Buenos días mi princesa, espero no te molesten mis detalles, pero me gusta ver esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, que estoy seguro tienes en estos momentos amada Geraldine, te quiero_

 _Arnold Shortman"_

-¿Son de él?

-Si

-Helga sé que quieres a Arnold, pero si sigue en pie tu petición de romper el compromiso, ya Bob está dispuesto a hacerlo…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no quiero romperlo!

-¡Así se habla cariño, sabía que no me defraudarías!

-Lo sabía, aunque estoy segura que esa decisión fue por algo bueno que paso ¿cierto?

-Mama, ya apurémonos ¿sí?

-Está bien

.

.

.

A las 5 en punto Arnold estaba en casa de Helga esperando a que su prometida bajara, al verla bajar se le paro el corazón, lucia realmente hermosa era como un Angel, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con rosa y traía el pelo recogido, pero dejándolo caer del lado derecho, llevaba un pequeño flequillo de lado, unos hermosos aretes rosas, una hermosa rosa en el cabello, que eran de las que el mismo le envió, llevaba maquillaje que se le veía levemente pero le hacía resaltar su hermosa mirada.

-¡Bien Alfred espero que te portes bien con mi hija!

-Claro que si Sr. Pataki –Murmuro aun anonado

-No lleguen tarde

-No Sra. Pataki

-Arnold

-¿Si?

-Recuerda que puedes decirme Miriam –Comento mientras sonriendo levemente –Y recuerden que si son prometidos pero deben comportarse

-¡Mama por dios, mejor envíanos a la santa inquisición, solo por mirarnos! –Exclamo Helga molesta –Vamos Arnold

-Si –Le tomo de la mano para llevarla hasta al auto

-Creo que se llevan bien ¿verdad?

-Creo que si Bob, pero aun así me preocupa nuestra hija

-Ya sé, pero debemos darle tiempo y una oportunidad ¿no lo crees?

-Tal vez tienes razón

.

.

.

Al llegar a la preparatoria fueron directo al gimnasio y entraron tomados de las manos, todo mundo se sorprendió, sobre todo Will y Lila, quienes no podían creerlo, aunque al primero se le partía el corazón, pensó que era lo mejor para la felicidad de Helga, pero la segunda estaba que echaba chispas.

El salón estaba adornado de cupidos, corazones y todo era color rosa y rojo, también había ositos con corazones, o pareja de animales tomados de la mano, así como imágenes humanas en la misma posición, había besos de colores, etc.

 _"_ _Esto es muy cursi_ " pensó divertida la rubia " _Pero estoy con mi amado al fin…. ¡Oh Arnold!"_

Comenzó todo tranquilamente el baile, hasta que de pronto Helga quien se encontraba con Phoebs dio media vuelta y entonces la vio.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!

-¿Quién? –Phoebe volteó a ver de quien se trataba y… -¡Oh cielos!

-¡Helga! –Se acercó una muchacha rápidamente a la rubia, era de cabello castaño claro y sus ojos eran grises y grandes, tenía la tez blanca como la de ella y era alta igual, tenía el cabello recogido en un chongo y un vestido algo atrevido y pegado al perfecto cuerpo que tenía, de color negro.

Todos los chicos la miraban preguntándose porque no habían visto antes a tal chica para llevarla a ella y no llegar solos o con sus últimas opciones.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Mary?!

La chica solo la miro sonriente mientras todos las observaban, Arnold quien había ido por bebidas para él y su novia, al llegar se dio cuenta de la molestia de la rubia y de quien estaba enfrente de él.

-¿Mary?

-¡Arnold!

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada gracias por su paciencia y por leer mi fic, jejeje y aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste estuve pensando mucho y creo que asi quedo bien jejeej :D**_

 _ **espero que les guste como a mi, en el proximo capitulo habra mas emociones e intrigas jejejej :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 DIFICULTADES

-¿Mary?

-¡Arnold! –La chica inesperadamente se le lanzo a sus brazos -¡Oh que guste verte de nuevo!

-Mary ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Mary la miro sonriente -¿Esa no es la manera de hablarme, prima?

Helga solo frunció sus ceño molesta, su prima política le caía mal y la última vez que estuvo cerca de ella, fue cuando iban en 5° grado y aquella joven no se le había despagado ni un minuto a Arnold e incluso había estado inventando que Arnold la quería.

-No tengo otra, o ¿acaso ya no te acuerdas?

 **FLASH BACK (HACE 4 AÑOS)**

Mary llego a Hillwood para estar una breve temporada, mientras sus padres realizaban unos negocios en aquel lugar, por lo que asistiría a la misma primaria de su prima menos favorita, aunque con el tiempo había logrado tratarla de la misma manera que ella lo hacía, al llegar a la PS118, suspiro pues sabía que sería un difícil día pero…

 _"_ _Que chico tan guapo e interesante_ " pensaba mientras miraba a cierto joven con cabeza de balón, el cual estaba platicando amenamente con un chico afroamericano.

Entro a la escuela pensando que esto no podía ser malo…

.

.

.

-¡Hola prima!

-Mary –Decía Helga sin entusiasmo mientras comía su emparedado -¿Qué quieres?

-Que me presentes un chico

Helga casi se atraganta con su almuerzo y la miro sin poder creerlo –Pero ¿Por qué?

-Me gusta

-¿A si? Pero acabas de llegar hace unos días ¿Cómo es posible que te guste?

-El amor no tiene tiempo ni momento, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Me he dado cuenta de que alguien te gusta

-Por favor, mira olvidemos eso, dime ¿Quién es el chico?

-Arnold

-¿Arnold? –Helga se levantó de su asiento sorprendida

-Sí, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?

-No…digo si…digo a mí…no me importa

-Que bien –Murmuro mientras sonreía misteriosamente

-¿Para qué quieres que te lo presente? ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que vamos a la misma clase?

-Si pero creo que es mejor que me presente con el oficialmente, se ve que son amigos

-Bien te lo presentare, ahora vengo Phoebs

Phoebe solo la miro tristemente pues se había percatado de cada gesto y movimiento de ambas.

-¡Hey cabeza de balón!

Arnold volteó molesto, para encontrarse con la rubia –Hola Helga

-Te quiero presentar a mi prima Mary Pearl, somos primas políticas, estará en Hillwood por unos días, mientras mis tíos arreglan asuntos

-Hola Mary –Sonrió dulcemente a la chica, pues a primera vista era una chica dulce, agradable y bonita, del típico de niñas que le gustaban a Arnold.

-Hola Arnold ¿Podemos ir por un helado en la tarde?

Helga abrió sorprendida por lo directo que era su prima, sin esperar a que el se lo pidiera, inmediatamente miro a Arnold quien estaba igual de sorprendido pero conociéndolo…

-Claro Mary, pero si no te molesta la pregunta ¿Por qué conmigo?

-Bien porque eres un chico lindo y agradable, además de interesante

Arnold le sonrió mas –Bien te veré a la salida entonces

-Claro Arnie

Mary se fue de ahí y las miradas de los rubios chocaron por un instante, inmediatamente Helga bajo la vista avergonzada, pese a que lo de industrias futuro había quedado en el olvido no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa ante el chico y él se sentía incómodo pensando en si hubiera sido verdad todo lo que ella dijo, ninguno dijo nada y lentamente volvieron a su lugar.

.

.

.

Mary llevaba días acosando a Arnold, aunque a este no parecía molestarle incluso le agradaba la chica, hasta hacia que se olvidara de Lila, hasta que paso lo inevitable…

-Arnie

-Si

Helga se encontraba vigilándolos como siempre _"No puedo dejarlos, no puedo dejar que mi prima estúpida mosca muerta, se quede con mi Arnold"_

-Me gustas

Arnold se sonrojo ante la declaración de la joven, sin saber que decir, era lógico que cualquier chico le hubiera respondido con una sonrisa un me gustas y un beso, pero estaba confundido y no sabía si le gustaba de esa manera o solo le agradaba su compañía.

-Yo…

-No me respondas Arnold –Volteo a verlo –Me voy de Hillwood hoy en la noche, por eso quería estar contigo, la verdad es más que un gusto el que siento hacia a ti y… -Se fue acercando al niño, cerrando los ojos…

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Mary?! –Helga salió de su escondite, molesta y avergonzada, pues ambos niños la miraban una molesta y el otro entre avergonzado y molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa Helga? –Mary se puso de pie

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? Mira cómo te encuentro y…

-No eres mi madre para regañarme

-Pero…

-¡Ya basta Helga, no es mi culpa que te guste Arnold, y no seas capaz de decírselo! –Exploto Mary

-¿Qué? –Arnold se quedó sorprendido ante la afirmación de la joven e inmediatamente miro a Helga, quien miraba a su prima sorprendida

-Eso…no es…verdad –Respondió aun asustada y sorprendida

-Por supuesto que sí, yo lo sé, te he vigilado –Comento sonriente la niña –Pero el solo me quiere a mí, como ya toda la escuela lo sabe

-Son solo chismes

-Estas diciendo que si te gusta Arnold

Helga la miro ahora molesta –No

-Entonces ¿Qué te molesta que lo bese?

-¡Por mi hagan lo que se les dé la gana!

-Bien, eso haremos –Mary se acercó a Arnold y le planto un beso, inocente pero insistente por parte de la niña.

Helga miro dolida la escena y vio como Arnold le correspondía el beso, pues había cerrado los ojos, inmediatamente sintió la picazón en sus ojos grandes azules.

-Bien nos vemos amor –Dijo Mary –No te olvides de mí, algún día vendré para quedarme por siempre a tu lado –Añadió dándole otro beso en su mejilla –Nos vemos prima –Se acerco para besarle la mejilla y murmuro –Si no te das prisa la próxima vez, no solo será esto, te lo quitare para siempre

Helga quedo paralizada ante esto y simplemente se quedó ahí inmóvil.

-Adiós Mary –Dijo fríamente, mientras su prima se iba, observo a Arnold quien la miraba aun sorprendido –Nos vemos cabeza de balón

-Helga…lo que dijo…yo…

-No era verdad

-¿Qué?

-A mi prima le encanta hacerme enojar –Murmuro dándole la espalda –Nos vemos

Helga huyo del lugar dejando a un cabeza de balón confundido por todo lo que había pasado, pero ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Por supuesto que sí, Arnold y yo aún nos queremos ¿verdad? –Mary miro coquetamente a Arnold quien estaba a punto de responder pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mary? –Helga se acercó y tomo de la mano a su prometido para jalarlo

-Muy fácil vine para estar con Arnie –Dijo tomándolo con más fuerza –Esta vez vine para quedarme con él, ¿Te molesta?

-Creo que es al cabeza de balón al que le debes de preguntar ¿no lo crees?

-Arnold te molesta –Lo miro dulcemente

-Bueno…yo…

-Ves no le molesta, vamos a bailar

-Pero…

-Ni dejas que diga media palabra –Helga molesta se aferró más a el

-¿Qué te pasa prima? La que no deja que diga ni media palabra eres tú, además veo que está aquí Will ¿seguirán su romance?

Helga se sonrojo inmediatamente, Arnold molesto sintió que la sangre le hervía y miro a Helga -¿Romance?

-Si Arnold, mi prima y William en el campamento donde se conocieron, estuvieron muy juntos y casi se olvidaba por completo de t….

-¡Mary!

-Es la verdad tu misma me lo dijiste

-Pero eso fue hace años, además creo que entendiste mal, yo…

-Claro que no, ¡William! –Le llamo al joven que estaba cerca de ahí, el inmediatamente se acercó -¿Verdad que mi prima te gusta?

-Bueno… -Will se sonrojo a la pregunta tan directa de la joven

-Ves, ¿bailarías con ella?

-Por supuesto

-Yo bailare con Arnie ¿verdad Arnie?

-¡¿Qué te pasa Mary?! ¡No puedes…!

-Mira Mary lo que Helga quiere decir, es que bueno venimos juntos al baile y…

-Si pero eso no importa, será solo una pieza vamos –Jalo a Arnold con mayor fuerza y termino dejando a Helga con la mano en el aire y esta solo viendo cómo se perdían entre los chicos que estaban en la pista

-Helga ¿estás bien?

-No

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No

-Helga por favor

-Cometí un error Will

-¿Qué error?

-Mi prima y yo teníamos una buena relación antes de que fijara sus ojos en Arnold

-¿Enserio?

-Si aunque a veces yo era ruda, ella estaba ahí y nos escuchábamos mutuamente, mi error fue contarle sobre…ti

-Porque ahora lo usa en tu contra

-Si

-¿Bailas conmigo?

-No –Lo miro molesta

-Es para distraerte, vamos será divertido

-Bien

Comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música, Arnold los miraba atentamente sin quitarles la mirada de encima a los movimientos de Will pues no quería que nadie tocara a Helga.

-¿Qué te ocurre Arnie?

-Nada

-Oye ahora que regrese, me preguntaba si…

-No lo siento Mary

-Ni siquiera lo has escuchado

-Tienes razón discúlpame

-¿Podemos vernos mañana?

-No lo creo

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo….algunas cosas que hacer

-Si yo también, pero solo te pido ir por un mantecado como aquella vez –Dijo sonriente

-Está bien, pero tiene que ser en la tarde ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto

Terminaron la pieza y ambos volvieron a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás pero sin esperárselo.

Mary beso Arnold en la comisura de sus labios –Gracias Arnie

Helga miro molesta la escena y de inmediato se puso de pie –Arnold ya quiero irme a mi casa

-Claro –Dijo un tanto asustado por la reacción de Helga y por lo que esta chica hacia -¿segura que no quieres quedarte más tiempo?

-Segura, ¡Vámonos!

-No te vayas Arnie, se puede ir sola

-Lo lamento Mary pero debo llevarla

-¿Por qué te dejas manipular por mi prima?

-Claro que no…

-¡Ya basta Mary! –Helga se puso al lado de Arnold -¡Es mi prometido!

-¿prometido?

-Si

-Vaya jajajaja –Mary sonrió –Eso lo veremos, Arnold sabes perfectamente bien que no debes cumplir con las locuras de mi prima, sabemos bien que está obsesionada del mantecado desde hace años

-¡Cállate!

-No

-¡Arnoldo me iré sola, si tú quieres quédate aquí, pero yo me largo! –Dicho esto se fue inmediatamente sin darle tiempo al rubio de reaccionar

-¡Helg…!

-Déjala Arnie, siempre hace berrinches ¿no?

-Si pero...

-Vamos a bailar

-Lo siento pero debo ir por ella –Dijo saliendo corriendo

-Pero…

 _"_ _Vaya no me esperaba que lo me contaron fuera verdad_ " pensó mientras veía salir a Arnold " _No importa yo ganare"_

.

.

.

-Helga

La rubia se encontraba ya en las escaleras de su casa, al escucharlo solo volteo y dijo –Gracias por traerme, nos vemos luego

-Creo que debemos hablar

-No

-Pero…

-¡Estoy harta, Arnold!

-Pero ¿Qué demonios hice yo?

-¡Nada, eso es lo que hiciste absolutamente nada para quitarte a la babosa de mi prima!

-¿Qué esperabas que la empujara?

-Si

-Helga

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso estas celosa? –Pregunto acercándose a ella

-Jajaja ¿yo? Por supuesto que no

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Helga tú me gustas

-Si como no

-Es verdad tú lo sabes

-Estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana

-¿No te despedirás de mí?

-¿Qué no fue suficiente con el beso de Mary?

-¡Vamos Helga deja de ser infantil!

-¡Ah! ¡Claro discúlpame! ¡No recordaba que el ser tu prometida, no significa nada para ti y que solo fingimos pero solo eso y debo aguantarme con cuanta mujerzuela se te aparezca enfrente! ¿No?

-¡Tus celos son estúpidos Geraldine!

-¡No son celos!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Haz lo que quieras Arnoldo! ¡Pero si quieres besos o satisfacer tus necesidades de hombre o elevar tu ego o lo que sea, conmigo no cuentes! ¡No soy un juguete!

-¡Bien después no te quejes! –Arnold comenzó a bajar los escalones -¡En verdad me gustas, pero no quiero que me enceles cada cinco minutos!

-¡Mira quién lo dice don celoso y don no puedo hablar con nadie!

-Hablaremos mañana, cuando estés más calmada

-¡Ahórratelo te odio! –Ingreso a la casa dejando triste y confundido al joven, quien lentamente avanzo en dirección a su casa

-Vaya, vaya, creo que salió mejor de lo que esperaba, Mary mil gracias hermosa –Decía con el teléfono celular en su mano

-Por nada, además me encanta Arnold y la amenaza de hace años que le dije a mi prima la cumpliré

-Bien, adiós –Le colgó –Es insoportable, pero…me agrada que mi plan vaya por buen camino, los separare y entonces…

 _"_ _Yo ganare"_ pensó mientras se iba alejando al sentido contrario de donde iba Arnold cabizbajo

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero que sea de su agrado jejeje ;D**_

 _ **elisa20da**_ __ _ **muchas gracias por tu review jejeje y si arnold tiene pegue con las cucucu jejeje chifladas ejejeje es un efecto natural las vuelve loquitas por sus encantos jejeej :D y respecto a tu pregunta, mary es la prima politica de Helga, hace tiempo que no se veian de echo no se veian mucho pero cuando ella vino a cursar parte de 5 año descubrio algunos secretos de Helga respecto con el mantecado, y Helga cometio el error de contarle como se sentia con will despues de acudir al campamento, creyendo que no pasaria nada, al menos eso pensaba, ella penso que todo habia quedado atras y que podia escribirle como siempre sin ningun problema pero se equivoco.**_

 _ **el que le den una oportunidad los pataki's se refieren a la relacion entre ambos, pues la señora pataki sabe que su hija esta enamorada de Arnold desde muy pequeña esto lo descubre despues de volverse una madre sin problemas de adiccion y al observar el comportamiento de su hija, tambien tiene algo que ver con una visita que hizo al psiquiatra casualmente con la Dr. Bliss**_

 _ **Alejandra**_ __ _ **muchas gracias ale, espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora ;D y a mi tambien me encanta mucho esta caricatura jejeje ;D**_

 _ **Eli-mont**_ __ _ **hola eli muchas gracias por tu review jejeje me encantan tus comentarios y aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de este fic espero que te siga gustando y vayas odiando a mary jijij porque es una maldita metiche jejejeej ;D y roba novios como puedes darte cuenta en pocas palabras es una resbalosa jejejeje :D**_

 _ **anitha muchas gracias anitha espero que te siga gustando y desgraciadamente solo es una pieza de ajedrez en el tablero del juego, mary solo es un peon mas en la estrategia de la persona que esta detras, espero que cuando de a conocer a la persona no se decepcionen aun sigo pensando acerca de este pero espero les guste el rumbo de este fic ;D**_

 _ **saludos y muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic espero que les guste este nuevo cap y si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA

Helga estaba aún molesta de que su prima hubiera vuelto a Hillwood y lo peor de todo era que sus padres le pidieron que estuviera con ella, pues no podía salir sola en la ciudad que tal si se perdía.

-¿A dónde vas, Helga?

-Lejos de ti

-Mis papas le dijeron a los tuyos, que me acompañaras a todos lados y yo quiero ir a un salón de belleza para que me maquillen, pues tengo una cita.

-Bien por ti, hermana, pero no tengo tiempo, debo ir a Susent Arms

-¿A la casa de Arnold?

-Aja –Helga comenzó a caminar

-Voy contigo

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedes y no fuiste invitada

-¿Por qué vas tú?

-Ya te dijimos ¿no? Soy su prometida y su madre y abuela quieren verme

-Mentirosa

Helga la ignoro y prefirió seguir caminando…

.

.

.

-Vaya viejo nunca pensé que Helga pudiera ser tan celosa

-Ni yo

-¿Te molesta?

-La verdad…es adorable –Dijo sonriendo –Además es hermosa aun cuando se enoja

-Bien debo ir al baño, Arnie, tengo que vomitar

-Vamos Gerald, no es tan malo

-Si tú lo dices

-¿Cómo vas con Phoebe?

-Sabes creo que ya debo irme

-Claro

Arnold le sonrió burlonamente

-Vamos mas despacio, eso es todo

-¿Ya es tu novia?

-Aun no…es que no he podido

-Tranquilo amigo, si quieres te ayudo

-Gracias, Arnold pero es algo que debo hacer yo, debo ser más valiente

-De acuerdo

-Bueno me voy viejo, no quiero arruinar tu comida romántica, suerte

-Gracias nos vemos y gracias por ayudarme

-Cuando quieras

.

.

.

Helga ya estaba en la puerta de aquella casa de huéspedes, suspiro profundamente y toco la puerta, inmediatamente Arnold salió a recibirla pero…

-Lo lamento pero no se me ha despegado en todo este tiempo

-No te preocupes, puede quedarse con mis abuelos y los demás inquilinos

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto nerviosamente la rubia

-Te tengo una sorpresa –Le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara, iba a hacerlo pero.

-Gracias Arnold que lindo, vamos entremos

Arnold molesto por la actitud de la joven se zafo en cuanto pudo de ella, quien lo miro sorprendida y a la vez ofendida, Helga la miraba furiosa.

-Bien Mary, si quieres quedarte en la sala, ahí están todos, pero no nos sigas –Dijo fríamente –Vamos amor –Tomo la mano de Helga para subirla

Mary molesta por lo que estaba pasando decidió subir a espiarlos pero sin que se percataran.

En la habitación de Arnold, había colocado una mesa con unas flores, velas aromatizantes, comida que realmente se veía deliciosa, era espagueti y pechugas rellenas, bañadas de crema de brócoli, habían varios globos de corazones alrededor, que decían te amo.

Inmediatamente se sonrojo y miro a Arnold, quien tenía una hermosa sonrisa traviesa -¿Te gusta?

-Claro –Susurro sonrojada

-Me alegra

Ambos tomaron asiento, comenzaron la comida y después con el postre.

-Espero que te guste, es de chocolate con cerezas –Comento el, asegurándole que no había fresas

Helga lo miro asombrada -¿Cómo...?

-Se de tus alergias Helga, finalmente hemos crecido juntos, recuerdo de una vez que te pusiste mal por eso.

-Gracias –Dijo tomando el plato

-Lo prepare todo con mi mama, espero que te haya gustado

-Estuvo delicioso, gracias

Después de comer, comenzaron a platicar amenamente y a recordar viejas cosas, hasta que Arnold recordó lo de industrias futuro.

-Helga, esa vez, cuando iban a destruir el vecindario ¿Era verdad?

-No se dé qué hablas Arnoldo –Contesto nerviosa pero disimulando como siempre –Vaya ya es tarde, debo irme

-Bien, Helga –La tomo de la mano –No me gusta tu prima, no me gusta nadie más, solo me gustas tú y mucho, la verdad es que te amo

Helga le sonrió dulcemente –Yo… -Se sonrojo al máximo, pero Arnold no la dejo terminar porque la beso, un beso amable, dulce, cariñoso, suave y sobretodo lleno de amor y felicidad.

-Te veo mañana, iré por ti amor

-Gracias por la comida, me gusto –Respondió evitando la mirada del joven

-No hay de que, Helga, espero que me creas y que no vuelvas con tus escenas de celos

-Siempre y cuando te portes bien –Sonrió

-Bien, te llevare

-Gracias

Al bajar se dieron cuenta de que Mary ya no estaba, preguntaron pero les dijo Stella que se había ido, por lo que salieron más tranquilos hacia la casa de la rubia, sin saber lo que le esperaba al día siguiente….

.

.

.

Arnold pasó por ella tranquilamente y ambos llegaron juntos a la escuela, pero esta vez diferente, Arnold cargaba su mochila y la tomaba de la mano, ella estaba sonrojada ante estos detalles del joven pero estaba feliz, lo único que destruyo su felicidad fue lo que paso.

Algunos alumnos se burlaban de ella, pues al parecer leían algo gracioso en esas hojas que tenían, Phoebe antes de que la rubia o el rubio pudieran reaccionar, se acercó.

-¡Helga! ¿Por qué lo enviaste?

-¿Enviar qué?

-Tu diario

-¡¿Qué?!

-Todos lo recibieron por e-mail, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¡Phoebe yo no fui!

-¡Lo que me temía, alguien lo hizo!

Harold se acercó a ellos –Vaya Helga, sí que estás loca, pero veo que la locura te trajo algo que tanto anhelabas desde los 3 años, jajajaja

-¡Me las pagaras gordiflón!

-Claro que no, ya no soy un niño Helga, soy más fuerte ahora –Comento tomándole la mano sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y la jalo, impidiendo que Phoebe o Arnold lo detuviera

-Miren todos, llego la autora del e-mail que nos llegó, Jajaja

-Es increíble que hayas arruinado mis citas con Arnold –Le reclamo Lila

-No puedo creer que te la hayas pasado, haciendo todo tipo de locuras e inventando cosas solo para estar segundos a su lado, eso es tan patético –Comento Rhonda

-¡Ya basta! –Arnold se puso a un lado de Helga, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas -¡Suéltala, Harold!

-Claro Arnold, quédate con la loca de la niña ex oruga jajajaja –La aventó hacia Arnold quien la sostuvo

En ese momento sonó la campana para que todos se fueran a sus clases, pero la rubia estaba totalmente abatida, simplemente no miro a Arnold quien le estaba preguntando si estaba bien, salió huyendo de ahí avergonzada y triste, las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, mientras corría.

 _"_ _Bien esto va muy bien, tal vez esto debía pasar hace mucho….aunque para ser sinceros no deseaba que se supieran los sentimientos de Helga, pero creo que puede ser algo bueno, Arnold tal vez la desprecie o tal vez no, pero esto hará que cualquier error de Arnold sea peor de lo que es, ya que estará consiente de sus sentimientos, por lo que a Helga le dolerá lo doble, jajajaja, si queridos pronto los separare y yo….me quedare contigo_ " sonrió viendo la escena mientras miraba la fotografía que tenía en sus manos.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui estoy y seguire las historias hasta el final jejeje**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeej se aceptan quejas sugerencias y comentarios jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews me dan animos para seguir escribiendo muchas gracias jejeje :D**_

 _ **por si desean agregarme en face es www facebook com princessmoon punto serena aparezco como princess moon serena, o si no envienme un mail es caroline_ed5 arroba y es hotmail y les envio el link jejejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	13. CAPITULO 13 EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HELGA

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente del diario de Helga, donde ella había redactado prácticamente todo respecto a los sentimientos que tenía hacia a Arnold, junto con todo lo que había hecho, incluso apunto su sonambulismo causado por los chicharrones de cerdo, las botas de Nancy Spumoni, sobre sus vigías nocturnas, sobre las travesuras que hacía para que las citas de Arnold resultaran desastrosas e incluso lo hizo antes de que se comprometieran, cuando Arnold era novio de Lila, sobre lo que pensaba realmente acerca del matrimonio arreglado, pese a que no deseaba atarlo pero que en el fondo ella había sido feliz pensando que algún día la amaría, sobre los sueños que ha tenido durante estos años con él, en fin, todo.

-¡¿Cómo diablos paso esto?! –Se preguntó la rubia por enésima vez en su habitación, no había querido salir, además de que alguno de sus compañeros llevo la broma más lejos, pues su diario ahora estaba en una página de internet, donde todos podían leerlo.

Además del acoso que estaba recibiendo por mensajes, al principio leyó algunos, pero eran solo reclamos y burlas, por lo que había optado por ignorar el teléfono cada vez que sonaba, por lo que nunca pudo saber que también Arnold le estaba enviando mensajes y le hacía llamadas.

 _"_ _De nuevo al buzón_ " pensaba triste el rubio, quien no había podido evitar leer el diario de su prometida, pero no le molestaba si no que fue realmente lo contrario _"No puedo creer…todo lo que hiciste por mi…tan solo por un momento de mi atención Helga, eres mi Angel como siempre pensé…alguien me cuida siempre, para que yo fuera feliz…ahora debo hacerlo yo."_ Pensó mientras sonreía

-Gerald –Arnold llamo a su mejor amigo

-¿Qué ocurre viejo?

-Necesito tu ayuda

.

.

.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Phoebs? Seguramente Arnold estará pensando, que soy una loca desquiciada y obsesionada con el –Susurro amargamente

-Tal vez un poquitín loca, amiga –Phoebe se rio

-¡Phoebe!

-No en el sentido que tú crees, Helga la Dr. Bliss te lo dijo, tus sentimientos son intensos y tienes una manera muy diferente y única de demostrar tus sentimientos, además no le hiciste daño, sino todo lo contrario, ya era tiempo de que se enterara

-Pero no quiero su lastima

-Helga antes de que esto pasara, él ya te había dicho que le gustas ¿no?

-Si pero…

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu miedo absurdo?

-Es solo que…tengo miedo

-¿De qué?

-De que todo sea una broma de su parte

-¡Arnold sería incapaz y lo sabes!

-¡Pues estos últimos meses no había sido demasiado amable que digamos!, ¿Cómo puede ser que de un día para otro haya cambiado? ¿No crees que es sospechoso?

-Sí que eres increíble, Helga, no puedo creerlo, pero mira –Se puso de pie la oriental –Después no te enojes ni te arrepientas si lo pierdes por tus miedos estúpidos

-No tengo porque confiar en el

-Como digas Helga

La oriental salió de la habitación de Helga, quien se quedó más molesta que antes, más porque su amiga estaba de lado de su amado Arnold y no de ella.

-¡Helga, tienes otra visita!

-¡Otra! ¡¿Quién es?!

-¡Es Will!

 _"_ _¿William?"_ confundida bajo a ver al joven que la esperaba en la sala -¿Qué haces aquí, Will?

-A mí también me alegra verte, Geraldine

Helga se sonrojo inmediatamente –Lo siento, es que yo…

-No te preocupes, hermosa, es broma

-¡Oye!

-Quería darte esto –Le entrego un paquete -¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¿eh?

-¿En qué planetas vives, Geraldine? Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no te acordabas

-No en realidad no lo recordé, como mi hermana Olga no está…

-Entiendo, es la que te festeja tus cumpleaños ¿verdad?

-Si

-No te preocupes, porque yo planee algo lindo para hoy, ¿Me acompañas?

-Es que…

-Por favor

Will hizo un puchero que a Helga le pareció ridículamente lindo, por lo que termino aceptando la invitación del joven.

-¡Miriam al rato regreso!

-¡Helga espe…! –Demasiado tarde la joven se había ido

.

.

.

-Bien Arnold, creo que tenemos todo listo ¿no?

-Si pero aún hace falta algo mas

-¿Qué?

-Es una sorpresa

-Mmm mmm mmm estas muy sospechoso amigo

-Y nervioso ¿crees que le guste?

-Por favor Arnold, ahora que todos sabemos cómo es Helga realmente, se nota que esto le encantara porque es una romántica muchacha como todas

-No, Gerald ella es única

-Si únicamente extraña

-Gerald

-Perdón viejo

-Vamos, debo ir por ella

.

.

.

Helga y Will estaban comiendo un enorme mantecado, mientras miraban las luchas por televisión.

-Gracias Will

-Por nada, ¿segura que no deseabas ir al cine?

-Sí, es más divertido ver las luchas

-Bien

 _"_ _Eres tan hermosa, eres como un Angel único y maravillosamente hermoso, inalcanzable como el sol, imposible como el cielo, magnifica y majestuosa como el mar, ¿que hay en esos ojos hermosos? Que me han hipnotizado, como siempre, más que siempre, eres un manjar exquisito, donde deseo perderme en tu hermosura y sensualidad, tus labios tan perfectos, en donde siempre quiero estar…"_

-¡Will!

-Perdón… ¿Qué paso?

-Jajajaja y decían que yo era la que vivía en otro mundo

-Jajajaja discúlpame

-Está bien, las luchas han terminado y te preguntaba… -Se sonrojo -¿Por qué me mirabas así?

Will también se sonrojo pero sonrió –Te lo diré en un rato mas ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, vamos al parque a ver las estrellas ¿Si?

Will la miro sorprendido –Pero Helga apenas va a ocultarse el sol

-Por eso bobo, debemos ganar los mejores lugares ¿no?

-Jajaja claro hermosa

.

.

.

-¡No esta! Pero… ¿Disculpe señora Pataki…?

-Miriam, Arnold

-Claro, Miriam ¿No le dieron mi recado?

-Iba a dárselo pero ella salió casi corriendo

-¿Con quién? ¿Se lo dijo?

-Bueno la última visita que tuvo…fue de… ¿Cuál era su nombre?...Ah sí era Will

Arnold sintió que le echaban un balde de agua helada encima

 _"_ _¿Will? ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió irte con él? Niña tonta, ¡Demonios Helga!"_ pensó molesto

-¿Dijo a qué hora volvía? –Pregunto el rubio tratando de ocultar su enojo

-No, cariño y de verdad trate de decirle, lo siento

-No se preocupe, por favor si llama, dígale que vine a buscarla –Comento mientras daba media vuelta –Iré a buscarla –Murmuro mientras se encaminaba hacia los lugares que se le vinieron a la mente donde tal vez estuviera la rubia

.

.

.

-¡Que hermoso fue ¿no?! –Helga tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, después de haber visto el atardecer

-¡Claro! Pero no más que tú, Geraldine

-Will…

-Geraldine me gustas mucho –Se acercó a ella –Si aún rompes el compromiso, me gustaría demostrarte y luchar por tu amor, mi amada

-Pero…

-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, estoy completa y positivamente loco por ti, Geraldine, eres mi vida, eres la razón de mi existir, eres la razón por la que respiro aun, eres el motivo por el que sigo aquí, mi motivo para seguir día con día solo para poder ver tu angelical rostro, desearía ser todo lo que tu mereces, princesa, deseo poder perderme en tus ojos tan inmensos y maravillosos como la infinidad del mar, besarte y perderme en la hermosura de tus labios, amarte toda la vida pues solo fui hecho para eso, para amarte

Helga se quedó sin palabras, simplemente se sonrojo, Will siempre le gusto y el que alguien la amara con locura, tal como ella lo hacía con Arnold, era algo impresionante, pues nunca pensó que alguien la amara con tanta intensidad

-Eres tan hermosa, como un Angel –Susurro mientras pegaba su rostro con el de Helga –No me importa si tan solo me das un momento, un minuto o unos escasos segundos de tu amor, quiero vivirlos y disfrutarlos contigo, sentirme en la gloria aunque después este en el infierno –Añadió antes de besarla

Helga se dejó llevar por el amor de Will, dejo que la besara y correspondió el beso, nunca había besado a ninguna otra persona que no fuera su amado cabeza de balón, al menos no que lo correspondiera, pero Will, era tan lindo, tan dulce, romántico, amable, guapo, compartía tantas cosas con él, que no pudo resistirlo más, en caer en sus encantos del joven, pese a que algo le indicaba que no lo hiciera, porque su corazón era de otro y no era bueno ilusionar a otra persona

-¡¿Helga?!

Arnold estaba ahí, impactado viendo la escena, viendo a su Helga en brazos de otro y lo peor era que ella correspondía el beso…

-¿Arnold?

Arnold la miro furioso, quería huir de ahí, pero no pudo, debía reclamar lo que era suyo.

-¡¿Qué acaso no te dije que ella es mi prometida?! ¡Entiende de una vez! –Tomo a Helga de la mano para halarla a su lado -¡No te quiero cerca de ella, ni siquiera un centímetro, William!

-¡Eres un hombre muy celoso y posesivo, recuerda que eso no es sano en una relación!

-¡No es de tu incumbencia como sea, no te quiero cerca de ella, entiéndelo, es mía!

Helga solo estaba impactada por lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Tu entiéndelo, ella no es un objeto para que sea tuya, nos vemos Geraldine, hermosa y feliz cumpleaños, espero que por lo menos te la hayas pasado bien y disculpa si te ocasionare problemas, sabes que no era mi intención –No se acercó pues Arnold cubría a Helga posesivamente, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Will

-Vamos, te llevare a casa –Susurro molesto Arnold a Helga, quien solo opto por seguirle la corriente, este nuevo Arnold molesto, gruñón y celoso, le asustaba, nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sus casillas

-Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, Helga –Dijo molesto mientras llegaban a la casa de la rubia

-Que te importa –Susurro ella, pero Arnold la escucho

-¡Claro que me importa, Helga! ¡Eres mi prometida, ¿entiendes?! ¡Te guste o no, eres mi novia y como tal me debes respetar!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Date cuenta, Arnold, desconfías de mí todo el tiempo, sin confianza no hay amor!

-¡Creo que con lo de hoy, tengo suficientes motivos de desconfiar de ti!

-¡Y antes también ¿no?! ¡Tus celos vienen desde antes!

-No hablemos de celos, querida, porque tú no eres un pan de dulce

-¡¿Acaso no tengo motivos?! ¡Siempre tuve que soportar a tus admiradoras, a tus novias, a todas a las que les ponías cara de menso, siempre!

-¡No éramos nada, Helga Pataki, así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme!

Helga quedo dolida ante sus palabras, porque en parte él tenía razón

-¡No importa, ahora aguántate tú, además como si te importara!

-¡Claro que me importa, eres mi novia!

-¡No soy un objeto, Arnold, no soy tuya, porque no eres mi dueño!

-¡Serás mía, Helga, eres mi novia, mi prometida y serás mi esposa, ya te lo dije te guste o no, así será!

Helga lo miro furiosa y sorprendida –Veremos, por ahora para mi este compromiso está roto, por lo que puedo hacer lo que yo desee, estar con quien yo quiera y besarme con quien me guste

-¿Así que a eso quieres jugar?

-¿Jugar?

-¿Quieres verme más celoso Helga? –La acerco a ella –No me provoques –Amenazo –No te quiero cerca de nadie, te dije que eres mi novia y serás mi esposa, nada lo cambiara, digas lo que digas –Termino de acercarse y la beso salvajemente, Helga sintió la insistencia del beso de Arnold, luchaba por alejarlo, pero termino por darse por vencida por un momento pero después lo volvió a empujar y esta vez lo logro

-¡No estoy jugando, Arnold! –Dijo molesta -¡Ya te lo dije!

-¡Bien si eso quieres, después no te quejes! –Dijo sonriente pues aquel beso le confirmo que la rubia lo quería, aunque no podía evitar pensar en la imagen de ella besándose con ese estúpido –Por cierto, te había preparado algo, pero ya es tarde y no estamos de humor, toma –Le dio una caja –Si quieres ábrelo o tíralo, me da igual, nos vemos

-¡Te odio!

-¡Yo también, solo recuerda que eres mía! –Dijo furioso y exasperado por la rubia, dio media vuelta y se fue

Helga entro a su casa rápidamente.

 _-Perfecto, al menos entre ellos, el compromiso está roto, jajajaja esto es perfecto, ahora separados será más fácil acercarme y con Arnold distraído, nadie la salvara….Helga….serás mía, querida…_ -Susurro suavemente mientras observaba a la rubia en su alcoba – _Cuando lo seas…no tundras mas salida_

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews son los que me dan animo de seguir escribiendo mis fics jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado jejeje :D ese will es un amor jejeje aunque me quedo con arnold jejejej ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	14. CAPITULO 14 CONSECUENCIAS

Helga se encontraba en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería lamentándose por su suerte, mientras que Arnold estaba con su prima, quien no había perdido la oportunidad para acercarse a él.

-Helga

-Mmmm

-¿Estás bien?

-Si Phoebs

-¿porque Arnold esta con tu prima?

-No lo sé, ni tampoco me interesa

-Helga…

-Sabes algo Phoebe no estoy de humor, saldré un rato, nos vemos

Salió de la cafetería para estar un rato a solas, pero lo cual parecía no poder hacérsele realidad pues una vez afuera se encontró con alguien que no deseaba encontrarse por lo menos de aquí a la graduación

-¡Oye Helga! ¿Qué se siente que te dejen, después de saber todo lo loca que estas?

-¡Cállate Harold!

-¡Que patética eres!

-¡Déjame en paz, gordiflón!

-¡Ceja ex oruga!

-¡Basta Harold! ¡Hablo enserio!

-¡¿Qué harás?! ¿Pegarme con un poema de amor?

Helga no lo soporto más y se abalanzo sobre él, pero no logro moverlo ni un centímetro, lo que Harold hizo fue tomar las muñecas de la joven y este llamo a sus amigos, quienes comenzaron a lanzarle a la rubia varios pudines de chocolate, por lo que ella inmediatamente se cubrió el rostro.

-Jajajaja ja

De inmediato comenzaron a reírse al verla protegerse –Si suplicas te dejamos, marimacha

-¡No!

-Como quieras

En ese momento se escuchó un puño estrellarse en el rostro de Harold, de inmediato Helga sintió que ya no le lanzaban absolutamente nada, alzo la vista y vio a Harold en el piso, y un puño el cual era de…

-¡¿Brainy?!

Brainy estaba temblando de furia, había golpeado a Harold en un intento de defender a la rubia, pues odiaba que se burlaran de los sentimientos de esta, solo porque Arnold era tan idiota como para darse cuenta del gran tesoro que tenía en sus manos, pero eso no quería decir que podían tratarla de aquella manera.

Hacía tiempo que Helga no le prestaba la menor atención a aquel chico quien solamente se la pasaba en las sombras, pues no tenía amigos, a menos que ella supiera, no hablaba con nadie, ya ni siquiera se volvió a poner detrás de ella, desde que salieron de la primaria, había cambiado ya no hablaba dificultosamente, aunque seguía siendo malo con su apariencia.

-¿Estás bien, Helga? –Se acercó a ella

-Si

-Te ayudo –Le tendió una mano que ella tomo, para ponerse de pie

-Gracias

En ese momento ya los demás alumnos estaban a su alrededor, Arnold miraba la escena atónito, mas por como Helga le sonreía a Brainy y este le correspondía la sonrisa igual de sincera, amable y feliz.

-Helga ¿estás bien? –Arnold se posiciono frente a Brainy, para ver a Helga –Vamos –La tomo de la mano

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?! Suéltame –Le dijo una vez que estaban caminando hacia el baño por el pasillo

-¡¿porque lo veías así?! –Soltó de pronto el rubio mientras la miraba furiosamente

-¡Sabes Arnoldo tus celos me comienzan a fastidiar!

-¡No estoy celoso!

-¿Seguro?

-Mira Helga, ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer? ¿Qué pretendes con coquetear con los demás? Entiende, nos vamos a casar

-Tal vez, pero antes de que eso suceda, voy a disfrutar, ¿no te parece justo?

-¡Estás loca!

-¡Tú también, porque no tienes por qué gritar como un novio loco celoso!

Arnold la miro furioso -¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué cada quien ande con quien quiera?

-Eso hare yo, no sé qué harás tu viejo

-Atente a las consecuencias Geraldine, porque no lo voy a permitir

-¿Qué harás? ¿Obligarme? ¿Me obligaras como aquella vez?

-¿Aquella vez?

-¡Si aquella vez en que te dije lo que sentía! ¿Lo recuerdas? Me obligaste a decir que era mentira

-¿No lo era?

-¿Acaso no has estado aquí los últimos días, cabeza de balón?

-Si me amas, no harás nada entonces

-Te amaba

-¿Qué?

-El amor es algo que se cultiva y se cuida Arnold y estoy cansada de que tú no lo aprecies, de que no lo cuides, no haces nada para tener aun mi amor, lo único que has hecho estos meses, es demostrarme lo patán que eres

-Helga… -Arnold la miro sorprendido, nunca pensó en eso.

-No Arnold, ya me canse de esperar a que suceda un milagro, ya me canse de esperar a que tú me ames, sé que tu no lo harás y no deseo tu lastima, por eso voy a cancelar el compromiso, mis padres dijeron que me apoyaran esta vez, así que…

-¡No! ¡Espera!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué espero?

-No lo canceles…

-¿Para qué Arnold? Venos ni siquiera podemos estar un día sin pelear ¿Esta es la vida que quieres? Porque yo no

-Dame una oportunidad…

-Lo he hecho muchas veces

-Pero una real…

-No, mi respuesta será siempre no, ¡No Arnold!

-¡¿Porque demonios lo haces?! ¡Demonios Helga, ¿Qué no lo ves?!

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas

-No te creo

-¿Cómo hago que me creas?

-¿Quieres una oportunidad? ¿Quieres que te crea?

-Si por su…

-Cambia, devuélveme a ese chico del que me enamore, del Arnold amable, generoso, gentil y de buen corazón

-Sigo siendo el mismo

-Los últimos meses me demostraste lo contrario

-Por favor

-No Arnold, si quieres tu oportunidad, esta vez tendrás que buscarla y luchar por ella, por mi parte esto se acabó, aunque es irónico ¿No crees? Porque en realidad esto nunca comenzó

-Helga…

-Tengo que irme y no me sigas, me estas asfixiando con tus vigías, sobre todo las nocturnas ¿O acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me has estado vigilando y lo peor, mientras me cambio, eso es lo que más me molesta, no tienes respeto nada en absoluto por la persona que iba a ser tu esposa

-¿Iba?

-Hablo enserio Arnold, para mí esto termino, si deseas realmente tu oportunidad tendrás que ganártela y si no, ya sabes puedes hacer lo que gustes, eres libre.

Helga dio media vuelta para salir de la preparatoria, dejando a un cabeza de balón muy confundido y dolido.

 _"_ _Te tenia y ahora por mis estupideces te estoy perdiendo, Helga… ¡Eres una tonta!... ¡Te odio! ¿Cómo no puedes ver que me enamore de ti?"_ pensaba el rubio mientras se iba a clases cabizbajo.

-Jajajaja ja esto es perfecto, no podía ser mejor –Decía una persona escondida detrás de un casillero, había escuchado todo –Helga por fin abriste los ojos, ese tipo no te merece, ahora será más fácil conquistarte, podre hacerlo sin Arnold pegado a ti las 24 horas del día, ja jajajaja es que esto no podría ser más perfecto –Sonrió mientras miraba en dirección por donde paso la rubia minutos antes _"Tengo que ir a verte….Mmmm no tal vez sea mejor…si claro, pronto amor mío"_ pensaba mientras abría su casillero

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer mi fic jejeje ;D**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo captiulo de mi historia, que espero que les guste jejeej como los anteriores :D**_

 _ **si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **elisa20da**_ _ **jajaja cierto esa helga desquicia a cualquiera :D**_

 _ **reyhho hola jejeje muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando y si, la verdad es que arnold no es el unico que vuelve locas a las personas pero espero sorprender cuando revere a la persona detras de esto y ademas hara su aparicion un loco mas jajajaj bueno loca jajajaja**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews**_

 _ **AndyImprentaMonito**_ __ _ **muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando y es reconfortante saber que es de su agrado y halagador tambienj jejejeje :D**_

 _ **almamikan**_ _ **,**_ _ **kaialina**_ _ **,**_ _ **Vannesa G. Palos**_ _ **muchas gracias por sus reviews vane jejeje si era muy sospechosa pero no es la mente maestra solo es una peon del juego de ajedrez jejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos**_

 _ **saludos**_


	15. CAPITULO 15 CECIL

Arnold se encontraba en su recamara pensando en la discusión que tuvo con Helga, pues la chica había confirmado que todo lo que ella había dicho y escrito en aquel diario era verdad, también lo fue cuando estuvieron en industrias futuro.

Se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa al pensar en aquella vez y más al leer nuevamente lo que hizo aquella joven cuando eran niños, aun no lo creía pero no había duda.

-Siempre fuiste tú Helga…mi querida Cecil, siempre estuviste cerca y nunca me di cuenta.

-¡Arnold!

Lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, cuando el grito de Gerald le llego a sus oídos, rápidamente salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Gerald.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Porque gritas así?

-Perdóname viejo pero acabo de hablar con Phoebe

-¿quieres contarme lo que platicaste con tu novia?

-No es lo que piensas, además ya te dije que aún no….bueno eso ahorita no importa si no que me comento que Helga…. –Se calló rápidamente, había estado seguro de decirle pero ahora no sabia

-Helga ¿Qué? –El rubio levanto una ceja esperando la respuesta

-Bueno…tiene…una...ci…cita

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si eso dijo

-¿con quién?

-¿No lo adivinas?

-Gerald…

-Bien es con Will

-Se lo advertí, iré a buscarla

-Viejo espera, ¿No crees que lo mejor es olvidarte de ella?

-No, esa no es una opción

-Mmmm mmm mmm, viejo nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera con Lila

-Es porque Helga es especial, muy especial para mí

-Como digas Arnold, pero solo espero que no te lastimen

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Will estaba afuera de la casa Pataki con Helga, quien estaba triste realmente triste y arrepentida por las peleas que había tenido con Arnold.

 _"_ _Arnold es un estúpido"_ pensaba Will mientras escuchaba a Helga

-Entonces, tal vez cancele mi compromiso con el –Concluyo

-Pero tú no quieres

-No, bueno…no lo se

-Helga, alguna vez a parte de Arnold… ¿Te ha gustado alguien más?

Helga lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez –No

-No te creo

-Me importa un rábano si me crees o no

-Sé que te gustaba

Helga no respondió solo lo miro sorprendida

-No me importa si sigues con el compromiso o no, solo te pido que me permitas vivir algo contigo, el tiempo que dure, no importa pero que sea de nosotros, un momento mágico que guardare en mi corazón por el resto de mi existencia, pues eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida

Helga se sonrojo al oír esto –No…no sé qué decir

-Bueno, ¿Te parece si lo discutimos saliendo del cine?

-Yo…

-Habías aceptado salir conmigo ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

-Yo…

-Geral...

-Helga necesito hablar contigo

Helga se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Arnold, _"Se ve guapo incluso enojado, ¡¿Qué?! No Helga no es el momento, concéntrate"_

-Lo lamento cabezón, pero Will y yo iremos al cine ¿Verdad?

-Sí, de hecho ya nos íbamos –Tomo la mano de la joven, quien lo miro sorprendida

-Helga –Arnold la tomo de la otra mano –Es urgente

 _"_ _¡Oh que rayos! ¿Cómo negarme ante su mirada dulce aunque furiosa de sus ojos verdes esmeralda?"_ –Bien Arnoldo, Will perdón ¿me das unos minutos con el cabeza de balón?

-Claro, hermosa –Will hizo algo que ni Arnold ni yo nos esperábamos me dio un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios, sentí la mirada furiosa de Arnold, Will solo sonrió –Te esperare en la esquina

Una vez que se fue, Arnold miro a Helga molesto, por lo cual ella opto por desviar la mirada e ir al grano. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Arnoldo?

-Me entere que ibas a salir con ese…idiota

-¡Me estas vigilando! ¡Criminal, Arnold! ¿Qué te ocurre? Además ya te dije que…

-Para mí esto no ha terminado

-Ni siquiera empezó, cabezón

-Por eso mismo, no puede terminar

-Creo que es mejor que se cancele, además… ¿Qué no era lo que deseabas tanto?

-No…bueno tal vez antes pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No me parece correcto que te andes besando con ese tipo

-¿tengo que pedirte permiso?

-Tienes que entender que eres mi novia

-¿Y cuándo me lo pediste?

-¿Es eso? ¿Quiere que te lo pida entonces? Bien Helga, por favor…

-No

-¿Qué?

-No deseo que lo hagas porque yo lo quiera o porque creas que es correcto, Arnold me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras porque me quieres, no por este ridículo compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres.

-Pero si lo digo será porque así lo deseo

-¿porque?

Helga lo miro desconfiada, Arnold también pues no sabía si la joven seguía queriéndolo como antes, pensando en lo idiota que había sido al no darse cuenta de la gran chica que había tenido siempre enfrente, en ese momento le cruzo la imagen de cuando la encontró con Will el día de su cumpleaños y los celos surgieron.

-Porque así está planeado

-¿Qué?

-Eres mi prometida, te guste o no, así que no te vas a ir a ningún lado y de eso me encargare yo

-¿Qué….?

Arnold la tomo y la acerco a él, plantándole un beso insistente y lleno de desesperación por parte de él, Helga sintió toda la insistencia y desesperación del chico, por lo que la dejo impactada por un momento sin saber qué hacer, Arnold continúo con el beso e incluso fue salvaje en aquel beso, haciendo que la chica soltara un débil gemido al separarse de ella.

-Vamos –La tomo de la mano y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se la llevo lejos de ahí.

Will solo los miro desde lejos, bajando la mirada tristemente se encamino hacia su casa, pero…

-¿Qué ocurre Will?

-¡Oh! Hola Lila

-Veo que te volvieron a dejar

-Sí, creo que ya es hora de que acepte la realidad ¿no crees?

-Tal vez o tal vez hacer algo, yo tengo un plan

-¿Si? La última vez que hiciste un plan no te salió como esperabas

-Lo sé pero esta vez cuento con una ayuda ¿verdad Mary?

Mary se acercó a los jóvenes, para gran sorpresa de Will.

-¿No es tu prima?

-Política en realidad y nunca me ha caído bien

-¿Envidia?

-Ja por favor...

-¿Qué opinas Will? –Los interrumpió Lila

-No lo se

-¿No te gusta Helga?

-Si Lila pero esto es demasiado ¿no crees que tienes una obsesión?

-No

-¿Qué harán?

-Bien si te unes a nosotros seremos 4 personas, lo cual haría más perfecto el plan, más porque ella confía en ti

-Por eso no sé si pueda… -Miro hacia el lado donde los rubios habían desaparecido hace unos instantes -¿Cuál es el plan?

Lila y Mary sonrieron triunfantes

.

.

.

-Arnold, basta ya, suéltame por favor

-Ven a cenar conmigo

-¿Me obligaras?

-Soy yo el que debería estar ofendido ¿No lo crees?

-¿Tu? ¿Porque cabezón?

-¿Te parece poco? Organice una fiesta de cumpleaños para ti a la cual nunca llegaste por estar con William, además voy a buscarte y te encuentro besándote con él, ¡¿Te parece poco?!

Helga avergonzada no respondió

-Vamos adentro

-Pero…

Helga miro a Arnold quien la miraba molesto por lo que no tuvo más remedio que entrar con él.

-Bienvenigdos al Chez parís

-Gracias

Ordenaron y después Arnold miro a Helga, quien tenía ahora el cabello suelto pero sujeto por una diadema que impedía que su larga y hermosa cabellera cayera por su rostro, Helga incomoda por la mirada de Arnold, rompió aquel silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué tanto me vez, Arnoldo?

-Lo hermosa que eres, Geraldine, o debo decir… -Arnold levanto una mano para quitarle la diadema sin que ella pudiera evitarlo su flequillo callo sobre el ojo izquierdo como aquella vez que se hizo pasar por Cecil. –Cecil –Arnold le sonrió

-Arnold

-Siempre fuiste tú y jamás lo pude ver, fue muy ciego

-¿Cómo…como lo supiste?

-Bien aparte del diario, creo que esos hermosos ojos son inconfundibles…son realmente azules –Susurro mientras se dejaba perder por los ojos de la joven sonrojada que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-Yo…lo lamento…no debí

-No tienes que disculparte

-Pero es que…

-No, Helga –Helga lo miro y el lentamente se fue acercando a ella, sonrojándose al máximo al igual que ella.

Helga esta vez también se fue acercando lentamente a su amado, sus labios estaban a un centimientro de distancia, sus respiraciones contenidas por la emoción, sus corazones latiendo locamente dentro de sus pechos, podían sentir el aliento agitado del otro, cuando…

-¡Hola, Helga, Arnold!

-¡¿Arnie?!

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les siga gustando y gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me dan animos para seguir escribiendo quiero que sepan que no dejare ninguno de mis fics abandonados :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	16. CAPITULO 16 ARNIE SHORTMAN

-¿Qué haces aquí, Arnie?

Arnie le sonrió a su primo, quien desconfiado de él, no soltó la mano de Helga que estaba entre la suya, el joven noto esto pero no hizo ningún comentario al contrario, simplemente continuo con su boba sonrisa.

-¿Qué no me saludas, primo?

-Perdón, Arnie, hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? Mis abuelos y mis padres no me dijeron que vendrías a Hillwood

-Tranquilo primo, vine de vacaciones a la casa de huéspedes pero llegue de sorpresa para sorprenderlos –Dijo sonriendo aun

Helga lo miraba molesta, el chico había cambiado un poco por lo menos ya no era como el niño que había conocido hace años, pero aun así no le hacía gracia que estuviera ahí y menos que se quedaría de vacaciones en la casa de su prometido.

-Genial –Fue todo lo que dijo Arnold –Perdón pero estoy en una cena con mi novia y…

-¡¿Helga es tu novia?!

Arnie exploto, aunque había tratado de soportar el hecho de que estuvieran tomados de la mano y no había comentado nada pero el hecho de que su primo fuera quien dijera aquello, le dolía y sorprendía a la vez, pues el mejor que nadie sabía sus sentimientos hacia la rubia.

-Sí y por favor baja la voz que nos sacaran del restaurante –Indico el rubio, mirando alrededor –Ella es mi novia y prometida

-¿prometida?

-Si nos casaremos

-¡Oh! –Miro a la rubia, quien solo miraba a Arnold sorprendida –Hola Helga

 _"_ _Aun piensa que nos casaremos, ¿por qué aún tiene esperanza?"_ pensaba emocionada

-Helga –Arnold le dio un apretón de mano, pues al parecer la joven no había escuchado a su primo –Arnie te saludo amor

Helga reacciono y se percató de que se había embobado viendo a Arnold y de inmediato respondió –Lo siento, hola Arnie

Arnie sonrió dulcemente –Bueno los dejare, nos veremos después

-No te ofendas cabeza de balón pero tu primo sigue siendo raro

Ambos miraban la puerta por donde el rubio había desaparecido rápidamente –Ya lo sé, pero es mi familia y…pues ya sabes –Volvió a apretar su mano –Helga quiero que me digas si ¿me amas?

-Yo…es…bueno…no…digo…yo…

-Vamos Geraldine, dime de una vez

-Cabeza de balón ya me quiero ir

-Bien, veo que no hablaras

Arnold se levantó y le ayudo a levantarse para después salir del Chez parís, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la rubia, Arnold la tomo de la mano.

-Quiero que dejes de ser una cobarde, me gustas como eres Geraldine, tal vez siempre fue así, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué?

-El día que nos conocimos

Claro que lo recordaba, desde entonces se enamoró de él, desde aquel día había comenzado a amarlo con locura y nunca pudo sacarlo de su mente ni de su corazón.

-Si

-Aún me gusta tu listón rosa –Comento mientras veía el listón que estaba nuevamente en su lugar como una diadema que cruzaba por su cabeza –Sé que ahora le has dado otro uso pero me…me alegra que sea el mismo ¿verdad?

Helga se sonrojo pues era verdad y la única razón de que siguiera conservándolo era el, él era el motivo por el cual no se deshacía de aquel listón rosa.

-Bien ya llegamos a tu casa –Comento mientras se detenía

-Gracias por acompañarme, Arnoldo

-De verdad me gustas

Helga se sonrojo, lo cual pensó Arnold que la hacía ver más linda que nunca, era increíblemente hermosa y le encantaba avergonzara, tal vez lo haría más seguido.

-Podemos salir, si tú quieres, olvidemos ese compromiso que nuestros padres arreglaron y salgamos juntos como una pareja normal –Explico Arnold tratando de ser claro que deseaba conquistarla como cualquier otro chico sin presión por un compromiso arreglado por sus padres –Aun tengo dos años para conquistarte ¿no?

Helga lo miro sorprendida y a la vez emocionada -¿quieres decir que…que?

-Me gustas mucho y pienso ganarme tu corazón, como tú te ha ganado ya el mío –Dijo sonrojado –Espero hacerlo, por eso te pido que por ahora olvidemos el compromiso que hicieron nuestros padres

-Está bien Arnold –Les sonrió sinceramente –Nos vemos entonces mañana

-Bien

-Ah, Arnold solo una cosa

-Si

-Deja de ser tan celoso, te ves…lindo… pero tú no eras así –Comento sonrojada

-Lo que sucede es que nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti –Comento coquetamente, mientras se acercaba a la joven que estaba sorprendida –Buenas noches, Geraldine, descansa –Le dio un beso suave y tierno en la mejilla y después en los labios

Arnold dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, Helga sorprendida y sonrojada se metió rápidamente a su casa feliz.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Arnold llego a la casa Pataki como siempre hacia para pasar por la rubia, quien al verlo le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, debía admitir que aquel joven le alegraba el día y más al verlo parado en su casa esperando por ella.

-Hola, buenos días, Geraldine –Comento sonriente –Te traje esta hermosa flor pero no tanto como tú –Dijo galantemente, mientras le daba una hermosa rosa, ella sonrió y la tomo gustosa

-Gracias

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si

Ambos subieron al automóvil de Arnold y se fueron a la preparatoria.

.

.

.

-Viejo ese Arnie está loco

-Lo sé, me sorprendió tanto

-¿A quién no? ¿Les dijiste a tus padres?

-No...no me mires así, Gerald no pude –Dijo viendo a su amigo –Lo que sucede es que ellos me dijeron que los padres de Arnie no están bien

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bien pues se divorciaran

-Diablos, viejo eso sí que no es bueno, ¿entonces?

-Su madre se fue…

-¿A dónde?

-Abandono a Arnie, le dijo al padre de Arnie que ella no tiene tiempo de cuidar un adolescente loco, que ella tiene una vida por delante y además…

-¿Qué?

-Bien mi padre dijo que tiene…un amante

-¡¿Qué?! Entonces por eso…. ¿por eso es el divorcio?

-Si así es, la verdad es que sentía mucha pena por el por eso…

-Fuiste a su alcoba

-Si pero nunca me imaginé lo que vería

-Vaya viejo, deberás estar al pendiente ¿no?

-Si porque mis abuelos lo meterán a la escuela y será esta

-Demonios

-Sí, puede que ahora mismo se quede o hasta mañana o tal vez después

-¿Le dirás a Helga?

-¿Para asustarla?

-Arnold creo que debes decirle para prevenirla

-No quiero que piense que todos los Shortman estamos locos

-¿Crees en verdad eso? Te recuerdo que ella esta chiflada o que no recuerdas el diario o todo lo que te dijo esa vez en industrias futuro…lo cual resulto ser verdad

-Es diferente

-Arnold

-Bien tal vez fueron cosas exageradas pero…no sé, no es lo mismo

-Mmmm mmm mmm viejo te pego fuerte el amor

-A ti también, por cierto ¿Ya?

Gerald se sonrojo fuertemente pues no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su amigo sobre su reciente triunfo, por lo que solo asintió

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, Phoebe es mi novia

Arnold sonrió ante este hecho mientras se alegraba por ambos, pues sabía que los dos se querían.

.

.

.

-¡Demonios Arnie! ¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento Helga, sabes mis abuelos me dejaron ya aquí, porque el director me acepto y me dijo que de una vez me incorporara pero… ¿Dónde está la cafetería? Veo que es hora del almuerzo

-Si así es, niño genio, vamos voy hacia allá

-Gracias –La tomo de la mano

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa, engendro?!

-Lo siento, pensé que tal vez…

-Pues no, tarado, no pienses, es evidente que no sirves para eso –Helga se calló bruscamente, pues Arnie comenzó a bajar la mirada, arrepentida por lo dicho trato de componerlo –Lo lamento, Arnie pero es que…debes entender que no…bueno es que…

-¿No te gusto?

-Lo siento

-Está bien, solo que tal vez…sabes…mis padres me dejaron abandonado con mis abuelos –Arnie comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente para sorpresa de Helga

-Arnie… -Le daba lastima y además entendía lo que era sentirse abandonada, sus padres nunca la dejaron realmente pero cuando era niña y los necesitaba realmente, nunca estuvieron ahí, ahora deseaban arreglar un poco las cosas por eso su madre había ido a una rehabilitación y su padre era menos obsesivo y menos competitivo.

-¡Me dejaron! No tengo a nadie, yo…tu….sabes eres mi único motivo para vivir, pero…si tu…! Aaaah! lo siento –Trato de correr pero Helga lo detuvo

-¡No te vayas! Arnie lamento mucho lo de tus padres, pero no puedes depender de la gente, bueno no soy la persona correcta para sermones y esas cosas, pero si quieres desahogarte aquí estoy, soy muy buena escuchando o al menos eso creo

-¿Me regalarías…me…un…es decir me darías un abrazo? –Pidió tímidamente

Helga se movió incomoda haciéndose para atrás, esta vez fue el quien la detuvo –No me gustan los abrazos, Arnie y la verdad…

No pudo continuar porque Arnie comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras la abrazaba, por lo que Helga se resignó y comenzó a darle unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

Arnold que iba saliendo de la cafetería para buscar a la rubia la vio abrazada de su primo, inmediatamente sintió una oleada de celos, pero también de preocupación por haber visto lo que vio aquella mañana en la habitación de Arnie.

 _"_ _Creo que deberías advertirle, viejo" la_ voz de Gerald resonó en su cabeza, pensando que tal vez él tenía razón, pero por otro lado no quería preocuparla.

.

.

.

-Demonios tengo un problema –Decía el joven que había visto como Arnie había manipulado la situación para que Helga dejara que la abrazara –Aunque tal vez él sea una fuerte arma para separarlos ya que ni Will, ni Lila y tampoco Mary lograron separarlos por completo pero tal vez todos juntos lo hagamos, nuestro plan se ejecutara en unos días –Comentaba mientras cerraba su casillero donde tenía varias fotografías de Helga –Debería averiguar que tanto la quiere ese tal Arnie

-Hola extraño –Lila estaba atrás de él, le sonrió fríamente

-¿Qué pasa, Lila?

-Nada solo pensé que tal vez querías un poco de compañía en el almuerzo

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Vamos, siempre estas solo, eso tal vez me hace pensar que necesitas un poco de compañía ¿no?

-Tal vez, pero no cualquier compañía

-Eres cruel cuando te lo propones, ¿acaso se la aprendiste a tu amada Helga?

-Aprendí más de lo que crees, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo debes preocuparte por planear muy bien lo que haremos en esa fiesta ¿De acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, Rhonda si prestara su casa para la fiesta

-Bien ahora planea quien distraerá a Helga

-Ya lo tengo

-Lo de A…

-También ya lo tenemos

-Bien

-Ahora que apareció Arnie ¿crees que será fácil?

-Sí y debemos ponerlo de nuestro lado al igual que a Will

-El ya cooperara me lo dijo hace rato

-Bien, ahora encárgate de ese raro de Arnie

-De acuerdo

-Si quieres dile igual que se quedara con Helga, aunque al final no lo hará jajajaja

-Bien, ya que no quieres mi compañía me voy

-Si lárgate

 _"_ _Odio tener que contar con las locas exnovias de Arnold, pero necesitaba ayuda para poder separarlos, sé que Helga odia más que nada la traición, es perfecto mas ahora en lo que quedaron y me asegurare de que todo salga bien para que ella nunca lo perdone por haber jugado con ella, jajajaja aunque en realidad no lo hará, pero…no te la quedaras ella es mía, nadie la entiende tan bien como yo…nadie"_ pensaba desquiciadamente mientras apretaba hacia su pecho una fotografía de Helga.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando**_

 _ **segundo muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews lamento no escribirles especificamente a cada uno desde los capitulos anteriores**_

 _ **MacaG26**_ _ **muchas gracias por tu review y asi es nuestro lindo will se esta aliando con ellos pero no te apures aun no esta del todo convencido pues su amor por helga es sincero y sano sobretodo jajaja :D**_

 _ **Eli-mont**_ __ _ **hola eli jejejeje gracias por un review mas y si este will es un tonto pero no te apures al final nos sorprendera jejejeej :D y espero que te siga gustando la historia y este nuevo capitulo ;D**_

 _ **elisa20da**_ _ **hola gracias por tu review y asi es arnold es un atrevido jajajaj pero es encantador y lamento mucho pero arnie no es esa persona pero si es un loco mas por helga quien tendra que lidiar con el jajaja a ver que hace el cabeza de balon con su primo**_

 _ **Reyhho asi es vimos a dos personitas que estan en complot para deshacer la pareja de rubios que en cuanto se den cuenta ¿que haran? ¿alguna idea? jejeje me gustan sus consejos por si se les ocurre algo prometo adaptarla a la mi historia ;D**_

 _ **kaialina**_ _ **muchas gracias por tu review jijij ;D aun no se descubre al chico misterioso**_

 _ **Guest hola muchas gracias jejeje espero que te siga gustando mi fic me alegra que hasta ahorita te este gustando :D y si pobre brainy casi no le hacen mucho caso jajajaj tambien helga se habia olvidado de el, pues hacia mucho que no lo veia parado detras de ella, jejejeje :D**_

 _ **almamikan**_ __ _ **holi jejeje disculpa por confundirlos jejeje pero espero que cuando rebele la identidad de nuestro misteriosos joven les sorprenda y no les decepcione jejejeje ;D muchas gracias por tu review :D**_

 _ **Reyhho holi muchas gracias por tus consejos y lamento si no respondi antes, pero tienes razon siempre ponemos a helga en un pedestal jejeej pero en estos ultimos capitulos arnold ya le ha reclamado por lo de will y al parecer ella se arrepiente de la manera en que lo trato pero obvio no se lo dira ya saben como es helga, por otro lado se que helga es fuerte pero por mas fuerte que sea no podra contra harold y sus compinches jejeje que eso fue lo que paso, ademas pues harold hay que tomar en cuenta de que es un adolescente ahora y mas fuerte que ella jejeje por otra parte prometo ya no tratar como cucaracha a arnold jejeje bueno al menos que se porte mal jejejeej ;D ntc espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan todos los comentarios, quejas y sugerencias ;D saludos**_


	17. CAPITULO 17 CHANTAJES DE ARNIE

-Helga

-¡Ah! Hola Arnold, no te había visto –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-Bueno tal vez si no estuvieras abrazando a mi primo todo el tiempo te darías cuenta de que existo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te vi, abrazándote con el

Helga lo miro sorprendida -¿Porque no fuiste a decirme algo como siempre?

-Prometí no ser tan celoso –Dijo sonriéndole y tomándola de la mano para halarla hacia el

Helga se sonrojo inmediatamente y no supo que más decir, solo asintió al asentir lentamente mientras los ojos verdes chocaban contra los zafiros azules de la rubia.

-Pero no te quiero ver cerca de mi primo ¿De acuerdo?

-Explícaselo a él, Arnoldo

-Hablo enserio Helga, no lo digo más que por tu bien

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?

-Solo hazme caso, procura no estar cerca de él.

-Bien lo intentare aunque para serte honesta, me causa un poco de lastima

-A mí también

Helga lo miro un momento y después sonrió, pues pese a todo Arnold seguía siendo igual que siempre y se preocupaba siempre por todos, aunque no les cayera de todo bien – ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro princesa, vámonos

.

.

.

Arnie se encontraba en su recamar, pegando sus últimas adquisiciones, entre las cuales se encontraba un arete en forma de flor de color rosa y también una camisa color rosa que había sacado de la habitación de su amada.

-Eres hermosa mi amor –Susurro mientras ponía una fotografía de su amada mientras estaba en clase de literatura.

-Arnie –Arnold tocaba la puerta, esta vez sin atreverse a entrar

-Dime, primo

-La cena esta lista

-Bien en un momento iré

-De acuerdo

Arnold se alejó de la habitación de su primo, un tanto intranquilo, pues no solo le preocupaba su obsesión si no también le aterraba que le hiciera daño a Helga.

.

.

.

Era media noche, la joven rubia aun despierta mirando la hermosa luna que tanto la acompañaba en sus noches de soledad y anhelo hacia su musa que siempre había deseado tener durante toda su vida junto a ella, pero ahora era diferente pues aquel hermoso sueño se estaba volviendo realidad.

Ahora sus poemas eran de amor que profesaba para el pero ya no con anhelo si no con miedo de tenerlo por fin a su lado y pensar que podría ser un sueño solamente y que el en cualquier momento se iría.

-Arnold –Susurro mientras miraba su relicario –Debo dormirme ya –Apago la luz de la lámpara y se recostó en su cama para poder soñar con su amado cabeza de balón, sin percatarse de que alguien la observaba.

A la mañana siguiente….

-¡Aaaah!

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

-¡No esta!

-¿Qué no está?

-¡Mi listón Miriam y mi libro de….!

-¿De qué?

-De la escuela, si eso…y no esta tampoco

-Bueno el listón era tiempo de que lo cambiaras ya, por lo que se refiere al libro, ¿segura que estaba aquí?

-Miriam estoy segura, me quede despierta hasta tarde por hacer…la tarea.

-Bien lo buscaremos

Quince minutos después salió de su casa, triste, pues Helga no encontró ni su libro ni su listón, al salir se topó con Arnold quien le sonreía pero al ver su mirada se acercó a ella preocupado. -¿Estas bien?

-No…perdí…el…mi… -Se señaló la cabeza para que el entendiera

-¿El listón?

-Si –Comenzó a sentirse realmente mal, aquel listón era un recordatorio del primer día que conoció a Arnold y de lo hermoso que siempre había sido la personalidad de su amado.

Arnold comprendió porque le dolía –No hay problema princesa

-Pero…

-Me importas tu no un listón, Helga, entiendo el cariño que le tenías y no me agrada que lo hayas perdido, pero lo más importante es que tu estas aquí y puedo verte nuevamente –Le sonrió dulcemente

Ella sonrió débilmente –Creo que tienes razón pero también desapareció mi…libro

-Eso no me agrada, pues esos poemas son solo para mí y nadie debería leerlos nunca –Sonrió ante la cara de la joven –Porque son exclusivos para mí y solo yo puedo deleitarme con la talentosa mujer que tengo enfrente

Helga se sonrojo pero sonrió –Sabes puedo escribir otros

-Bien espero que lo hagas todos para mí como siempre –Dijo presumido y sonriendo –Pero esta vez, quiero que me dejes leerlos contigo

-No eso no cabeza de balón

-¿Qué tal si desaparecen de nuevo? Mínimo deseo saber que decían

-Ya veremos Arnoldo, ahora debemos ir a la escuela, vamos

.

.

.

Arnie se encontraba en la clase de literatura esperando a que cierta chica rubia ingresara al salón, por lo que desesperado ya porque llegara comenzó a pararse para ver porque tardaba tanto y entonces vio como Arnold la llevaba de la mano para dejarla hasta el salón, por lo que regreso molesto a su lugar.

Helga entro por fin al salón con una hermosa sonrisa de par en par, Brainy al verla la miro feliz, al ver que aquella joven estaba cumpliendo su sueño por ahora, pues nadie sabía lo que podría pasar después.

-Hola Helga, te aparte un lugar junto a mí

-¡Ah! Hola Arnie, lo lamento pero no…

-Por favor no tengo amigos aquí y Arnold no tiene los mismos horarios que yo

 _"_ _Arnold me matara si alguien le dice que estuve cerca de él, pero que… ¡¿Qué me pasa?! No tiene que prohibirme nada ese cabeza de balón…"_ –Bien gracias Arnie

Se sentó junto a él, esperando que no se le hiciera eterna la clase pues odiaba estar cerca de aquel joven que tanto aborrecía.

-Helga ¿Y tú listón?

Ella bajo la mirada triste –Lo perdí

Arnie sonrió aunque esto no lo noto ella –Que mal, me gustaba ese listón, era hermoso porque también tu ropa siempre es rosa como el listón, bueno era…

Helga lo miro sorprendida, era su imaginación o Arnie le había dicho lo que Arnold hace años le había dicho de aquel listón que tanto le dolía haber perdido.

En aquel momento toco la campana -¿Vamos juntos a almorzar?

-Lo siento pero Arnold me espera, Arnie

-Podría almorzar con ustedes… -Arnie la miro suplicante –Es que me siento muy solo y…

-Está bien pero no llores

 _"_ _¡Demonios este se parece a Olga!"_ Pensó molesta

Al llegar a la cafetería, Arnold ya la estaba esperando pero miro sorprendido a la chica quien llegaba a la cafetería en compañía de Arnie, quien al ver a su primo empujo "sin querer" a Helga quien por poco cae pero él la sostiene y la acerca a él.

La joven reacciona segundos después y lo intenta empujar pero Arnie es ahora más grande no como el niño de hace años por lo que no es tan fácil y no la suelta -¿Estas bien?

-¡Si pero suéltame tonto!

-Solo quería ayudarte, además te ibas a caer –Arnie bajo su mirada triste

-Como sea pero no me toques –Dijo la joven cada vez más molesta pues no la soltaba

-Solo te ayudaba no tienes por qué enojarte…

-Arnie suéltala por favor –Arnold se había acercado y trataba de mantener la calma

-Solo la ayudaba…

-Suéltala –Repitió Arnold

-Por favor Arnie suéltame, sé que solo me estabas ayudando, gracias –Comento rápidamente la joven mientras le regalaba una media sonrisa pero…

Arnie la abrazo inesperadamente –Perdóname no quería que te lastimaras, por eso te sujete, pero no pensé que te fuera a molestar…solo…no quiero que te pase nada…me muero sin ti

Ante esta declaración la joven abrió sus hermosos ojos zafiros azules de la sorpresa, volteando a ver a Arnold quien también miraba sorprendido ante lo dicho por su primo, ambos cruzaron la mirada asombrados por lo que escucharon y por el comportamiento de Arnie, pero Arnold reacciono y su mirada se volvió furiosa, Helga pudo notar los celos salir de aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda de su amado.

-Ya basta Arnie –Lo tomo para alejarlo de Helga –No te le acerques y tú sabes bien porque te lo digo

-¿Porque eres tan malo conmigo?

Helga se separó del joven mientras Arnold lo halaba lejos de ella, por lo que rápidamente Arnie cambio su actitud mirando a su primo furioso.

-Es mi prometida

-Tal vez pero…no es ahora nada tuyo, así que aun puedo estar conmigo, porque nos amamos –Miro a Helga quien cada vez más sorprendida, mientras se alejaba asustada del chico.

-No es así, Arnie

-Estas celoso, además tu estas más loco que nada –Dijo sonriendo -¿Crees que no vi el listón de Helga, la ropa y el libro de poemas que tienes bajo tu cama?

-¡¿Que?!

Arnold miro a su primo sorprendido, además de que el grito de la rubia le hizo comprender que ahora estaba en un enorme lio y ni siquiera era culpable de aquello que le acusaban.

-No es verdad…Helga –Se acercó pero la joven molesta se alejo

-Muéstramelo, iremos a tu casa, para ver si es verdad

-Bien no tengo porque ocultarte nada porque yo no he hecho nada –Dijo molesto el cabeza de balón

-Bien

Arnie solo sonrió triunfante

.

.

.

-Jajajaja perfecto Arnie, eres un genio –Susurraba el joven disfrutando del espectáculo aun que se había realizado en la cafetería aquel día –Todo está ya balanceado y Helga poco a poco se dará cuenta de que Arnold no le conviene y entonces…será mía

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero una disculpaa por la demora, pero aqui tienen otro capitulo de mi fic :D**_

 _ **espero les guste ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	18. CAPITULO 18 TRAMPAS

No era que desconfiara de Arnold, es decir lo conocía desde siempre y era casi imposible que fuera tan obsesivo con alguna joven como para robarle su ropa e incluso intima pues había notado la ausencia de ropa interior que le gustaba mucho, también como la playera y el listón, lo que más le dolía era el libro de poemas.

Pero que Arnold hiciera sus vigías nocturnas y le hiciera escándalos cuando menos se lo esperaba o en la manera en que se había comportado en los últimos meses, le demostraban que en realidad si podía ser capaz, muy a su pesar, pidió ir a la casa de huéspedes y ahí estaban, subiendo las escaleras para entrar al cuarto de su amado.

-Mejor...digo no tiene importancia

-Vamos Helga, no tengo nada que ocultarte

-Es que… - _"¿Qué tal si es verdad? ¿Cómo debo reaccionar?"_

-Si mi amor deja que te muestre su alcoba

Arnie la tomo de la mano pero ella inmediatamente se alejó de él, pues había algo en el joven que no le gustaba, aunque no entendía aun que era pero no le gustaba nada.

Arnold la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la habitación, Arnie los siguió sonriendo; al entrar a la habitación del joven se percataron de que no había nada raro pero Arnie sabía perfectamente bien donde encontrarían las cosas -¿Buscamos?

-No hace falta, Arnie, ya vimos que no hay nada, mejor vámonos, jejejeje –Dijo nerviosa y apenada pues su amado tenía un par de ropa interior en el sillón y no deseaba permanecer o indagar más en la alcoba, Arnold estaba igual de incomodo pero decidió mostrarle bien a la joven cada rincón de la habitación para que se convenciera.

-Bien…jejejeje no hay nada…vámonos –Dijo sonrojada al ver hacia el estante donde Arnold tenía la zapatilla de Cecile y un libro rosa que para Helga era inconfundible

-Si tú quieres…

-No hemos revisado su closet, cariño, ¿No quieres verlo antes de irnos?

Arnold le miro molesto -¿Qué rayos te pasa? Deja de llamarle así

-Es normal llamarse cariñosamente cuando dos personas se aman…

-Pero ella no te ama

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-¡Porque lo sé y ya!

-¡Pues ella me ama, me lo di…!

-¡Ya basta los dos!

Helga los miro molesta –En primera engendro, no te amo, nunca te lo he dicho y ya me canse de que creas lo contrario, supéralo –Fue dura y directa con las palabras, pero pensó que era necesario para que de una buena vez ese torpe la dejara tranquila –Arnold si no te molesta revisare tu closet y después nos vamos ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

Abrió el closet de su amado pero no encontró nada, hasta que de pronto movió sin querer un abrigo que estaba colgado y fue ahí donde sintió pánico, una fotografía de ella, cayó al suelo pero no era cualquier fotografía era…

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto Arnoldo?!

Movió el saco nuevamente para hacerlo a un lado y para su sorpresa hallo más fotos, unas comiendo, otras caminando, otras en su… -¡Arnold!

Arnold escucho la voz furiosa de su prometida y de inmediato entro al closet, al ver las fotografías se sorprendió tanto como la rubia, más porque reconoció algunas de esas fotos que hasta apenas hace un día había visto en la recamara de su primo… _"¿Cómo es posible?"_

Helga aterrorizada por las fotografías, no lo miraba si no que buscaba con su mirada por todo el lugar hasta que hallo al fondo del closet más fotografías y un listón rosa que colgaba de ahí, junto había ropa y era su… ¡Imposible! También hallo el libro de poemas.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-Helga…no es…

-¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió?!

-Esto no es mío, es de Arnie

-¿Ahora culparas a tu primo?

-Te lo juro son de él, por eso te pedí que no te acercaras a el

-¡¿También me espía no?!

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas Arnoldo, ¡Te dije hace unos días que no siguieras con tus vigías nocturnas y ahora veo porque lo hacías!

-¡Por supuesto que no te estoy vigilando en las noches!

-¡Ah! ¡Claro, solamente me tomabas la foto y te ibas ¿no?!

Le restregó una fotografía bastante comprometedora pues Helga estaba en ropa interior, el joven no pudo evitar admirar lo hermosa que era su novia y las perfectas curvas que tenía, inmediatamente se sonrojo. –Yo no te tome esto –Trataba de desviar la mirada y de no ponerse nervioso, pero le costaba…era tan hermosa

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Para que la ropa?! ¡¿Porque este tipo de fotos?! ¡No mejor ni me digas, no quiero saber tus porquerías!

Tiro la fotografía a un lado y trato de salir pero Arnold no se lo permitió y la tomo de la muñeca –No te vayas, déjame…

-¡No! ¡Ahora entiendo porque no querías que revisara el closet!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Ahora entiendo porque no te enojaste de que hubiera perdido las cosas e incluso me consolaste tratando de que no le diera importancia! ¡Era porque tú los tenías a salvo! ¿No?

-Por favor sabes que yo…

-No te creía capaz de esto –Susurro triste y decepcionada –No sé si…no sé si pueda seguir con esto

-Por favor yo no lo hice

-¿Entonces?

-Fue Arnie

-¡Deja de echarle la culpa a otros, las pruebas son más que obvias, Arnoldo!

-¡Y tu deja de hacerte la molesta! ¡¿Acaso tú no hacías peores cosas?!

Helga lo miro dolida y sorprendida –Por lo menos nunca te robe cosas importantes para ti ¡Nunca!

-¿Nunca? ¿Segura?

-Te la devolví ¡Pase un día entero buscándola para dártela!

-Lo sé, pero es…

-¡Es diferente! ¡No te importo verme triste! ¡Además es asqueroso, no quiero imaginarme para que…! ¡No me interesa saberlo, me voy!

La tomo de la muñeca, pero ella le lanzo una mirada molesta y él supo que por ahora no podría hacer nada, así que la dejo ir.

Arnie quien había presenciado todo el espectáculo, se acercó y miro a su primo –Si vuelves a interferir, seré peor que esto –Dijo sonriéndole malévolamente y se agacho para recuperar sus tesoros

-¡Esto se queda aquí!

El simplemente sonrió –Conseguiré más

-Eres asqueroso…déjala en paz, no te ama ya la oíste

-Puedo hacer que me quiera y…tengo un punto a mi favor y tu uno en contra –Se dio media vuelta y salió dejando más molesto al cabeza de balón.

.

.

.

 _"_ _¡Maldición! Creo que no debí ponerme tan mal, pero…. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a fotografiarme mientras me cambio?! ¡No se lo perdonare!"_

Sentía mucho vergüenza de que su amado la haya visto semi-desnuda sabía que sería su esposa, pero ¿acaso no podía guardar su morbosidad hasta entonces?

-Hola Helga…

Helga volteo al oír su nombre y ahí estaba el menos indicado para el momento, el que más le fastidiaba por sus teorías de dos horas de como el pay de limón podría cambiar la existencia de los demás, fastidiada le regreso el saludo sin ánimos –Hey Stinko

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah, venía a dejarte una invitación para una fiesta que se está organizando en casa de Rhonda –Le entrego la invitación –Ya sabes cómo es Rhonda

-Lo sé, se me hace raro que me invite, ¿seguro que era para mí?

-Sí, invito a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, sobre todo a todos los que vamos juntos desde el cuarto grado

-Bien como sea, digo gracias

-Por nada…Te veo triste… ¿Vamos por un helado?

-No gracias no estoy de humor

-Tal vez no sea el más indicado, Helga, pero puedo escucharte si gustas

-Mmmm tal vez, bueno está bien pero que sea doble

-Claro

Una hora más tarde volvían de Slaussen's y la rubia estaba de mejor humor, no se había percatado de que Stinky al igual que todos había tenido un gran cambio, sobre todo con sus obsesión con el pay de limón, ahora se podía hablar más con él.

-Gracias por el helado, ya debo irme

-Claro y me alegra que haya sido buena compañía aunque no me hayas contado nada de lo que te pasa –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente –Tienes un amigo en mí, así que no dudes en recurrir a mi cuando tengas algo ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias Stinky –Le sonrió sinceramente agradecida –Nos vemos mañana

-Nos vemos

.

.

.

Helga subió a su habitación con mejor humor de cuando salió de la casa de huéspedes, debía admitir que Stinky fue muy simpático y no una tortura como siempre había sido, vio las cortinas recorridas de su alcoba y de inmediato, las cerro abruptamente.

-No volverás a fotografiarme desnuda cabeza de balón –Susurro a la nada

En la calle…

-¡Rayos! Las cerro, me pregunto ¿porque?

-Porque piensa que mi primo está fotografiándola y espiándola

-¡Demonios! ¡Ahora ya no podré admirarla!

-Quiero más fotografías

-Lo siento Arnie, pero deberás conformarte con las que ya te di

-Pero me las quito mi primo

-¡Vaya! Jamás me imagine a Arnold queriendo fotografías desnudas de su prometida

-Semi-desnuda

-Si claro, bien mañana te llevo de nuevo unas, pero son las últimas ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

-Y Arnie son 200 dólares

-Es mucho… -Se quejo

-Dame lo que tengas, llévalo mañana a la escuela en el lugar de siempre

-Bien –Dijo mientras se iba de aquella oscura esquina

 _"_ _El sábado cariño, vendrás a mis brazos, estoy seguro de que lo harás y lo mejor de todo es que será Arnold quien te ponga en bandeja de plata para mi….ja jajajaja…Estúpido cabeza de balón, me la darás y no podrás recuperarla, de eso….me encargo yo"_ pensó mientras ingresaba a su hogar

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **elisa20da**_ __ _ **muchas gracias por tu review jejeje y pronto sabremos la identidad de nuestro sospechoso jijij ;D**_

 _ **Eli-mont**_ __ _ **holi eli a mi igual me cae super mal siempre fue asi, de echo me recuerda a alguien de mi infancia jejeej...espero que te siga gustando mi fic y espero leerte pronto en los tuyos jejejeje que no me los pierdo y espero con ansias tus capitulos :D**_

 _ **Yakumin**_ __ _ **holi yakumin jjejejej gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review y ya pase a leer tu fic de arnold y la verdad es que me gusta el trama de la historia ya quiero ver la reaccion de Helga por dios ¿enserio? ¿Gerald? jejeje como se llevaran ahora? bueno ya me alargue jiji y respondiendo a tu pregunta pronto veremos al sospechosos jejeje espero no decepcionarlos aun no estoy muy segura en si en el siguiente o hasta el otro revelare la identidad de aquel tipo jejeje**_

 _ **Xndy1994 holi muchas gracias por leer mi fic :D espero que te siga gustando y seguire actualizando, trato de hacerlo diario pero a veces el tiempo no me alcanza jejeej y no es la unica historia que tengo tengo mas de oye arnold 2 ya terminadas jejeje :D y tambien de ranma 2 ya terminadas, de sailor moon ya terminada, de sakura una aun en proceso y de candy candy una terminada que fue mi primer fic para candy y otra terminada tambien pero no es mia me pidieron favor de subirla y las demas en proceso :D saludos**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos**_ __ _ **holi vanne jejeje y si no era arnie el maestro de todo esto, pero es peor por lo que podemos observar, ademas de que es chantajista jejejeje maldito :/ pero pronto sabremos la identidad del sospechoso ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	19. CAPITULO 19 UN MINUTO EN EL PARAISO

Helga se encontraba caminando hacia la escuela, había salido un poco antes para evitar a Arnoldo, pues por ahora no deseaba verlo, al menos no por los siguientes días hasta que se le pasara el coraje y no quisiera matarlo.

-¡Helga!

 _"_ _¡Demonios!"_ pensó molesta

-Por favor, ¿podemos hablar?

-No cabeza de balón

-Vamos Helga, ¿En verdad piensas que fui yo?

-Lo único que sé, es que me has decepcionado

-Ven conmigo

-¿A dónde?

Le miro sorprendida pues él la estaba halando al sentido contrario de la escuela –No entremos a clases hoy, ven conmigo, necesitamos un momento a….solas

-No creo que sea buena idea –Susurro nerviosa

-Por favor

 _"_ _!¿Quién puede con esa mirada?! ¡Demonios a quien engaño, lo amo locamente aun!"_ pensó rendida dejándose llevar por el amor de su vida

Alguien los miro desde lejos y los siguió sigilosamente y a una distancia considerable para no ser descubierta.

.

.

.

-Phoebs ¿Has visto a Arnold?

-No…yo tampoco encuentro a Helga –Comento la oriental

-¿Crees que al fin estén juntos?

-No lo sé, Gerald, pero espero que si –Dijo la joven sin ocultar la felicidad que aquel acontecimiento ocasionaría

-Aunque lo dudes yo también…yo también –Murmuro el joven quien solo era sincero de lo que deseaba para su amigo con ella, pues pese a que le haya sorprendido que Arnold su amigo se enamorara de Helga G. Pataki, no dejaba de apoyarlo en su felicidad, sabía que eso era la rubia.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres un mantecado? –Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente a la joven

Helga se sonrojo –Cl-aro

Ambos entraron a Slaussen's para tomar un delicioso mantecado; una vez sentados y después de ordenar los helados, Arnold la observo, admirando cada detalle de la belleza de Helga que ahora salía a relucir más, ¿Cómo diablos había sido tan ciego? Era perfecta.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara Arnoldo?

El joven se sonrojo al verse descubierto –No

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué tanto me mirabas?

-Eres hermosa –Susurro un tanto avergonzado

La joven también se sonrojo ante el comentario del chico, pensando que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad por fin –Gra-cias –Tartamudeo

-Helga en verdad, no fui yo –Dijo mirándola sinceramente, ella vio que no había pizca de mentira en ellos, ni burla, veía la sinceridad de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas de siempre –No te quería decir lo que había visto en el cuarto de Arnie, para…bueno…no deseaba asustarte

-¿Asustarme?

-Esas fotografías que encontraste en mi armario por casualidad, son las mismas que mi primo tenía pegadas por toda su habitación el día anterior

-¡¿Qué?!

-Baja la voz Helga –Comento el rubio con las miradas molestas de otros adolescentes

-Perdona, pero ¿Enserio?

-Sí, no te mentiría, Helga de verdad, esas fotos eran de Arnie, simplemente las llevo a mi habitación, seguramente ya lo había planeado

-¿Porque diablos no me lo dijiste?

-No quería que te asustaras, y que pensaras que los Shortman estamos locos

Helga suspiro tranquilamente –Te creo Arnold

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero por favor a partir de ahora se honesto conmigo, no importa lo que sea pero hazlo ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –La miro sonriéndole dulcemente –Helga me gustas mucho

Helga le miro sorprendida ante la espontanea declaración del joven, sin que ella lo esperara, si ya se lo había dicho muchas veces pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de decirse mutuamente lo que sentían uno por el otro, al menos no así, tranquilos y a solas.

Sintió la necesidad de pronto de decirle por fin de frente al chico que había amado durante toda su vida, decirle lo que su corazón sentía al verlo, al tenerlo así tan cerca, en aquel momento escucho una linda canción que lo describía.

 _I like your smile_ _  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you  
And I, I like the way you're such a star  
But that's not why I love you_

-Arnold –Le miro sonrojada, sintió como el calor recorría todo su cuerpo, como su corazón latía locamente dentro de su pecho, sintiendo que se le salía.

-Sabes me gustas tanto y fui…un idiota…un idiota al no darme cuenta, de la maravillosa persona que siempre tuve…frente –Tomo la mano de la joven –Creo…sabía perfectamente que tú me gustabas, creo que siempre ha sido así…pero nunca quise aceptar mis sentimientos…perdóname he sido un completo imbécil

-No es así… -Poso su mano instantáneamente sobre la de su amado –Siempre me…me has…gustado –Arnold sonrió tiernamente, la imagen que Helga proyectaba era encantadora, se veía sonrojada, nerviosa, tímida y dulce, siempre fue así, de pronto imágenes golpearon su mente y se dijo a si mismo que había sido un completo idiota y ciego.

 _Hey_ _  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

-Helga… -Dijo al ver que la joven se había quedado callada –Me he enamorado de ti

 _"_ _¿Sera verdad? ¡Debo estar soñando!"_ pensaba entre emocionada y angustiada.

-¿Cómo…?

-Eres una maravillosa persona, amable, sensible, talentosa, amigable, hermosa y con un enorme corazón, pese a que siempre…siempre ponías una barrera para que…nadie te lastimara –Susurro viéndola intensamente y sintiendo la realidad de aquellas palabras, siempre estuvo frente a él la verdad –Puedes ser ruda por fuera pero…si la gente te conociera se encontraría con tu dulce y cursi interior que es el verdadero –Dijo sonriente al recordar aquel sueño donde se casaba con la rubia

-Arnold… -Le miraba sin poder creerlo

 _You're so beautiful_ _  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

-Te amo Geraldine –Se sonrojo levemente al decirlo al fin

-Arnold… -Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos azules de la chica, Arnold se las limpio suavemente –Yo también te amo

 _"_ _Por fin lo dije…ya…esta vez no me retractare"_ pensó aliviada, sintiendo como su corazón descansaba del secreto que había mantenido durante años

Arnold sonrió dulcemente -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Helga rio un poco pero acepto complacida ante la petición del joven, tal como ella deseaba que fuera y así poder cumplir con el arreglo de sus familias pero esta vez porque querían no por deber –Por supuesto que sí, cabeza de balón

 _I like the way you misbehave_ _  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you_

Arnold sonrió ante el apodo de la rubia, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba que le llamara así, increíblemente sentía que era especial por tanta atención por parte de la rubia y sabía que siempre había sido así y lo seria….pues estaría junto a ella, por fin.

Se fue acercando a la joven, quien supuso que deseaba, sonrojada también se acercó lentamente a su amado, cerrando lentamente los ojos.

 _Lala_ _  
Lalalala  
(Oh ohhh)  
Lala  
Lalalala  
(That's why I love you)  
Lala  
Lalalala  
(Oh ohhh)  
Lala  
Lalalala_ _  
_ _(That's why I love you)_

Sintió el dulce aliento de su amado sobre sus labios, ocasionando que su piel se erizara al sentirlo tan cerca, Arnold disfrutaba cada sensación, apreciándolo más que las demás veces, dejándose llevar por el gran amor que sentía ya por la rubia, sintiendo como su corazón latía alocadamente, sintiendo la respiración contenida y agitada de la joven y la suya misma, sintiendo como mil cosas pasaban en su cuerpo al poder besar por primera vez a la joven del que estaba enamorado desde hace tanto sin darse cuenta; sus labios por fin se juntaron posesionándose unos de los otros, Arnold la besaba dulcemente, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos alrededor de su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia ella, sintiéndose en el paraíso por un momento, esperando que la dicha de tocar el cielo durara a partir de ahora y para siempre, pues por fin estaba con la persona amada.

El gentil beso quedo atrás y pronto se convirtió en uno más apasionado, pues Arnold suavemente ingreso su lengua para masajear la de la chica suavemente, quien sintió sus piernas franquear dando gracias a dios estar sentada, si no tal vez estaría en el suelo, también gracias a Arnold quien la sostenía ya de la cintura.

-Maldita sea…. –Susurraba la joven al ver la escena desde lejos –Debo avisarles….tendremos un grave problema con esto…pero aun así apoyare en todo a "K" para que podamos separarlos –Se dijo a sí misma, muerta de celos y coraje al ver a la rubia entre los brazos de su amado –Te odio Helga, siempre ha sido así, no puedo creer que después de todo, tu estés donde yo debía estar –Dio media vuelta –Pero tu momento de paraíso se terminara mañana querida…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste jejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews perdon si no les menciono a cada uno como siempre pero ando algo apurada pero en el proximo prometo agradecerles a cada uno por sus hermosos reviews y por todo su apoyo :D**_

 _ **por cierto es la primera vez que utilizo una cancion para este fic espero que les guste jejje es de avril lavigne me encanta :D por si desean escucharla es la de i love you :D**_

 _ **aviso importante: les quiero avisar que del 13 al 18 de septiembre no hare actualizaciones pues saldre de viaje (Vacaciones) por lo que no podre actualizar pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para adelantar mis fics para que puedan disfrutarlos de aqui al sabado, para no dejarlos tan abandonados pues no me gusta jejejee**_

 _ **espero el sabado pueda subir algo, al menos esa es mi intencion, espero que me de tiempo despues de la escuela ;D**_

 _ **saludos y gracias por todo :D**_


	20. CAPITULO 20 LA FIESTA DE RHONDA I

Helga se encontraba resplandeciente de felicidad, su felicidad era inmensa tanto que sus padres la sentían y también sonreían desde que la joven había regresado el día anterior a la casa.

-Buenos días –Dijo sonriente entrando al comedor

-Buenos días cariño, te prepare unos ricos hotcakes.

-Gracias mama

-Buen día Helga

Su padre le sonrió dulcemente, pues ver a su pequeña hija feliz, lo hacía feliz, pese a que tratara de ocultarlo muchas veces.

-Hola papa

-¿quieres ayuda para arreglarte en la tarde, hija?

-No mama, me arreglare en casa de Phoebs

-De acuerdo

-No llegues tarde jovencita

-No papa, me traerá Arnold

-Bien

.

.

.

-¿Enserio, viejo?

-Si –Arnold tenia mirada de enamorado como nunca antes lo había visto Gerald, lo cual era divertido pero a la vez le preocupaba

-Me alegro por ti, hermano

-Gracias Gerald

-Entonces pasaremos por ellas a la casa de Phoebe ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero por lo mientras quiero que me acompañes

-¿A dónde?

-Por un regalo para Helga

-Hermano esta bien que haya aceptado ser tu novia, pero ¿porque el regalo?

-Porque la amo

-Arnold de verdad esto comienza asustarme, deja que me lo tome con calma ¿sí?

-Pero…

-Fue fácil asimilar que se gustan, que se quieren pero aun no sé cómo reaccionare cuando se pongan ambos tan amorosos y empalagosos, creo que no lo asimilo aun

Arnold le miro divertido –Yo tuve que asimilar todo rápido cuando estuviste por fin con Phoebe ¿no?

Gerald se sonrojo un poco –Vamos por el regalo –Dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema

.

.

.

-Vaya "K" de verdad ¿harás eso?

Katy le miraba indignada

-Si hermosas

-Pero deberías quedarte –Intervino Mary

Lila también estaba molesta pero no intervenía en la plática

-No puedo, yo no debo arriesgarme a estar por aquí, podrían descubrirme

-Eres un cobarde –Will estaba arrepentido de estar donde estaba pero pensaba que era demasiado tarde para acobardarse o tal vez era el miedo de lo que esas personas pudieran hacerle, pues ya se lo habían demostrado hace un momento con cierto chico, que se suponía era el más rudo

-Si no te gusta Will, ya sabes cómo puedes quedar, como ese niño rosado

Will guardo silencio

-Pero "K" entiéndenos tú…

-Katy, por favor tú eres la sorpresa de la noche, creí que te gustaba tener la atención de todos ¿No?

-Sí pero…

-Solo apéguense al plan

-Pero el que ha planeado esto durante meses eres tú, no nosotras

-Lila querida por favor hagan lo que les digo, si puedo venir vendré y punto, pero obviamente no para verlas a ustedes

-Bien –Susurro aun molesta Mary, mientras las otras chicas asentían

-Bien, díganle a Arnie que…

-Aquí estoy

-Vaya pensé que no llegarías

-Lo siento, me entretuve con una conversación de mi primo

-¿Qué dijo?

-Ya son novios

-Eso ya nos lo había dicho Katy

-¡Oh! –Arnie bajo un tanto decepcionado la mirada –También dijo que le compraría algo

-¿No sabes qué?

-No

-Bueno no importa, ya saben que hacer ¿Verdad? –Los chicos asintieron –Bien, nos vemos luego –Dijo entregándole una bolsita a Lila –Adiós

.

.

.

-Hola Hell

-Hola Phoebs

-Estoy tan feliz, solo estaremos los de cuarto grado o al menos eso dijo Rhonda

-Qué alegría estar con el montón de perdedores, estoy brincando de gusto –Dijo sarcásticamente la joven

-Helga

-No me mires así Phoebe la verdad es que solo desearía estar con Arnold –Dijo sonriendo –Siento que esto es un sueño y tengo miedo de despertar

-No es un sueño, Hell, anda vamos a apurarnos ¿Trajiste los vestidos?

-Sí señor, traje los ridículos vestidos que escogiste para mí –Dijo aburridamente, pues la moda no era su fuerte aun

-Bien, vamos

Helga rodo los ojos pero siguió a su amiga, que estaba más que emocionada de que por fin los cuatro salieran juntos.

.

.

.

-Nadine ¡Eso no va ahí! Por dios que no sabes que eso se ve espantoso

-Lo lamento Rhonda

-Olvídalo querida, no ayudes a la decoración, mejor ve con Sheena para ver los bocadillos…mientras tanto yo veré las bebidas

Nadine se fue ofendida de la sala, dejando sola a Rhonda, cuando…

-Señorita –Le llamo el mayordomo

-Si Mike

-Es del hospital

-¿Hospital?

-Sí, bueno en realidad es su novio –Susurro para que nadie escuchara

 _"_ _¡Dios mío!"_ pensó desesperada pensando lo peor, rápidamente tomo el teléfono -¡Curly! ¿Estás bien? –Dijo desesperada por saber su salud -¡¿Qué?!

.

.

.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando Arnold y Gerald estaban llegando a la casa de la oriental, en el auto del rubio, quien estaba un tanto nervioso pero feliz de pasar una noche con su amada, esta vez como debía de ser.

Ambos bajaron para tocar el timbre, la primera en salir fue la oriental que se veía muy hermosa, tenía un vestido de color azul, sencillo y el cabello suelto con una hermosa diadema que lo sujetaba de color blanco, maquillada ligeramente y sin lentes, dejando así ver sus hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban a Gerald. –Estás hermosa

-Gracias –Dijo sonrojada

En ese momento apareció Helga y Arnold perdió la noción de donde estaba, ella traía un vestido color rosa sencillo, que le llegaba a las rodillas, dejando al descubierto las perfectas y bien formadas pantorrillas que la joven tenía gracias al ejercicio y al beisbol, el vestido se almadeaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciendo que esta luciera más, el cabello lo tenía suelto, dejando que le cubriera ligeramente un ojo como…Cecil, maquillaje también ligeramente y un hermoso moño pequeño en su cabello.

-Hermosa –Susurro Arnold al acercarse –Te amo

Helga sonrió divertida y sonrojada a la vez antes de darle un dulce beso en sus labios, pues lo había extrañado mucho.

-Tengo un regalo para ti

Le dio una cajita de color azul, la rubia miraba emocionada y nerviosa la cajita pensando en si estaba soñando realmente….

 _"_ _¡Dios mío! Díganme que no es un sueño... ¡No puedo creerlo! Es lo que pienso que es!"_

Arnold sonreía dulcemente, tenía un hermoso brillo en esos ojos verdes esmeralda, no se quería perder ni un detalle de su novia, él estaba dispuesto a seguir las cosas como estaban planeadas no solo porque así lo habían predispuesto no…él lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, sin importar si el universo eterno se interponía.

-¡Arnold! –Helga abrió sorprendida sus ojos mientras estos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, sin aun poder creer lo que veía frente a ella en sus manos, Arnold se acercó sonriente, viéndola con intensidad.

K miraba la escena desde lejos mientras sonreía amargadamente _"No te saldrás con la tuya Arnold, hagas lo que hagas ahorita en unas horas en la fiesta todo se ira al drenaje…como debe ser"_ pensó feliz ante este hecho.


	21. CAPITULO 21 LA FIESTA DE RHONDA PARTE 2

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –Pregunto el joven avergonzado

Helga sin poder creerlo aún, simplemente le miraba sonriente, solo atinando asentir con un golpe seco de la cabeza, mientras el joven sonreía de oreja a oreja felizmente –Te amo Helga –Saco un hermoso anillo de la cajita que le había entregado a la joven

-También te amo –Susurro nerviosamente con lágrimas en los ojos la joven

-Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, mi amor, te lo juro –Dijo sosteniendo suavemente la mano de su novia ahora prometida porque así lo decidieron ambos.

Tal vez iba demasiado rápido, pero no tenía caso esperar, no tenía caso hacer esperar el amor, cuando ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados uno del otro; se fundieron en un dulce y breve beso que fue interrumpido por sus amigos.

-Bueno romeo ya es hora de irnos, ¿No creen?

Arnold le miro molesto y Helga casi lo mata con la mirada, ambos respondieron de mala gana -¿Porque tienes que interrumpirnos así, Gerald?

-Sí que no ves que estamos ocupados, cabeza de cepillo

-Después ya tendrán tiempo de apapachos, ahora ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta

-¿Crees que nos importa, melenudo?

Phoebe solo sonrió ante tal declaración pero no dijo nada, se sentía feliz de que su amiga al fin tuviera lo que siempre había deseado, que estuviera siendo correspondida por el amor del único chico que realmente ha amado en la vida.

-A mí me importa, Pataki

-Pero a mí no, Johanssen

-Ya vámonos –Arnold tomo de la mano a su novia, para evitar una pelea ridícula afuera de la casa de Phoebe

-Pero…

-Si Arnold tiene razón, vamos –Tomo la mano de Gerald y lo halo hacia el automóvil, mientras le sonreía dulcemente

-Bien –Dijo rendido Gerald dejándose guiar por Phoebe

-Maldito Arnold, pero no sabes ni la que te espera en la fiesta –Murmuro K mientras los veía partir –Helga será mía

.

.

.

-¿Rhonda? ¿No vendrá Curly?

-No y lo peor es que no puedo cancelar la fiesta –Murmuro triste

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡Hay Sheena! Lo que ocurrió fue que Harold…esta…hospital –Dijo soltando un sollozo al final

-¿Harold? Dios mío, pero ¿Porque?

-Nadie lo sabe, al menos eso me dijo Curly, que no tiene la menor idea y Harold no ha dicho nada

-¿Esta grave?

-Me dijo que ya no, pero está muy lastimado y debe permanecer en observación

Sheena solo guardo silencio, preocupada por la salud de su compañero, pues pese a que Harold no era un amigo muy cercano a ella, le tenía aprecio y el saber que estaba hospitalizado era motivo de preocupación para cualquiera.

-Ya llegaron sus invitados, señorita Rhonda

-Gracias Vicky –Le dijo a la servidumbre antes de secar sus lágrimas y fingir una sonrisa –A nadie, Sheena, ni una palabra a nadie

-Bien

Bajaron las escaleras de la mansión Lloyd y encontraron a sus compañeros y amigos de Rhonda que iban ingresando a la mansión, ella sonriendo y como buena anfitriona les dio la bienvenida a su casa; comenzaron las charlas y la música en toda la mansión.

-Vaya que Rhonda hace mejor las fiestas ahora, ¿No les parece? –Comento Gerald tomando una bebida para él y para su novia

-Sí creo que sí, Gerald esto no tiene alcohol ¿Verdad?

-Si

-Pero…

-Solo por hoy hermosa, quiero que festejemos que estamos juntos

-Pero sabes que no tomo

-Por mí por favor

-Geraldo si sigues molestándola te saludara betsy y los cinco vengadores, que están ansiosos por salir nuevamente

-Arnold deberías controlar a tu novia –Dijo ignorándola, pues pese a que se alegraba por su amigo, eso no quitaba que a él no le cayera aun del todo bien Helga Pataki, aunque debía admitir que el león no es como lo pintan.

-Creo que Helga tiene razón, si Phoebe no quiere no puedes obligarla

-Lo ves melenudo

-¡Arnold!

-¿Qué?

-De qué lado estas

-No estoy de lado de nadie

-Entonces viejo, además si hay que festejar –Dijo sonriendo por un momento –Los cuatro estamos bien y juntos ¿No?

Helga se sonrojo, lo cual Arnold y Gerald notaron, Gerald sonrió triunfante al haberla avergonzado como ella siempre lo hacía, Arnold solo sonrió dulcemente al ver la hermosura de su novia.

-Si tienes razón Gerald –Dijo Arnold aun sonriendo –Pero si no desean tomar, no debemos obligarlas

Gerald hizo una mueca de disgusto, Helga sonrió pues sabía que pese al esfuerzo inútil de Gerald, ella había ganado.

-¿Quieres mi amor?

Helga se sonrojo nuevamente pero asintió -¿Porque no cabeza de balón? –Dijo con una extremada dulzura, mirando a su novio sincera y felizmente, era como si para ellos nadie más existiera, Helga lo miraba como si un ciego mirara por primera vez el sol, Arnold le miraba como si ella fuera su vida entera y eso le hacía darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo una maldad, que se había dejado llevar por los celos, la envidia y el coraje, al ver que Arnold no le hacía caso a una persona tan extraordinaria como lo era ella, pero ahora…

-Es diferente… -Murmuro desde la otra esquina mirando a los rubios felices

-Will… -Le llamo aquella pelirroja que tanto odiaba

-Dime

-¿Qué es diferente?

-¿Qué no lo ves? –Lila siguió su mirada y observo a los rubios molesta

-Pronto dejaremos de sufrir

-Haciendo sufrir a otros ¿No?

-La vida no es justa

-Esto no tiene que ver con la vida, somos nosotros los que estamos mal, ¿por qué separar a dos personas que se aman?

-No puedes echarte para atrás, si no…

-Ya lo se

-Chicos, ya es hora –Katy apareció detrás de ellos –Mary esta por poner la sustancia en las bebidas de esa oriental y de mi Arnold

Will observo y en efecto descubrió que Mary ya estaba junto a las bebidas de los cuatro jóvenes que estaban cerca divirtiéndose. –Creo que…

-Ya no nos podemos arrepentir, William

-Bien Katy en cuanto Helga se lleve a Phoebe tú entras ¿Bien?

-Si claro

-Arnold ¿No pondrá objeción? Después de todo tengo entendido que no terminaron bien

-Por tu culpa, Lila

-Claro que no

-Mira…

-Ya basta, chicas –Arnie había llegado también –Veo que el plan ya está en marcha, William si no quieres llevarla hasta la habitación yo lo hare, además k me lo ha pedido

-¿porque?

-No confía en ti, me pidió que te diera una nueva tarea

-¿Cuál? –Dijo molesto pero sabía que lo mejor era no demostrarlo

-Tienes que distraer a Gerald

-Bien

-Lila…

-Si

-Debes ir con Helga y Phoebe ¿De acuerdo?

-Si claro –Dijo molesta por lo que le fue asignado –Aun cuando dudo que ella me quiera cerca

-Es más probable que confié en ti que en su prima

-Si tienes razón

-Bien vayan

Mientras tanto del otro lado del salón, Phoebe comienza a sentirse muy mal, se había tomado su bebida de un solo trago, pues aun cuando en un principio se resistió debía admitir que le había gustado pero de pronto comenzó a sentir mucho calor y mareo.

-¿Phoebe?

Gerald se acercó a ella rápidamente al verla tan pálida e ida.

-Hel…Helga –Fue todo lo que pudo articular, la aludida se acercó rápidamente al ver a su mejor amiga mal

-¿Phoebe? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Phoebe no respondía era como si ya no estuviera ahí, estaba quita y solo miraba sin mirar nada en particular, el brillo de sus ojos se había vuelto más intenso pero a la vez extraña su mirada.

-Na…nada –Dijo mientras sonreía –Bailemos

Helga miraba preocupada a su amiga, pues nunca se había comportado así, intentaron detenerla pues la oriental estaba bailando muy sexymente, tratando de quitarse la ropa.

-¡Basta Phoebe!

-¡Eeeeh!

-Phoebe baja por favor

-¡No es el momento de caballerosidades Geraldo! –Grito al ver como Gerald trataba de bajarla con delicadeza

Arnold la alcanzo antes de que se desabrochara el vestido y la halo hacia abajo pero…

-¡Phoebe basta! –Arnold trataba de quitar los brazos de la oriental que estaban alrededor de su cuello, ya había un tumulto de alumnos observando el espectáculo de los jóvenes, sonriendo y burlándose de la oriental, mientras gritaban alentándola a que se desnudara frente a ellos.

-¡Esto es tu culpa melenudo!

Helga ya estaba más que furiosa al ver que por la insistencia de Gerald, su amiga se encontraba en una vergonzosa situación, Gerald también molesto por la situación se colocó frente a la rubia dispuesto a enfrentarla pero..

-¡No es momento de discutir! –Grito el rubio mientras halaba a la oriental

-Tienes razón, Arnold –Helga se acercó a ellos, dejando a Gerald sorprendido

 _"_ _Helga Pataki es controlada por mi amigo…es como si no pensara en lo que le pide…esto es demasiado…no puedo creerlo…no pensé ver algo así nunca_ " pensó en shock aun tanto por el comportamiento de su novia como por el comportamiento de Helga. _"La vieja Helga Pataki ya me hubiera molido a golpes…"_

-¿Phoebe? –Helga había logrado que se separara de Arnold y con ayuda de él, habían logrado bajarla

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Nada Lila –Arnold miro preocupado a Phoebe, no era posible que por un trago se hubiera puesto tan mal, no era un borracho pero sabía perfectamente bien que nadie se podía poner tan mal con una sola copa, algo raro había en todo esto.

-Pueden subirla a la habitación, Helga –Rhonda se había acercado –Hay unas habitaciones para invitados, puedes recostarla ahí por un rato.

-Gracias Rhonda –Dijo la joven rubia sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a un cabeza de balón que siempre supo que aquella joven era amable, dulce, cursi, tierna y hermosa.

-¿Me ayudas, Arnold?

-Claro –Se acercó para ayudar pero…

-No te preocupes, Arnold, yo las ayudare, además me imagino que vamos a cambiarla, pues ya ensucio un poco el vestido –Comento la pelirroja –Claro si no te molesta Helga

Helga lo pensó un segundo, no era nada nuevo que Lila fuera así, pero no entendía porque desconfiaba tanto de ella, siempre lo había hecho aunque en aquel momento fue como si no deseara separarse de Arnold en toda la noche, pues temía que algo malo pasara pero no entendía porque.

-Vayan –Intervino Arnold –Te esperare aquí amor –Se acercó y le dio un beso suave en los labios a la rubia, haciendo que Lila ardiera de celos y coraje, Rhonda sorprendida pero feliz sonrió ante la escena, Helga solo se sonrojo pero correspondió el beso de su amado.

Se alejaron para subir las escaleras, en cuanto se perdieron de vista una joven hermosa de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos chocolates, tez bronceada, labios rosados, con un vestido pegado a su perfecto cuerpo, que resaltaban sus curvas, se acercó a cierto cabeza de balón.

Mientras tanto arriba en la habitación…

-Gracias Lila

-No hay problema, en verdad estoy muy pero muy preocupada por Phoebe ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo…solo tomo una copa y…no es posible que por una copa se haya puesto así ¿O sí?

-No lo creo, normalmente en las fiestas te pones así pero hasta después de mucho rato –Dijo fingiendo pensar en alguna razón por la que Phoebe estuviera así –Tal vez se droga, aunque eso es imposible, no, Phoebe no es así

-¡Ni siquiera toma! ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre semejante idiotez?!

-Lo lamento en verdad, Helga

Helga la miro suspicazmente, algo en todo aquello no le cuadraba pero no sabía que pensar o siquiera creer lo que pensaba, además ¿Quién querría dañar a Phoebe?

.

.

.

-¡¿Katy?!

-Arnold, hola guapo –Dijo coquetamente la joven mientras se acercaba a el –Hace mucho que no te veía

Arnold busco con la mirada nervioso a Gerald, pero había desaparecido

"¡Diablos! Bonita hora para desaparecer amigo" pensó molesto y desesperado

-Si hace mucho –Dijo retrocediendo –Bien debo ir a buscar a Helga

-¿Helga? –La joven fingió sorpresa -¿Quién es?

-Mi novia y mi futura esposa –Dijo sonriendo

-¡Oh! Eso no me lo esperaba, pero ¿Qué te parece si la esperamos y me la presentas? Me gustaría mucho conocerla

-No…no creo que sea buena idea

-¿Es celosa?

-Un poco

-Bueno por lo menos, toma algo conmigo, para brindar por tu felicidad –Arnold le miro sorprendido, lo que pasaron en San Lorenzo y cuando llegaron a Hillwood aún no lo olvidaba, no porque fuera grato recordar esos momentos, sino porque la joven estaba realmente loca y aun no confiaba en ella, ni deseaba hacerlo, pero como buen samaritano que es, accedió.

-De acuerdo

Se acercaron a la mesa de bebidas y ella tomo dos vasos –Brindo por tu felicidad –Arnold enarco una ceja –No me mires así, Arnold, te amé es verdad aun cuando me comporte mal, no te deseo ningún mal, perdóname por lo mal que me porte pero de verdad no te deseo nada malo y el pasado, bueno ya es pasado ¿No? –Sonrió

-Tienes razón –Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa –Y si es el pasado, solo eso, también brindo por tu felicidad Katy, te la mereces –Dijo sinceramente –Salud

-Salud –Katy hizo ademan de tomar a su bebida pero solo fingió mientras miraba a Arnold beber de su vaso. – ¿Me concederías una pieza, Arnie?

-No…bueno es que –No entendía si el calor que de pronto sintió había sido por los nervios de ser pescado por su novia en aquel momento o porque Katy aun le ponía los nervios de punta, pues no era una persona buena.

-Anda vamos, solo una –Lo halo de la mano hacia la pista de baile

.

.

.

-Esto me parece ridículo

-No, Gerald mira lo que ocurre

-Lo que ocurre es algo extraño aquí y créeme que lo descubriré –Dijo el chico afroamericano al ver que a William se le habían terminado las excusas –Adiós

-Pero…

Entro al salón y no vio a ninguno de sus amigos, probablemente estén con Phoebe, busco a Rhonda hasta que la hallo en medio de Sheena y Nadine, bailando felices las tres.

-Oye Rhonda, ¿Dónde está Phoebe?

-Helga y Lila, la subieron a la habitación, es la primera del lado derecho –Dijo la joven pelinegra

-Gracias

Subió los escalones lentamente, pensando que la conversación de William que no llevo a ningún lado, era bastante extraña, no entendía en primer lugar ¿porque diablos querría ese joven hablar con él? Y lo de su novia, era extraño nadie se puede poner tan mal por una sola copa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde estaban la rubia, la oriental y una chica pelirroja…

-Creo que lo mejor sería irnos –Murmuro la rubia

-¿quieres que vaya a buscar a Arnold?

-No, yo iré –" _No dejare a mi novio a tu alcance, princesa"_ pensó molesta

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con un chico afroamericano que venía ensimismado en sus pensamientos y por poco choca con la rubia que le miro molesta -¿Dónde está Arnold?

-Creí que estaba con ustedes

-No, melenudo no está por eso te pregunto

-No soy su padre para cuidarlo, Helga

-Creí que eras su amigo

-Si lo soy, pero Salí un momento porque al parecer tu "amigo" William tenía algo que decirme

-¿Así? Eso es lo más extraño y la más patética mentira que he oído en mi vida –Comento la joven sarcásticamente –Inventa algo mejor, Johanssen

-Si no me crees no lo hagas, yo te he dicho la verdad –Paso de largo dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca

-¡Maldito melenudo! –Murmuro molesta mientras bajaba nuevamente, busco con la mirada a su amado, pero no lo encontraba. -¡¿Dónde diablos estas Arnoldo?! –Dijo exasperada

-¿Buscas a Arnold, hermosa?

Helga se quedó inmóvil ante la voz de aquella persona, no era que le cayera mal, después de todo entendía al chico, pero pensaba que se había pasado con lo que había hecho anteriormente –A ti que te importa

-Vamos Helga, yo lo vi hace un momento

-¿Dónde está? –Dijo volteando a ver al primo de Arnold

-Estaba con una chica hermosa, creo que ya se conocían

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que se llama Katy

-¿Katy?

-Sí creo que ese era su nombre

-¿Dónde están? –Helga ya sentía que la sangre le quemaba la piel -¡Dime!

-Pues estaban bailando hace un momento y después subieron a una habitación, creí que era para buscarte, pues vi cuando llevaste a Phoebe arriba….

Helga ya no escuchaba desde que dijo _"Subieron…habitación… ¡¿Qué?!"_

-¿Cuál…ha…habitación? ¿Sa…sabes? –Dijo sin mirarlo

-Sí, vamos –Arnie sonrió ante la reacción de la joven, la tomo de la mano y la halo hacia las escaleras.

-Bien todo marcha perfectamente bien, por fin, te quitare para siempre del camino Arnold –K miraba la escena desde el centro de la pista

-Helga… -Arnie se detuvo y la rubia le miro molesta -¿Quieres que entre primero yo?

-No

-No creo que sea buena idea

-¡Dime ¿Cuál es la maldita habitación?!

Arnie solo le miro un momento y señalo la habitación que estaba justo al lado de la de Phoebe, se aproximó rápidamente a la habitación para abrirla, respiro profundamente antes de abrir la puerta de par en par, lo que vio la dejo helada, sin poder creerlo, de inmediato sintió partir su corazón en mil pedazos, las lágrimas no se detuvieron así como el dolor que aquel joven le había ocasionado en aquel momento no se detuvo, los ojos chocolate le miraron entre sorprendida y divertida, los ojos verdes parecían haber despertado de pronto de un sueño terrible, tratando de entender la situación, pero para Helga era más que claro…

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora, me extrañaron? jejeje yo si extrañe mucho estar por aqui, ya regrese de viaje y les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado jejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic y por sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	22. CAPITULO 22 EL NUEVO AMIGO DE HELGA

-¡¿Helga?! –Miro a la joven tratando de enfocarla bien pues aún estaba mareado y de pronto se encontró con un rostro poco agradable para el pero muy cerca de su… -¡¿Katy?!

-Mi amor –Dijo la joven acercándose más, su cuerpo estaba… _"¡Imposible!"_ pensó el rubio asustado, por lo que rápidamente se levantó de la cama para alejarse de la joven y poder ir tras la rubia quien ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Aún no hemos terminado, amor

Arnold se percató que estaba bastante desnudo, solo traía sus bóxer, de no ser así se sentiría más avergonzado.

 _"_ _¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué demonios, estoy más que avergonzado?! ¡¿Qué demonios paso?!"_ pensó desesperado mientras tomaba su camisa y se subía los pantalones.

-¡Arnold! –Katy furiosa pero peligrosamente se acercó pero Arnold le dedico una mirada asesina que jamás se había visto en el chico más amable de Hillwood.

-No quiero que te me acerque, Katy, estás loca… ¡Te odio! ¡Aléjate de mí, maldita desquiciada! –Grito sin pensar el rubio, mientras la joven le miraba con ojos anegados de lagrima no de dolor, no, eran de impotencia, celos, odio y humillación.

Arnold salió corriendo de la habitación sin siquiera mirarla, ella se puso de pie y se colocó la blusa que había dejado caer al suelo –Me las pagaras Arnold –Sonrió maliciosamente –Al menos ahora sufrirás

-¡Arnold! Viejo Pataki te estaba buscando –Gerald venía con Phoebe quien ya se sentía mejor –Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, Phoebe necesita descansar –Añadió un poco avergonzado

-¡¿Dónde está?! –Arnold lo tomo de los hombros para que le dijera pero el simplemente le miro confundido -¡¿Dónde está?!

-Yo…no lo se te estaba buscando, ¿Qué ocurre…v…?

-No la molestes

Arnold y Gerald miraron de donde provenía la voz y vieron a Arnie, sonriendo -¡A ti que te importa! –Arnold le miro furioso

-Me importa más de lo que te importo a ti, yo vi lo que ella vio y salió corriendo de aquí pero no pienso decirte nada más, solo quiero que sepas que está bien y estará mejor cuando la dejes de lastimar

-¡No tengo porque hacerte caso! –Arnold miro a Gerald –Ve a dejar a Phoebe, toma –Le entrego las llaves de su automóvil –Tengo que buscarla

-¡Ar…!

-Necio –Murmuro Arnie viendo como salía fugazmente de ahí su primo sin detenerse, Gerald le miro un tanto molesto pero salió con Phoebe sin agregar nada más.

-¿Qué tal salió todo, Arnie?

-Creo que bien, Lila

-Eso es muy pero muy bueno

-Si como a ustedes les toco la mejor y más fácil parte

-¿porque te quejas Katy? Estuviste con Arnold ¿no?

-Si pero no completamente, Lila

-Bueno ese no era parte del plan, solo debías simularlo

-Si pero no pude quitarme todo… -Murmuro

-Eso no importa chicas, Helga se lo creyó todo

-Bueno eso es todo lo que importa –Lila comenzó a bajar –Debo avisarle a K

-Ya le avise

-¡Oh! Bien, entonces bajemos a disfrutar la fiesta ¿Qué les parece?

-Una excelente idea, vamos

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en el parque mientras sacaba su relicario, aquello había sido más devastador que verlo embobado y enamorado de las perfectas señoritas que le gustaban normalmente, esto era peor.

-¡¿porque?! ¿Porque mi amado y estúpido cabeza de balón? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Porque has jugado con mi corazón de esa manera? ¡Estúpido cabeza de balón! ¡Maldito mequetrefe! ¡Estúpido Arnoldo! ¡Debería odiarte a partir de ahora! Si eso hare, la vieja y estúpida Helga Pataki muere hoy –Suspiro fuertemente -¡Oh luna hermosa! ¡Consuélame con tu hermosa y dulce luz! ¡Dar luz a mi corazón destrozado! ¡Consuélame del mal de amores! ¡Dame una señal o guíame para que no vuelvan a matarme! ¡Revíveme mi buen amada luna! ¡Oh Arnold, ¿Cómo osaste a hacerme algo tan cruel?! ¡No lo comprendo mi amor eterno, mi luz, mi musa, mi Arnold! ¿Sera que...?

-¿Helga?

Volteó lentamente a ver quién le observaba y fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrar a… -¿Stinky? ¿Qué demonios haces espiándome, cabeza de chorlito?

-Perdón Helga, la verdad es que te vi saliendo de la fiesta y me preocupe

-¡Oh vamos Stinko! Solo fue tu imaginación, deberías dejar el pudin de limón, ya está causándote efectos secundarios

-No tienes por qué ser así, Helga, pensé que te pasaba algo y bueno…yo…creí que te haría bien hablar con alguien –Dijo rascándose la nuca como acostumbraba típico de Stinky

-¿Acaso deseas competir con el buen samaritano de Arnoldo?

-No, en verdad me preocupe por…

-Ahórratelo melenudo, estoy bien, nunca le pasa nada a Helga G. Pataki

Stinky se acercó hasta la banca donde estaba la rubia, le sonrió dulcemente –Sabes Helga, siempre he sabido que te ocultas tras esa coraza dura y fría, pero en realidad eres una chica dulce, gentil, cursi y muy amable, solo que no te gusta demostrarlo porque sé que el ser ruda y fuerte también es parte de ti y eso solo te hace una chica perfecta y hermosa

Helga se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras tan sinceras y llenas de ternura, ojala y el cabeza de balón se hubiera dado cuenta también de todo eso hace mucho tiempo y tal vez…solo tal vez… -Gracias Stinko

-Sé que no me contaras lo que te ocurre, pero no creo que lo que te haya pasado valga la pena que tu una hermosa mujer, derrame lágrimas de esa forma –Dijo limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas de sus mejillas

-Yo…bueno…es que

-Tranquila, Helga, no quiero obligarte

-Sabes Stinky, te agradezco tu preocupación, en realidad no estoy bien pero ahora quisiera irme a casa, solo deseo descansar –Comento la joven ya más tranquila y sincera

-Bien pero te acompañare

-¡No, no es necesario, enserio!

-Insisto mi lady

Helga sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquel noviazgo fingido que tuvo con Stinky hace tanto tiempo, sonrojada acepto que la acompañara.

En el camino, platicaron y la verdad era que Helga se la paso bien que por un momento su dolor fue menos intenso, Stinky hizo todo lo posible para distraerla y hacerla sonreír con cada locura que se le ocurría por lo que la rubia estaba agradecida, cuando llegaron a su casa todo intento de Stinky fue tirado a la borda pues se encontraron con cierto cabeza de balón.

-Bueno…buenas noches Helga –Dijo nervioso e incómodo de ver al joven prometido de su compañera ahí esperándola.

-Nos vemos Stinky, gracias por todo –Susurro mientras le daba un beso suave en la mejilla, a lo que Stinky se sorprendió pero le sonrió dulcemente, Arnold también estaba sorprendido pero molesto por esa amabilidad de Helga, su Helga.

Helga le miro molesta a Arnold, tratando de ocultar todo su dolor que había vuelto sorprendentemente con más intensidad, comenzó a caminar ignorándolo pero él no iba a dejar las cosas así –Helga, tenemos que hablar, neces…

Fue interrumpido por una fuerte abofeteada de parte de la rubia, quien le dedico una mirada llena de odio pero también…ahí había mucho…mucho dolor como la inmensidad del mar, aquellos ojos azules tan inmensos ahora llenos de un dolor infinito con decepción; jamás le había pegado, era verdad muchas veces le había amenazado con hacerlo e incluso las veces que le hacía algo eran demasiado débiles como para causarle algún daño, pero ahora…ahora fue diferente esa abofeteada fue llena de dolor, enojo y odio, al menos eso sintió el rubio que sintió un golpe horrible en su corazón.

-¡No hay nada de qué hablar, Arnold! No quiero que me busques más, no quiero que me molestes, ¡Quiero estar lo más alejada de ti a partir de ahora!

Arnold se recuperó y molesto la miro -¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Además eres mi prometida y…!

-¡No más, hermano! –Tomo el anillo que le había dado -¡Toma seguramente se lo darás a Katy!

-¡Helga, te amo a ti!

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Les diré a mis padres que cancelen el matrimonio!

-¡No lo harás!

-¡¿quieres apostar estúpido?!

-¡No lo hagas! –Grito el joven rubio pero su mirada se dulcifico y suplicante dos ojos verdes le miraban, Helga le miro y por un momento sintió flanquear

-No lo sé, pero…por ahora no diré nada Arnold, pero no me casare con alguien que desde ahorita me miente y juega conmigo, eso te lo juro que no va a pasar más, a partir de ahora para mi ese compromiso está roto, si no quieres no digo nada pero tú y yo no somos nada, adiós Arnold

-¡Helga…!

-¡No me toques! –Dijo soltándose del agarre del joven, inmediatamente se metió a su casa para que no la molestara más, dejando a un triste, destrozado y desolado cabeza de balón, quien se quedó un momento viendo en dirección a donde estaba la rubia hace un momento.

-Todo salió perfecto –K había observado toda la escena desde la otra esquina de la casa de Helga –Pronto serás mía, hermosa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente era sábado por lo que podía quedarse todo el día en cama pero no, el maldito destino y universo planeaban siempre lo contrario para ella.

-¡Helga!

-¡Dios! –Dijo molesta al escuchar a Miriam

-Hija te busca un joven

-Si es Arnold diré que dormiré todo el día, estoy muy cansada –Dijo ocultando su rostro al mencionar el nombre de su amado que estaba decidida a olvidar por su bien

-No es el, cariño, me dijo que su nombre es Brainy

-¿Brainy?

-¿Le digo que se vaya?

-Mmmm no mama tengo curiosidad, enseguida bajare

-Bien pequeña

Se dio una pequeña y rápida ducha, se visitó rápidamente con lo primero que encontró y bajo corriendo a ver a ese chico extraño que en su niñez siempre estaba cuando ella sufría u observaba a Arnold.

-Hola buenos días, Helga

-Hola Brainy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que lo sabes mejor tu que yo –Comento divertido

-Muchas veces eres tan extraño Brainy

Él le sonrió tiernamente -¿Qué te parece si vamos por un mantecado?

-Claro

Salieron al parque para poder platicar más a gusto, ella se sentó en una banca desocupada mientras el joven compraba los dos mantecados de chocolate -¿Quieres platicarme?

-¿Para eso fuiste a verme, zopenco?

-Helga te conozco mejor de lo que piensas

Ella se sonrojo levemente, mientras él sonreía, aquello se estaba volviendo muy frecuente, que hubiera personas que la conocieran o que pudieran ver a través de esa coraza dura y fría que ella ponía para no mostrar su verdadero ser.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Brainy le miro sonriente y paciente –Sé que sufres por el mantecado –Helga le miro sorprendida –Se perfectamente bien como le decías para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no era difícil adivinar, siempre te he observado Helga, te conozco –Repitió el rubio

Helga suspiro pesadamente ya que podría ocultar a medio mundo las cosas pero no a él, no a ese chico que en efecto fue demasiado observador desde niños y que además siempre conoció su secreto sin tener que escucharlo de los labios de ella –Bien Brainy, en efecto sufro por el

-¿puedo saber porque?

-Anoche lo encontré…en u…una situación comprometedora

-¿Con quién?

-Con…sabes no quiero seguir hablando sobre esto yo… -Se puso de pie

-Perdóname, Helga, no era mi intención molestarte –Dijo sujetándole la mano suavemente –Sabes que cuentas conmigo, aunque tú no me consideres tu amigo, para mi eres una persona especial y muy querida, eres mi amiga.

-Perdón Brainy es solo que…me duele y no quiero hablar ahorita de eso –Dijo un poco avergonzada al admitirlo –Y si me gustaría ser tu amiga, Brainy

-Ya lo eres, Helga

-Bien, entonces porque no vamos por una malteada grande de chocolate a Slaussen's, pero tu invitas –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole sinceramente, aunque esa sonrisa nunca llego a su mirada, esa mirada azulada que el tanto había amado por años, el brillo que los caracterizaba había desaparecido era como si Helga luchara por sobrevivir aunque estaba muerta por dentro, suspiro pero sonrió inmediatamente, le costaría que se abriera mas pero el ser amigos era un paso.

-Vamos, Helga y puedes pedir lo que sea yo te invito

-Ya rugiste hermano, pero después no te quejes –Dijo amenazante la rubia

-No, vamos –Dijo tomándola del brazo para ir a Slaussen's, sin siquiera imaginarse que un chico los observaba desde lejos, un joven que observo cada gesto, cada escena de aquella conversación de los rubios, cabizbajo regreso a Susent Arms, para pensar en cómo le haría para conseguir de aquella rubia…el perdón.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado si es asi haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites ;D**_

 _ **saludos y hermoso fin de semana nos vemos el lunes :D**_


	23. CAPITULO 23 VERDAD A MEDIAS

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de Rhonda, en la cual había encontrado a Arnold en una situación de verdad embarazosa, pero no había dicho nada como había prometido al cabeza de balón aun así no quitaba el dedo del renglón que para ella aquel compromiso o cualquier vínculo con el había quedado roto.

Por otro lado aquella semana ella y Brainy habían tenido una relación más cercana, pues la rubia incluso se alejó de su mejor amigo oriental y no porque en realidad ella quisiera si no porque ella estaba con Gerald y este siempre estaba con su amigo, por lo que no podía pedirle a su amiga que no estuviera con el cabeza de cepillo pues eso sería realmente egoísta.

-Hola Helga, buenos días

-Hola Brainy

-Muy buenos días, señorita Helga –Stinky llego a la mesa de los dos rubios, Arnold observaba desde lejos con el ceño fruncido molesto.

-Hola Stinko

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No sé de qué quieras hablar, Stinko

-Creo que te interesara

-Lo dudo

-Vamos, Helga no pierdes nada, pero me gustaría que habláramos saliendo de la escuela, no quiero que nadie nos escuche

-…

-Te invito una malteada de chocolate

-Mejor de fresa –Dijo sarcásticamente

-No creo que la fresa sea buena para ti

Helga le miro sorprendida, no sabía que Stinky estuviera enterado de su alergia a las fresas por lo que le miro y el solo sonrió.

-No olvides que en algo llegue a conocerte aquella vez, mi lady

-Bien pero ya vete zopenco

-Nos vemos a la salida Helga –Tomo suavemente su mano y le beso delicadamente antes de irse, algo que a Helga hizo que se le sonrojaran sus mejillas.

-¿Crees que es de confiar? –Brainy miraba algo desconfiado al castaño que acababa de irse

-Lo conocemos desde siempre, Brainy, no creo que él me haga daño, aunque tienes razón, al mantecado lo conozco desde siempre y me ha hecho…tu sabes

-Lo se

-Bien, veamos que me puso Miriam –Abrió su lonchera y había una ensalada, un emparedado de pastrami y un poco de leche y jugo, miro con admiración su almuerzo estaba feliz de que tantas cosas en su casa hayan cambiado.

-Se ve exquisito Helga –Dijo el rubio observando su almuerzo

-¿Qué tienes tú?

-Solo un emparedado y leche –Comento viendo su almuerzo –Casi no pido que me ponga tantas cosas mi mama pues no como tanto –Dijo algo avergonzado

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si compartimos mi ensalada? Miriam siempre me pone demasiada comida y nunca me la termino –Dijo pensando en que antes lo hacía con Phoebe pero ella ahora tenía otra prioridad llamada Geraldo

-Por supuesto, si tú quieres

.

.

.

-K esto es injusto

-Silencio Arnie, además tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella, tu menos que nadie

-¿Porque?

-¡Porque eres un loco desquiciado, obsesivo! ¡Te parece poco, tu no la amas, solo tienes una extraña obsesión por esa rubia!

-Tu que sabes –Dijo molesto acercándose –Helga para mi es todo

-¡Despierta, melenudo! –Dijo usando el tono de su amada -¡Ella antes de salir contigo, saldría con Brainy y mira que ya es decir mucho!

-Tampoco tienes que ser tan cruel K… -Lila se acercó a Arnie

-La compasión no cabe aquí, Lila, pero sabes bien que pasara si te vas de este círculo ¿verdad? Si no mira a Harold. –Señalo hacia la cafetería donde el adolescente rosado estaba tratando de comer, con ayuda de Patty.

-Es injusto aun así y…

-El gordiflón quiso echar a perder los planes, todo por un descuido tuyo, ¿Ya no recuerdas?

La pelirroja se sonrojo levemente al recordar aquel día en el que por su descuido Harold se enteró de todo.

-¡Creo que puedo conquistarla!

-¡Arnie me estoy cansando viejo! –Lo tomo de los hombros -¡O te calmas o te envió al hospital como a Harold! ¡¿Quieres?!

El rubio lo miro molesto e impotente, al lado de ellos estaba William sin decir una sola palabra, llevaba días muy callado y además pensativo, K sabía que en cualquier momento el soltaría la sopa pero antes, antes él le ganaría, tenía un plan y sabía perfectamente que funcionaria dando una pista falsa, solo tenía que calcular bien cada movimiento.

.

.

.

-Viejo ¿Ya me contaras lo que paso?

-No deseo hablar sobre eso Gerald

-Vamos amigo, hasta Phoebe está un poco molesta contigo, por favor dime

-Está bien te lo diré –Suspiro profundamente antes de hacer una redacción de lo que paso aquel día, en cuanto termino Gerald le miro realmente sorprendido pero también sacando sus sospechas.

-Viejo ese día…es día William quería hablar conmigo y me entretuvo…bueno el chiste es que no sabía ni que decirme –Arnold le miro incrédulo y confundido -¿No te das cuenta? Seguramente él fue el que planeo todo para que tú y Helga se separaran hermano

-Pero ¿Cómo conoce a Katy?

-No lo sé, pero tal vez esa loca vino un día y en vez de encontrarte a ti, se encontró con ese tipo y se hicieron amigos –Dedujo el moreno

-Tal vez…además lo que dices tiene sentido, Gerald –Comento el rubio molesto por lo que estaban deduciendo, mirando a la dirección donde estaban algunos jóvenes afuera de la cafetería, donde localizo al joven que tanto ha odiado desde que apareció.

 _"_ _Nunca creí que fuera así"_ pensó el rubio

.

.

.

A la salida…

-Hola preciosa

-Stinko

-Vamos por esa malteada, Helga, ¿crees que vendan una de pudin de limón en Slaussen's?

-¡Por todos los cielos Stinky!

-Es broma, Helga –Dijo riendo

La rubia también sonrió y lo siguió, detrás de ellos iba Arnold quien los seguiría, detrás de este estaba William que estaba más que arrepentido por todo.

Una vez en Slaussen's, ambos ocupaban la mesa de afuera del local, donde Stinky estaba tratando de animarla un poco con algunos chistes que tenía sobre su adicción al pudin, Helga reía pues pese a todo era gracioso la manera en que el joven se burlaba de sí mismo.

-Jajajaja bueno Stinky ya basta, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

El joven se calló abruptamente –Bueno es algo que escuche –Dijo avergonzado y temeroso –Pero no debo decirlo

-¿porque?

-Corre peligro mi vida

-¿De qué se trata Stinky? –Pregunto la rubia preocupada de ver a su compañero así, inconscientemente poso una mano sobre la del castaño quien la miro sonrojado al notar ese tacto de parte de ella, Helga también se sonrojo y separo su mano de la de él.

-Bien, fue una plática que tenían con un amigo tuyo –Susurro mirando nerviosamente hacia los lados

-¿Qué amigo? –Pregunto curiosa

-Bueno pues…era William –Soltó nervioso y asustado –El sujeto que le hablaba no lo vi, pero le dijeron "K"

-¿K? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-No lo sé –Comento encogiéndose de hombros –Lo que me llamo la atención es que te mencionaban y también a Arnold

-¿A Arnold?

-Si –Dijo más incómodo cada vez –Bien Helga te lo diré de una vez y con todas las letras que ellos dijeron –Dijo sobándose el cuello nerviosamente –La verdad es que…William junto con ese sujeto y Katy deseaban ver su ruptura –Soltó el joven acercándose a la rubia que abrió sorpresivamente los ojos

-¿Entonces…?

-No sé si Arnold haya ido por gusto con Katy, pero sé que William la localizo y la llevo ese día a la fiesta, sabía que ellos habían tenido una relación, no me preguntes como, pues no lo sé, pero por como hablaban parecía que se conocían.

-¿Katy estaba ahí?

-Si –Dijo nervioso –También Lila y Arnie

-¿Arnie y Lila?

-Creo que ellos no hicieron nada pero la verdad ya no confiaría en ellos –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Dicen que Katy y Arnold se han visto desde entonces

Eso a la rubia le dolió, pensaba que tal vez si fue una trampa, pues Arnold no era tan culpable como pensaba -¿Seguro?

-No, pero eso dijo William, perdóname no debí decírtelo

-No está bien, estoy bien Stinky, de verdad –Dijo nerviosa mientras volvía a mirarlo –Stinky ¿porque tu vida corre peligro?

-Porque William y K, fueron los que mandaron a golpear a Harold, porque él también te diría la verdad pero…se lo impidieron

-¿Qué?

-Si no quieres creerme yo…

-¡¿Qué tanto me sigues?!

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un rubio que le gritaba a nada más que William quien le miraba entre molesto y nervioso, a la vez que ambos jóvenes se acercaban a la pareja discutiendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa, zopencos?!

-¡Helga no creas ni una sola palabra! –William trato de alcanzarla pero la rubia se soltó de su agarre

-Podría esperarlo de todos, pero…el que tu hayas sido capaz de hacer lo que hiciste… ¡De caer tan bajo! ¡Eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar William!

-¡¿Qué demonios le dijiste?!

Stinky le miro atemorizado –La verdad –Murmuro, William colérico se quiso abalanzar sobre el pero…

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarle un pelo! –Arnold le miro sorprendido de que defendiera a Stinky, ¡Stinky! -¡Dile a ese estúpido de K que tampoco se le ocurra! ¡Porque entonces conocerán a Helga G. Pataki!

-¿Qué? –William estaba sorprendido -¿No sabes quién es K?

-Deja de hacerte el estúpido William, ya te lo advertí –Dio media vuelta y tomo a Stinky –Vámonos de aquí.

"No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que Helga, no haya querido siquiera escucharme, ¡Maldita sea!" pensó frustrado mientras la pareja se alejaba

-Dime todo lo que sepas –Arnold se volteó para enfrentarse con aquel joven, quien le miro molesto

-¿Qué caso tiene?

-Tenemos que hablar –Susurro amenazante, dando a entender que no se iría hasta saber la verdad, la verdad de todo lo que habían planeado él y K, para separar a Helga de Arnold.


	24. CAPITULO 24 EL SACRIFICIO DE WILLIAM

William era un joven realmente bueno, realmente él no era malo, simplemente se había dejado llevar por ese deseo que tenia de estar cerca de cierta chica rubia que ahora observaba desde la calle, esa joven se le veía realmente triste, tenía ya unos días desde que le pudo dirigir tan solo unas palabras, ella no deseaba volver a hablarle y eso ya le había quedado claro.

Bajo la mirada después de darle un último vistazo avergonzado, pues él tenía en parte gran culpa por haber provocado y participado en aquel estúpido y ridículo plan para separarlos, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, pensando en si hablar o no, recordó las miles de amenazas que había recibido por parte de K.

-Quisiera una señal para saber que hacer –Murmuro molesto mientras doblaba la esquina cuando se encontró con cierto joven rubio que venia del parque con su mejor amigo, William se quedó pensando un momento en si aquello era una señal, debía serlo.

-Arnold –Le llamo sin pensarlo mucho, el rubio le miro molesto.

-¿si?

-¿Podemos hablar?...a solas –Añadió mirando al moreno que se despidió de su amigo para dejarlos solos.

-¿Y bien? –No le gustaba su actitud pero debía admitir que en parte se lo merecía y era su culpa por tratar de oponerse y por pensar que podía obligar a alguien a amar o sentir algo que no sentía.

-Bien Arnold te lo diré, te diré toda la verdad que se…aunque eso signifique que…. –Se calló repentinamente

-Bien entonces habla –Dijo fastidiado el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del parque por donde estaban.

-Bien veras, todo comenzó cuando tú y Helga comenzaron a estar juntos –Comento el joven –Ya sabes cuando realmente comenzaron a tener una relación

-Si

-Bien yo estaba por un lado feliz, porque Helga se lo merecía, merecía toda la felicidad del mundo pero por otro…Arnold entiéndeme no trato de justificar lo que hice pero –Suspiro pesadamente –La verdad moría de celos, de verlos juntos.

-¿Entonces tu planeaste todo?

-No, participe es verdad, pero el que planeo todo esto, siempre estuvo bajo las sombras, mandaba a Lila, Arnie, Katy y Mary, la verdad es que el rostro de K no lo sé, pues siempre traía una máscara consigo y siempre usaba un sintetizador, pero sé que algunos de nuestros compañeros sabe la verdad de todo.

-¿Qué? –Aquello le parecía extraño pero lo más extraño es que usara lo mismo que Helga usaba para cubrirse cuando se hizo pasar por voz ronca, debía ser alguien parecido a Helga o que la conociera muy bien.

-Fue por Harold, él se la conto a Stinky, Sid y a Lorenzo, ¿por qué crees que Lorenzo no ha venido a la escuela?

-¿Esta…?

-Está en el hospital porque te iba a decir la verdad….

-¡¿Entonces tu…?!

-Sé que corro peligro Arnold, pero es un riesgo que quiero tomar por Helga, porque realmente la amo

-Dudo que quiera algo, después de…

-Lo sé, no creas que no estoy consciente, yo me deje manipular por Lila y Mary, a Katy casi no la trate, pero las demás trataron de hacerme ver que si en realidad ganábamos yo me quedaría con Helga, lo mismo hicieron con Arnie tu primo.

-¿Prometieron que estaría con Helga?

-Sí y en cierta parte tienen un chance de acercársele pero…no de una manera correcta.

-¿Ninguno sabe quién es K?

-Creo que la única que sabe quién es, es Lila –Confeso el joven recordando que en más de una ocasión la vio por los pasillos misteriosamente mientras se acercaba…pero no era imposible –No estoy seguro

-¿Quién más sabe esto?

-Creo que Brainy sabe algo también –Comento distraídamente mientras pensaba si había alguna otra pista para saber quién era el que estaba detrás de esto… -Arnold solo te puedo decir que ese tal K se le estará acercando a Helga, con esto podemos deducir quien es K.

-Pero últimamente se le acercan varios… -Murmuro frustrado, pues aquello era verdad, parecía que muchos chicos habían tomado valor para acercarse a la joven después de su rompimiento.

-Descartamos a los de otros grados y salones, tiene que ser alguno de sus excompañeros, estoy completamente seguro de eso pues la conoce demasiado bien y también la vida de todos ustedes.

-Tienes razón pero…

-Arnie también queda descartado, perdón que te lo diga pero tu primo no es listo además me parece un joven no tan loco para hacer algo tan inteligente.

-Aquello no fue un brillante plan…

-Tal vez pero logro su objetivo, te separo de Helga –Interrumpió al rubio y antes de que Arnold hablara dijo –Los que se me ocurren son Brainy, Stinky aunque no sé, no lo creo, pero se ha acercado a ella también desde aquel incidente, también esta Iggy, y también con…

-¡Wolfang!

-Tengo entendido que él no es su compañero…

-No pero el…no se no quiero descartarlo, últimamente lo veo rondándola

-Tal vez le guste pero no creo que sea el

-¿Porque?

-Bueno Arnold, es más alto de lo que es K, si tal vez no le vi el rostro pero la estatura no corresponde a ese tal Wolfang.

-Bien…muchas gracias por contarme la verdad…

-Hay algo más… -Suspiro pesadamente –Pusimos drogas en tu bebida y en la de la chica oriental, por eso no recuerdan mucho de cómo llegaron a donde llegaron.

-Creo…que… -Respiro profundamente –Gracias ya debo irme

William entendió –Claro nos vemos

-Adiós

Arnold dio media vuelta y se fue directo a su casa, sin mirar atrás, pensaba en todo lo que William le había dicho y pensando si ¿realmente había dicho la verdad?

William solo esperaba que le hubiera creído pues no deseaba ver más a Helga triste, cuando dio media vuelta estaba ahí un tipo enorme que le miraba sonriente, era un chico castaño de cara tosca y que no había visto en todo ese tiempo, vio que traía una chamarra de cuero y tenía unos ojos castaños sin expresar realmente nada.

-Te lo advertí… -Sonó aquella voz que bien conocía

-Eres tan cobarde –Comento William sin mostrar el mayor temor ante aquel tipo que tenía al frente.

-Veamos si mi amigo Torvald, piensa lo mismo que tú, William

El chico trono sus dedos mientras tomaba al joven entre su mano para llevarlo a un callejón cerca, para comenzar a golpearlo como K siempre hacia con quien se atrevía a amenazarlo.

-¡Eres un cobarde! –Repetía el joven una y otra vez -¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Da la cara!

-¿Para qué lo haría ante ti? –Susurro divertido

 _"_ _Esa voz…"_ pensó antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro y caer de bruces contra la pared, sintió un dolor atroz pero no pudo observar ni escuchar más de lo que aquellos chicos decían pues la oscuridad lo atrapo.

.

.

.

-Diga –Respondió malhumorada la rubia

-Helga, Brainy acaba de llamarme

-¿Qué ocurre Stinko? Las luchas comenzaran así que…

-¡Helga es William! Lo encontraron tirado cerca del parque…lo llevaron al hospital.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

-No lo sé, Brainy acaba de llamarme y me comento lo que sabía –Dijo asustado el joven –Helga…

-Te veo en cinco minutos en el parque para ir con Brainy ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien

Helga se apresuró a salir de su casa pero… -¿Arnold?

-Hola Helga –Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente el joven, esperando que ella pudiera perdonarlo ya, después de saber la verdad, pero la joven simplemente le miro molesta pero dándose el lujo de perderse en las hermosas lagunas verdosas del joven pensando en lo hermoso que se veían como dos aceitunas hermosas que siempre imagino bañándose de ellas, suspiro mientras trataba de serenarse.

-Debo irme –Dijo teniendo su postura dura

-¿Puedo acompañarte? ¿Qué ocurre?

-William…acaban de encontrarlo tirado cerca del parque, al parecer alguien le hizo algo porque…se lo llevaron al hospital, aunque no sabemos a cual

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Acabo de estar con él y lo deje bien…

-¡¿Qué?!

Arnold se acababa de dar cuenta que se puso como principal sospechosos ante el ataque que recibió William podía leerlo en los zafiros azulados de la hermosa rubia, quien le miraba llena de sorpresa y de molestia, pues lo mismo que él pensaba, ella lo estaba pensando, ella se estaba preguntando si Arnold se había atrevido a poner en práctica sus conocimientos de karate…

-Helga no es lo que…

-No me toques –Susurro quedamente mientras se alejaba del rubio quien quedo con la mano estirada mientras observaba alejarse a la rubia rápidamente, sin percatarse que había alguien vigilando.

-Perfecto, esto es más que perfecto… ¡Es maravilloso! –K miraba toda la escena mientras sonreía maliciosamente -¡Pronto…pronto Arnold! Es mujer es demasiado para alguien tan zopenco para ti, ella merece a alguien que si la entienda y que sobretodo la ame y la haga mujer y ese…ese soy yo y nadie más… -Rio macabramente mientras daba media vuelta.

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen por la demora, han sido unas semanas de locos y ademas de que estaba un poco enferma pero aqui sigo jejeje espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y ya saben haganmelo saber no hay limites :D**_

 _ **agradezco a todos por sus hermosos reviews :D espero que no me maten jejej no revelare aun la identidad de k, asi que espero que no se enojen jijiji pero me parece mas interesante mantener la identidad de este sujeto en misterio poco a poco se iran dando cuenta de quien no es realmente honesto y cuerdo de la pandilla de los jovenes. :D**_

 _ **de verdad muchas gracias personitas hermosas por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic, de verdad me dan animos para seguir escribiendo en el proximo cap les agradecere uno a uno ahorita ando algo apretada de tiempo y aun tengo que subir otros de mis fics que tambien no he actualizado pero de verdad mil gracias por todo su apoyo y por su el tiempo que se toman para leer mi fic :D**_

 _ **espero que les guste**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana :D**_


	25. CAPITULO 25 ¿UN RUMOR?

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel incidente en el que William había estado en el hospital, lamentablemente el golpe que recibió en la cabeza había sido bastante fuerte pues aún seguía inconsciente aunque los doctores se mostraban positivos y decían que en cualquier momento el joven despertaría, Helga iba a verlo los días que podía con Stinky o Brainy.

Se la pasaba bien con ambos jóvenes pero no podía dejar de pensar en Arnold, quien no le estaba pasando nada bien, al parecer muchas jóvenes se habían percatado de que uno de los jóvenes apuestos de la preparatoria estaba nuevamente disponible y se abalanzaban como leonas hambrientas sobre el cabeza de balón, lo cual era fastidioso.

Arnold le había dicho varias veces en mensajes que tuviera cuidado y le explicaba un par de cosas que se le hacían increíblemente estúpidas, por lo que inmediatamente descartaba la posibilidad de que Arnold se preocupara realmente por ella.

Aquel día, sería el día más extraño de su vida, al parecer eso era lo que presentía y lo confirmo pues cuando abrió su casillero encontró una pequeña nota con una hermosa rosa rosa.

-¿Qué…?

 _Helga:_

 _Me gustaría mucho poder hablar contigo a solas, ¿Qué te parecería ir hoy antes de la fiesta de Rhonda al Chez Paris? O algún otro lugar a donde tú quieras ir, yo cumpliré tus deseos hermosa._

 _La verdad es que necesito decirte algo muy importante pero debe de ser a solas. Te estaré esperando a las 7 frente al Chez, donde está la fuente._

 _Atentamente_

 _Brainy_

-¿Brainy?

-¿Helga?

-¡¿Arnold?!...quiero decir, ¿Qué quieres cabeza de balón?

-¿Quería saber si podemos hablar?

-¿No es lo que hacemos?

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, Helga –Dijo un poco apenado el joven rubio –Helga, por favor necesito que me escuches…

-No, ahorita no Arnold, además debo irme

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Rhonda?

-Claro, ¿Tu no?

-No lo creo

-Lastima, Arnold, me imagino que la fiesta tendrá que sobrevivir sin el aguafiestas principal, que pena la pasaremos tan mal, sin ti –Dijo sarcásticamente la joven mientras cerraba su casillero

En aquel momento Arnold se sonrojo, pues noto que la joven llevaba un vestido azul celeste, con una cinta blanca alrededor de su pequeña cintura que acentuaba más su perfecta figura, llevaba el cabello suelto como lo hacía cuando se disfrazaba de Cecil para él, el vestido tenía un corte en v y llevaba un hermoso collar rosa que hacia juego con sus aretes.

-Te ves hermosa –Dijo embobado

La joven se sonrojo inmediatamente pero no dejo que aquello la desmoronara nuevamente –Gracias, bueno ya me voy Arnoldo

-Espera

Tomo la mano de la joven suavemente mientras se perdía en los ojos azules de la rubia, mientras esta también se perdía en los verde esmeralda del amor de su vida, pero antes de que pudiera ser ese momento tan perfecto como esperaban…

-Helga, hermosa hola

-¿Te sientes bien zopenco? –Dijo desviando la mirada de Arnold y saliendo de su trance, se fue alejando lentamente de él.

-Sí, solo deseaba darte esto –Le entrego una rosa, Arnold le miro molesto

-Iggy sabes que ella es mi prometida ¿verdad?

-Hay rumores que dicen que ya no lo eres más, que terminaron y pues nosotros debemos tratar de ganar el corazón de una chica maravillosa como Helga –Dijo sonriendo mientras Helga hacia una mueca de fastidio

-Bueno, yo me largo –Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba de ahí

-No te le acerques –Amenazo el rubio –Esos son solo rumores, ella sigue siendo mi prometida y novia, solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión y ese no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie

-Como tú digas Arnold, pero sean o no rumores, seguiremos insistiendo, nos vemos

Arnold le miro molesto, mientras el joven se alejaba dejándolo con su molestia y preocupación de saber que los pretendientes de la rubia saldrían a la luz.

.

.

.

Al caer la noche en la ciudad de Hillwood, Helga se apresuró para ir rápidamente a la fuente del Chez Paris, para verse con su amigo o al menos pensaba que era su amigo.

Llego a buena hora a la cita, a decir verdad había llegado minutos después de las 7 pero tampoco era como si deseara quedar bien con Brainy, pero al parecer el tampoco, se sentó para esperar que el llegara.

-Hola Helga –Aquella voz la hizo sobresaltarse, miro al joven que tenía enfrente ya.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Acaso me quieres matar del susto?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí, zopenco?!

-Espera que vinieras

-¿Tú no eres Brainy?

Arnie sonrió enormemente ante la inteligencia que uso para que la rubia fuera aquella noche para estar con el –Lo sé, pero si te decía que era yo, tal vez no vendrías

-Exacto, así que hay te vez, hermano

-Espera por favor

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

El joven bajo la mirada triste ante la rudeza de su amada pero no por eso no hablo –Lo que sucede es que, me siento mal

-¿Y?

-Mis padres no quieren tenerme con ellos….ninguno de los dos y…por eso sigo aquí

-Arnie, yo…

-Solo deseo que me escuches, Helga por favor, no tengo a nadie, no tengo amigos, ni siquiera tengo a mi primo, él se la vive en su mundo…

-Si eso es verdad, él siempre está en sus nubes de cabeza de balón, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Así es el estúpido zopenco, pero…como sea, estoy aquí Arnie

Se acercó al joven, quien inmediatamente la abrazo fingiendo el sollozo en el hombro de ella, mientras disfrutaba de tener el cuerpo de la joven tan cerca de él, de esto Helga no se percató por lo que solo atino a darle unas leves palmaditas, dejando que el chico se desahogara.

* * *

Una persona los observaba desde lejos molesto –Vaya Arnie eres más peligroso de lo que pensé, pero no te saldrás con la tuya, zopenco, no eres tan amenazante para mí, pues sé que Helga no te quiere de esa manera ni jamás lo hará…debo darme prisa –Corrió hacia la dirección contraria de donde se encontraban los rubios.

* * *

-Bueno Arnie, ya basta –Murmuro la joven, sintiendo como el rubio la atraía más hacia el –Arnie, basta

-Helga, eres todo lo que tengo

-Arnie te digo que pares, suéltame

Pero Arnie no se detuvo, sino que todo lo contrario, despego un poco su cuerpo para poder llegar al rostro de la joven y entonces…Helga sintió sus labios del rubio sobre los de ella, insistentes en que ella abriera las puertas para dejar pasarlo pero ella se resistió, inmediatamente soltó un fuerte puñetazo hacia la costilla de Arnie, quien se dobló de dolor pero no la soltó -¡Suéltame zopenco!

-Helga yo…

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo tratando de zafarse

-Pero…

-¡Ya estúpido suéltame o te daré ahora mi puño izquierdo para que lo pruebes en tu rostro!

-No quería…yo….

-Helga dijo que la sueltes –Stinky estaba ahí observando, estaba pasando por ahí para ir a casa de Rhonda cuando escucho los gritos por lo que decidió acercarse, venía con Brainy pero él se había quedado alejado de la situación por un momento, pues no deseaba problemas

Arnie miro molesto a Stinky pero soltó a Helga, antes de irse paso por el lado del joven para enviarle un recado –K te envía saludos y te dice que no creas que te has salvado por haber abierto la boca.

Stinky no dijo nada, solo dejo que el joven se fuera de ahí, mientras Helga avanzaba hacia él, preocupada pues de momento el joven había palidecido -¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te dijo, Stinky?

-Nada –Susurro para no preocuparla -¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

-Ese era el plan

-¿Vienes con nosotros? Así no vas sola, hermosa, además no es bueno que una chica tan maravillosa y hermosa ande sola a estas horas –Dijo galantemente mientras le ofrecía su brazo a la joven quien sonrió

-Bien vamos, estas de suerte hoy, Stinko

Llegaron a donde estaba Brainy y avanzaron hacia la casa de Rhonda.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Helga se percató de que la razón de su existir y de su martirio estaba ahí, Arnold se encontraba cerca de Gerald y Phoebe, junto a Lila, quien no perdía oportunidad alguna para estar con él.

-¿Estas bien, Helga?

-Si Brainy

-Bien, vamos por un poco de ponche, Stinky

-Claro, ahora te alcanzo

-Bien

-Helga…

-¿Qué pasa Stinko? –Ambos caminaron a un sillón vacío cerca de Arnold y los demás, el rubio miraba atento a la rubia y al castaño, pues no debía perder de vista nada ni tampoco dejar de pensar en lo que William le había dicho, aun cuando ambos estaba de acuerdo de que no era Stinky por muchas razones, no podía ser él.

-Te ves hermosa hoy

Helga se sonrojo enormemente al escucharle decir esto al joven que utilizo para olvidarse y dar celos a Arnold, cuando eran más niños –Gracias

-Helga quiero decirte que…

Ambos se miraron, él se perdió en la mirada azulada de la joven, ella le miraba con curiosidad sin saber realmente que era lo que sucedía, pues Stinky hacía sentirla extrañamente rara pero a la vez cómoda, tranquila y olvidarse un poco de las cosas, no era Arnold, pero el chico resulto ser agradable y simpático, pero nada en comparación a su amado.

-Aun me gustas Helga

La rubia lo miro sorprendida y avergonzada, desviando la mirada nerviosa sin saber que decirle –Yo…

-Helga, quiero que seamos más que simples amigos, en verdad me gustas mucho y quiero estar contigo, eres con la única que persona con la que deseo estar, te amo tal y como eres, eres fantástica, inteligente, ruda pero a la vez dulce, hermosa y eres simplemente maravillosa, amo cada uno de tus gestos, amo simplemente todo de ti –Stinky se iba acercando peligrosamente, la rubia no sabía que pensar y mucho menos que hacer, en aquel momento ella también deseaba besar al chico, le gustaba, era lindo y agradable, inteligente y divertido algo que le sorprendía pues realmente siempre pensó que Stinky era un idiota pero…

Observo al rubio que miraba la escena estupefacto, por lo que se le ocurrió una gran idea, una estúpida idea que ella misma hizo cuando eran más chicos, que no dio resultado pero…¿Y si ahora sí? Cerro los ojos y se acercó al rostro de Stinky sin poner resistencia, espero el beso de aquel chico, quien gustoso llego a sus labios para sellar su primer beso, mientras Arnold que no era el único que se percató de la situación, sentía su corazón romperá dentro de su pecho, pensando que tal vez ya la había perdido. –Helga… -Murmuro mientras desviaba su mirada de la escena, mientras unos jóvenes que estaban cerca de ellos, comenzaron a burlarse de los nuevos tortolos.

Sería el rumor de la semana y una gran pesadilla para Arnold, quien cabizbajo decidió irse mejor de la fiesta.

* * *

 _"_ _Perfecto… ¿Ahora?"_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando, pronto sabremos la identidad de aquel que separao a los rubios espero no decepcionarlos jejeje estoy planeando un fin dramatico para ese tal k jjijij espero les guste**_

 _ **elisa20da gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Raqs muchas gracias por tu review pronto lo sabremos jejeje ;D**_

 _ **Yakumin muchas gracias por tu hermoso review jejeej espero te siga gustando pronto lo sabremos jijij ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchas gracias ;D espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews ;D si les gusta haganmelo saber y si no tambien jejejej**_

 _ **saludos**_


	26. CAPITULO 26 UN NUEVO AMOR

Habían pasado varios días desde que inicio un pequeño romance con Stinky, no podía acostumbrarse a las exageradas atenciones del joven, pues iba por ella, regresaban a casa juntos, comían juntos y hacían prácticamente todas las actividades del día juntos, él le daba su espacio pero no la dejaba sola, como Arnold, se la pasaba comparándolos pero tampoco tenía mucho caso, pues Arnold no la amaba y por lo tanto nunca sería lo mismo.

-Hola hermosa –Susurro un joven castaño mientras trataba de caminar, pero Helga se percató de que algo andaba mal

-¿Qué te ocurrió Stinky?

-Nada estoy bien –Dijo tratando de ocultar su herida de su brazo –Solo me caí

-Déjame ver

-No…no es…

Helga se percató de que estaba sangrando y no era un sangrado normal parecía que en verdad le habían lastimado, rápidamente tomo a su novio del brazo para hacerlo sentarse –Espera aquí…

Entro por un botiquín para poderlo curar, una vez que regreso se percató de que su novio no estaba solo, había un hombre de estatura media, corpulento con capa y sombrero, quien tenía un cuchillo amenazando a Stinky, quien también discutía con él, rápido salió para acercarse a ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, estúpido?

-¡Te lo advierto, Stinky, aléjate de ella!

-¡No…! –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a lastimarlo, hermano! –Helga se puso enfrente

No veía el rostro del tipo, traía una máscara y la voz tampoco le sonaba conocida –Si no te alejas de él, claro que lo lastimare

-¡Vete o llamare a la policía!

-Esto no termina aquí –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse; Helga le miro un tanto confundida, aquel hombre podría ser K, se percató de que tenía unos tenis parecidos a…no era imposible, nunca haría algo así, no él no era así.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si –Stinky miro sorprendido al tipo que se alejaba, aun no entendía del bien todo lo ocurrido –Sera mejor que nos vayamos

-Primero te curo y luego nos vamos ¿Bien?

-De acuerdo

Helga se dedicó a atenderlo, después de asegurarse de que había logrado hacerle un buen vendaje a su novio, ambos se dirigieron a la escuela.

.

.

.

Todos los estudiantes al verlos, comentaban y murmuraban sobre el comportamiento de Helga, pues sabían perfectamente bien que ni ella ni el rubio habían roto su compromiso, pero aun así el castaño era quien estaba con la rubia en aquel momento.

Arnold había optado por ignorarlos, de echo todos esos días que ellos llevaban de noviazgo, él ni siquiera se había dignado a hablar nuevamente con alguno de los dos, le costaba pero debía aceptar que la trampa que ingenio ese tipo había sido bastante buena, no podía por el momento convencer a Helga de lo contrario, lo único que debía hacer era protegerla y vigilarla, sabía que Stinky no era y que con el no corría peligro, aunque le doliera admitir o más que nada digerir que su prometida estaba con otro.

-Anímate viejo –Le dijo el moreno a la hora del almuerzo, mientras el observaba como el castaño abrazaba a la rubia, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos pero que no hacia realmente algo para quitarlo de encima.

-De todos los chicos del planeta, escogió a Stinky –Comento el rubio molesto –No lo entiendo, se supone que me ama

-Tal vez eso cambio –Gerald sintió la mirada de reproche de su amigo, por lo que añadió –Recuerda que todo eso que salió a la luz tiene años y…

-Hay algo que solo tiene meses, Gerald y aun menciona…me menciona como su musa

-Bien, solo digo que deberías o luchar por ella, o darte por vencido y aceptar que la perdiste, romper el compromiso y concentrarte en otras chicas.

-No romperé el compromiso, ella no me dejara

-Sabes últimamente me asustas –Murmuro el moreno, Arnold no dijo nada pero entendía porque le daba miedo, incluso se daba miedo el mismo, esos celos, la impotencia y el amor que sentía por la rubia lo estaban volviendo loco y no sabía qué hacer para desaparecerlos.

En aquel momento Stinky se levantó de su mesa para ir con Harold quien apenas regresaba a la escuela, Sid y Iggy quienes estaban llamándole, Brainy y Phoebe se quedaron con la rubia, Arnold quería saciar su curiosidad de lo que Stinky pensaba o diría enfrente de sus amigos, así que tomo su charola y disimuladamente se acercó a los jóvenes que estaban cerca de los pudines.

-¿Cómo estás, Harold?

-Bien, aun me duele el brazo –Se quejó –Pero lo que me tiene intrigado ahorita es… ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre estar con Pataki?! Ahorita ella esta salada para todos…

-Tranquilo, Harold, estoy bien –Dijo feliz el castaño, sus amigos le miraban extrañados, pero comenzaron a hacer conjeturas.

-No… -Susurro Sid –Tu cara de bobo es de un completo enamorado

-Lo estoy

-Entonces, ustedes…ya –Harold trataba de entender la situación, pero no entendía lo que quería dar a entender Sid -¿Ya?

El aludido se sonrojo levemente -¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué clase de persona piensan que soy? Aun no hacemos nada de eso…ella es especial, por lo que merece lo mejor del mundo

-¿Eso quiere decir que te rechazo o que tienes miedo?

-¿O que nunca lo has hecho? –Iggy estaba divertido de saber que aun teniendo la mejor chica de la preparatoria Stinky seguía siendo el mismo tonto.

-Lo vamos a hacer… -Murmuro incomodo –Cuando nosotros queramos

-Eso me suena a que en esta relación, Helga manda

-No…es así…pero debemos decidirlo los dos

-Convéncela

-No necesito hacer eso, Sid, ella me ama

-¿Ya te lo dijo, tan pronto?

-No…aun no pero sé que me ama

-¿Quieren apostar a que no se acuesta con ella? –Pregunto Iggy a los demás

-¿Qué?

-Trato hecho Iggy, estoy seguro de que Helga nunca se acostaría ni con Stinky ni con nadie, es la persona más compleja y extraña de este mundo

-Bien, cincuenta dólares a que no lo hace ¿entonces? –Pregunto Iggy a Sid

-Yo estoy de acuerdo

-¡Hey!

-Harold, apuestas con nosotros ¿verdad?

El joven rosado solo se sonrojo un poco –Creo que mejor no lo hago –Incomodo por la situación, pues el tampoco nunca…nunca…eso no le hacía sentir mejor que ellos, al contrario le hacía sentir pésimo si se ponía en el lugar de Stinky

-Como quieras, llorón –Comento Iggy

-¿Sera virgen?

-Seguramente, Sid, dudo que Arnold se aprovechara de ella, es demasiado samaritano como dice Helga –Comento Iggy

-Mejor me voy –Fue todo lo que dijo el castaño incomodo por la conversación, nadie se dio cuenta de que Arnold había escuchado prácticamente toda la conversación, detrás del bote de basura, pensando en lo divertido que era hacerlo y así entendió porque la rubia lo hacía, era interesante y emocionante estar un paso siempre adelante, pero ¿Qué hará Helga?

En resto del día se la paso vigilando cualquier movimiento del castaño con respecto a Helga, hasta los siguió a casa de la aludida para asegurarse de que el no entraría a la casa de su…bueno aún era su prometida ¿No? Tenía todo el derecho de cuidarla.

Una vez que Stinky se fue, Arnold fue directo a la casa de la rubia para hablar con ella, de inmediato toco el timbre y la joven salió, en cuanto lo vio molesta intento cerrar la puerta pero el cabeza de balón fue más rápido.

-¿Qué quieres, Arnold?

-Solo quiero platicar contigo…de algo –Se sonrojo al recordar la conversación

-No tengo mucho tiempo, así que habla rápido cabeza de balón

-Bien…Helga tú sigues siendo mi prometida

-Solo para nuestras familias Arnoldo, yo termine con el compromiso desde hace mucho, si es todo lo que ibas a decirme ya…

-No, Helga te guste o no, nos casaremos –Dijo exasperado –Solo quiero advertirte que puedes andar con quien quieras pero…no tolerare…no permitiré que…tu sabes

-¿De qué rayos hablas? –Le miro confundida

-Sabes bien a que me refiero

-No, así que escúpelo de una vez

-Bien…no quiero

-¿Qué?

-No te…no quiero que te…

-Vamos Arnoldo, se me va la vida aquí, ya dilo

-No te acuestes con Stinky –Soltó molesto después de tomar una bocanada de aire

-Ese no es tu asunto, Arnoldo

-No lo hagas –La tomo de la muñeca fuertemente halándola hacia él, los celos del rubio estaban fuera de sí. –Por favor, tú…tú…eres mí…

-Suéltame por favor, me estas lastimando –Trato de zafarse pero el rubio la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el

-Lo de la fiesta no fue mi culpa, fue una trampa de un tipo llamado K, el planeo todo y solo porque quiere estar contigo, Will me lo conto el mismo día que fue encontrado golpeado, ¿no te parece coincidencia o sí? Helga por favor no seas ingenua cualquiera de los chicos que se están acercando a ti, podrían ser K, por favor

-¡Basta, Arnold! Si sé que hay un tipo llamado K, pero no me creas tan estúpida, además dudo que sea alguien cercano…

-Es alguien cercano, Will me lo dijo

-De todas formas no es tu asunto, mi relación con Stinky solo yo lo decido

-Helga… -La acerco más –No te dejare hacerlo…eres…

-¡No soy un objeto! Además no somos nada y…

Arnold la beso en aquel momento no soportaba más tiempo alejado de esos labios carnosos y rosados que le invitaban a ir, no soportaba estar alejado de ella, le dio todo su amor y su desesperación en aquel beso que poco a poco se fue tornando más intenso, ella después de forcejear un poco, rodeo a Arnold del cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella, mientras él le rodeaba de la cintura, gustoso de que la rubia le respondiera.

Se separó un poco el rubio para mirarla, la joven estaba sonrojada y avergonzada de su comportamiento –Helga, te…yo…por favor –Sus ojos verdes esmeralda le suplicaban a la joven, quien le miro confundida e indecisa.

-No puedo…no puedo hacerle eso a Stinky –Susurro levemente mientras trataba de alejarse de Arnold

-No, no quiero…por favor

-Suéltame por favor, Arnold, nos vemos mañana –Dijo zafándose del rubio

-¿Porque?

-No voy a terminar con él, si eso estas buscando, Arnoldo –Dijo molesta la joven –Nos vemos

El rubio simplemente abatido bajo las escaleras para retirarse de la casa de su amada rubia, sin poder creer que no le haya dicho que la amaba, ¿Cómo es que se congelo al querer decírselo? No lo entendía, fue lentamente hacia Susent Arms, tratando de encontrar una manera para descifrar ¿Quién demonios era K? cuando…

-Creí que jamás te irías de su casa –Una voz sonó detrás de él, volteó inmediatamente para encontrarse con un joven o hombre con gabardina y sombrero, traía una máscara por lo que no lograba ver su rostro.

-¿K?

El tipo rio estruendosamente antes de que un hombre que Arnold conocía bastante bien saliera del callejón de al lado, era Torvald. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo lamento Arnold, pero deberás ir conmigo

-¿Qué? –Miro al hombre de gabardina -¿Quién demonios eres?

-Llévatelo –Murmuro antes de dar media vuelta

-¡Espera!... –Quiso detenerlo pero sintió un golpe atroz en ese momento, de pronto todo se tornó en oscuridad, mientras el cuerpo del rubio se desvanecía en la calle, K simplemente rio maliciosamente mientras se dirigía hacia el lado contrario de la calle disimulando que nada pasaba o que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

* * *

-Muy pronto, cariño -Murmuro observando la imagen de una rubia de ojos azules mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de esta joven para hacer su vigía nocturna.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _muchas gracias primero que nada por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje no hay limites :D_**

 ** _elisa20da hola jejeje se que se ha alargado el misterio de K pero pronto lo sabremos :D aun no es el momento, pero pronto lo sabran ya no falta tanto jejeje espero que no se decepcionen al saber quien es jijij :D gracias por tu review :D_**

 ** _Raqs hola gracias por tu review y pronto lo sabremos :D_**

 ** _Yakumin hola jejeje pronto lo sabremos jejeje espero te siga gustando y aun no lo perdona pero pronto loo hara jijij ;D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por leer mi fic :D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	27. CAPITULO 27 LA MALDAD DE K

...

* * *

Helga estaba tranquilamente escuchando su música, cuando de pronto recibió la llamada que pondría su mundo de cabeza, aunque ella no sabía cómo explicar esa extraña sensación que sentía desde hace un rato, no entendía que era, pero estaba inquieta pensando en un cabeza de balón y en lo que le había dicho aquel mismo día en la entrada de su casa.

 _"_ _Yo te amo mi hermoso ángel de cabellos dorados, por eso mismo te dejo en libertad, el amor es así, el amor es libertad, el amor es maravilloso y doloroso al mismo tiempo, capaz de hacerte llorar de felicidad y de dolor a la vez, es algo inexplicable…"_

Suspiro para responder el teléfono tratando de no enojarse por la interrupción.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Helga, ¿Sabes quién soy?

-No, ¿cómo rayos voy a saberlo si no se presenta? –Respondió entre nerviosa y enojada por que le quitaran el tiempo de esa manera.

-Bien, yo si se quién eres, preciosa

-¡¿Oiga que rayos le pasa?!

-¿Te gusta mi voz?

-No –Dijo asustada mientras trataba de adivinar quién era quien le hablaba debajo de ese sintetizador de voz, era obvio que lo usaba ella lo uso en algún momento de su vida. -¿Quién eres?

-Tal vez tú amigo o tu enemigo ¿No lo crees?

-Bien si no me dice en este momento quien es, tendré que llamar a la policía

-No te lo recomiendo, Helga, si tu hables la boca, cierto rubio con extraña cabeza morirá en este instante

-¡¿Qué?! –Realmente ahora si estaba asustada -¡No estoy para bromas yo…!

-Esto no es una broma, Helga Geraldine Pataki

Helga se quedó petrificada, aquel tipo la conocía y debía conocerla muy bien -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos?

-¿Tengo otra opción? –Dijo fastidiada y asustada la rubia

-No, adivina ¿a quién tengo a mi lado en este momento?

-No tengo la menor idea ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Creo que te interesara saber

Comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, revisando las puertas, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien cerradas, mientras subía por su celular para enviar un mensaje a sus padres.

-¿Cómo voy a adivinar?

-Te daré una pista, si adivinas no le haré daño y si no adivinas le haré daño ¿Qué te parece?

-Mal

-Yo que tu no haría lo que estas planeando, Helga, tengo vigilada tu casa y más te vale que no busques una manera de llamar a la policía.

La joven quedo inmóvil con su teléfono móvil en sus manos, aquello estaba dándole mucho miedo, solo esperaba que no tardaran sus padres, pues estaba a punto de derrumbarse por el miedo y el terror de no saber si en verdad tenia a alguien con él, aquel tipo psicópata.

-Bien –Dejo su celular -¿Cuál es la pista?

-Así me gusta, princesa, este joven tiene cabello rubio ¿Quién es?

-¿Es hombre entonces?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no o tal vez tengo ambos.

Helga lo medito un momento, recordando quienes tenían el cabello rubio y le vino a la mente su amigo Brainy o Arnie, pero ¿estarían con esta persona? – ¿Es Brainy?

-Incorrecto, Helga –Se escuchó ruido del otro lado y un golpe seco, un grito ahogado de una persona que… ¡No!

 _"_ _¡No es imposible!"_ pensó ahora si desesperadamente y nerviosa

-Bien sigamos ahora yo te preguntare algo y tú debes responder con la verdad, te conozco perfectamente bien, Helga y si sé que mientes volveremos a golpear a este pobre joven. –Helga no dijo nada –Bien, tomare eso como un sí, hagamos un ejemplo ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-El rosa

-Bien, ahora si la pregunta que deseaba hacerte ¿Qué sientes por Arnold?

-¡¿Arnold?!

-Sí, dímelo

-Nada

-¡Ay Helga!

Se escuchó otro golpe mudo del otro lado de la línea y un grito ahogado, pero esta vez también se escuchó un suave murmullo llamándola antes de recibir otro golpe.

-Lo lamento, pero no queremos que hables, solo quéjate si quieres llorón

-¡Basta! ¡¿Quién demonios eres?! –Gritaba la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos, su dolor era como si fuera de ella.

-¿Aun no lo sabes? La persona que ha estado quitando a medio obstáculo de nuestro camino, Helga, solo me falta el más fuerte pues pese a mi esfuerzo para que lo odiaras no funciono, por lo que tendré que matarlo ¿Ya sabes a quien tengo aquí?

-Arnold

-Así es, Arnold está aquí, escuchando todo lo que platicamos mi querida Geraldine, ahora mi pregunta final, si mato a Arnold ahorita ¿Qué pasaría contigo?

Se escuchó el ruido del otro lado de la línea –Yo… -Comenzó a sudar frio

-Rápido nena, no tengo todo el tiempo.

-Moriría…también –Susurro sollozando –Por favor…no le hagas daño

K quedo congelado al escuchar aquello, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la confirmación de sus sospechas pero no iba a dejar que Arnold siguiera en su camino, el rubio por otra parte sintió el calor suave recorriendo desde su corazón hasta cada partícula de su cuerpo, pese a estar en un lugar obscuro y frio, se sintió el más dichoso del mundo al saber que Helga, aun lo amaba.

-¿Qué harías por él? –K sonrió maliciosamente

-Daria…hasta mi vida –Sollozo aun pero con la voz más segura, ella daría lo que fuera por su amado Arnold, siempre había pensado en ello y no se acobardaría, sería la prueba más grande de amor que le daría a su amado.

-¿quieres conocerme?

-Yo…

-Es la única forma de salvarlo

-¡No, Helga…! –Otro golpe después de oírse ese grito, Helga reacciono, tenía que salvarlo, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, tenía que hacerlo.

-Si

-De acuerdo hermosura, entonces, nos veremos en media hora en un hotel, el que está en la calle Victoria, #78, habitación 40…

-¡¿Hotel?! –El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco en su pecho " _Dijo ¿Hotel?"_ pensaba entre molesta y asustada

-Te amo Helga, es esto o Arnold muere

La rubia trago saliva trabajosamente antes de responder –De…a-cuerdo –Tartamudeo dejando escapar un nuevo sollozo inaudible para el otro lado de la línea

-No quiero trampas, llega sola y…

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo voy a saber que el estará bien?

K sonrió más ampliamente –El estará bien y tu podrás verlo con tus propios ojos, el estará con nosotros en media hora, así que no faltes o muere.

-Pe…

Colgó; en aquel momento la rubia dejo caerse al suelo, mientras trataba de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía avisarle a la policía, sino Arnold moría, no podía llamar a sus padres o Arnold sufriría, no podría ir a la casa de huéspedes o el sufriría las consecuencias, se sentía atada de manos y realmente histérica " _Me vigila… ¿desde cuándo?"_ pensó en aquella vez que le reclamo a Arnold por espiarla, ¿Qué estúpida fue? El no había sido.

-Mensaje –Murmuro suavemente, tomo su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje a Phoebe rápidamente ocultándose en el pasillo de la planta alta.

-¡Helga!

-Phoebe, no grites –Murmuro mientras se acercaba el celular a la boca, Phoebe había marcado inmediatamente después de hacer su labor -¿Qué paso…?

-En efecto, Arnold no ha llegado a la casa de huéspedes desde la tarde y tampoco a marcado, Helga

-No puede ser…

-Helga…

-Debo irme, no puedo perder más el tiempo, debo ir a buscarlo –Decía la joven mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa.

-Creo que es mejor llamar a la policía…

-No, lo mataran, debo irme, Phoebe adiós

-Pero…

Guardo su teléfono celular y salió rápidamente de su casa para ir directamente al hotel mientras otros dos jóvenes la seguían a distancia para asegurarse de que llegara directamente al hotel sin hacer paradas "extrañas" la rubia no se percató de su presencia hasta que estuvo frente a la habitación indicada por K.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

-Shhh, guarda silencio

La rubia retrocedió asustada frente a ella había dos personas las cuales conocía a la perfección, las cuales no entendía que hacían en aquel lugar y peor aún, indicándole que ingresara a la habitación callada y sin hacer ruido, la sangre de la joven se congelo, no supo que más hacer o decir que las siguientes palabras.

-¿Iggy? ¿Brainy? –Susurro mientras estos se acercaban a empujarla para que ingresara a la habitación, la cual se abrió inmediatamente y dejo ver la oscuridad de la noche combinada con la de aquel lugar que se veía lúgubre, la rubia dio un paso en falso para atrás pero los otros dos la empujaron hacia dentro, entonces vio por fin vio a…. -¿K?

El hombre de mascara rio suavemente mientras se acercaba a la rubia, quien inmediatamente sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer por su espina dorsal al sentirse aprisionada, escuchando solo la risa suave de sus agresores y el latir de su corazón rápidamente, solo pensando en una sola persona….Arnold.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando ;D_**

 ** _MacaG26 muchas gracias jejeje :D disculpa por mi crueldad muaajajaja pero me gusto como fue tomando ese rumbo la historia y ya veremos a k en el proximo capitulo, confirmare o resolvere sus dudas jejeje espero no decepcionarlos, aqui vemos que helga descubrio a iggy y a brainy en aquel lugar ;D ya sabemos porque aunque iggy es un misterio aun ;D se resolvera lo prometo :D espero que te siga gustando :D_**

 ** _elisa20da hola elisa jejeje pronto descubriremos quien es k, asi es helga solo anda por lastima con stinky pero como puedes ver aquel beso con su cabeza de balon le confirman lo que en realidad sienta ahora solo no quiere lastimar a alguien que le ha querido gracias y espero te siga gustando ;D_**

 ** _Vannesa G. Palos hola vannesa no te preocupes esto pronto se resolvera y los rubios estaran juntos lo prometo no los hare sufrir mas jejejeje o tal vez un poco jiji no es cierto espero que te siga gustando ;D_**

 ** _saludos y muchas gracias a todos, si les gusta por favor haganmelo saber se acepta todo ;D_**


	28. CAPITULO 28 LA IDENTIDAD DE K

...

* * *

-¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma! –Grito la rubia antes de dar media vuelta pero Iggy y Brainy se lo impidieron. -¡Déjenme salir!

-Mejor tranquilízate, Helga –Brainy trato de sujetarla pero la rubia, estaba fuera de sí.

-¡No me toques, maldito enfermo!

-Creí que querías ver a tu amado Arnold –Dijo molesto el rubio mientras la tomaba por la fuerza de la mano, nunca pensó que Brainy tuviera tanta fuerza

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo sollozando la rubia, realmente estaba asustada, nunca había visto a sus compañeros en ese estado emocional -¡Te golpeare si...!

-¡Helga!

Arnold estaba atado cerca de la cama de la habitación, lograron verse cuando K prendió la luz, Helga al verlo inmediatamente se zafo de Brainy y corrió hasta el –Arnold

Vio que el rubio tenia sangre en el brazo izquierdo, también traía varios golpes en el rostro y se imaginaba que en el cuerpo, inmediatamente la furia llego recorriendo todo su ser -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, estúpido?! –Dijo mirando a K -¿Quién eres?

-Pronto lo sabrás hermosa –Dijo acercándose a la rubia, quien no dio paso atrás –Muero por besar nuevamente esos hermosos labios carnoso, linda –La rubia quedo en schok, ¿Cómo que de nuevo? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? K sonrió maliciosamente -¿Quieres besarme?

-¡Ni en tus sueños, estúpido! –Se hizo para atrás

-Me encanta tu agresividad, si así eres ahora, ya me imagino en la cama –Dijo riendo

-¡¿Qué demonios te…?!

-Sera mejor que te controles o este… –Tomo al rubio atado –Morirá

La rubia quedo inmóvil -¡No te dejes chantajear, Helga! ¡¿Porque diablos viniste?!

La joven molesta reacciono -¿Tu porque crees, estúpido cabeza de balón?

-Bueno los dejare un momento –Soltó al rubio con fuerza, provocando que este se golpeara contra la cama, Helga se acercó a él inmediatamente. –Ya saben que hacer…

-Claro, K

Brainy sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a la joven, Iggy sonrió mas gustosamente aquello que siempre soñó por fin se volvería realidad, la venganza era un plato frio para comerse lentamente y él lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

-Arnold

-¡¿Porque viniste, Helga?! ¡¿Qué no ves que estos están realmente locos?!

-¡¿Qué esperabas que hicieras al ver…?! –Se calló abruptamente, ambos sabían porque aquellas palabras les hicieron recordar el día que estuvieron en Industrias Futuro.

-¿Me amas? –Pregunto el rubio suavemente rompiendo con el silencio incomodo

Helga le miro a los ojos, triste, sin saber que decir, sin saber realmente que debía contestar, ella lo amaba era obvio pero tenía miedo, miedo a que la lastimaran de nuevo, no quería exponerse aún más.

-Helga… -La mirada verde le miraba dulcemente, pese a los golpes Arnold se veía hermoso como siempre ante su mirada azulada –Yo he sido un estúpido desde que nuestros padres nos comprometieron pero…la verdad…es que me he enamorado de ti nuevamente –Termino la frase, la joven le miro confundida.

-¿Nuevamente?

-Sí, creo que en realidad siempre me has gustado, perdona no, siempre me has gustado, siempre te he querido más que una simple amiga, solo que era tan ciego para darme cuenta y pensaba que no era así, pero tú eres una persona maravillosa –La rubia sonrió –Siempre te he amado y ahora con más fuerza que nunca.

-Yo…Arnold…sabes bien que te…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de par en par, interrumpiendo la escena entre ambos jóvenes, K venía con…

-¿Lila?

-Hola, Helga –Sonrió maliciosamente

-Lila viene para hacerle compañía a Arnold, ¿verdad querida?

-Sí, así es

-¿Compañía?

-Bien Helga, es momento de que hablemos –Dijo K acercándose

-¿De qué?

-De quien es K –Iggy se acercó felizmente –Aunque en realidad todos nosotros somos K, ¿verdad Brainy?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, Helga, porque todos estamos tan molestos con Arnold por la misma causa, bueno a excepción de Iggy, él también está molesto por otra cosa ¿verdad?

-Es por la misma razón que ustedes, pero si también por algo extra –Sonrió Iggy

-Vamos, Helga –La tomo del brazo pero…

-¡No!

Arnold había sido desamarrado por Helga mientras platicaban, algo que ninguno de los jóvenes se había percatado, era obvio que Helga era una persona astuta y audaz, sobre todo si se trataba de Arnold; el sujeto a Helga por los hombros colocándola detrás de él.

-¡Vamos, Arnold, necesitaras más que eso! Chicos

-¿Y porque no solo tú y yo, K? al final de cuentas eres tú el que pelea por ella, el que al final quiere quedársela ¿no?

-Lucharas por Helga ¿Entonces?

-Si

-Pero no la amas, Lila es la que te gusta –Dijo tratando de confundir al rubio –Vamos Arnold siempre todos lo hemos sabido.

-Los sentimientos pueden ser a veces confusos y preferimos muchas veces dejarnos llevar por el camino más fácil, menos complejo, pero después nos damos cuenta de que no es ahí donde deseamos estar, sino en el más hermoso, misterioso y a veces complicado camino, sabiendo que al final nos espera un maravilloso tesoro –Dijo sonriendo levemente mientras sujetaba la mano de la rubia, quien la sujeto también con fuerza.

-Qué pena que tu sueño de cuento de hadas no se haga realidad, ya sujétenlo

Iggy y Brainy se fueron encima del rubio, mientras este trataba de quitárselos con la ayuda de Helga, quien golpeaba sin piedad tanto a Iggy como a Brainy, con odio, con coraje más hacia el rubio, por haberse hecho pasar por un amigo comprensivo, cuando en realidad no lo era.

-Bueno, ya basta –Sujeto a la rubia por detrás, rodeándola de la cintura, mientras Iggy también la sujetaba para que dejara de golpear a K, mientras Brainy trataba de retener a Arnold junto con Lila, aunque Arnold la empujaba sin piedad sin importarle en ese momento que Lila fuera una mujer.

-¡Suéltame! –Helga le dio un fuerte codazo a K, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero no la soltó.

-¡Basta! –Abofeteo a la joven que tenía al lado, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, una vez en el piso Helga lo miro llena de odio, mientras que él la levantaba –Si no te quedas quieta recibirás toda la paliza que les ha dado a todos nuestros compañeros, sobre todo a Brainy, durante toda nuestra vida escolar, ¿Es mucho no?

Helga quedo inmóvil, sin decir nada -¿Sabes que a una mujer no se le pega y menos a la que dices amar?

-Bien entonces, te pegare a ti ¿te parece?

-K –Dijo la pelirroja molesta con la amenaza

El aludido se volteó molesto –Ven conmigo –La tomo del brazo llevándola a la cama, Helga trato de zafarse nuevamente pero Iggy la seguía sujetando, entre ambos la sentaron en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Todo –Dijo divertido K -¿No te interesa saber de mí?

-No, solo quiero irme

-¡Oh Helga! Pero te puedes ir cuando quieras, solo ya sabes quién pagara las consecuencias.

Helga miro al rubio, quien estaba en la cama observando todo pero sujetado por Brainy y Lila quien estaba pegada a él, parecía no tener ganas de alejarse del rubio nunca, era tan enferma.

 _"_ _¿Enferma?"_ pensó en otra persona enferma…" _¡Arnie!"_

-¿Te vas?

-No…

-¡Vete Helga! –Arnold interrumpió –Deja que se vaya, K, no importa que…

-¿Qué te mate? Vaya me tienes sorprendido Arnold.

-Tu más, nunca imagine que fueras tan cobarde

-Sera mejor que cierres la boca

-Si no quiero ¿qué harás? –Sonrió el rubio burlón -¿Harás que me golpeen otros por ti? Como usaste a Torvald ¿no?

-Aun lo puedo usar, está afuera, ¿quieres otra probadita de sus puños?

-Cobarde… -Murmuraron ambos rubios a la vez

-¿También piensas eso, Helga?

-¡Claro! ¿Quién demonios es tan cobarde para ocultarse siempre en las sombras y estar en cubierto por sus amigos? Eres tan cobarde que me imagino que por eso usas esa ridícula mascara, por miedo a lo que veremos o por vergüenza.

-¡Suficiente! Te demostrare que soy un hombre –La sujeto de las muñecas

-¡¿Golpeándome?!

-¡No amor! te hare una mujer –Dijo colocándose encima de la joven, haciendo que esta cayera de bruces en la cama por el peso -¡Serás mía, por fin Helga!

-¡¿Qué te pasa, suéltame, idiota?! –Helga luchaba, mientras Arnold trataba de acercarse

-¡Helga!

-¡Arnold! –Grito la rubia sin poder evitarlo al ver como Iggy lo golpeaba en el estómago provocando que el rubio cayera al suelo, mientras Helga trataba de quitarse a K, dándole puñetazos donde podía, hasta que dio uno cerca del rostro, provocando que la máscara cayera un poco de lado, K estaba tan encerrado en lo que hacía que no se percató de esto, pero la rubia vio aquellos ojos castaños sin poder creerlo.

-No… -La rubia había dejado de luchar por un momento al verlo –No es posible… ¿Porque?

K observo que la rubia estaba mirándolo en schok, entonces se quitó la masacrara completamente mientras sonreía más y más -¿Te gusto Helga? O ¿Solo me usas de nuevo para encelar a Arnold? –Sujeto el sintetizador de voz para quitárselo pero antes lo uso una vez más -¿Quieres que tenga la voz parecida a él, para hacerte mía?

-Estás loco –La rubia reacciono y trato de salirse pero K la sujeto.

-Si me he vuelto loco, Helga, pero estoy loco por ti, desde que íbamos en primaria, desde que me destrozaste comencé a observarte y esperar, la paciencia fue mi fiel compañía hasta que comencé a descubrir muchas cosas acerca de ti, también me percate de quien era a quien estabas dando celos aquella vez, pero espere y espere hasta que llegó el momento y pude, por fin conseguí que fueras mi novia.

-Suéltame –Susurro la rubia con ojos llenos de lágrimas

-No, la venganza Helga, la venganza es tan deliciosa como…un sabroso pay de limón, ¿Te gusta ese pay Helga?

-Basta, por favor

K la empujo a la cama de nuevo sonriendo –Pronto terminara, hermosa, solo hare lo que tengo que hacer y por fin nadie jamás volverá a burlarse de mí, ni siquiera la gran Helga Geraldine Pataki –Soltó el sintetizador –Todos sabrán que fui el primero en tu vida, que fuiste mi novia y que después yo te destroce el corazón por dejarte y por fin mi venganza estará completa.

-Stinky… -Susurro la rubia asustada y realmente estaba asustada, con ojos en lágrimas tratando de escabullirse, pero en aquel momento Iggy llego y la tomo de las manos. –Por favor…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic jejeje espero que les siga gustando y aqui esta por fin la persona, debo admitir que tenia mis dudas al principio de quien seria el malvado k pero me parecio jugar un poco con la mente de stinky ya que despues de lo que paso en la primaria el trato de remplazar a helga con gloria la chica que era identica a helga pero mas amable y femenia y...bueno ahi le paro jejjeje pero mi favorita era helga, entonces imagine que fue lo que empezo a ocasionar en la mente de stinky, tal vez haga un capitulo dedicado a este personaje ;D no lo se jejeje**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola jejeje espero que te guste y por fin sabemos quien era k, al menos eso parece muaajajajaj :D y por cierto si pense en iggy como el lider pero me incline mas por stinko jejeje ;D no por favor no lo hagas aun soy muy joven para ir a la carcel por homicidio jajajaja ;D espero que te guste y actualice rapido jijij ;D :D**_

 _ **elisa20da hola :D espero no decepcionarte con la persona que resulto ser k, pero me gusto mas ponerlo, ademas aun hay mucho que explicar aun y si creen que stinky esta loco. aun no es nada jejejeje ;D aun hay mucho que ver y aun falta una pieza importante en esta historia ¿saben quien falta en esta parte? jejeej si asi es una parte importante de k, el mas obsesionado bueno no se si de k pero de los demas si jejeje ¿ya saben quien es? :D**_

 _ **espero no decepcionarlos jejeje :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	29. CAPITULO 29 FIRE IN YOUR HEART

**...**

 **Advertencia, este capitulo contiene escenas violentas, no se recomienda la entrada a menores...podríamos arreglarnos si traen un sandwich de pastrami y un pudin de chocolate...o tal vez una rica mateada o me traen el mantecado saben a quien me refiero ;D...hehehee...bueno yo se los advertí zopencos jejeejeje**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

-Ruégame cariño, pero no te dejare, esta vez pagaras –Sonrió maliciosamente mientras de nuevo se abalanzaba sobre la joven, quien intentaba zafarse y luchar, pero era realmente imposible, escuchaba el grito también desesperado de Arnold, quien al parecer peleaba con Brainy, solo le quedaba seguir luchando contra…no podía creer aun que la verdadera identidad de K, fuera Stinky… ¿Cómo diablos paso esto?

-¡Basta Stinky por favor! ¡Suéltame!

-No lo hare, así que grita todo lo que quieras –Desgarro la blusa de la joven, dejando al descubierto sus pechos bien formados de una proporción generosa, el joven sonrió maliciosamente, estaba loco, fuera de sí, sus ojos brillaron del deseo fugaz que creció dentro de su ser. –Vaya que agradable sorpresa, veo que no todo es lo que parece.

-Estoy de acuerdo, K –Iggy también se acercó un poco más a la rubia, quien estaba siendo denigrada de la peor manera, ella comenzó a patear a Stinky para alejarlo, pero este no se quejaba ni se alejaba. -¿Quién ira primero?

-Es obvio que yo…

-Pero…

-¡Cállate he dicho que yo!

-Eso es totalmente injusto –Brainy se levantó del suelo, después de dejar al rubio en el suelo de un fuerte golpe que le dio en la costilla –Yo debería ser el primero, al final de cuentas yo la conozco mejor que ustedes y además la he observado desde preescolar, debo tener ese honor.

-¡¿Vamos a pelear por esto también?!

-Te recuerdo que si te diste cuenta de todo lo que Helga hizo por Arnold, fue gracias a mí, yo la he visto desde niña y se cómo es y gracias a eso tu lograste que todo esto pasara.

Stinky se quitó sobre la rubia quien inmediatamente se levantó, soltándose de Iggy quien la dejo en aquel momento -¿estas insinuando algo?

-Si –Brainy no retrocedió –Yo debo hacerla primero mía

-Creo que deberíamos…

-¡Cállate Iggy! A ti ni siquiera te gusta Helga

-Eso no lo puedes saber, ¡Solo yo sé lo que siento! –Dijo sonrojado el pelinegro

-Por favor, no creo que te guste

-Tu que sabes Brainy, yo creo que lo tuyo es una obsesión al igual que lo de Stinky

-¿Y tú? Estas aquí para vengarte de Arnold, de algo que hace años paso –Stinky lo miro

-Y que si lo piensas bien, el había pagado caro por aquel error ¿No? –Brainy estaba reflexionando sobre aquel tema, parecía remontarse a viejos tiempos

-Si pero aun así, todos siguen haciéndome burla

-Quizás sea porque sigues usando la pijama de conejo –Aventuro Stinky

-¡Esto se está saliendo de control! ¡¿Quién ira primero?!

-¡Dije que yo!

-¡Stinky!

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un disparejo?

-¡Estas demente Brainy, además estamos grandes para eso y la otra yo debería ser el primero!

-Si seguimos así nunca podremos ponernos de acuerdo.

Stinky rodo los ojos –Hagamos algo, seamos dos de nosotros y el otro esperara su turno

-¡Oye…!

-Bien entonces ¿todos?

-Esa idea me agrada –Brainy sonrió

-Bien, pero les parece si primero ponemos a Arnold en otro lado y empezamos la fiesta…

-Claro

Amarraron a Arnold cerca de Helga, quien estaba sollozando en silencio pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta había enviado un mensaje a Phoebe, quien seguramente les ayudaría, al menos rogaba a todos los cielos que su amiga lo leyera rápidamente pues ya pasaban de la media noche.

-Helga… -Arnold trataba de zafarse del amarre, mientras la rubia observaba nerviosamente a los otros chicos quienes estaban tomando, reían junto con Lila, quien estaba muy quieta en el sofá, junto a Iggy y Brainy, no se alcanzaba a distinguir bien y tampoco era como si les importara a los rubios. –Ayúdame a zafarme…de… -Helga no le hacía caso, en aquel momento Stinky se acercaba a ellos, lo cual le ponía los pelos de punta

-Amor, ven a bailar con tu novio –Dijo felizmente mientras la halaba de la mano hacia ella

-No…no quiero –La rubia lo empujaba lejos

-No te pregunte, eres mi novia te guste o no.

-¡No te pertenezco!

-Pronto será así –La abrazo contra su voluntad y comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente, mientras aspiraba el aroma del cabello de la joven, quien aún seguía tratando de separarse, mientras Arnold le miraba molesto al castaño y trataba de quitarse la soga.

-Hay, Helga tu nunca debiste jugar conmigo, las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes –Bajo la mano hasta los glúteos de la joven, precisamente cuando estaba viendo al rubio, Helga lo empujo pero él no la soltó, sonrió maliciosamente al rubio quien estaba rojo de coraje –Lastima, tendrás que ser mía por las malas

-¿Porque haces esto? –La rubia le miraba furiosa, sentía el fuego de coraje arder en su corazón, la impotencia, la debilidad que tenía ante la fuerza de aquellos chicos, la hacían sentir su orgullo por los suelos y eso no le hacía sentir bien.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?

-No te hice nada

-¡Nada! Me usaste para darle celos al estúpido de Arnold, jugaste con mis sentimientos, me sentí terriblemente mal y luego ¡¿porque diablos crees que conseguí una novia parecida a ti?!

-No lo se

-¡Porque me enamore de ti, Helga!

-¡¿Cómo demonios paso?! Solo pasamos unas cuantas horas, ¡Nadie se enamora tan rápido!

-¡Tú te enamoraste de Arnold, desde el primer día, no me vengas con excusas tontas!

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡No me importa! Ya no importa si te amo o no te amo, si me gustas o no me gustas, ya no tiene caso porque por fin dormiré en paz esta noche, cuando haya logrado completar mi venganza, el rechazo que sentí de ti por todos estos años, tus burlas, tus insultos e incluso los golpes que me has dado, todo ahora te lo devolveré, pagaras por todo, ¿Ahora quién es la indefensa, Helga?

-Necesitas refuerzos para mantenerme aquí, necesitaste de cochinas trampas para traerme hasta aquí y tendrás que usar la fuerza para someterme a lo que tú quieras, así o más patético no puedes ser Stinky, ¿No te das cuenta? Lo que me hagas me dolerá y me duele pero no porque sienta algo por ti, si no por el coraje y el odio que te tendré por el resto de mi vida, ¿Tu venganza no hubiera sido mejor si yo te quisiera y entonces tú me pagaras con la misma moneda como lo hice yo?

-Eh…si como digas, Helga –Dijo un poco confundido el castaño –Ya no hay marcha atrás –La empujo a la cama provocando que la blusa desgarrada se cayera nuevamente mostrando sus hermosos pechos –Espero que disfrutes el espectáculo, Arnold –Dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre la rubia.

-¡Déjala!

Helga forcejeaba con Stinky no se daría por vencida, si podía evitar que Stinky la tocara, haría todo lo posible, claro que no podía demasiado, Stinky estaba besándole el cuello salvajemente mientras tomaba uno de sus pechos y lo manoseaba, aquello la hizo sentir mal y desesperada que comenzó a soltar golpes en el rostro del joven quien no hacía nada más que reírse.

-¡Hey! Eso es trampa –Brainy fue hasta la cama, Arnold trataba aun de zafarse de la soga, cuando el rubio comenzó a besar a la joven, quien le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. -¡¿Estás loca?! -Dijo tocándose el ojo

-Es un poco salvaje –Dijo Stinky mientras bajaba su rostro hasta el pecho de la rubia, aquello era más que suficiente para Helga, quien apretó fuertemente el ojo de Stinky quien comenzó a chillar de dolor -¡Maldita sea, Helga! –La rubia se levantó inmediatamente y sujeto la lámpara que estaba cerca.

-¡No te me acerques!

-¡Suelta eso o le entierro esta navaja a Arnold en el cuello! –La rubia vio a Brainy con Arnold sujeto de su brazo, la navaja estaba muy cerca de su hermoso cuello, Brainy hizo presión provocando que el rubio quedara quieto.

-No… -Murmuro Arnold pero Helga bajo lentamente la lámpara, Stinky la voleo a tomar sonriente.

-Pagaras caro lo de mi ojo querida, te gusta rudo ¿eh? –Helga miro molesta al castaño quien simplemente sonrió antes de volverla a tomar de la cintura para halarla hacia él, mientras ella lo seguía golpeando y rasguñando, Brainy fue al espectáculo sin percatarse de que dejo caer la navaja cerca de las manos de Arnold, quien aún estaba amordazado.

-Yo también quiero algo –Murmuro Brainy tocando la espalda de la rubia, ella le dio un par de codazos que no llegaron a su destino.

-¡Basta por favor! –Susurro fuertemente apretando los dientes del coraje para que las lágrimas no salieran.

-No…querida apenas empieza –Apretó ambos pechos de la rubia, mientras Brainy la sujetaba por detrás tomando sus brazos –Quiero que guardes cada uno de este momento Helga, yo lo tendré muy presente –Se acercó para besarla salvajemente, hasta que la rubia le mordió -¡Aaaah, estúpida ya contrólate! –Soltó un fuerte puñetazo, Brainy le miro sorprendido, realmente no conocían a Stinky.

-¡Tú eres el estúpido! –Dijo gritando la rubia, soltando por fin las lágrimas de coraje e impotencia que sentía -¡Te odio Stinky!

-No me importa, no necesito las migajas de tu amor, solo quiero tu cuerpo –Comenzó a besar su pecho salvajemente sin pedir si quiera permiso se apodero de ellos.

-¡Suéltame, déjame! –Ya no podía controlarse la rubia gritaba en forma de ayuda, en forma de súplica, aun soltaba débiles golpes pero él no se detenía, deseaba tanto que se detuviera que aquello no fuera real, ¿Cómo todo había llegado a este punto?, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar del fuego infernal que estaba creciendo dentro de él y de lo que estaba viviendo…porque aquello era el mismísimo infierno y Stinky la estaba quemando lentamente y pronto la mataría.

Iggy se acercó esperando tener un espacio en la diversión de los otros dos, Brainy la acariciaba más dulcemente de lo que Stinky e Iggy esperaba el momento para poder atacar, por lo mientras se consolaba con besarle su hombro, sin importarle que la rubia lo empujara a cada rato y comenzara a sollozar para que la soltaran.

En aquel momento se escucharon ruidos de la parte de atrás pero cuando Stinky volteo Arnold ya le había golpeado fuertemente con la lámpara en la cara provocando que cayera de bruces, Brainy soltó a Helga para enfrentarse con él, mientras Iggy intentaba aprovechar aquello para el solo disfrutar de la rubia, quien al ver sus intenciones tomo la navaja que estaba en el suelo, Iggy se abalanzo sobre ella, por lo que no le dio tiempo más que para enterrarle la navaja en donde su mano apunto, Iggy la miro sorprendido antes de caer a un lado tapándose un poco la pierna que fue donde había quedado la navaja.

En ese momento Brainy también cayó por un golpe que Arnold le dio, inmediatamente el rubio se acercó a la joven, quien estaba un tanto en schok –Vamos, Helga, vamos –La joven no reaccionaba por lo que el rubio la tomo en brazos para cargarla, pero Stinky los empujo provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, Arnold encima de Helga, y Stinky quedando a un lado, pero en aquel momento la puerta se abrió de par en par, los padres de Helga entraron antes que Phoebe, Gerald y la policía.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la imagen, Bob Pataki por supuesto exploto e interpretó mal las cosas. -¡¿Qué demonios haces, Shortman?!

-Helga, cariño –Miriam se acercó a la joven, empujando suavemente al rubio, la joven quien no reaccionaba al sentir los brazos de su madre comenzó a sollozar aferrándose a ella, no la soltaba, no quería que la dejaran, deseaba tanto solo que todo terminara.

-Nos llevaremos a todos a la delegación

-¡Hágalo oficial, me encargare después de ti jovencito! –Dijo el gran Bob, señalando a Arnold, mientras era levantado por un oficial para llevarlo junto con los demás.

La joven pelirroja quien se había mantenido al margen desde que comenzaron a beber más y más los otros, salió lentamente de la habitación, triste pero al menos su conciencia estaba tranquila.

-Helga…

-Quiero irme, por…favor

-Mi amor debemos ir a la delegación

-¡No quiero, solo…! Solo quiero ir a casa

-Yo la cargare –Bob se acercó a su hija, mientras Miriam se quitaba el abrigo para arroparla –Vamos mi niña –La joven se aferró a los brazos de su padre, como cuando solía hacerlo de muy pequeña antes de que su padre dejara de prestarle atención, al recordar Bob esto sintió su corazón encogerse pero se aseguraría de que ninguno de los que les hizo daño salieran nunca de la cárcel.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, quiero anunciarles que este fic tal vez pronto llegue a su fin jejeeje pues pronto habra un final que espero les guste o tal vez no jejeje es dependiendo jejeje ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola jejejee espero que no se enojen por lo mala que fui al marearlas jejejej esa era la intencion confundirlos para que no supieran que stinky era en veerdad k pero ¿de verdad k ya se fue? jejejee espero te siga gustando la historia, ;D animo no dejes de escribir, pero si tomate tu tiempo para recuperarte :D aqui te estaremos esperando al menos yo si te estare esperando para leer tus hermosas historias ;D**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos holi vanessa jejeej asi es :D era stinky aunque como tu bien dices de cierta manera todos aportaron y ayudaron para que Helga cayera en la trampa, por cierto esto aun no termina jejeje muajajaja :D espero que te siga gustando anuncio que si pronto terminara pero aun faltan unos 4 capitulos o tal vez mas dependiendo jejeej :D muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **AndyImprentaMonito hola :D, asi es era stinky jejeeje espero no decepcionarte jejeje pero me parecio bueno ;D espero que te siga gustando pues aun faltan algunas cosas y una persona aun falta por recibir su castigo pues mucho tuvo que ver en todo esto ;D espero te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **¿que pasara con Arnold? ¿Helga declarara o se encerrara en su dolor? ¿que le paso a Lila, porque estaba asi?**_

 _ **descubranlo en el proximo capitulo jajaja ya me parezco en las caricaturas jejejeje ;D pero enserio no se lo pierdan jejejeje**_

 _ **saludos**_


	30. CAPITULO 30 TORMENTA Y SACRIFICIO

...

* * *

En casa de los Shortman, se vivía un terrible ambiente tenso y preocupante, pues su hijo, su preciado hijo estaba detenido en la delegación por intento de violación, algo que no podían creer aun, sus abuelos estaban destrozados y no podían aun creer lo que Bob Pataki les había dicho, por supuesto el había roto el compromiso que había entre sus hijos e incluso deseaba disolver la asociación que tenían Miles y el.

-Miles, lo que dijo Bob, no es verdad

-Lo se amor, él está mintiendo, seguramente debe haber una explicación y Arnold nos la dará.

-Debemos llamar a nuestro abogado para que nos ayude…

-Creo que lo más importante –Puki quien en ese momento estaba realmente seria como nunca se le había visto –Es que Helga diga la verdad de lo que paso en aquel lugar.

-Tiene razón…

-Bien vámonos, Stella

-Si

El matrimonio salió rápidamente para ir primero a la casa de los Pataki y después ver a su pequeño hijo en la delegación, Arnie quien había estado espiando escucho todo aquello, sonrió dulcemente para el mismo antes de subir a su alcoba.

.

.

.

-Helga…

-Vete Olga, no quiero ver a nadie –La rubia estaba sentada en la regadera mientras el agua caliente le caía en todo su cuerpo, sentía mucho asco, sentía como tenía un gran peso encima, pese a que llegaron a tiempo y que no habían logrado su cometido, eso no quitaba el hecho de que la habían sometido, humillado y golpeado; el puñetazo que Stinky le había dado ya había dado frutos debajo de su ojo, tenía una herida morada y roja con un poco de sangre, varios rasguños y su cuello morado.

Comenzó a sollozar mientras se tallaba las partes del cuerpo que habían sido tocadas por aquel infame y maldito chico, quien solo sonreía cuando ella suplicaba, quien simplemente jugo todo este tiempo solo para vengarse de ella, de algo que realmente ella no tenía la culpa ¿O sí?

Olga se rindió e iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho un grito por parte de su padre…

-¡Ella no quiere ver a nadie!

-Bob se razonable, entiende ella debe decir la verdad, Arnold no le hizo nada

-¡Lo que mi esposa y yo vimos, es más que suficiente!

-¡Tal vez están equivocados y la única que puede decirnos es Helga!

-¡He dicho que no la verán, más vale que se consiga un buen abogado, porque me encargare de que ni Arnold ni sus cómplices salgan de prisión nunca!

-¡Miriam tu eres madre, sabes que la intuición no nos engaña, Arnold no fue! –Stella quien se había mantenido al margen intervino cuando vio a Miriam.

-Lo lamento mucho, Stella, pero lo que le hicieron a mi hija, no se lo perdonare ni a tu hijo ni a nadie, ellos deben pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi niña.

-Por favor déjanos hablar con ella…

-No

Helga quien al oír ruidos y gritos, decidió salir un momento para ver que sucedía abajo, así que se vistió rápidamente un pantalón y un suéter, comenzó a bajar y pudo ver a los padres de Arnold realmente mortificados, no entendía bien que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?

Olga fue la más cercana a ella, por lo que se acercó para hacerla subir a su alcoba nuevamente –No pasa nada, hermanita, vamos arriba…

-¿Qué sucede Miles?

Bob intervino también –Sube a tu cuarto Helga, por favor

La rubia comenzaba realmente a desesperarse -¡Quiero saber que pasa y quiero saberlo ahora!

Stella ingreso a la casa sin ser invitada realmente, pero no le importo su hijo estaba en aquel lugar y no deseaba que se quedara encerrado por lo que hablo rápidamente.

-La policía tiene a Arnold detenido por intentar abusar de ti –Dijo yendo al grano –Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, Helga, Arnold no te haría ese daño –Los ojos azules se posaron en los verdes, eran tan idénticos a Arnold, Helga comenzó a sollozar pero no por lo que paso, si no al saber que Arnold había salido perjudicado cuando solamente ella era la culpable, por su culpa el había sido secuestrado por Stinky, por su culpa lo habían golpeado y ahora por su culpa estaba en la cárcel, solo le hacía daño estar con él, solo lo lastimaba, era mejor morirse y dejarlo hacer su vida feliz; no pudo más y termino llorando más, por la culpa, era la culpa que sentía por la infelicidad de Arnold, por la preocupación en la mirada de sus padres, sus abuelos seguramente estaban peor, el dolor del mismo Arnold que debía sentir ahora.

-¡Váyanse de mi casa, consigan a su abogado porque lo hundiré!

-Tranquila mi niña, no te harán daño

-Hermanita

-No…yo…

-¡Helga sabes que él no fue!

Todo paso tan rápido, Bob saco a los Shortman de la casa, mi mama y hermana trataban de consolarme sin siquiera dejarme hablar, me subieron a mi alcoba donde me arroparon y me dieron un té para tranquilizarme aunque a decir verdad creo que tenía algo del tranquilizante de Miriam, pues lentamente fue llevada a la oscuridad.

.

.

.

-Hola cariño

Miriam estaba guardando todas sus cosas en maletas, algo que le sorprendió mucho, ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo ahí? Se puso de pie rápidamente lo que le ocasiono un leve mareo, pero eso no le importaba en aquel momento. -¿Qué demonios haces Miriam?

-Nos iremos, amor, será lo mejor para ti y no te preocupes que tu papa ya se encargó de que esas personas paguen por lo que te hicieron…

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa…?! –Se puso rápidamente de pie para buscar algo de ropa para ir a casa de Arnold, pero su papa llego en aquel momento.

-Nos iremos mañana a primera hora, los abogados ya se encargaran de todo –Dijo sonriendo triunfantemente, esa sonrisa ella la conocía a la perfección –No saldrán hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo…

-Se lo merecen –Murmuro Miriam

-¡Papa!

-¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña? –El rostro de Bob se dulcifico, algo que Helga no recordaba haber visto desde hace años, por un momento quedo sin saber cómo seguir pero debía hacerlo, no podía dejar a Arnold ahí.

-Arnold no me hizo nada

Ambos adultos la miraron comprensivamente, tal vez pensaban que el amor que su hija le tenía a aquel joven era tan inmenso para poder perdonarle cualquier cosa –No tienes que decir nada mi niña, nosotros sabemos bien lo que paso y no te preocupes que tu padre ya se…

-¡Es que no pueden escucharme por una vez en mi vida! ¡Hablo otro maldito idioma ¿O qué?! ¡Él no fue, no me hizo nada!

-Ya no hay marcha atrás, jovencita, la condena saldrá en unas horas y…

-¡Papa, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! ¡Arnold no hizo nada! ¡Fue una víctima como yo!

-¡Ya no se puede hacer nada así que…!

-¡Por favor sabes que no soy tonta, si se puede!

-Bien pero no lo hare

-Bob… -Helga se acercó a su padre desafiante y a la vez suplicante –Por favor, no me hagas esto, no se lo hagas a él, por favor retira los cargos, Arnold es inocente

-No

-Papa, por favor, dime ¿qué hago para que me creas?, el no hizo nada, no es justo, ¡No es justo! –Helga rompió en lágrimas, no deseaba que su amado estuviera en la cárcel cuando no había hecho nada malo, nada.

Bob pareció pensarlo por un momento, mientras observaba a su hija, la verdad era que no soportaba verla mal, así que termino accediendo pero eso si con una condición –Bien Helga, pero te advierto que el compromiso con los Shortman quedara cancelado, porque yo ya no confió en ese chico.

-Pero…

-Vamos Helga, compláceme en eso al menos…

La joven rubia dejo escapar otra lagrima pero si su padre pondría sus condiciones ella también lo haría –Bien, pero no rompas tus negocios con ellos, ni una linda amistad que había surgido –Bob hizo una mueca de disgusto por lo que ella rápidamente agrego –Mira Bob, sé que no me crees, pero en verdad el no me hizo nada, Stinky y sus amigos secuestraron a Arnold, por eso yo fui a aquel lugar, ¡Papa por dios lo golpearon por tratar de defenderme, ni siquiera le han revisado las heridas por que fue llevado injustamente a la delegación! Cuando ustedes irrumpieron en el hotel, el me cargaba para sacarme de ahí, pero Stinky que había sido golpeado por Arnold para que… -La joven se calló al recordarlo –Caímos y sin querer el cayó sobre mi…fue solo un malentendido pero te juro por dios, papa que no me hizo nada

Sus padres solo se miraron unos segundos antes de que Miriam hablara –Bien hija, tu padre retirara los cargos en contra de Arnold, pero no te quiero cerca de el, al menos no por ahora ¿Entiendes?

-Bien –Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación -¿Ya no nos iremos verdad?

Bob le miro dominante –Nos iremos cuando acabes el año escolar, no quiero que pierdas tu último año de preparatoria que esta por empezar, pero después nos vamos a ir a otro lugar, otra ciudad lejos de los Shortman. –Salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas molesto

Miriam también salió molesta, mientras Helga miraba a sus padres triste y decepcionada, le habían quitado la única posibilidad de estar por siempre junto a Arnold, había perdido también la oportunidad de estar ahora que lo necesitaba con él, solo por sus estúpidos y erróneos pensamientos.

-Arnold –Tomo el retrato que tenía en su cajón –Por lo menos no estarás en ese asqueroso lugar, tu no hiciste nada para estar ahí –Acaricio el rostro de su amado quien le miraba sonriente en aquella vieja fotografía –Te amo Arnold

En aquel momento sonó su celular -¿Diga?

-Hola, hermosa ¿Crees que ya te deshiciste de mí?

Helga sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, comenzó a sudar frio y el corazón se le encogió rápidamente al oír aquella voz.

-¡¿k?! –Murmuro en un grito ahogado, mientras del otro lado se escuchaba una estruendosa risa malévola.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada muchas gracias por su comprension y buenos deseos, miren ya volvi jejejeje, aunque no puedo abusar mucho pues aun duele levemente la mano cuando escribo mucho pero es soportable ademas me dijo el doctor que es bueno que la mueva y que no la traiga todo el tiempo sin mover, asi que volvi ya jejejejejej**

 **MacaG26 muchas gracias ya estoy mejor y si fue mejorando poco a poco mi semana, jejeje aun hay alguna que otra cosilla pero hay voy mejor, espero que la nueva historia que suba guste, ya te platique un poco en mi review que te deje en tu fabulosa historia, como sera esa historia y en que me estoy inspirando jejeje pero espero que guste :D**

 **AndyImprentaMonito muchas gracias jejeje y si era stinky ;) por cierto tu fic me gusta y espero la actualizacion eh? jejeje :D**

 **muchas gracias a todos y lindo inicio de semana ;D**


	31. CAPITULO 31 AMOR PROHIBIDO I

...

* * *

Helga se encontraba en su alcoba, después de aquella llamada, no quiso salir de su habitación, no quería comer, cerro sus ventanas con seguro y simplemente no deseaba volverá responder ni una llamada, le daba terror tomar su teléfono, pues después de la llamada, K se había encargado de enviarle fotos, fotos muy comprometedoras de lo que paso ese día en el hotel y también otras de ella, se veía que la tenía bien vigilada, pero ¿Cómo? Stinky era K, entonces ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera molestándola si él estaba ya en la cárcel? ¿Qué rayos pasaba entonces?

Otro mensaje…la rubia no quería abrirlo, pero si era Phoebe nunca le perdonaría que no le respondiera, solo vería el remitente para saber si era ella y entonces… -¡¿Arnold?!

Su padre le había dicho que ya había retirado los cargos ese mismo día Arnold saldría ya de la delegación donde era detenido por la autoridad, ella no quiso siquiera intentar ir a verlo, sabía que no sería bueno y menos después de aquella llamada.

 _"_ _Helga, amor ¿Estas bien? No me dejaron ir a verte, pero no me importa estoy aquí afuera, Helga por favor abre tu ventana"_ –Helga leyó el mensaje y de inmediato palideció, se fue asomar inmediatamente a la ventana y en efecto aquel joven rubio estaba ahí trepado en el árbol tratando de mantener el equilibrio hasta que ella abriera.

-Arnold… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Murmuro la joven, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Qué te parece si me dejas pasar y después hablamos, Helga?

Helga se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, inmediatamente una vez que estuvo adentro de la alcoba, se acercó para abrazarla, para tenerla cerca, había sido una tortura no poder haber ido a verla de inmediato, saber cómo estaba, saber si estaba bien o si necesitaba algo.

Ella le correspondió también el abrazo fuertemente, se aferró completamente a él, mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas en sus ojos que inevitablemente comenzaron a salir –Arnold…

-Helga, te amo –Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos –No quiero perderte, supe que rompió el compromiso tu padre…

La rubia dejo escapar más lágrimas –Si…

-Pero no hice nada

-Lo se Arnold, pero mi papa esta imposible, creo que por ahora es lo mejor, tal vez si le damos tiempo, el…

-Helga –Tomo el rostro de la rubia suavemente –Respóndeme algo por favor

-¿Qué…?

-¿Me amas?

La rubia rodo los ojos molesta –Creo que después de todo, es más que obvio que si ¿no cabeza de balón?

-Dilo por favor

La rubia sintió la súplica de su amado, quien necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba tanto escuchar salir esas exquisitas cinco letras que formaban la más hermosas palabras que había escuchado en su vida, la rubia también necesitaba hacerlo, no quería ocultar más su amor por el rubio, ni tampoco quien era realmente –Te amo, Arnold –Susurro mientras miraba los ojos del joven sonrojada, el sonrió dulcemente, ella era tan adorable.

-También te amo, Geraldine

Se fundieron en un hermoso beso, un beso dulce y amoroso, donde se decían más que mil palabras, hasta que la rubia le toco el costado de su cuerpo, donde fue imposible que el rubio no se quejara del dolor. -¿Ya fuiste al doctor?

-Si –Suspiro el joven tratando de recuperar el aliento

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí, solo debo de tener reposo

-¡¿Y qué demonios haces aquí, Arnoldo?!

-Tenía que verte, preciosa –Sonrió dulcemente ante el rostro preocupado de la rubia, quien parecía más molesta.

-Pero no así, Arnoldo, ¡criminal! No quiero que te pase nada por favor

-Gracias, Helga, yo tampoco deseo que te pase algo a ti, amor

La rubia se sonrojo fuertemente pero le pidió aun así que fuera a su casa a descansar, el rubio accedió pero con la condición de que lo dejara estar un rato a su lado, después de tanto rogarle a la rubia, terminaron en la cama abrazados, platicando de todo lo que paso y también de la llamada que la rubia recibió aquella tarde.

-No dejare que nadie te lastime –Murmuro molesto el joven rubio –Lo prometo, no importa si es de nuevo Stinky u otra persona, no te hará daño

Helga solo se recargo más en el pecho del rubio, sintiéndose protegida y a salvo, no podía explicarlo pero Arnold le brindaba mucha confianza y una seguridad que ya no sentía, por eso se sentía perfectamente mejor al tenerlo así.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?

-¿De qué hablas, hermosa?

-Mis padres no quieren que me acerque a ti, Arnold

-¿Cuándo les has hecho caso? –Dijo divertido y burlón a la vez

-Hablo enserio…

-Yo también, amor, para mí el compromiso sigue en pie –Le miro a los ojos –Helga quiero casarme contigo –La rubia se sonrojo fuertemente –Eres mi vida, ya eres mi razón de existir, eres la razón por la que aún sigo en este mundo, te amo y sin ti ya no podré seguir, quiero pasar el resto de mis días amándote y a tu lado, ¿Tu que deseas, princesa?

Ella trato de sostener la mirada intensa del joven, pero le era un tanto imposible, por lo que sonriente y sonrojada con la mirada fija en los pectorales bien formados del rubio, respondió –Claro que también me encantaría, Arnold estar a tu lado por siempre

Sonrió dulcemente mientras alzaba el rostro de su amada –Te amo y pelearemos contra viento y marea por nuestro amor, no importa nada más que lo que sentimos ¿No crees?

Ella sonrió tiernamente -¿Cómo puedes tener ese optimismo aun, cabeza de balón? ¿Cómo podemos pelear contra viento y marea para defender un compromiso?

-De la misma manera que tú lo haces

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto confundida

-¿Cómo fingías que te disgustaba cuando realmente no era así?

La rubia sonrió –Entiendo

-Solo hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad y nos podamos ir juntos ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, cabeza de balón

Sellaron su promesa con un hermoso beso que lentamente se fue intensificando, ambos se amaban, ambos se deseaban y no querían separarse nunca más, Arnold suavemente acaricio el cabello de la joven, mientras lentamente bajaba su rostro, por supuesto después de pedirle permiso con su mirada, la joven le sonrió indicándole que estaba bien, Arnold llego a su cuello donde suavemente poso sus labios tratando de que con cada caricia la joven olvidara todo el mal rato que unos locos psicópatas le hicieron pasar.

Bajo lentamente su mano para recorrer las hermosas curvas de la joven quien aspiraba el dulce aroma de la piel del joven, Arnold comenzó a bajar y bajar un poco más hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde lentamente le beso por encima de la ropa, provocando un gran éxtasis en la joven quien sin proponérselo dejo escapar un leve y suave gemido por sus labios.

-¿quieres que me detenga? –Susurro el joven al llegar a su oreja, ella negó con la cabeza para después enredarse en el cuello de su amado, colocando sus piernas en la cadera de él, provocando la excitación del joven, quien no se hizo de rogar y accedió encantado a las caricias, besos y amor de la mujer que amaba pero…

-¡Helga! ¡Abre ahora mismo jovencita! –Grito histéricamente su madre

Ambos rubios quedaron paralizados sin saber que hacer, sintiendo como la sangre se les congelaba e ideando alguna forma para que no descubrieran que el amor prohibido de su hija estaba ahí en su cuarto y había desobedecido, aunque Arnold tenia razón, no era la primera vez y Helga sabía que no sería la última, pues no obedecería, amaba a Arnold y no lo dejaría.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que siga siendo de su agrado ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 muchas gracias :D y si seguramente piensas en la misma persona asquerosa y molesta que pueda existir en la faz de la tierra jajajaja no tardara en aparecer, ya aparecera en el siguiente cap, queria tranquilizarlas y que supieran que arnoldo esta bien jejeeje y que sobretodo no dejara a Helga ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando esta y la nueva historia, yo estare esperando con ansias la tuya y tus actualizaciones si no ya sabes jejejeje ntc ;D**_

 _ **espero que te siga gustando ;D saludos**_

 _ **elisa20da holi elisa, asi es era el maldito de stinky jejejej pero aun hay alguien mas jajajaja muaajajajaja ¿ya saben quien es? jejeejejej adivinen jijij es muy facil ;D y no te preocupes lo estaran forever helga y arnold jiji ;D**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos hola vanne jejeje lo siento esto aun no termina jejejeje pero no te apures pronto llegara el final feliz :D espero que te guste, necesitaba darle una vuelta para un personaje que es muy extraño pero interesante sus cuestiones psicologicas que trae jejejeje pero tambien es el mas peligroso, espero que te siga gustando y si que si seran muy felices i promise :D**_

 _ **Are holi are, jejeje si pronto ya estaran tranquilos y felices esperemos que los padres de helga tambien se calmen porque si no perderan a su hija jejjejeej espero te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Yakumin hola :D muchas gracias y espero que te siga gustando el fic, si era demasiado zopenco como para creerlo pero queria darle un giro en la historia pues siempre me parecio que se obsesiono demasiado con Helga si no ¿porque gloria? jejejeej espero que te siga gustando y pronto llegara el final ;D un lindo final i promise :D**_

 _ **saludos y muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	32. CAPITULO 32 AMOR PROHIBIDO II

...

* * *

Arnold se levantó rápidamente al igual que ella, quien le pidió que se colocara al fondo de su armario, donde había unas cajas y seguramente su madre no iría hasta allá; el joven obedeció rápidamente.

Helga nerviosamente se acercó una vez que Arnold se ocultó dentro de su armario, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro colérico que nunca había visto de Miriam, quien sin pedir permiso ingreso rápidamente a la habitación de su hija buscando algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Miriam?

-¿Dónde está?

Helga se quedó petrificada pero trato de controlarse – ¿Quién?

-¡Arnold!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Miriam?! ¡¿Tomaste?!

-¡No me hables así, Helga, soy tu madre!

-Lo sé, pero entonces deberías de confiar en mí, porque no sé de qué diablos hablas, ¿me explicas por favor?

-Me hablaron los padres de Arnold muy preocupados porque no lo encuentran –Mintió rápidamente -¿Segura que no lo has visto?

-No

-¿Con quién hablabas entonces? –Pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Estaba soñando, Miriam, ¿Qué es un crimen también?

Miriam observo un momento a su pequeña hija, no encontró pizca alguna de mentira, Helga era una buena actriz, por lo que opto por dejarla descansar, una vez afuera Helga fue hasta el armario después de cerrar con seguro; no veía a su amado por lo que avanzo hasta que llego a…

Inmediatamente un fuerte rubor cubrió su rostro, ¿Cómo diablos se había olvidado de tirar esa caja?

Al sentir su presencia, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con una apenada rubia, quien solo miraba los objetos que el había encontrado, restos de un altar y varios libros de poemas dedicados a él. –Veo que aquella vez fui un total estúpido –Dijo sonriendo dulcemente

-Yo…

-Te amo –Dijo acercándose a la joven –Me gusta que demuestres de esta manera tu amor y…lamento haber sido tan ciego todo este tiempo –Añadió al momento de abrazarla, ella correspondió el abrazo felizmente pero procurando no apretarlo mucho para no lastimarlo.

-También te amo

-Debo irme amor, no quiero que tu madre vuelva a ingresar a tu habitación.

-No creo que lo haga –Dijo la rubia suplicándole con sus hermosos ojos, esos hermosos zafiros azules donde al rubio le encantaba perderse.

-Mañana nos veremos en la escuela, princesa –Dijo depositándole un dulce beso en sus labios

-Tú debes reposar cabeza de balón

Arnold le miro a los ojos un momento antes de hablar –No pienso dejarte un minuto sola...

-Lo sé pero…tienes que cuidarte, es mejor que te quedes en casa a descansar

-Ya veremos hermosa, por ahora debes descansar

-Yo no iré tampoco –Dijo tratando de tranquilizar la ansiedad del joven para que se quedara a descansar en su casa –Iré a verte con Gerald y Phoebe ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Es una orden?

-Así es soldado, al menos que quieras que te reporte con tu superior para que te quedes quieto ¿Te quedo claro, cabeza de balón?

Arnold se paró como un soldado recibiendo la orden de su superior –Lo que usted diga mi princesa –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo

-Bien ahora a descansar soldado –Dijo riendo

-Claro –Volvió a besarla después de reír con ella –Te amo Helga

-Yo también

Arnold se separó de ella para después dirigirse con ella a la ventana, donde se dieron otro beso dulce y tierno, Helga se sentía en un hermoso y dulce sueño del que no deseaba despertar, recordando su historia favorita de Shakespeare; Romeo y Julieta, la obra que hace tiempo hizo con él y que ahora en su mundo, ella estaba viviendo aquel amor prohibido pero sincero, aquel amor que no debía ser pues su padre odiaba a Arnold y en si a toda la familia Shortman por un malentendido y ahora ellos debían luchar contra vientos y mareas por ese amor, ese hermoso amor que ambos sentían latente en sus corazones.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Helga cumplió su promesa al igual que Arnold, no fueron a la escuela, ella esperaría hasta que él se sintiera mejor pero no esperaría para verlo, por lo que una vez que sus padres se fueron salió sigilosamente de su habitación para asegurarse de que estaba sola.

-Bien, ahora vámonos…

-¡Helga!

 _"_ _Demonios, Olga"_ pensó molesta y asustada a la vez por el grito de su hermana -¿Qué te pasa, Olga?

-¿Saldrás?

-Creo que eso es obvio

-¿A dónde?

-Con Phoebe mama, ¿Algún problema? –Dijo sarcásticamente y molesta la pequeña rubia

-Lo lamento pero mis padres me pidieron que no salieras sola, así que te acompaño…

-¡No Olga no tengo 3 años para que me acompañes! ¡Oh! Espera claro, eso nunca paso ¿verdad? Bien pues así como me dejaron irme sola desde ese día, déjenme ahora en paz –Dijo molesta –Así que tú te quedas aquí y déjame hacer mis cosas tranquila, adiós

-Pero…

Helga salió azotando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo y emprendió la carrera hasta la casa de huéspedes, donde fue recibida por la madre de Arnold quien le sonrió dulcemente, pues sabía que la rubia siempre había querido a su hijo y no dejaría de hacerlo pasara lo que pasara en su familia.

-Hola, Helga

-Buenos días, Stella –Dijo nerviosa –Yo…bueno yo…lamento todo lo…

-Tranquila, cariño sé que no es tu culpa –Dijo sonriente la mujer –Pasa

-Gracias

-Arnold está en su habitación, estaba por subirle el desayuno ¿Me ayudas? –Comento ofreciéndole una charola con comida.

-Claro –Dijo la joven sonriendo

La rubia se encamino hacia la habitación de su amado pero al pasar por un cuarto sintió un fuerte escalofrió al sentir que alguien le miraba, tal vez fuera su imaginación pero realmente sentía que alguien la vigilaba no sabía cómo explicarlo porque al mirar a su alrededor no había nadie, así que decidió mejor subir rápidamente a la alcoba de su amado.

Toco suavemente la puerta –Pase –Nerviosa y esperando no encontrar al joven en paños menores ingreso a la habitación. -¿Helga?

La joven sonrió dulcemente al joven quien se sonrojo al instante, pues llevaba puesta su pijama aun de color azul, leía tranquilamente el libro de poesía que Helga había escrito cuando iban en cuarto año de primaria.

-Tu mama, me pidió que subiera el desayuno –Comento torpemente mientras se acercaba al rubio –Debes comer bien ahorita que estas delicado –Dijo dulcemente algo que no sorprendió al rubio pues sabía que Helga era una chica dulce, tierna y cursi en el fondo aunque su rudeza y fortaleza también ya eran parte de ella y lo amaba, amaba todo.

-Gracias amor, pero ¿Qué tal si me saludas primero? –Dijo halándola de la mano suavemente para darle un dulce y tierno beso que ella correspondió gustosa

-Bien ahora a comer –Dijo una vez que se separaron.

-Te amo

Arnold desayunaba tranquilamente, mientras la joven se ponía a escribir más poesía, ya que se sentía inspirada, pese a toda la tormenta vivida, ahora estaba su vida llena de luz y felicidad y todo era gracias a Arnold.

Ninguno de los se percató de la persona que miraba todo desde el tragaluz de la habitación de Arnold, quien estaba más enojado que nunca, ¿Cómo era posible que Helga aun quisiera estar con ese torpe?

.

.

.

Al caer la noche en casa de los Pataki.

-¿A dónde fue?

-Me dijo que a casa de Phoebe, mama

-Pero…eso fue hace horas ¿porque no regresa?

-Iré a buscarla

-No, tú te quedas aquí y trata de que tu padre no se percate de nada, yo iré a buscarla

-Está bien

.

.

.

En Susent Arms.

-Ya es muy tarde amor –Murmuro Arnold

-Si pero…no quiero irme

-Helga tus padres deben estar preocupados

-Tal vez pero no quiero alejarme de ti, ¡Oh Arnold amor! –Suspiro la rubia, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que respondía inconscientemente a su amado, quien sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo tampoco pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, princesita

La rubia abrió los ojos rápidamente y nerviosa se puso de pie casi de inmediato –Vaya es…de noche ya…creo que…

-Eso te decía amor –Comento el rubio sorprendido ante la actitud de la rubia pero sonrió pues sabía bien el motivo.

-Sera mejor que me vaya

-Te acompañare

-No es…necesario, además debes reposar

-Estoy bien, ya me siento mejor, amor

-Aun así, no te esfuerces –Ordeno severamente la rubia -¿Entendiste cabeza de balón? Además no tengo 5 años, nos vemos

-De acuerdo amor, pero por lo menos déjame acompañarte a la puerta para…

-No –Dijo molesta –Saldré por la azotea, Arnoldo, ¿no quieres que despierte a los huéspedes o sí?

-No pero…no creo que sigan despiertos

-No importa, prefiero salir por la azotea

-Bien pero…con cuidad por favor

-Claro, lo he hecho antes y… -Se calló de golpe

-¿Qué?

-Nada cabeza de balón ya…me voy jejejeje

-Como digas, princesa –Susurro sonriéndole pues le había escuchado perfectamente bien

Se dieron un beso apasionadamente antes de que la rubia se fuera por una de las ventanas del tragaluz, estaba más que feliz, pues había estado todo este tiempo con Arnold y lo mejor de todo es que vivía su sueño, un sueño que muchas veces pensó sería imposible pero ahora era su realidad, su hermosa y bella realidad…

-Hola Helga –Susurro aquella voz cuando ella bajo un poco aquella escaleras de incendio, ella estaba de espaldas por lo que no lo veía, quedo inmóvil, la rubia sintió su corazón dejar de latir, al escuchar esa voz, esa voz que le ponía los pelos de punta pero ¿Cómo era posible? Stinky estaba en la cárcel, ¿Qué pasaba?

-¡K! –Grito ahogadamente y cuando trato de subir de nuevo, el hombre la tomo del brazo, soltando una fuerte carcajada malévola antes de tomarla del rostro para cubrirla con un trapo, lo cual provoco que la rubia se fuera desvaneciendo lentamente hacia la oscuridad abrazadora.

-Serás mía… -Fue lo último que escucho murmurar de este hombre.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **siii lo se perdonenme soy mala jejejej es que mientras escribia me surgio esta idea por lo que el fic tomara un poco mas jejeje antes de que ellos puedan ser felices no sera tnato lo prometo jejejej espero que les siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola jejejej me encantan tus reviews :D si helga desobedecera a tus padres jejejeej y tengo algo planeado por ahi pero aun no lo se jejeje espero q te siga gustando :D y si miriam es tan inoportuna por fin consumarian su amor y ash com cae gorda jajaaja helga de seguro estaba con ganas de darle con la hermosa betsy jejejeje**_

 _ **si en el proximo capitulo ya sabremos del otro k, pero sabemos ya perfectamente bien quien ees el otro loco muy loco por cierto jejejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias :D :3 espero que te sigan gustando :D**_

 _ **jejejeje esta bien ya no te amenazare...¡Hasta crees! jejejejeej ya sabes te las puedes ver con betsy si no actualizas tus fics que me tienen super intrigada jejejejeje ;) ;P**_

 _ **bromeas? esta super buena e interesante y ya quiero saber como seguira amo todos tus fics lo juro por mi betsy jejejej enserio :D sigue escribiendo**_

 _ **saludos lindo inicio de semana**_

 _ **Yakumin hola muchas gracias :D, si espero que pronto sigas tu fic de "volver a amar" me quede picada lo juro y no te preocupes que el final si llegara pero dentro de unos capitulos mas jejejeej :D no te preocupes jejeje ;D**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos holi vanne me gustan mucho tus reviews ;D y claro que ambas sabemos quien es ese loquillo que aun anda suelto por ahi jejejeje pero si ya merecian un poco de felicidad aunque se las haya dejado solo un pokito pero no te preocupes pronto la tendran completa y entera para ellos jijij lo prometo :D**_

 _ **elisa20da hola elisa jejejej asi es hay otro loco, pero ¿quien demonios no se vuelve loco pro alguien tan increible como helga? jejejeje es verdad tiene un no se que, que provoca la locura en la gente jejejeje sobretodo en los hombres :D espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Reyhho hola no te preocupes yo entiendo jejeje ;D pero me da mucho gusto que te siga gustando mi fic, jejeje en efecto hay otro k, solo queda uno jejeje pero ¿sabes quien es? creo que con este cap es obvio quien es jijiji esta reloco, en efecto yo siempre pense que brainy era muy acosador con helga y eso nunca es bueno jejejeje**_

 _ **AndyImprentaMonito hola andy jejeje muchas gracias por tu hermoso review y espero que te siga gustando mi fic :D y si ese arnoldo es tan pillin jejejejej :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por tomarse tiempo para leer mi fic, espero que les siga gustando :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo incio de semana**_


	33. CAPITULO 33 ¿DONDE ESTA HELGA?

...

* * *

Arnold estaba preocupado, eran las 3 de la mañana y Helga aun no le enviaba un mensaje avisando que ya había llegado a su casa, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía porque, no le podía pasar nada a Helga ¿O sí? Su casa estaba tan solo a unas calles, pero aun así…

-¿Arnold? –Se escuchó la voz de su madre realmente angustiada, el joven rubio fue inmediatamente a abrirle y pudo ver la cara pálida de su mama -¿Dónde está?

-¿De qué hablas mama? ¿Qué sucede?

-Miriam vino hace rato y ahorita volvió…esta con tu padre y…no encuentra a Helga –Arnold sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies, Helga se había ido ya hace poco más de tres horas, ¿Cómo era posible que no la hallaran?

-¡¿Qué?!

Sentía que el aire se le iba, estaba maldiciéndose internamente por no insistirle a la rubia para acompañarla pero realmente necesitaba aun descansar pues pese a que no lo demostraba aún se sentía mal.

-Dime por favor que sigue aquí –Suplico su madre aun sabiendo que la respuesta seria negativa pues la reacción de su hijo lo demostró. -¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Dijo sollozando quedamente

-Stella –Miles llego por detrás junto con Miriam quien estaba realmente pálida

-¿Dónde está? –Pregunto a Arnold fulminándolo con la mirada

-Ella ya no está aquí –Murmuro el rubio aun en schok –Debo buscarla…tengo que…

-¡¿Dónde tienes a mi niña?!

-Ella se fue hace más de tres horas, señora Pataki

-¡Mientes!

Arnold molesto avanzo hacia el interior de su recamara tomando una chamarra, el iría a buscarla su corazón no lo había engañado esto era lo que trataba de avisarle que algo andaba mal, algo no estaba bien y eso era Helga.

-¡No tengo tiempo que perder, no voy a discutir con usted! –Dijo casi desquiciadamente, respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse –Debo buscarla y no podemos perder más el tiempo aquí…

Miriam le miro molesta –No te le acerques más, yo me encargare de buscarla y si te veo cinco centímetros cerca de mi hija te juro, Arnold que te arrepentirás –Dijo duramente una Miriam que nadie había visto, una Miriam preocupada, angustiada y destrozada de no saber dónde estaba su hija menor, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Debo buscarla…

-No hijo –Miles lo sostuvo, Arnold le miro más molesto que antes ¿acaso pretendían que él se quedara tranquilamente en su casa, sabiendo que a su amada Helga le pudo pasar algo?

-¡Debo hacerlo, papa…la amo!

-No es problema tuyo…Arnold creo que lo mejor es sacarte de Hillwood, así que prepara un poco de ropa, porque te llevare a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras…todo se calma…no se te ocurra salir de aquí, es por…tu bien, hijo

-Soy mayor de edad, papa, no tengo porque obedecerte más –Murmuro con los dientes apretados de la impotencia

-Entonces dime Arnold ¿Qué haces aquí? Si eres tan hombre como dices para poder tomar decisiones propias, ¿por qué no te mantienes solo? ¿Porque no vives ya lejos de nosotros?

-Miles… -Murmuro Stella

Arnold no dijo nada pero miro desafiante a su papa –No la dejare

-Lo harás, eres mi hijo y te amo, no permitiré que vuelvas a pisar un pie en la delegación y menos que te sigan acusando por algo que no eres culpable.

-¡Entonces no me hagas huir como cobarde!

-¡Solo es mientras Helga aparece, pero si Miriam cumple su promesa, podría poner una orden de arresto para ti si te acercas a su hija, ¿entiendes?!

-¡No me importa!

-Entonces vete de la casa –Concluyo –Si eres ya todo un hombre Arnold, te crees tan maduro y tan valiente para afrontar todo, sal y buscara, pero no regreses aquí pidiendo ayuda, hijo….si quiero separarte de esa joven no es por gusto, es porque pienso en lo mejor para ti.

-¡Basta! –Stella tomo a Arnold de un brazo para evitar que el joven diera un paso pero eso no lo impidió, dio unos pasos hacia su padre, hasta quedar frente a frente, mirándolo fulminantemente.

-¿Crees que separarme de la mujer que amo, me hará bien?

-Aun eres muy joven para…

-¿Cómo sabes lo que siento papa? Tú te enamoraste de mi mama a primera vista en San Lorenzo y después te casaste con ella, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi abuelo te hubiera separado de ella, lo habrías aceptado?

Miles se quedó estático, sin saber que decir.

-No me hagas eso a mí –Finalizo el rubio –Si he de pelear por ahora contigo esta bien, lo aceptare pero aun así…iré a buscarla, seguramente me necesita y no la dejare, perdóname papa –Camino firmemente hacia la salida de la casa de huéspedes, ignorando los sollozos silenciosos de su madre.

-¿Estas feliz? –Stella miro a su esposo realmente molesta, como hace tanto no la veía molesta, se sobresaltó un poco e incluso se sintió intimidado.

-No –Murmuro el hombre cabizbajo antes de irse, dejando a su esposa sola en aquella habitación.

.

.

.

En un pequeño cuarto lejos de todo esto, se encontraban dos personas, una estaba en la mesa afilando algo que parecía ser un pequeño cuchillo y la otra estaba en una cama, comenzando a moverse, a lo que la otra persona se acercó un poco, sonriendo.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy? –Murmuraba la joven rubia mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, tratando de enfocar algo pero solo pudo ver una silueta acercándose, que de inmediato reconoció –Arnold…

Aquella persona rio estruendosamente y amargamente al escuchar aquel nombre, un nombre que odiaba y que pronto desaparecería de la faz de la tierra, debía hacerlo pues nunca por culpa de este la rubia le había hecho caso y más ahora que el sí tenía familia y en cambio el, el…estaba solo.

-Arnold –Murmuro –Me las pagaras

La rubia enfoco más su vista tratando de ver a su amado rubio pero le era imposible por la oscuridad y por lo que había aspirado.

.

.

.

Arnold caminaba por las frías calles de Hillwood buscando de un lado a otro a la rubia, aunque sentía que alguien le seguía, no sabía si era su imaginación o era real, pero prefiero estar alerta y si le atacaban realmente no le podían quitar nada, había salido de su casa sin nada, solo alcanzo a ponerse unas sandalias y su suéter, era todo.

-Helga… -Murmuro desesperado sin saber dónde podría estar esa hermosa rubia que tanto amaba.

-¿Arnold?

-¡¿Lila?! –Dijo al voltear a ver quién le llamaba, le sorprendió tanto ver a la joven pelirroja fuera de la delegación, supuestamente se la llevarían al reclusorio por complicidad con Stinky y los otros dos chicos, al parecer se equivocaron, pero… -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Acabo de salir –Dijo algo melancólica –Sabes mi padre no quiere saber nada de mí y…pues no… -Se sonrojo –No tenía a donde ir, así que solo caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo y…te vi

-Lamento mucho lo de tu padre, Lila

-Si bueno…no importa ya ¿Qué haces tú aquí tan noche?

Arnold se incomodó un poco pero de igual manera si lo pensaba bien, tal vez Helga no había sido secuestrada por cualquier persona si no… -¡Lila! –Grito un tanto histérico e eufórico

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo un poco sobresaltada

-¡Tú me puedes ayudar! –Dijo sujetándola fuerte del brazo que le hacía daño, Lila asustada trato de poner resistencia.

-¿De qué…de que hablas, Arnold?

-¡Helga desapareció! –Exploto como si fuera más que obvio en que deseaba que le ayudara.

Lila quedo un momento impactada ante la noticia, porque el único que tenía algo en contra de Arnold y de la rubia, ya estaba en prisión pero… -Creo que ya se…

-¡¿Quién es?!

-Antes debes prometerme algo –Dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro

-¿Qué es? Solo te…advierto que no seré tu novio, ni nada por el estilo –Dijo algo nervioso y desconfiado

La pelirroja sonrió un momento maliciosamente -¿Quieres escucharlo?

-Si

.

.

.

Al día siguiente; los primeros rayos de luz ingresaban en aquella oscura habitación provocando que la rubia por fin abriera los ojos, se incorporó de inmediato viendo hacia todos lados tratando de recordar algo y de averiguar dónde estaba, inmediatamente subió hacia la única ventana que había, la cual estaba con barrotes, comenzaba a sentir verdadero pánico, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a respirar para tranquilizarse, le llego un hedor bastante fuerte, el cual era nauseabundo, trato de averiguar que era, pero cinco segundos después se arrepintió.

Al llegar al lugar abrió la caja y… -¡Oh por dios! –Grito desquiciadamente asustándose ahora si realmente al ver que…no ¡Era imposible! -¡Ayuda! –Comenzó a golpear las paredes desesperada y la única puerta que había, comenzó a sollozar.

Pero antes de que se dejara caer apareció una persona saliendo del baño –Vaya veo que has despertado Helga –Murmuro con el sintetizador de voz, recordándole lo de aquella noche en el hotel, sintiendo escalofríos.

-No puede ser –Susurro

-¿Qué dices Helga?

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

-Tan pronto me olvidaste, soy K

-¡No! ¡K está en la cárcel!

-Sabes a que me refiero Helga –Rio divertido al ver la cara de asustada que tenía y vio que su querido cofre uno de tantos había sido descubierto –Veo que ya viste mi pequeño cofre –Susurro –Tengo otros más interesantes y menos sangrientos, por si quieres verlos, sé que te gustaran.

-¡Estás loco!

-Si pero es tu culpa, no me dejaste otra salida…así que para satisfacer y controlar mi enojo, frustración y amor, tuve que matarla

Helga quedo helada, de saber que…era real y además había sido su culpa que esa…no podía creer que ese tipo quien quiera que fuera, hubiera sido capaz de hacer tal atrocidad.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Geraldine, sé que te encantara, es mi nueva víctima, la traeré en un rato, en cuanto la policía se calme –Dijo aquella persona cubierta para que no le viera el rostro –Mira –Enseño la foto que tenía y…

Comenzó a sudar frio y sintió como un escalofrió recorría toda la espina dorsal, viendo aquella fotografía de su queridísima amiga, no podía creerlo, ¿Qué planeaba? ¿Tenía a Phoebe? ¿Porque? –Phoebe… -Murmuro hiperventilando y sintiendo que el corazón dejaba de latirle, comenzó a sentir la falta de aire, solo miraba aquellos brillantes ojos… ¡Verdes! ¡¿Arn...Arnold?!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **MacaG26 hola muchas gracias :D, estoy de acuerdo pobre rubia siempre le pasa que vuelve locos a todos jejejej hay helga ves lo que causas con tu unica e increible forma de ser jajkajaja :D**_

 _ **si ella tambien sentia deseos de golpearla con la vieja betsy pero tuvo que contenerse jejeje ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias jejeje a mi esa novela tambien me encanta "Romeo y Julieta" siempre me gusto sabes y mas cuando la ponen en mis caricaturas favoritas, por eso decidi asociarlo ademas que si quedo muy bien en la situacion ahora mas porque ninguna de las familias desean que esos dos esten juntos ademas jejeje ;D ¿que tendra planeado lila? ¿que le propuso al rubio? ¿quieres saber? jejeje ;D**_

 _ **yo tambien lo odio mucho y creeme que helga y arnold lo odiaran aun mas porque aparte acabara mal pobre jejeje el giro que le di fue algo extraño pero me gusto jejeje me recuerda a una pelicula de terror que vi jajaja ;D ¿adivinas cual es?**_

 _ **no te preocupes entiendo a la perfeccion ;D y si las ideas de pronto surgen y te mueres de ganas de subirlo pero tienes que actualizar primero las demas lo se me pasa de echo ahorita tengo ya en mi mente la continuacon de casi todas las historias de arnold que tengo pero debo primero seguirlas actualizando jejeje pero ya quiero poner la otra porque quiero decirte que "el diario de helga" terminara y tendra una continuacion ;D**_

 _ **en la de rescatame tambien ya tengo planeado mas cosas y alguien volvera jejeeje pero quien sabe como le afectara a la rubia jejeje ;D**_

 _ **nunca me desilusionaras y estare eperando esas actualizaciones que seguramente seran maravillosas como hasta ahora :D siiii que sufra el estupido cabeza con balon jejeje uy que mala soy jejeje muajajaja pero se lo merece siempre haciendo sufrir a helga no se vale ;D siii por fin sabre que dice esa bendita carta creeme que me tienes muy intrigada lo juro enserio jejej pero por fin eeeeh ! ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias :D espero te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos al contrario no me golpees tu con la betsy aaah D: todavia hay un personaje que debe de verse su maldad y como termina, sera el ultimo obstaculo para ellos? lamento decir que no pero superando a este k, creeme lo demas solo sera valentia y paciencia, despues de estos caps si sera ya todo dulzura y amor entre ellos pero recordemos que nuestra rubia aun no cumple 18 le falta poco y cuando los cumpla ¿que pasara? se que helga es mayor que arnold en la serie pero aqui le puse al reves arnold es mas grande que ella por meses ;D espero que te siga gustando y no me mates plis :D**_

 _ **Yakumin hola muchas gracias jijij si me encanta cuando atinan a las cosas ;D creo que es muy obvio njo? jejejej pero es el ultimo personaje que queda por desahacerse de el, espero te guste y si ya lei tu nuevo cap aaah me encanto, no recuerdo si te envie review es que lo lei en la noche y ando como zombie porque no he dormido bien, recuerdo lo que lei pero ya no recuerdo si deje review jejejej si soy rara pero al rato pasare para asegurarme de qu esi lo haya enviado si no te lo enviare ;D**_

 _ **Reyhho hola si la verdad es que es horrible que alguien se obsesione de ti y llegar a tal grado debe de ser peor aun, pero no te preocupes si saldran de esta ;D y si superan este loco seguro que podran salir bien librados de los molestos suegros jejejej ;D**_

 _ **espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les guste :D si es asi no olviden dejar su reviews :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	34. CAPITULO 34 LA LOCURA DE ARNIE I

...

¿Como puedes escoger entre el salvarle la vida a la persona que amas y en dejarla ir? ¿que puedes hacer si te dan a elegir? ¿Prefieres vivir con ella aunque sea solo su recuerdo? ¿Prefieres realmente arriesgar su vida solo por desear que ella este solo contigo? ¿No seria egoismo? el amor verdadero da todo sin importar nada, muchas veces se complica, muchas veces hay miles de problemas y obstaculos que querran hacerte descistir, pero ¿que hay de una vida sin la persona especial? es decir que pasaria si nunca mas existiera, ¿Que preferirias verla aunque no este contigo o verla muerta y tambien sin estar contigo?

Egoismo muchas veces lo hacemos somos egoistas, pero en casos tan extremos, ¿Que es mejor ser egoista o ser una persona realmente amando a otra? Si la amas solo deseas su libertad, su bienestar, su felicidad aunque no este a tu lado, al menos eso es lo que los romanticos creemos.

Perdon...Helga...

* * *

Arnold se encontraba impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar pero también por lo que acababa de decidir ¿acaso le dijo que si? ¡Por dios díganme que no es verdad!, iba caminando lentamente por las calles de Hillwood como zombi hasta que de pronto.

-¡Arnold!

Gerald venia corriendo rápidamente hacia él, lo cual le asusto un poco a Arnold pero de igual forma hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos y pesadillas con Lila y… -¿Qué ocurre, Gerald?

-No la encontramos –Dijo sin aliento

-Yo tampoco la encontré, toda la noche buscándola y no la halle

-¿De quién hablas? –Dijo el moreno confundido, pues no sabía que Arnold ya se había enterado y antes que él, era imposible.

-¿De quién hablas tú?

-¡De Phoebe, hermano no la encontramos!

-¡Phoebe! –Arnold de pronto pensó que tal vez ambas estuvieran juntas en algún lugar, pero no…ni Phoebe ni Helga los dejarían así, al menos no a ellos.

-¿Arnold?

-Helga también desapareció –Murmuro lentamente

-¡Hey chicos! –Eugene se acercó a ellos -¿Ya saben?

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron ellos sobresaltándose

-Clarissa la hija del Sr. Lima, desapareció anoche

-Ya serian tres chicas las que desaparecen. –Comento asustado el moreno

-También desapareció Stinky de la cárcel

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si al parecer alguien soborno a los policías para que pudiera llevárselo

-¡Dios mío Helga! –Grito histérico Arnold pero y la otra persona.

-¡Debemos encontrarlas! –Dijo Gerald igual de histérico que su amigo –Vamos

-Creo que se quién nos ayudara –Murmuro incómodamente, tendría que prometerlo por el bien de su amiga y de la mujer que amaba con todo su ser –Le hablare

-¿De qué…? –Iba a preguntar su amigo pero el rubio le pidió que se callara.

-¿Lila?

-¡¿Lila?!

El rubio no hizo caso al grito molesto y preocupado de su amigo y continuo con su plática –Bien como te dije…es decir…acepto el trato, por favor dime todo lo que sabes…sobre…mi primo

-¡¿Tu primo?!

Gerald cada vez estaba más confundió pero Arnold se limitó a pedirle nuevamente que guárdala silencio.

-Bien, se dónde es…y dile a mis padres que en cuanto llegue les daré una explicación –Comento cabizbajo el rubio –Si nos vemos

-¡¿Me puedes explicar todo por favor?!

-No hay tiempo que perder Gerald, Lila me dijo donde esta Arnie escondido, era un punto de reunión para ellos pero…cuando Arnie formo parte de ellos realmente les causo un gran susto…porque veras mi primo –Arnold no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara mal –Mi primo…no está bien, desde que sus padres comenzaron con pleitos y demás él...se volvió más raro de lo que era.

-Hermano permíteme decirte que tu primo, siempre estuvo loco

Arnold negó con la cabeza –Es peor ahora y ella corre peligro, no sé si tenga a Phoebe pero…lo más seguro es que si… Vamos

.

.

.

En aquel lugar oscuro, se encontraba Helga tratando de hallar una salida, no podía ser cierto que Arnold estuviera haciendo eso, pero esos ojos verdes y esa cabeza de balón era mucha coincidencia pero aun así no podía entender…él no era así…pero entonces ¿Quién podría ser? El otro chico que conocía con facciones similares a su amado era…

-Arnie –Susurro asustada quedando sin aire, sabía que esa era una gran posibilidad, pero ¿porque Arnie desearía hacerle tanto daño?

Camino un poco más hacia un cofre que se encontraba oculto en la otra esquina de la habitación, cuando lo abrió sintió recorrer un frio helado por todo su cuerpo; era ella y todo era de ella.

Miles de fotos de ella con su amiga, con Arnold, con su familia, ella desnuda… ¡Esperen ¿Qué?! ¡Estoy desnuda!...sonrojada siguió viendo encontró cosas personales como cepillos, ropa, joyas, en fin había una gran colección de Helga G. Pataki en ese cofre.

-Vaya lo descubriste primor –Dijo con el sintetizador el joven

-¿Quién eres, estúpido? ¡Dímelo ahora!

-Todo a su tiempo amor, mira hay visitas –Dijo riendo, unas personas traían a una chica que en su vida había visto de cabello pelinegro, ojos cafés claros, tez blanca, tenía unos 17 años a lo mucho. –También hay otras dos personas aquí, Helga –Otros traían a Phoebe, por dios ¡Phoebe! Venia temblando de miedo y estaba un poco pálida que temía por su vida.

-¡Phoebe!

-Y por último veras morir al que te hizo daño, mi amor, lo castigaremos –Otra persona boto a Stinky golpeado y sangrando del brazo izquierdo, sentí lastima por él.

-Bien si ya no hay más, nosotros nos retiramos –Dijo un hombre que traía a Clarissa en sus manos dejándola caer amarrada al suelo, el que traía a Phoebe también la aventó pero Helga la sostuvo impidiendo que cayera contra el suelo.

-¿Phoebe estas bien?

-Si Helga, no te preocupes, ¿tu estas bien?

Helga no dijo nada solo asintió pero la abrazo fuertemente como siempre lo hacía para demostrarle a Phoebe que tan importante era para ella.

-¡Vamos levántate! –Gritaba el joven maniático -¡Mira amor le torturaremos como él le hizo contigo, juro que en verdad te arrepentirás, Stinky

Un cuchillo se alzó al aire y el joven bajo rápidamente su mano hacia la mano izquierda del joven quien solo miraba suplicante y queriendo gritar pero…

-¡Basta!

-¡Él te hizo daño y pagara!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, estás loco?!

Helga miraba molesta la escena y asustada, nunca en su vida ni en sus más locas pesadillas pensó que estaría presenciando una escena como la que estaba viendo ahora, no sabía que hacer pero debía sacar a Phoebe de ahí y también aquella desconocida pero inocente joven.

-¡No me detendré! –Dijo desquiciado, es que una vez que comenzaba a mirar el rojo de la sangre no podía detenerse tenía que seguir y seguir hasta saciar su sed, su sed de locura, su sed de venganza, su sed de amor, su necesidad de sentirse importante.

-¡Espera!

-¡Aaaah! –Stinky gritaba fuertemente mientras aquel joven le quitaba un pedazo de piel viva de su brazo con el simple cuchillo que estuvo afilando.

-¡Nooo! –Phoebe se tapaba los ojos, Helga volvió a abrazarla y la joven comenzó a gritar y a pedir ayuda.

-¡Cállense! –Grito mientras dejaba a Stinky en el suelo e iba directo a Clarissa, pero Helga se paró y la jalo protegiéndola.

-¡No le harás nada!

La pequeña joven se aferró a la rubia protegiéndose -¡Quítate Helga!

-¡Cobarde ni siquiera sabemos ¿Quién eres?! ¡No tienes por qué hacer justicia por tu mano y mucho menos…!

-¡Te amo, ¿Qué no lo entiendes?! –La tomo de los hombros haciéndola hacia el -¡Te amo tanto que si no eres mía no serás de nadie! ¡Prefiero verte muerta que en los brazos de otro, de un imbécil, de un idiota como lo es mi primo!

Phoebe ahogo un grito al saber la identidad de aquel joven que la había secuestrado, de aquella persona que tenía secuestrada a Helga, de aquella persona que nunca pensaron que llegara realmente a este punto de obsesión y de locura por la rubia.

Helga respiro lentamente mientras acercaba su mano cuidadosamente al gorro que traía el joven que cubría prácticamente todo su rostro a excepción de sus ojos, el corazón le palpitaba a mil al pensar…cuando logro deslizarla el joven le sonrió desquiciadamente.

-Arnie… -Sintió mas temor que nunca al ver esos ojos verde esmeralda los cuales ya no reflejaban nada de amor, dolor, felicidad o enojo, eran unos ojos vacíos, llenos de llamas pero por la sed de venganza, el joven simplemente sonrió aún más maliciosamente antes de tomarla y besarla salvajemente.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _espero que les este gustando jejeje una enorme disculpa por la tardanza pero aqui sigo :D_**

 ** _Reyhho hola muchas gracias por tu review jejeje si son unos loquillos todos pero que es la vida sin algo de locura de vez en cuando? jajaja no es cierto este tipo de locura a decir rebasa el limite de la locura normal que tiene una persona normal, esto ya se llama ser un real loco maniatico D:, esto es terrible jijij pero si asi es los padres de Arnold se han vuelto un poco loquillos igual jejeje pero solo quieren lo mejor para su hijo aunque no siempre lo que a los padres les parece bueno es bueno para nosotros como hijos ;D en efecto Lila es una vibora y no se debe confiar en ella ;D_**

 ** _MacaG26 hola :D me encantan tus reviews y en efecto helga a veces desespera ¿como los puede confundir? jajaja pero bueno ya se dio cuenta de que no es nuestro amado cabeza de balon (digo tu amado cabeza de balon helga, no...enserio dije eso helga..helga espera...ya basta geraldine! aaah no ya no lo vuelvo a hacer!)_**

 ** _muchas gracias y en efecto lila es una aprovechada jejeej maldita ash como la odio...Li-la la perfecta loca en eso terminaste señorita perfeccion :P lastima que el cabezon ya acepto :( era de esperarse al saber que su amada esta en riesgo y si el puede salvarla lo hara sin pensarlo dos veces :( yo quiero uno asi jejeje e:D_**

 ** _mmm me quede esperando mis reviews eh? jejejeje ntc :D ( espero que cuando tengas tiempo leas el fic y me digas que opinas) :D pero no te preocupes ;D cuando tengas tiempo sale? :D ;D y espero que te siga gustando mis fics :D y por supuesto que no me defraudaste me encantan tus historias :D las amo ;D siguelas por fis jejeje :D y por cierto nunca me molestas :D ;D_**

 ** _Yakumin hola jejeje muchas gracias y :D si ya vi y si lo deje jejejee, pero si arnie es un maldito loco maniatico ¿que clase de persona mata personas por amor? ¡´por dios! jajaja bueno espero que te siga gustando y en efecto lila no tenia nada bueno entre manos uuu :'( pobre de mi arnold. jejeje no helga no...no es tuyo todo tuyo aaah ya...¡adios porque si no me agarra la betsy!_**

 ** _Vannesa G. Palos hola :D claro que si al final habra mucho pero mucho amor :D y no lo juro (no me pegues con la gran betsy, pro fa) jijij (risa nerviosa)_**

 ** _pro supuesto tendra un final feliz :D lo prometo espero que tambien te guste como todo el fic ;D y muchas gracias por leer todos mis fics me alegra en verdad que te gusten :D en efecto pero si helga no hubiera sido testaruda tal vez algo le hubiera pasado a arnold y ya saben como es geraldine con ese tema (Ah! hola Helga, ¿quien te dijo geraldine? ah pues no lo se...no...¡no! la betsy no!)_**

 ** _en el proximo cap ya llega arnold y yo me voy porque aqui Helga me quiere golpear... (Sale corriendo)_**

 ** _elisa20da Hola elisa jejeeje en efecto ¡¿como demonios se le ocurrio arnold?! tal vez solo lo extrañe que alucina todo el tiempo con el, hjajaajaj recuerda que los limones eran mini arnolds siguiendola cuando iba al psiquiatra jajajaja hay helga (risa nerviosa al sentirla cerca) ejem, cambiemos de tema (traga saliva nerviosa) espero que te siga gustando la historia y espero no decepcionarte :D_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando ;D espero que esten teniendo un lindo dia y semana ;D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	35. CAPITULO 35 LA LOCURA DE ARNIE II

...

* * *

Helga sentía los asquerosos labios de Arnie, pero de pronto sintió un gran dolor en su labio y sintió el sabor metálico, inmediatamente comenzó a empujarlo más fuerte para alejarlo hasta que logro separar sus rostro de él, Arnie le había mordido fuertemente el labio inferior provocando que sangrara.

-Helga, te amo –Susurro acurrucándose en el pecho de la joven, quien intento alejarlo –No me alejes amor mío, ven vamos a descansar –Dijo arrastrándola al sillón, Helga comenzó a dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos -¡Ustedes no se muevan!

-Helga –Susurro Phoebe tratando de levantarse pero estaba amordazada por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un poco de consuelo a la joven que estaba realmente asustada.

-Arnie…por favor –Decía la rubia pensando lo peor pero el joven solo le sonrió mas tranquilamente.

-Siéntate, solo déjame recargarme en tu regazo, sabes amor, me he sentido muy solo –Dijo mientras empujaba a la rubia para que se sentara, después se acostó en su regazo acariciando las piernas de la rubia, quien simplemente trataba de mantener la calma, pues siempre le había comentado la doctora Bliss los últimos días que hay diferentes tipos de locuras u obsesiones, que en ocasiones provoca que la gente llegue a tal grado de matar o mantener encerrada a la persona que dicen amar, como fue su caso con Stinky pero Arnie le causaba un miedo diferente por sus cambios de humor como ahora.

-Mis padres no me quieren, Helga, tú si me quieres ¿verdad amor? –La volteo a ver y la rubia no supo que responder, algo que obviamente a Arnie no le gusto para nada, la tomo bruscamente de los brazos provocando el susto de la joven – ¿Di que me amas?

-Yo…

-¡Dímelo! –Comenzó a besarla nuevamente, ella lo empujaba hasta que le dio un gran golpe en el estómago con su rodilla. -¡Helga!

La rubia comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba uno de los cofres y tomo lo primero que encontró, era una pequeña secadora rosa, que ella había perdido hace meses o al menos eso pensó –Basta…Arnie –Susurro sin aliento

-Bien, me divertiré con alguien más –Dijo mirando a Stinky y las jóvenes que estaban del otro lado

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

-¡Tu no hables así amor! –Se fue acercando a la joven quien sin pensarlo dos veces aventó la secadora pero fallo -¡Ahora si amor, me obligaste! –Dijo golpeándola provocando que la joven cayera y se golpeara en el sofá, perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Helga!

Arnie la amarro dejándola en el sofá, para después irse hacia los demás jóvenes. –Bien juguemos primero contigo Stinky… -Sonrió maliciosamente –Ven Park

-¿Park? –Phoebe vio al joven ingresar a la habitación y de inmediato ir hacia donde estaba Stinky, el comenzó a torturarlo de una manera muy diferente a lo que Arnie hacía.

.

.

.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, señor Pataki!

-¡¿crees que te voy a creer después de todo lo que has hecho?!

-¡Solo le pido que mande a la policía que usted contrato para buscar a Helga, entiéndalo si no les indico donde está, puede ser demasiado tarde!

Se habían encontrado con Bob Pataki camino a la dirección que Lila le había dado a Arnold, por lo que el decidió que era mejor avisarle y decirle hacia donde iban para que la policía fuera con ellos, pero Pataki era más terco que una mula.

-¡No sé si creerte, muchacho!

-No le haría daño nunca a Helga, solo deseo que este bien –Dijo el joven tratando de mantener su paciencia hacia el padre de su amada, pero realmente le estaba costando, los segundos pasaban, segundos que no sabía si Helga estaba bien o no –Por favor, tiene que confiar, se dónde está.

-Papi… -Murmuro Olga desde atrás de su padre.

-Bien… ¡Hey ustedes inútiles vamos con el chico él sabe dónde está ya mi hija, el hace mejor su trabajo inútiles, más les vale que hagan mejor su trabajo una vez allá o si no me encargare de que nunca vuelvan a trabajar! –Dijo histérico el gran Bob.

Arnold sonrió y comenzó a dirigirse al frente para indicarles a los policías donde se encontraba Helga, rogando al cielo que no fuera tarde.

.

.

.

Helga despertó cuando escucho un grito desgarrador proveniente cerca de ella, encontró a su amiga Phoebe a un lado de ella, ella no estaba llorando, es más estaba inconsciente como ella lo estuvo, pero entonces ¿Qué…? Vio con horror a Park, aprovechándose literalmente de Stinky quien sollozaba y gritaba doloridamente con cada movimiento del joven, cerró los ojos asqueada, para después darse cuenta de que la joven que estaba con ellas no se encontraba a la vista.

-¿Phoebe? –Trato de que su amiga despertarla pero antes de lograrlo…

-Ya despertaste amor –Arnie venia prácticamente desnudo, solo con una toalla cubriéndole de la cadera para abajo –Me duche ya que quede un tanto sucio después de disfrutar a la joven, que por cierto se quedó en la ducha ¿quieres ir a darte una tú?

-¡No!

-Tienes razón mejor después –Se recostó a un lado de la rubia quien se movía desesperadamente pero sin lograr nada, comenzó a acariciarle su cabello, aspirando cada uno de sus hermosos cabellos dorados –Eres tan hermosa, lamento si fui rudo amor, pero tú me obligaste –Dijo limpiando la sangre de su frente con su lengua, lo que le causo más repulsión a la joven

-Déjame –Dijo apretando los dientes fuertemente –No me toques

-Mejor cálmate Helga, si no quieres que te de otro golpe como hace rato –Dijo siguiendo con su trabajo, la sangre de su amada le sabia realmente exquisita –Tu sangre es realmente deliciosa amor

-¡Estás loco!

-Tal vez un poco…pero por ti, amo cada partícula de tu ser y también ahora amo tu sangre…mmm –Dijo mientras seguía saboreando en sus labios la sangre de la rubia, quien comenzó a rogar al cielo que alguien llegara.

Se movió para alejarse de él, pero la tomo de los hombros haciendo que la rubia quedara bajo el, quien se quitó la toalla –Tranquila no te hare daño, no te lastimare amor.

-Por favor, Arnie…no te he hecho nada

-Si elegir a mi primo en vez de a mí, es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho –Dijo sonriendo –Pero no te apures, te mostrare lo que es ser mujer y lo que es un hombre de verdad, mi primo quedara corto al lado mío y lograre que te olvides de él.

-No puedes…obligar…

La beso más dulcemente, pero tomándola fuerte de los hombros pues ella seguía luchando para que pudiera liberarse de toda esa pesadilla, Arnie le causaba más miedo que Stinky y los demás, pues observaba que sus cambios de humor eran tan repentinos, veía como un momento él estaba bien y sus ojos reflejaban algo y después estaban completamente vacíos y él estaba ido y realmente asustaba mas eso.

-Por favor… -Helga comenzó a sollozar realmente estaba asustada y además estaba totalmente amarrada sin poder moverse.

-Cálmate amor, no, no llores –Comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas de la rubia y llevárselas a la boca –Deliciosas hermosa, hermosas como tú –Le beso el cuello suavemente, mientras la joven se movía inquieta y desesperada debajo de él, comenzó a acariciarle las piernas y el estómago –Si…Aaaah serás mía amor, ¿no estas feliz?

-Déjame…por favor –Comenzó a empujarlo con mayor fuerza.

-No

Comenzó a quitarle el suéter y a besarle fuertemente el hombro, por lo que la joven ya no pudo más y comenzó a gritarle insultos al rubio y a pedir ayuda, lo cual ocasiono la molestia de Arnie. -¡Cállate! –Soltó una abofeteada a la rubia provocando que ella quedara en schok por un momento -¡Serás mía te lo dije y lo cumpliré!

-¡Déjala! –Phoebe que acaba de despertar gritaba desesperada viendo a Helga -¡Arnie estás loco! ¡Déjala en paz!

-¡Ya basta Arnie, no te amo, déjame! –Comenzó a moverse pero…

-¡Ya cállense las dos! –Tomo una pistola de la mesita que estaba enfrente de ellas, la rubia no supo en que momento la había dejado tal vez fue porque estaba más asustada que nunca, apunto a Phoebe -¡Guarda silencio cerebrito o veremos qué tan grande está realmente!

La sangre de la oriental se congelo y sintió un gran frio recorrer por su espalda, también Helga sintió un escalofrió al ver que Arnie realmente estaba hablando enserio, haciendo a un lado su maldito asco y orgullo, debía salvar a su amiga no iba a dejar que le hicieran algo por su culpa –Arnie…tranqui…

-¡Tú también cállate! ¡Con que no me amas ¿no?! ¡Bien entonces no serás mía ni de nadie! –Le apunto en la frente con la pistola provocando que su corazón de la rubia se detuviera en seco

-Arnie…no…yo…digo…te amo –Dijo nerviosamente rogando a los cielos que no disparara, estaba aterrada.

-¿Enserio? –El joven parecía bajarle un poco a su histeria y furia –Dilo de nuevo amor mío

-Te…te amo –La pistola descendió un poco hasta el brazo de la joven

-Entonces te hare mía hermosa –Volvió a besarla y a tocarla más salvajemente, la rubia solo cerro los ojos pidiendo que ese tormento terminara pronto.

Phoebe solo sollozaba sin mirar, estaba en la peor situación de su vida y lo peor no podía ayudar a su amiga, sus manos y pies estaban fuertemente amarrados, ya ni siquiera los sentía.

-No…no… -Murmuraba la rubia llorando mientras el rubio quitaba la prenda de abajo, sintió la asquerosidad más terrible que sentiría en toda su vida, deseaba que esto fuera una pesadilla un error pero parecía que no había escapatoria.

.

.

.

-Es aquí –Dijo el rubio rogando entrar ya, no sabía porque pero su corazón le había saltado hace un momento, estaba realmente desesperado, necesitaba encontrar a Helga, saber que estaba bien y que su primo pagaría al igual que los demás sus errores.

-¡Que están esperando inútiles, háganlo ya! –Grito Pataki mientras intentaba ingresar a la bodega abandonada cerca del centro de la ciudad de Hillwood, donde Lila había indicado que estaban, era un terreno abandonado realmente, pero ella dijo que en el sótano o bodega habían tenido reuniones y que el rubio después se la paso ahí dentro encerrado antes de que se llevaran a Stinky a la cárcel, Arnie y el pelearon por lo que habían descubierto en ese lugar.

Entraron rápidamente, todo estaba oscuro, Arnold ingreso con la policía al igual que el señor Pataki quien al igual que el venia desesperado, Gerald también iba detrás de ellos, esperando encontrar a su hermosa Phoebe.

Al ingresar, Arnold vio algo que lo aterrorizo a Stinky muerto, al parecer había muerto desangrado pues había un charco de sangre alrededor suyo y un terrible olor nauseabundo como a carne echada a perder la policía tomo se fue acercando y entonces vio al final del cuarto a Helga sollozando y a Arnie su primo apuntándola con una pistola y no era lo peor, ambos desnudos de la cadera para abajo, pero cubiertos con la toalla de Arnie.

-¡Helga! –La rubia al ver a su amado Angel de cabellos dorados, sollozo aún más fuerte -¡Arnie déjala!

Gerald vio a Phoebe inmediatamente quiso ir por ella pero la policía los detuvo a los tres, pues Arnie estaba amenazándolos con Helga.

-¡Si se acercan la mato! –Dijo desquiciadamente -¡serás mía, enfrente de Arnold, ¿Qué se siente eso, Helga?! –Dijo tocándole un pecho mirando a su primo sonriéndole burlonamente –Trajiste refuerzos pero yo también –Lanzo un pequeño chiflido y unos hombres aparecieron por la puerta del baño donde se alcanzó a ver una pequeña joven en el suelo.

Los hombres comenzaron a enfrentarse a los policías y a los jóvenes, pero Arnold trato de acercarse hacia donde estaba su primo con Helga, quien sollozaba y trataba de alejarse de Arnie pero era imposible amarrada.

-Te amo Helga –Comenzó a saborear uno de sus senos mientras acariciaba la intimidad de la rubia quien sollozaba aún más fuerte.

-¡Déjame maldito idiota, cobarde!

-Hace un momento parecías disfrutarlo, Helga

-¡Ni en tus sueños, loco!

El solo sonrió –Bien pues, espero que esto se te quede bien grabado mi querida Helga, porque yo seré el primero y el único hombre en tu vida –Susurro mientras la sujetaba fuerte –Si te mueves te lastimare y no queremos eso amor.

-¡No!

Arnold golpeo a su primo en la espalda provocando que este cayera al suelo, Helga quien había cerrado los ojos ante el ruido, abrió lentamente los ojos una vez que Arnold trataba de desamarrarla y cubrirla aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su prometida.

-Arnold –Susurro mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba

-Tranquila, amor, hay que desamarrar a Phoebe –La rubia asintió y termino de desamarrarse pero…

-¡Que nadie se mueva! –Dijo apuntando a su primo, quien en automático cubrió a Helga con su cuerpo, Gerald ya estaba con Phoebe, también cubrió a la joven, tratando de que se alejara.

-Bien Helga si yo no te tengo, nadie te tendrá, ven amor, moriremos juntos y al fin estaremos juntos para siempre como deseamos

-Arnie estás mal, ¡No te amo!

Arnie molesto comenzó a apuntar hacia su primo –Todo es tu culpa, solo me has estorbado todo este tiempo, me las pagaras, deberías estar muerto, ¿por qué tú tienes todo y yo no?

-Arnie por favor tranquilo, no creo que…

-¡Cállate!

Los demás habían logrado detener a los cómplices de Arnie y comenzaron a sacarlos pero faltaba el líder que estaba fuera de sí apuntándolos, Arnold empujaba a Helga para que fuera hacia su padre pero la rubia no se movió.

-Morirás.

Fue en segundos, Arnie mi primo me apunto directo a mi pecho pero me imagino que estaba tan nervioso que se tropezó un poco y entonces el disparo salió más hacia la izquierda pero no me di cuenta que Helga ya estaba pasando rápidamente para cubrirme del disparo, solo vi como la hermosa mujer que amaba, caía lentamente, rápidamente la sujete para evitar que cayera, los policías también dispararon hacia mi primo quien soltó la pistola por el disparo.

-¡Helga! –La sujetaba, había sangre en mi mano, asustado la veía, ella trataba de enfocarme -¡Helga!

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia, rápido inútiles! ¡Mi niña!

-¡¿Helga?!

La rubia me miro con esos hermosos ojos azules tan intensos, tan llenos de vida y amor para mí, que ahora estaba desapareciendo -¿Arnold?

-¿Porque? ¡¿Porque demonios lo hiciste?!

La joven me sonrió dulcemente, pese a todo aún conservaba su sonrisa dulce pero irónica a la vez como si fuera más que obvio –Simple…Arnold…porque yo…yo te amo…daría mi vida…por ti y una vida…sin ti…simplemente no es vida –Dijo con dificultad –Te amo…siempre fue así desde…que éramos niños y…nunca permitiría que te…pasara algo…aunque tuviera…que dar mi vida…yo…te amo más que…a nada…en el mundo

-Helga…

-No lo olvides…te amo

-Resiste por favor, no me dejes

La rubia me miro con lágrimas en los ojos –Perdón…por no decirte…antes…

Negué con la cabeza –Fui un total idiota y ciego, siempre estuviste frente a mí y fui un imbécil, Helga te amo por favor no…por favor se fuerte pronto vendrán la ambulancia

Helga cerro los ojos sin decirme nada con sus últimas fuerzas que tenía en aquel momento me acerco hacia ella y entendía que deseaba un beso, un dulce y lleno de amor beso fue el que le regale, pero…

-¿Helga? –La rubia no se movía -¡Helga!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **que les parece? jejeje bueno espero que les guste y no me odien jejeje pero por hoy aqui quedara este capitulo muajajaja 'que pasara con helga?**_

 _ **bien ando un poco a prisas pero les agradecere personalmente a cada uno en el siguiente cap asi que dejen sus reviews hermosos zopencos o se la veran con betsy jejejeje no se crean ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews MacaG26, Yakumin y Vannesa G. Palos, en el siguiente capitulo les respondere personalmente a cada una y vanne no me odies jejeej ;D prometo que ya despues sera amor jejejej bueno eso creo jajaja aaaah no la gran betsy noooo...(nos vemos)**_

 _ **saludos y lindo viernes e fin de semana ;D**_


	36. CAPITULO 36 REGRESA A MI I

...

¿Que puedes hacer cuando el amor de tu vida esta muriendo?

La vida puede ponerte en mil situaciones, pero que tal si el amor de tu vida este al borde de la muerte, ¿Como es que puedes seguir adelante con tu vida sin ella? ¿como puedes encontrar la luz si ella no esta? es imposible, al menos cuando uno realmente esta en el estado de enamoramiento, donde muchas veces la persona que tenemos es nuestra luz, nuestro pequeño angel de la guarda.

Claro el amar es ser feliz con o sin la persona, pero siempre deseamos que esa felicidad este incluida la persona de la que nos enamoramos pero no por eso debemos aferrarnos, hay una linea delgada ahi entre aferrarse a estar enamorado.

Enamorarse es desear la felicidad de la persona aunque no este contigo, mientras lo veas feliz tu eres feliz, pero cuando la vida te pone la dificil decision de que la persona amada este al borde de la muerte, tu mundo se derrumba...

* * *

Helga fue llevada al hospital de Hillwood rápidamente, no me quería separar de ella pero era imposible pasar a la sala de operaciones, la bala le había dado en un costado y temían por algún órgano que hubiera sido perforado por el disparo.

Arnie fue llevado a la cárcel, Stinky fue llevado al hospital también pero ya no había nada que hacer por él, estaba muerto, por lo que se llamaría a sus familiares.

Él debía ir a declarar como lo estaban haciendo Phoebe y Gerald, también la joven que se encontraba gravemente lastimada, su primo la había golpeado y violado, ya estaban localizando a sus familiares pero al menos no se debatía entre la vida y la muerte como su amada.

El doctor salió en ese momento después de horas de torturas para él y la familia de Helga, quienes en todo momento estuvieron ahí sin moverse, en schok y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿Cómo está mi hija, doctor?

-Ella esta…discúlpenme yo…

-¡¿Qué tiene Helga?! –Arnold se acercó hasta a él, preocupado e histérico.

-Realmente lo lamento –El corazón de Arnold se quebró al escuchar esto –Ella esta…está en coma –Dijo el doctor –La bala no daño gravemente ningún órgano al parecer, pero perdió mucha sangre, logramos hacer la operación pero ella entro en estado de coma, lo lamento realmente.

-¡Pero ella volverá en si ¿no es así?!

-Arnold… -Su madre se acercó al verlo tan desesperado

-No lo sabemos jovencito, la gente que entra en estado de coma, a veces vuelve un par de horas después pero hay otras que tardan días…meses y otras nunca vuelven…

-¡No!

Arnold comenzó a retroceder del doctor y de los demás sintiéndose sofocado realmente todo le daba vueltas, estaba asqueado y con el corazón acortándole la respiración mientras se sentía morir, no podía entender cómo podría seguir adelante sin su Angel, su Angel de la guarda.

-Arnold, hijo…

El joven rubio comenzó a correr lejos de todos y lejos del hospital, en aquel momento no pudo más, fue directamente al lugar donde encontraría su desahogo.

.

.

.

Lila se encontraba en la casa de huéspedes esperando a que Arnold llegara ya, no entendía que tanto hacia al lado de Helga, si ya la joven debía estar muerta al menos eso pensaba ella pues el balazo que dijeron que le había dado Arnie era realmente grave pues había perdido mucha sangre, al menos eso había alcanzado a escuchar.

-Tienes que cumplir amor mío –Susurro mientras miraba las fotografías alrededor de aquella habitación -¡Oh Arnold! –Suspiro mientras se miraba en el espejo, llevaba un conjunto de color rojo con negro, escotado, ligero de color rojo y medias negras con rojo, todo transparente, tanga de color negra, y sus labios rojos fuerte y cabello suelto.

.

.

.

La familia Pataki estaba afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia, no podían ingresar aun porque tenían que instalarla en la cama y debían entrar de uno a uno.

-No puedo creer que esto pasara…

-Miles –Llamo Bob, abrazando a su esposa quien estaba destrozada –Discúlpame por pensar mal de tu muchacho…el me ayudo e incluso protegió a mi niña solo que…el amor que ella siempre le ha tenido…fue más grande… -Se le corto la voz al gran Bob.

-No te preocupes, ahorita lo que importa es que Helga se mejore.

-En efecto verán que se pondrá bien y ella volverá a nosotros –Stella sonrió amablemente a la pareja quien también le sonrió de regreso pero lagrimas surcaban sus rostros, angustiados por la vida de su pequeña niña.

.

.

.

Arnold iba caminando furiosamente hacia la delegación donde aún estaban sus amigos declarando junto a Arnie, a quien afortunadamente lo encontró aun en la parte de la sala esposado, inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces se le fue encima.

-¡Maldito idiota! –Comenzó a golpearlo

Gerald quien estaba saliendo con Phoebe vieron el alboroto y reconociendo a Arnold -¡Arnold, viejo no!

Arnie simplemente trataba de evitar los golpes de su primo quien golpeaba una y otra vez insultándolo y maldiciéndolo, hasta que los policías llegaron para quitarlo de encima.

-¡Arnold! –Gerald lo sujeto de la ropa tratando de hacerlo hacia el pero el policía lo tenía bien sujetado.

-¡Jovencito más le vale que se tranquilice si no quiere ir un rato a los separos!

-¡No es necesario, señor, el ya está más tranquilo! –Gerald lo jalo hacia el provocando que el rubio le mirara –Basta viejo por favor –El rubio lo miro molesto pero se dejó desplomar en los brazos de Gerald.

-Helga, esta…esta…

Gerald sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la voz entrecortada de su amigo y al imaginar lo peor.

-Esta…en coma

Gerald sintió una cubetada de agua fría, reaccionando abrazo a su amigo fuertemente para darle un poco de consuelo –Lo…digo…Arnold no puedes cometer imprudencias ella te necesita, hermano –Susurro suavemente

Phoebe comenzó a sollozar, mientras se cubría la boca para no gritarle a Arnie pues ella también tenía ganas de matarlo, pero Gerald tenía razón, Helga los necesitaba.

-Debemos irnos, viejo –Miro a la oriental levantando una mano.

-Si vamos Arnold.

Los jóvenes salieron de ahí, mientras Arnie era llevado hacia el interior de las oficinas seguramente ya tocaba tomarle una declaración.

.

.

.

Miriam ingreso a la habitación de su pequeña hija, quien se encontraba conectada a la máquina que indicaba su estado, se veía pálida y frágil, como cuando era un hermoso bebe.

-Helga, hijita –Susurro dulcemente mientras la abrazaba –Por favor regresa a mí, mi amor, no me dejes mi pequeña dama.

Miriam sentía morir de ver así a su hija menor, la verdad era que no podía dejar de sentirse impotente por no poder hacer algo para que su hija volviera, ella tenía toda la vida por delante, deseaba dar su vida por la de ella pero no era posible, pero deseaba que fuera real para hacerlo.

En aquel momento apareció un rubio que aun traía su camisa ensangrentada, apareció con Bob Pataki quien le dio un suave beso y rápido a su pequeña hija antes de tomar a Miriam de la mano para salir de ahí, dejando a los jóvenes a solas.

-Helga… -Murmuro mientras se acercaba a la hermosa princesa que tenía enfrente, la mujer que tanto amaba.

.

.

.

Arnie estaba con una psicóloga de la delegación, quien lo estaba analizando logrando que el joven confesara rápidamente y sin ningún problema.

-Arnie ¿porque lo hacías?

-Porque nadie me hacía caso, porque Helga no me amaba, porque mis padres me dejaron y me abandonaron, nadie me quiere…nadie…estaba solo.

-Arnie, no puedes obligar a nadie a amarte ¿Si lo entiendes?

-Me desquitaba matando a las jovencitas –Sonrió desquiciadamente –Gozaba verlas suplicar cada que las hacia mías, les quitaba su inocencia –La doctora le miro con ojos como platos. –Eran las más dulces y tiernas, su piel me daba el consuelo que necesitaba, cada grito me llegaba al corazón y lograba hacerme sentir felicidad y calidez.

-No estaba bien eso…

-No importaba, ellas tampoco me amaban pero yo las disfrute, yo las tuve a mi lado en sus últimos momentos de vida –Sonrió aún más –Falta Helga solamente

-No le harás más daño y tampoco te harás más daño a ti mismo

-Tengo que ir con mi novia, debo de ir… ¡Helga!

Arnie comenzó a correr desquiciadamente en el cuarto donde era interrogado por la doctora, quien de inmediato pidió apoyo para detenerlo pues comenzaba a soltar golpes para poder hallar una salida.

-¡Helga! –Gritaba mientras era inyectado un tranquilizante en su brazo –No…Helga…

-Está muy mal –Decía la doctora –Necesita un tratamiento psiquiátrico

-Este joven ira a la cárcel, doctora, si alguien quiere puede darle la terapia ahí pero no lo dejaremos afuera, tiene muchos crímenes por los cuales dar la cara.

La doctora le miro molesta pero no dijo nada.

.

.

.

-Helga amor –Susurraba el joven mientras tomaba la mano de la joven –Por favor te lo ruego –Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta la mano de la joven –Por favor amor, regresa a mí.

Helga no movía nada, parecía que no escuchaba pero Arnold estaba seguro que si lo hacía, no dejaría de hablarle hasta que despertarla.

-No te dejare sola amor, no estás sola…aquí estoy yo. –Beso la mano de la rubia –Vendré todos los días, todas las noches, todo el tiempo…no me importa yo estaré aquí para ti, por siempre amor.

Miro a la joven rubia –Por favor sé que volverás, por favor regresa a mi amor –Le dio un beso en la frente –No te vayas por favor –Beso sus labios –Helga te amo y te necesito.

Arnold salió después de estar un buen rato con su amada, necesitaba ir a declarar para que su primo quedara por lo menos más de la mitad de su vida en la cárcel, pues tenía demasiado crímenes para quedarse más de 20 años en la cárcel.

.

.

.

Después de pasar unas horas extras en la delegación, Arnold por fin llegaba a la casa de huéspedes, iba a descansar un rato para después ir de nuevo al hospital, pues no dejara a Arnold, solo deseaba acostarse un rato, había olvidado todo lo que no fuera referente a Helga, al ingresar a la habitación se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¡¿Lila?! ¡¿Qué rayos?!

-Arnold por fin –La pelirroja se aventó al rubio quien al estar cansado cayó al suelo, la joven estaba vestida de una manera realmente provocadora, el joven trato de separarse pero entonces cayo en la cuenta de lo que había prometido y la misma joven se lo recordó –Estaba esperándote para que cumplas tu promesa, Arnold amor

-¿Arnold viejo? ¡¿Arnold?! ¡¿Lila?!

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **una enorme disculpa por haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero aqui estoy de nuevo con un capitulo que espero que les guste :D**_

 _ **disculpen por no agradecerles personalmente pero ando de prisa pues deseo actualizar si no todos la mayoria de mis fics, espero que no se enojen jejeje pero prometo agradecerles bien en el proximo capitulo :D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	37. CAPITULO 37 REGRESA A MI II

_..._

 _¿Cómo puedes cumplir una promesa falsa? ¿Cómo explicas a la persona que solo prometiste aquello para salvar a la mujer que amas? Lo más importante… ¿Cómo le explicas a las personas que solo fue para salvar al amor de tu vida?_

 _La verdadera respuesta es que nadie que no haya estado en tu zapato te podrá entender, al menos no en el momento y eso es lo que pasa en las mayorías de las ocasiones, cuando alguien hace algo malo todos nos juzgan, nos condenan sin siquiera poder escuchar nuestras razones, mucho ojo son razones no justificaciones, pues es como pensamos nosotros que estaba bien mas no justifica nuestros actos._

 _Cuando hacemos algo bien todos alaban y saltan de alegría sin pedirnos una explicación de cómo lo hicimos pero hacemos mal las cosas y nos señalan y condenan sin dejarnos decir media palabra, entonces es exactamente lo mismo cuando hacemos cosas buenas que ante los demás parecen terriblemente malas._

 _A.P.S_

* * *

-¡¿Arnold?! ¡¿Lila?!

-¡Gerald!

Lila sonrió ampliamente y fingió molestia –Gerald puedes desaparecer por favor, Arnold y yo queremos privacidad…ya sabes porque.

-¿Arnold?

-No es verdad, no es lo que parece….Gerald, déjame…expli…

-No gracias, ya vi suficiente –Dijo el afroamericano saliendo de la alcoba del rubio

-Bien ¿continuamos, amor?

-No –Se soltó del agarre de Lila –Vete de aquí Lila

-¡Este no era el acuerdo al que llegamos Arnold! ¡Cumple tu promesa! –Dijo colérica la pelirroja

-No lo hare…. ¡No te amo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-¡Me mentiste! –Dijo histérica, Arnold pudo apreciar la llameante furia que estaba destellando los ojos de Lila, en aquel momento no supo donde quedo aquella niña de la cual un día se sintió atraído. -¡Habíamos hecho un trato, yo te decía dónde estaba Helga y Arnie y tu…me hacías mujer! ¡Tu mujer!

-¡No lo hare porque mi intención…mi único interés, Lila, era saber dónde estaba la mujer que amo! –Aquel fue un golpe que si le dolió a Lila, más de lo que ella había pensado, vio la verdad en los ojos verde esmeralda de Arnold y supo que no había más…había perdido ¿Era momento de aceptarlo?

-¡¿Porque?!

-¡No responderé eso, ahora vete!

-¡Tu no la amas, no puedes amarla!

-¡¿Porque?! ¡Tú no decides a quien voy a amar!

-¡Tienes que ser mío...mío! –Dijo la pelirroja comenzando a golpearlo fuertemente a lo que este solo se podía defender deteniendo los golpes de la joven, quien parecía fuera de control, por suerte los huéspedes escucharon y subieron de inmediato…

.

.

.

-¿Gerald?

-Hola amor –Dijo sonriente saludando a su novia

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada –Murmuro pero le fue imposible engañar a su novia

-No me mientas, Gerald Martin Johanssen

El joven suspiro quedamente antes de mirar a su novia –Es Arnold…

-¿Qué paso?

Gerald le conto todo, por supuesto nada de lo que le dijo le agrado a la oriental que de inmediato se fue a buscar al rubio, el cual no fue difícil de encontrar, aún estaba en la casa de huéspedes tratando de que Lila se fuera de ahí y de…su vida.

-Arnold –Phoebe no estaba furiosa por lo que hiciera el con su vida, sino porque jugaba con los sentimientos de su amiga y no estaba dispuesta a seguir viendo sufrir a su hermana, a su dulce y pequeña hermana menor, pues así ella lo veía.

-Hola…Phoebe ¿Qué…?

-Mejor dime ¿Qué ocurre aquí, Arnold?

El joven miro a su amigo y supo enseguida de que se trataba el asunto, fastidiado solamente tomo a Lila y le pidió frente a todos que se fuera.

-¡No! ¡Cumple lo que dijiste!

-¡No! Ten algo de dignidad Lila, vete por favor, no me obligues a humillarte más

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Arnold Shortman!

Lila tomo su bolso y salió de la casa de huéspedes destrozada, Arnold miro a los inquilinos quienes parecían decepcionados de él, aunque le hayan ayudado no quitaba que pensaran mal de él, Phoebe y Gerald le miraban igual.

-Iré al hospital –Dijo tomando su chaqueta

-No iras

-Debo estar con Helga –Dijo Arnold mirando sorprendido a la pequeña oriental que tenía enfrente

-No lo permitiré, ¡Ya no la lastimaras a tu antojo!

-¡Si lo dices por Lila, ella fue la que…!

-¡No me importan las explicaciones! ¡No la veras y se acabó!

-¡La veré, porque así lo deseo! –Dijo perdiendo los estribos -¡La amo Phoebe y aunque se que no me escucharas lo que paso con Lila, fue porque ella y yo hicimos un "trato" y así pudiera rescatarla!

-¡No te creo!

-¡No me importa si lo haces, yo sé lo que paso y estoy tranquilo! –Dijo gritando también

-¡No…!

-¡No te metas, Phoebe, la amo y nadie me lo impedirá, ni siquiera tú!

Arnold salió rápidamente sin dejar hablar de nuevo a la oriental, corriendo en dirección donde estaba el hospital donde se encontraba su amada.

.

.

.

-Doctora Bliss, adelante

-Buenas tardes –Dijo cordialmente donde se sentaba -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Quiero saber si le dejara el caso de Arnie Shortman a mi hermana Karen Bliss –Dijo sonriente, le molestaba pedir favores pero era la oportunidad de su hermana para hacer su primer caso, ella sería la defensa de Arnie, ya que en las partes contras tenían abogados bastante buenos.

-El joven fue sentenciado…

-Quiere apelar…el joven me comentaba no estaba bien de sus facultades –Decía tranquilamente –Quisiera examinarlo ¿Se puede?

-Claro, Dr. Bliss, por aquí…

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde Arnie era retenido.

.

.

.

En el hospital se encontraba ya un joven rubio de ojos verdes mirando a la hermosa dueña de su corazón, la razón de su agonía y felicidad, la razón de su existencia e inexistencia en aquel momento, la razón de que su corazón latiera y dejara de latir cuando ella no estaba, la razón de su tormento y felicidad de toda su vida…Helga la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados como el sol, angelical rostro y a la vez su hermosa rudeza y fortaleza de guerrera la hacían simplemente maravillosa e única, la amaba y ahora estaba al borde de la muerte porque ella no regresaba.

-Helga –Susurro entre los besos que estaba depositándole en sus manos –Debes regresar a mí, amor, las cosas están mal sin ti –Recordó lo de Lila –Esa señorita perfección no es tan perfecta como tu decías, Helga, fui ciego al pensar que lo era…que estúpido debí haberme visto y tú me lo decías pero no hice caso –Dijo sonriente pensando en cómo él siempre se equivocaba y Helga siempre estuvo ahí para él, sin importar que tan estúpido se viera.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día que Rhonda dijo que terminaríamos casados? –Dijo recordando de pronto su sueño, no entendía porque lo había recordado justo en aquel momento –Tuve un sueño, siempre soñaba contigo ahora que lo pienso, de uno u otra forma tu aparecías de pronto en mis pensamientos… ¡Que idiota he sido cariño! He estado enamorado de ti desde los tres años –Dijo con su clásico tono de inocencia e incredulidad

Helga sonrió pero Arnold ensimismado en sus pensamientos con su cabeza en las manos de su amada no lo noto.

-Aquel sueño…bueno al principio no fue realmente agradable, pero…fue porque vivíamos con tus padres y tu…no mostrabas tu lado real y único –Dijo sonriente –Entiendo ahora por qué era amada mía…debes regresar para casarnos y tener pequeños con unicejas –Dijo sonriendo con ternura recordando aquellos pequeños que le decían cabeza de balón –Pero más que nada porque….quiero pasar la vida con el amor de mi vida…porque la vida sin ti para mi…ya no es vida Helga –Susurro enamorado y triste tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Helga lloraba, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos hermosos y su expresión era de dolor y enojo, combinado con algo de desesperación, Arnold no lo noto.

-Helga…mi amada Helga, cuantas cosas pasamos juntos, que idiota fui en lo de industrias futuro…te armaste de valor para decirme que…me amabas y yo…te hice olvidar todo el asunto con un simple "fue el calor del momento" perdóname amada mía pero no me castigues ni castigues al resto del mundo solo por mi ceguera, por favor amor vuelve a nosotros vuelve a mí, te necesito –Apretó la mano de la joven mientras más lagrimas salían –Eres todo para mí, sin ti estoy…perdido

La joven sollozaba sin ruido alguno, desesperada encerrada en su propio cuerpo ¿Cómo era posible que no viera que lo escuchaba?

Escucho lo primero que le causo ternura y diversión, pensó que al sonreír él se daría cuenta pero no sucedió nada, lo segundo que dijo era algo doloroso, pues realmente no quería que su amado Angel de cabellos dorados estuviera así, nunca lo había visto tan mal.

Lo tercero que dijo era la bomba que había comenzado a regarse por todo su cuerpo estaba destrozada y desesperada por no poder moverse e indicarle que ahí estaba, además sus padres…los escucho…el doctor había recomendado dejarla ir ¿a qué diablos se refería? Ella estaba ahí.

Movió la mano, entrelazo la mano de Arnold entre la suya y entonces…por fin él lo noto.

-¡Helga!

 _"Si mi amado, Arnold, aquí estoy, por favor ayúdame"_ pensaba la joven dejando salir más lagrimas que el rubio noto también

-Tranquila amor…. –Susurro feliz el rubio, mientras le depositaba un cálido beso en la frente –Estarás bien amor…estarás bien –Murmuro feliz y sin poder caber en su emoción –Gracias…gracias por volver a mí, amor mío –Dijo llenándola de más besos y caricias cálidas llenas de amor

 _"Arnold, no me he ido, aquí estoy…. ¡¿porque no puedo moverme?! ¡Quiero abrazarte…Arnold…quiero verte, pero todo me pesa!…."_ Pensaba la joven sintiendo su cuerpo como roca pero una enorme calidez en su corazón se inundó al sentir el alivio y felicidad de su amado cabeza de balón.

-Gracias amor –Susurro mientras miraba el cielo –Regresaste a mi… -Aunque en realidad no del todo el sentía que Helga estaba más para este lado del muro que para el otro, el hecho de que ella moviera su mano era señal de que estaba ahí y que sobretodo…no lo dejaría….

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una super mega disculpa en verdad disculpen la demora pero aqui sigo y seguire espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste si es asi no duden en decirmelo y si no tambien jejeje se aceptan todos no hay limites :D**_

 _ **espero que les guste no quede muy convencida.**_

 _ **saludos**_


	38. CAPITULO 38 EL AMOR Y EL ODIO

_..._

 _Del amor al odio muchos dicen que solo hay un paso, lo cual es realmente verdadero, porque entonces ¿Cómo explican tantos locos del mundo? Los cuales acosan día y noche a una persona como si fuera su presa._

 _La verdad es que las personas que dicen amarte pero en realidad no te aman, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sienten? ¿Qué es lo que pasa por sus cabezas? ¿Cómo alguien tan tranquilo puede ocasionarte tanto daño? ¿Cómo alguien que es tu familia puede dañarte, dañando a quien dice amar?_

 _Amar es libertad, amar es desear la felicidad del otro, no a costa de nuestra propia felicidad, pues en el fondo tu eres feliz viendo feliz a esa persona esté o no este contigo, pero ¿Qué tan delgada es la línea del amor y el odio? Es tan delgada como la que separa el bien del mal, ¿Cuándo sabes cuando estás bien o mal?_

 _La gente enferma realmente nunca lo sabe, porque si fuera consiente realmente de lo que hace, tal vez no haría tanto daño o se arrepentiría o si no lo hace, ¿Qué clase de ser humano es entonces? ¿Cuándo decides odiar a la persona que amas? Realmente nunca lo haces, lo que sucede es que realmente nunca la amaste, porque quien ama sabe perdonar y perdonar que no le correspondan y sabe renunciar a esa persona si ella ya no es feliz a su lado….cuando no lo haces es porque simplemente fue un capricho y dependías de ella._

 _La dependencia es el no saber estar solo y necesitar forzosamente de un motivo para poder seguir viviendo "según" cuando el único motivo de vivir deberías ser tú mismo, amarte a ti mismo para amar a los demás, dar gracias por tu vida para poder apreciar la vida de alguien más, dar gracias de que estas aquí, ahora, que puedes disfrutar, oler, correr, admirar la belleza a tu alrededor, enamorarte y volverte a enamorar si te equivocas, tropezar y levantarte porque de eso se trata este camino peligroso…el camino llamado…vida._

 _H.G.P._

* * *

Helga se encontraba en un laberinto sin final, al menos ella se sentía así, no encontraba la salida, buscaba y buscaba y no veía nada más que neblina y callejones sin salida, desesperada comenzaba a sollozar asustada.

-¿Arnold? –Susurro cuando vio una figura con forma de cabeza de balón pero… -¡Arnie!

-Hola cariño

-¡No! –Comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado del laberinto pero de pronto desapareció el suelo y cayó a un gran hoyo negro… -¡Nooo!

Cayo en una gran cama donde aparecieron unos grandes serpientes que la ataban de pies y manos y provocaban que quedara totalmente inmóvil, horrorizada la joven comenzó a buscar a su alrededor y entonces…

-¿Stinky?

-Hola amorcito –Dijo sonriendo, aquella figura era maquiavélica, Stinky estaba frente a ella pálido, mas pálido que de costumbre, tenía ojos rojos y rastros de sangre en su ropa y en su boca. -¿Lista?

-¡No, no puede ser! ¡Auxilio!

-Grita todo lo que quieras amor, pero esta vez nadie te salvara, estaremos aquí por toda la eternidad solo tú y…yo

En aquel momento apareció detrás de Stinky, Arnie y la joven que había estado aquella vez en el sótano de ese terreno baldío.

-Recuerdas a la joven –Dijo Arnie sonriente –Clarissa

-Si ella tampoco sobrevivió como nosotros –Dijo Stinky molesto –Lastima que solo eres una ilusión Arnie…aunque no culpo eso siempre fuiste nada…nada

Arnie molesto golpeo al joven que tenía enfrente…Clarissa sollozaba y Helga estaba tratando de quitar las víboras lo cual era totalmente imposible.

-Helga, amor –Stinky se puso frente a ella para darle un beso el cual ella rechazo rápidamente

-¡No me toques!

-Aquí no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo…yo mando aquí –Susurro provocando que la joven volteara hacia él, para besarla.

-No… -Decía entre cada beso que le daba –Basta…

Stinky y Arnie comenzaron a acercarse más y más a ella, comenzaba a sentir verdadero ardor, como si las serpientes y las manos y cuerpos de Arnie y Stinky le quemaran la piel viva, sentía que estaba sofocada, sentía que debía gritar que necesitaba aire, no quería estar ahí pero se sentía prisionera de su propio cuerpo que no reaccionaba a sus órdenes, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar como nunca en su vida.

-¡Nooooo!

La habitación se puso en neblina y entonces…. -¡Arnold! ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Porque no regresas a mí?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas? Estoy aquí

-Helga…

-¡Arnold! –La figura del cabeza de balón se desvanecía -¡No te vayas!

* * *

Arnold se despertó al escuchar el grito que altero completamente su corazón y vio como Helga estaba gritando entre sueños o el diría pesadillas, inmediatamente comenzó a tratar de calmarla, pero estaba fuera de su control.

-¡Helga! –Su corazón se partía al escuchar las suplicas y ver sus ojos llorosos cerrados de su amada.

-¡No….Ayuda!

-¿Qué ocurre? Rápido un sedante –Dijo el doctor al ingresar a la habitación –Por favor salga jovencito…

-Pero…

La enfermera tomo a Arnold para alejarlo de la joven mientras era sujetada por las enfermeras para sedarla y así tranquilizarla. –Tiene mucha fiebre, necesitamos baldes de agua fría y suminístrenle el medicamento que les indique –Dijo rápidamente mientras descubría a la rubia y la dejaba solo con una sábana.

-Helga… -Susurraba mientras se tocaba la frente maldiciéndose por cómo estaba la joven, ya llevaba una semana que había salido del estado de coma pero ella no había despertado, los doctores vieron las señales que Arnold les dijo, él le hablaba todos los días y ella parecía escucharlo y responderle, pues apretaba su mano o sonreía, aunque al principio los doctores decían que eran solo reflejos involuntarios del cuerpo, pero cuando vieron que solo era cuando le decían algo, comenzaron a creerle.

-Arnold

-Señora Pataki

-¿Cómo está? ¿Despertó?

-No…tuvo algo de fiebre, pero ya le atendieron

-¿De nuevo pesadillas?

-Si

Miriam miro al joven que su hija tanto había amado durante su corta vida, destrozado, solo veían un rastro del Arnold que fue un día cuando Helga mostraba señales de vida, mientras tanto y siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de la rubia, le veían como atravesaba una sombra provocando que todo fuera negro para él, un estuche sin vida cuando no estaba con ella, eso era Arnold Shortman ahora sin su Helga Pataki.

.

.

.

Arnie se encontraba en una pequeña consulta con la Dr. Bliss quien había pedido una segunda entrevista con el joven, el parecía más perdido y extraño que nunca.

Los padres de Arnie nunca aparecieron, se les había dado aviso por los padres de Arnold de que su hijo estaba en la cárcel, pero lo único que dijeron fue "Ok" y colgaron el teléfono sin decir ni una sola palabra más ni tampoco fueron a Hillwood.

-Hola Arnie

-…

-¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Helga no ha venido… -Murmuro para sí mismo

-¿Es muy importante Helga para ti? –Desde ayer se había percatado que tal vez aquel joven tenía mucho que ver del Arnie que Helga le había comentado en una de sus consultas, aquel chico extraño que se había enamorado de ella cuando eran niños y que no la dejaba en paz cada que venía a ver a su primo Arnold.

-Es mi prometida

-Ya veo… -Apunto todo lo que notaba en el joven, pues estaba ahí pero no conscientemente, él estaba viendo a la nada y dibujaba sin pensar el rostro de una joven al parecer.

-Ella y yo nos amamos –Afirmo –Aunque mi primo se ha interpuesto en nuestros caminos…

-¿Porque?

-Nos tiene envidia –Dijo mirándola por fin –Él fue un idiota pero yo no lo seré, ella es mi mujer

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque la hice mía… -Sonrió aún mas

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Bueno no del todo, falto tiempo…por el maldito tiempo no pudimos terminar, pero…ella es mía

-Supongo que fue especial para ella –Dijo la doctora mirando las reacciones

-Ja, si claro –Dijo burlonamente –En el sótano donde hacíamos las reuniones Stinky y yo, mis tíos son unos tontos al igual que mis padres… -Dijo melancólicamente –Mis padres son unos idiotas…

-¿Porque?

-Les robaba dinero y ellos ni en cuenta –Dijo en un leve susurro y tomando sus manos nerviosamente –No les diga…mis padres se molestaran

-¿Porque hablas así de tus padres?

-Nunca me quisieron –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Pero hasta creen que saldrán libres de culpa –Dijo después sonriendo alegremente aun con lágrimas –Ellos sufrirán más, jajajaja

-¿Para qué necesitabas el dinero, Arnie? –Pregunto la doctora cambiándole el tema y noto como el volvía a tener ese semblante de satisfacción y felicidad, dejando atrás el sombrío, molesto y deprimido.

-Necesitaba comprar cosas para las niñas que tenia de invitadas en aquel terreno baldío, ellas les encantaba pasar el rato ahí conmigo, también debía comprar donde tendría todos mis recuerdos de ellas y de Helga.

-¿Qué clase de recuerdos guardabas? –Pregunto nerviosa la doctora Bliss

-Pues guarde de todo…de Helga tenía sus prendas, diarios, fotos y cosas más inofensivas pues a ella jamás le hubiera hecho daño –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –Y necesitaba un cofre grande para guardar mis partes favoritas de las demás chicas –Comenzó a reír desquiciadamente y con su mirada pervertidamente recordando todo lo sucedido.

La doctora anoto lo último que había visto en el joven y simplemente se levantó y salió de ahí dejando al joven histérico riendo y llorando completamente en el suelo tocándose su cabello y tratando de recobrar la cordura, comenzando a gritar arrepentido.

-Si es culpable, pero necesita tratamiento psicológico –Sentencio la doctora –Sufre Trastorno de identidad disociativo…debe de cumplir su sentencia lo sé –Se adelantó –Pero creo que no es recomendable que sea en la cárcel.

.

.

.

En el hospital se encontraba Arnold quien estaba otra vez al lado de su amada Helga, quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor y más tranquila sobretodo.

-Helga –Susurro –Me asustaste amor, ¿Qué estuviste soñando amor? –Se preguntaba mientras miraba a su Angel durmiendo plácidamente.

En aquel momento la rubia comenzó a mover sus parpados, sin que el rubio lo notara pues estaba besando suavemente las manos de la joven –Te amo mi amor, ya despierta, te he extrañado como no tienes idea, extraño que me digas cabeza de balón o Arnoldo, extraño tus gestos, tus regaños y sé que me regañaras –Dijo pensando en Lila –Helga –Se acercó para posar sus labios suavemente en los labios sedosos y rosados de la joven rubia.

* * *

Todo se desvaneció, Stinky, Arnie y Clarissa salieron de la habitación donde estaba, inmediatamente vio a Arnold, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

-Arnold –Susurro mientras este la liberaba de las sogas ¿Cuándo cambiaron de ser serpientes hambrientas a sogas? Que más daba, solo importaba su amado, su amado estaba ahí.

-Mi amor, te he estado buscando y esperando desesperadamente ¿porque no vuelves?

-Yo…tengo miedo –Susurro nerviosa

-No tienes que hacerlo, todo termino

-Pero…

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? –El rubio le miro tristemente y de pronto apareció una gran cascada en medio de los dos, era de color rosa y azul a la vez. -¿Ya no me amas?

-Claro que si te amo, Arnold, pero…aún tengo miedo

-Te necesito –Dijo triste al verse separado de la rubia.

Helga miraba la cascada curiosa ¿Qué pasara si cruzo la línea?

-Todo estará bien –Arnold la miro sonriente

-No sé si pueda…con todo esto

-Lo haremos juntos….juntos lo superaremos

-¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo? –Aquella actitud comenzaba a molestarle

-Porque estas tu aquí –Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si de nuevo nos lastiman? ¿Qué tal si no se ha terminado? ¿Qué tal si nunca logro hacer que todo desaparezca? –Comenzó a sollozar nuevamente

-Confía en mí, amor –Arnold se acercó lo más que pudo –Estaremos juntos si tu así lo deseas, pero si eres cobarde y no quieres intentarlo, entonces quédate ahí…pero dudo que lo que te está atormentando se vaya –Suspiro –Amor, yo te amo y estaré aquí para siempre para ti…no estás sola…todos estamos esperándote y juntos superaremos todo…

-¿Con nuestro amor no? –Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia

-¿Porque no? Yo te amo

La rubia camino lentamente, estaba temerosa pero segura de lo que deseaba y de lo que sentía, solo debía cruzar esa delgada línea entre lo que deseaba para ella, el amor, el bien o el dolor y el mal, no estaría más en aquel encierro y lo mejor, estaría con su Arnold y sobretodo ella estaría bien.

-También te amo –Dijo una vez terminando de cruzar la cascada, la cual desapareció, no estaba mojada, aquella cascada realmente no era agua al menos eso pensaba, el rubio le sonrió y la atrajo hacia él.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitamos –La beso, se besaron como nunca antes se habían besado, eran como dos almas encontrándose en medio del universo, como dos aves que acaban de reencontrarse, el universo desapareció para ellos en aquel momento, sus labios eran su hogar, sus caricias eran la gloria, la vida por delante a su lado era el infinito y eterno paraíso que deseaba tanto recorrer y por nada ni nadie se lo perdería, ni el tampoco.

* * *

Arnold abrió los ojos sorpresivamente al sentir las manos y labios de Helga moverse, ella le había correspondido el beso con amor, pasión y con la más infinita dulzura que nunca antes, sus manos estaban entrelazadas alrededor de su cuello y le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla, ella también abrió sus ojos cuando él se separó amablemente, vio de nuevo esos ojos verdes…esos ojos azules tan hermosos como el mar…tan hermosos como las esmeraldas.

-¡Helga!

La rubia sonrió dulcemente y susurro una sola frase –Te amo Arnold

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada muchas gracias por su comprension y apoyo jejeje bueno ya casi llegamos al final de este fic, aviso que solo seran dos capitulos mas espero que les este gustando ;D**_

 _ **este capitulo quise poner una parte de lo que paso aquella vez con arnie, helga y los demas aclarando las dudas de CONO espero que queden despejadas las dudas de cualquier forma te comento solo algo que no he dicho aqui a phoebe no le hicieron nada ;D a la chica bueno aqui queda claro la violaron y pues no sobrevivio como dice stinky y del dinero pues ya sabemos cual era su fuente, sus tios jejeje espero que te siga gustando y por cierto mil gracias por tus reviews ;D me gusta ver que te gustan mis ideas locas jejeje :D**_

 _ **elisa20da hola elisa mil gracias por seguir mi fic, me alegra que te haya gustado y asi es, arnold tiene mucho trabajo por delante pues superar todo lo que paso helga no es facil, ahora esta sanando fisicamente pero le falta sanar en lo mas importante ;D creo que el proximo capitulo sera un poco mas largo y referente a lo que helga va a ir pasando espero que no se aburran jejejej ;D y no me maten porque arni resulto estar loco bueno enfermo mentalo como muchos psicologos dicen jejejeje pero no se apuren que no se salvara de su castigo ;D**_

 _ **por lo que se refiere a lila aun no recibe su castigo ya se enteraran en el siguiente capitulo porque estaba tan loca jejejeje ;D**_

 _ **karin-chan150301 una disculpa pero espero que este nuevo cap te guste :D**_

 _ **le di prioridad a este fic pues fue del que mas reviews recibi el segundo es el renacer de nuestro amor y los demas que tambien recibi son de candy candy ami-enemigas y listen to heart, asi que tambien seran actualizados los demas tambien ;D lo prometo estoy atareada pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo :D**_

 _ **feliz semana y feliz año nuevo por adelantado jejeje ;D saludos (sigan enviando reviews y el que mas tenga dare prioridad para actualizar ;D)**_


	39. CAPITULO 39 SANANDO LAS HERIDAS

_..._

 _La fortaleza de las personas siempre sin dudar siempre serán el amor, el apoyo y la seguridad que brindan tus seres queridos, sin estas bases las personas se pueden perder en el camino y olvidarse de quienes son realmente, pueden enloquecer y ser crueles con tal de conseguir algo de compañía o afecto…pueden llegar a volverse locos de amor pero no de una manera romántica, sino más bien de una manera sádica._

 _Es por eso que cuando la gente más romántica del mundo piensa más en el amor que en el dinero o bienes materiales, son criticados porque esa gente superficial cree que una buena posición o los bienes más lujosos o costosos te darán la felicidad, es porque realmente nunca han pasado por extremosos casos que hayan marcado su vida, que hayan tenido la necesidad de estar en terapias o pesadillas por la noche que te atormenten después de lo vivido, aquella personas que son tan huecas y piensan con la cabeza y no con el corazón, es la gente que menos tranquilidad y felicidad tienen._

 _No es que este mal realmente ser ambicioso pero hay que saber serlo humildemente, tener un hermoso corazón aunque nos gusten cosas, saber ganarlas y ser perseverantes, saber cuándo son los tiempos de cada cosa y cuando se puede y no se puede, no ser codicioso o muy ambiciosos, pues eso puede provocar que nos olvidemos de la humildad que debemos tener en nuestros corazones siempre y eso nos puede llevar a olvidarnos de nosotros mismos._

 _El amor ayuda aquí pues hace que tengamos un equilibrio, equilibrio que nos ayudara a distinguir entre lo que es correcto y lo que ya no es correcto, entre lo que es ser humilde y el que ya no seas humilde, el que puedas salir de una terrible enfermedad y el que te dejes vencer y morir por no tener lo que realmente necesitas, no operaciones o cosas costosas para curarte, el dinero no lo es todo y no compra todo, el amor lo puede todo y la fe como siempre dicen…la fe mueve montañas y el amor es la magia más misteriosa y poderosa del universo, el arma más letal para acabar con el enemigo… y el más noble de los sentimientos que puedes llegar a sentir…es tan hermosa y tan fuerte a la vez simplemente es perfecta…el amor es el camino a la felicidad y a una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad y a la vez caminar hacia la casi perfección._

 _H.G.P_

* * *

Helga ya había salido del hospital desde hace una semana, rápidamente su recuperación física se dio, pero la emocional estaba costándole trabajo, ella debía aprender a vivir con los tormentos que Stinky quien había fallecido y sus otros compinches que estaban en la cárcel, tenía que vivir con esos recuerdos, pues debía aprender que eran parte de su vida, de su pasado pero no serían parte de su presente y mucho menos de su futuro y eso solo lo lograría cuando aprendiera a perdonar y a dejar esos rencores atrás para disfrutar su vida y su futura vida al lado de su futuro esposo.

Si así es, la boda estaba en pie de nuevo, las familias Pataki y Shortman se habían reconciliado y esta vez Helga y Arnold estaban de acuerdo en casarse, claro que la primera siempre estuvo de acuerdo en casarse.

Ambos se encontraban en la oficina de la doctora Bliss, Arnold había insistido en acompañarla, Helga no había querido pero también debía aprender a compartir sus problemas con su futuro esposo, así que debía quitar esa barrera que había puesto contra el para no ser lastimada.

-¿Cómo te sientes ya, Helga?

-Bien, Doc. Pero aun no entiendo ¿Porque razón debe haber perdón? –Dijo la joven molesta recordando su tarea

-Recuerda que debes liberarte de odios y rencores para tener un mejor futuro –Dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo al ver a Arnold

-La doctora Bliss tiene razón, amor

-Cállate –Dijo molesta la rubia –Bien estoy tratando pero…la verdad –Su semblante cambio –Me cuesta.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pequeña –Dijo la doctora mirando con cariño pues había sido su doctora desde que tenía diez años y le había tomado un enorme cariño.

-Si pues…es más complicado de lo que pensé

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

Helga se sonrojo pero el rubio le tomo la mano dulcemente mientras sonreía amablemente a la doctora –En un mes…después del cumpleaños número dieciocho de Helga –Dijo el rubio sonriendo aún mas

-¿Qué planean hacer?

-Nos iremos juntos a la universidad de Michigan –Dijo sonriente el rubio

-¿Ya recibieron sus resultados?

-Sí, ambos fuimos aceptados –Dijo la rubia recordando su carta de aceptación

-Eso es estupendo, Helga

-Gracias

-Bien, Arnold tienes un minuto quiero hablar contigo en privado

Helga miro tanto a su prometido como a la doctora, pero salió de la oficina para dejarlos a solas un rato.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto el rubio cuando su novia salió

-Arnie esta…arrepentido y desea verte ¿Crees que…?

-No

La doctora Bliss le miro sorprendida pues aquel joven siempre fue muy tranquilo desde que lo conocía y ahora estaba viendo una faceta de un Arnold que no conocía.

-Arnold toma en cuenta que…

-Lo lamento doctor Bliss, en verdad estoy tratando de olvidar todo lo que paso, como usted me indico la otra vez, pero…en verdad no he podido perdonar a mi primo, Stinky…murió tal vez por eso me costó menos trabajo olvidar ya aquello, pero…mi primo ¡Es mi primo! Por dios, ¿por qué lo hizo?

-No es ético decirlo, pero Arnold se sentía solo –Dijo la doctora recordando compasivamente a Arnie y en qué situación se encontraba desde que estuvo en los separos hasta ahora que estaba en el reclusorio, la policía lo declaró culpable y no permitieron que se quedara en una casa psiquiátrica, prefirieron dejarlo en la cárcel pagando su condena pero tenía sus terapias con su hermana, quien se había quedado a su cargo el tratamiento de aquel joven que cumpliría una gran condena, prácticamente toda su vida estaría dentro de aquel terrible lugar, su hermana aun apelaría a su favor después de cierto tiempo –Sus padres no le hacían caso, al parecer desde pequeño pero empeoro cuando se separaron y lo peor aún…lo abandonaron con tus abuelos, me dijo que desde que llego a Hillwood ninguno de los dos se comunicó directamente con él.

-Doctora Bliss usted sabe mejor que nadie que Helga también ha pasado por situaciones familiares difíciles y aun así ella no está tratando de matarme o tenerme a la fuerza, ella jamás me obligo a nada, por lo que de Arnie no tiene una justificación real.

-No soy quien para obligarte pero te daré un consejo como doctora y tu psiquiatra, para que puedas ayudar completamente a Helga, necesitas empezar por perdonar a la gente y perdonarte a ti mismo es lo principal, no tuviste la culpa Arnold, ya lo hemos hablado –El rubio quedo en silencio –Si le das todo tu amor, comprensión puro sin ningún sentimiento negativo en tu corazón para ella será más fácil poder hacer lo mismo.

-Si lo sé –Suspiro mientras se ponía en pie –Le prometo que lo intentare…pero no le garantizo nada

La doctora sonrió –Ya es un avance –Dijo sonriéndole

Arnold salió de la oficina para encontrarse con Helga quien le esperaba pacientemente, al verlo salir pareciera que la joven acababa de recordar su motivo para seguir viva, pareciera que acababa de ver el sol brillante y fuerte frente a ella, su rostro se ilumino cual niño en invierno, y el simplemente correspondió al cálido e infinito amor que ella le había ofrecido desde hace mucho y el no había sabido corresponderle.

.

.

.

Una joven pelirroja iba caminando por las afueras de Hillwood, después de que Arnold le rechazara ella en definitiva no tuvo a donde ir, su padre no deseaba saber nada de ella, la joven estaba completamente sola y abandonada.

Deseaba tanto volver a la casa del rubio pero desde hace días que toda la familia de Arnold se había puesto en su contra, para ella era eso, para ellos era solo defender la felicidad de su pequeño hijo.

" _Maldita Helga…"_ pensó mientras recordaba la pequeña pelea que tuvo con ella.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK (Hace dos días)**

Lila iba caminando por la acera cerca de donde quedaba la casa de los Pataki's hace ya unos días que Helga había dejado el hospital y ella debía actuar de una buena vez así que decidida fue directo a su casa, esperando poder hacer que la rubia se alejara de Arnold.

Toco el timbre y le abrió precisamente Helga…

-¿Lila? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La rubia se veía demacrada pero se podía dar cuenta de que tenía una infinita paz en su interior y que se encontraba cada día mejor, lo veía a través de esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre había envidiado y también porque enseguida Arnold salió.

-Amor, no debes moverte recuerda que… -Miro a Lila un momento y de inmediato su semblante paso de ser preocupado a ser realmente molesto, tomo de la cintura a la joven rubia para atraerla hacia el -¿Qué quieres Lila?

-Que cumplas tu promesa –Dijo la joven molesta

-¡Te dije que no lo hare! ¡No te amo! –Dijo tratando de cerrar la puerta pero la pelirroja se lo impidió

-¡No! ¡Debes cumplirme, a mí me amas, no a ella!

-¡Basta ya Lila!

-Lila mejor vete –Comento la rubia tratando de mantener a raya a Arnold.

-Tú no te metas, maldita zorra

-¡Controla tu lengua, Lila!

-¡Tu debiste controlar tus hormonas! ¡Por eso no quiere estar lejos de ti!

-¡Ya basta no tolerare esto!

-¡Entonces aléjate de él! –Dijo la pelirroja molesta empujándola

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Helga la volvió a empujar también provocando que esta tropezara un poco con el escalón

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?! ¡Es mío, debe ser mío solo mío…tu eres una pobre idiota nada femenina y poco atractiva!

-La belleza no es para siempre –Dijo la rubia en automático

-No, pero es lo que debe ser correcto, Arnold es guapo y yo soy hermosa debemos estar juntos

-Así que solo por obligación estarás con el ¿no?

Lila le miro más molesta –No yo…

-La gente debe estar por amor, no por obligación ni mucho menos porque las "cosas" deben de ser así…así que si nos disculpas mi prometido y yo estamos algo ocupados, tu sabes linda, adiós –Helga le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La pelirroja no quiso quedar así obviamente comenzó a golpear la puerta sin dejar un minuto de paz a la pareja, hasta que llego Big Bob y fue retirada por policías.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

La joven llego hasta un callejón sin darse cuenta donde dos hombres le miraron desde lejos, aquella miraba felina y penetrante era muy parecida a las miradas que Stinky y Iggy, inmediatamente retrocedió en dirección contraria, realmente no sabía bien donde estaba y debía alejarse de aquellos callejones oscuros pues la noche llego sin previo aviso.

-¡Hey mami! ¿Porque tan solita?

La joven comenzó a caminar más rápido pero… -¡Te está hablando mi hermano! ¿Porque tanta prisa? –Dijo el otro tomándola del brazo

-De…suéltenme

-No nena, serás nuestra diversión de esta noche

La pelirroja palideció, pronto perdió su poco color que le quedaba en el rostro –No…no

-No te estamos preguntando sino avisando lo que haremos –Dijo el otro hombre llegando a su lado sujetándola también –Vamos, mami hermosa

-¡No, auxilio! –Comenzó a gritar Lila mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien pero ahí no había nadie.

-Jajaja grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te hará caso –Tomándola con más fuerza ambos hombres la arrastraron al fondo del callejón, mientras ella gritaba y gritaba sin que nadie pudiera ayudarle, ellos cumplieron su objetivo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Hillwood, se encontraba el rubio con la joven rubia quien estaba más sana que los días anteriores, al menos hoy acepto ir por una malteada de chocolate algo que era una excelente señal para el rubio.

-¿Qué te parece Venecia? –Dijo sonriéndole a su prometida

-¿Se puede? –Dijo con ojos brillantes y emocionada, pues siempre imagino que ella y Arnold iban a Venecia en su luna de miel y paseaban en por la hermosa ciudad en una canoa, en una noche romántica.

-Claro lo que tu desees, princesa –Dijo el rubio sonriente –Además recuerda que nuestros padres quieren que tengamos un hermoso viaje juntos –Dijo pícaramente

-Eso es porque…porque –Se sonrojo –Pero aun no…cabeza de balón así que ni te hagas ilusiones –Dijo totalmente roja como un tomate.

El rubio solo sonrió, le encantaba hacer que su prometida estuviera nerviosa y realmente disfrutaba verla de ese modo, era muy adorable y único, pues estaba avergonzada pero su carácter fuerte y a la vez explosivo no desaparecía del todo por lo que la hacía doblemente adorable y única.

-¿Qué haremos hoy? –Pregunto la joven mientras bebía su malteada

-Lo que tú quieras, amor

-Bien entonces…quiero ir a…quiero ir ver las luchas –Dijo sonriendo

-¿Segura?

-Por supuesto que si…además sabes que hoy pelea mi golpeador favorito ¿no?

-Sera como tú digas, hermosa

Helga sonrió triunfante pues aunque el rubio no conocía del todo sus gustos aun, sabía que él no le negaría nada, últimamente se aprovechaba de esa situación, tener la ventaja en una relación tiene sus hermosas recompensas.

-Bien

-Quiero conocer todo de ti amor –Susurro el joven enamorado mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia quien nerviosa le miro sonrojada -¿Te he dicho que te amo?

Ella sonrió de lado –No el día de hoy –Dijo sarcásticamente –Pero también te amo

-Yo igual cariño –Se fue acercando a la joven hasta rosar dulce y amablemente sus labios, donde fueron bien recibidos.

Ambos se amaban, las dificultades que hasta el momento la vida les había puesto las pudieron superar con el amor y la confianza uno en el otro, sus padres ahora ya estaban bien unos con otros, gracias a que las tormentosas mareas fueron despejadas de su mente, logrando así que nuevamente su amor fuera aceptado y no fuera más un amor prohibido.

Ellos eran la prueba viviente de un amor de cuento de hadas, un amor real y sincero, el puro sentimiento que nació entre ellos lentamente sin que ninguno de los dos lo quisiera así o que pensaran realmente que terminarían de aquella manera.

Él amaba a esa chica agridulce, explosiva, la más loca romántica del universo, talentosa en miles de cosas entre ellas la escritura, aquella joven locamente enamorada de él, desde que iban en el Kínder, esa chica que era la más sensible y dulce e amable chica del mundo pero también la más espontanea, sincera, agresiva y defensora de las personas que se lo merecen, esa chica que podía ser la más dócil y amable pero al mismo tiempo la más sincera y directa en las cosas que la molestan, una guerrera hermosa y era toda suya.

Todo esto que para ella comenzó como una manera de estar con Arnold el amor de su vida, termino en lo mejor que pudo pasarle en el mundo en su vida, aquel joven que tanto amaba, aquella persona que era el más samaritano de todos pero a la vez el más celoso pero protector y un real ser que sabe amar, era solo para ella, un dulce y amable caballero como en los cuentos de hadas estaba ahí amándola, entregándole su corazón sin más ni más, simplemente deseaba pasar la vida con ella y estaba dispuesto a seguir en pie con un matrimonio que en un principio odiaba la simple idea y ahora el quería casarse lo más pronto posible con ella, aun se preguntaba si no estaba soñando y se recordaba a si misma que no era así y que ambos se merecían porque eran seres extraordinarios y únicos, cada uno a su forma pero juntos hacían una hermosa y única pareja, ella con su explosiva e única forma de ser, aunque a la vez un poco complicad, el con su manera tan samaritana y empalagosa forma de ser, pero a su vez demostrando que tenía sangre en las venas cada que se trataba de ella.

Su beso esperaban que durara por toda la eternidad como cuando se miraban en la profundidad de sus miradas llenas de eterno amor que se profesaban mutuamente desde que sus miradas en el universo se encontraron, desde que sus corazón habían sido uno para el otro…aquel beso que demostraba lo que con palabras ya era imposible.

 _"_ _Sé que todo estará mejor ahora, gracias a ti amor…"_ pensaba la rubia _"siento como mis heridas van sanando gracias a tu amor y paciencia, espero…que siempre sea así…como un hermoso cuento de hadas"_

.

.

.

Lejos de aquella hermosa burbuja de amor que los rubios estaban creando, lejos de toda aquella felicidad que rodeaba a la rubia, se encontraba una pelirroja sollozando en un callejón alejado de todas las personas que paseaban por ahí tranquilamente.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? –Una mujer de unos 25 años y de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules se le acerco -¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Pregunto sin pizca de pena

-Me…me… -Comenzó a llorar más cubriéndose el cuerpo

-Si suele pasar por estos rumbos…ven vamos a mi casa –Dijo levantando a la pelirroja quien no dejaba de sollozar mientras caminaban

Al llegar a una calle, la pelirroja observo que había más mujeres vestidas como aquella mujer, un tanto inquieta quiso zafarse pero la mujer la sujeto más fuerte –No te haremos daño –Susurro mientras la ingresaba a la vieja casa que había cerca.

-Pero…

-No hay mejor opción, pequeña ¿Qué harás allá afuera? Esperar que te tomen una y otra vez y gratis –Sonrió amargamente la mujer –Mejor que te den algo a cambio por lo menos, deja ya de llorar…mi nombre es Victoria por cierto

-Lila

-Bien Lila, ahora ve a arreglarte…pronto comenzaremos y antes de que lo hagamos quiero saber tu historia

La pelirroja le miro confusa

-¿Cómo es que caíste tan bajo, siendo tan joven?

La joven frunció su ceño un tanto molesta y se movió inquietamente debajo del agarre de Victoria

-Yo…

-Primero te arreglaremos y por ahí me cuentas –Sonrió –Vamos

Ambas se adentraron a la penumbra habitación que había frente a ellas, aquello era el inicio de algo que la joven nunca había planeado, pero no tenía más opciones, estaba sola y quizás…quizás después no sería tan malo.

.

.

.

En de Hillwood, un rubio miraba entristecido aquel lugar pero a la vez molesto, había aun rencor en su corazón pero tal vez era momento de entender, tal vez para muchos sería muy pronto pero él debía entender, comprender que era lo que había pasado con esa persona, ¿en qué momento se perdió y sin que él se diera cuenta? Debía ir, debía hacerlo no solo por el sino por ella…

-Buenas tardes, la doctora Bliss, me indico que estaría aquí dándole consulta a Arnie Shortman

-Si… ¿Quién eres?

-Arnold Shortman –La mujer que iba saliendo de una pequeña habitación le miro sorprendida, su hermana el había comentado que no iría… ¿Qué le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión? Pensaba mientras miraba con curiosidad aquel joven rubio de ojos verde esmeralda.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _disculpen la demora pero aqui estoy jejeje espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo :D_**

 ** _ando vuelta loca y sin dormir asi que espero que les agrade, disculpen de verdad por no estar agradeciendo personalemente pero lo hare en mi siguiente capitulo lo juro :D palabra de serenity :D lo juro en el nombre de la luna jejejeje_**

 ** _espero que les siga gustando y en verdad mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y tenido una paciencia enorme para con mis fics, :D los amo y les agradezco mcuho todos sus reviews hermosos ustedes son el motivo de que siga aqui ;D_**

 ** _como uno de mis propositos es actualizar a diario mis fics, les quiero indicar que el fic que tenga mas reviews en la semana ganara capitulos extras el fin de semana, nunca escribo en fin pero sera un regalo para ustedes ;D espero que les agrade y si desean que uno de mis fics sea actualizado en fin de semana envien reviews ;D el que mas tenga sera actualizado el fin y anunciare quien gano el viernes para que esten al pendiente, es algo nuevo que deseo intentar ;) espero les agrade_**

 ** _lindo lunes y espero que les guste_**

 ** _saludos y por cierto espero que se la hayan pasado super bien feliz año 2016 :D tengo una historia nueva pero la subire despues, bueno tengo miles pero poco a poco jejeje saludos_**


	40. CAPITULO 40 UN NUEVO COMIENZO

_..._

 _A veces a vida nos demuestra toda la maldad que puede haber en el mundo, creemos que no puede haber más maldad que aquella que llegamos a conocer en nuestro momento de tormenta, pero muchas veces nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas y en muchas ocasiones de momento no nos percatamos que el dejar una herida grave en una persona provoca miles de trastornos en ella o lo que es peor, provoca que el rencor y el odio nazcan realmente en su corazón, provocando entonces que…aparezca un odio enfermizo y sed de venganza que a veces termina en desgracia…_

 _A veces la vida nos enseña que debemos ser muy humildes, de gran corazón y aprender a superar y dejar atrás las cosas que en su momento nos lastimaron pero que para tener un futuro debemos dejar el pasado y así también poder disfrutar nuestro presente, limpios y sin cargar más rencores del pasado, sin seguirnos atormentarnos por lo que paso en días pasados en nuestras vidas, sin tener culpa de aquello que no hicimos o hicimos y solo dedicarnos a planear y disfrutar porque solo…solo tendremos una vida…_

 _C.M.M_

Arnold se encontraba frente de la hermana de la doctora Bliss, quien le miraba asombrada y algo feliz realmente era imposible ocultar su felicidad de que al fin un familiar de Arnie aceptara ir a verlo, eso le ayudaría un poco a calmar su depresión, al menos eso pensaba ella.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Arnold?

-Así es –Dijo sonriéndole -¿Usted es la hermana de la doctora Bliss?

-Si –Ambas mujeres se parecían aunque la joven que tenía enfrente tenía el cabello más largo y negro, ojos azules y de tez blanca, estatura más baja que la de su hermana y era más joven.

-Me dijo que estaría aquí dándole terapia a Arnie

-Sí, acabo de terminar, pero me parece que es bueno que pases a verlo, aún quedan unos minutos antes de que se lo lleven –Indico la doctora

-Claro –Dijo el rubio con una mirada un poco preocupado por la incertidumbre de no saber que pasara en esa breve visita.

-Bien, por aquí –Indico y el joven la siguió, ingresaron a un pasillo que estaba vigilado por policías con armas atentos para usarlas en cualquier momento, después ingresaron a un cuarto oscuro y frio sin nada de color, realmente fue una escena triste y deprimente que Arnold comenzó a sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto y esperaba que su primo estuviera bien, sintió…lastima.

-Bien…Arnie –La doctora Bliss le toco suavemente el hombro al rubio quien reacciono lentamente –Tu primo está aquí

Arnie enfoco sus ojos a los de su primo de ojos verde esmeralda, Arnold le sostuvo la mirada, pudo notar que su primo en un principio parecía estar vacío pero de pronto…sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, lentamente sonrió –Doctora Bliss quiero… ¿Puede dejarnos a solas? Por favor

-Claro –Dijo sonriente de que por fin Arnie mostrara un poco más de estabilidad

Arnold se sentó frente a él, tratando o esperando llevar una tranquila conversación –Hola Arnie

-Basta de hipócritas cortesías –Dijo Arnie sorprendiendo a su primo quien le miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿A qué viniste Arnold? ¿A burlarte de mí? ¿A sentir lastima por mí? No te molestes estoy bien

-Yo…

-¿Ganaste estas feliz?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Ya ganaste no? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya tienes a Helga, ahora ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-¿De ti?

-No te hagas el santo Arnold, siempre te gusto esa niña y no te importo que a mí me gustara

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Quieres saber porque te he odiado tanto Arnold?

-Yo…

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tenías que verme en mi casa? Si aquella vez que les pedí a los abuelos que fueras.

-Si pero…

-Teníamos siete años, Arnold y tú…recuerdo lo que dijiste por teléfono cuando el abuelo te pregunto si querías ir a pasar unos días a mi casa y tú respondiste… ¿Qué respondiste Arnold?

El rubio quedo perplejo, realmente no recordaba muy bien pues era muy pequeño pero si recordaba que siempre se negaba a ir a visitar a su primo porque…porque…era raro.

-Yo…-Dijo algo avergonzado pese a que no recordaba todo

-Dijiste que no deseabas ir a visitar al loco de tu primo, que mil veces preferías el grandioso estofado de la abuela o la opera del señor Hyunh, sabes ¿Cómo me sentí? Por supuesto que no –Dijo enojado pero vio una pequeña lagrima en su ojo –Mis padres se estaban peleando mucho –Murmuro con la mirada en el espacio –No quería estar solo, pero…creí que mi primo quien siempre era amable…iría a mi casa, pero no fue así…con el paso del tiempo lo supere y te perdone o al menos eso intente –Dijo volviendo su mirada a su primo quien le miraba expectante y sin saber que decir –Cuando mis padres me enviaron de visita a Susent Arms, cuando teníamos nueve años, me percaté de que Lila te gustaba y en un principio me pareció linda e incluso era halagador que ella me escogiera a mí en vez de a ti, pero apareció Helga.

Arnold le miro un poco desafiante –Eso ya no importa…

-Importa y mucho…trate de perdonarte e incluso si tú me dabas la oportunidad de hablar yo iba…a hablar, pero no fue así y esos días note a Helga –Dijo sonriendo para sí mismo –Era realmente hermosa, perfecta, sensible, única y realmente siempre admire su carácter, algo que me faltaba a mí para poderme imponer frente a mis padres pero ella siempre te prefirió a ti –Susurro molesto –Siempre eras tú e incluso un día mi padre dijo que ojala hubiera sido como tú, mis abuelos te prefirieron siempre a ti, mis tíos solo te tienen a ti en la cabeza y…Helga solo te ama a ti y es injusto…tu ni siquiera la notabas.

-Yo creo que…

-Siempre te tuve envidia…siempre rodeado de amor, amigos, abuelos, familiares, ahora tus padres y ahora también Helga, no es justo. –Soltó un fuerte suspiro –No era justo aquello que tú siempre tuvieras todo pero…me vengue de casi todos ¿Quieres saber porque mis padres me enviaron con los abuelos? ¿Quieres saber porque ninguno de ellos me quiso a su lado, Arnold?

-No lo sé –Susurro un tanto nervioso el rubio

-Porque intente asesinarlos –Comenzó a reír diabólicamente, sus ojos se tornaron rojos al menos eso juraba el rubio –Lo hubiera logrado de no ser por mi abuelo quien se interpuso y llamo a la policía pero mi mama –Dijo sacando algo –Ella siempre estará conmigo –Dijo sonriendo aún mas

-¡¿Qué demonios?! –Grito el rubio levantándose al ver aquello que su primo sostenía

-Perdón mami –Dijo mientras besaba aquel ojo sin vida –Pero tú te lo buscaste y solo debías tener ojos para mi…me falto uno –Murmuro sonriéndole al ojo –Vio a su primo quien le miraba aterrorizado más que nada por lo enfermo que realmente le parecía ante sus ojos –Esto no termina Arnold, no me has vencido…. –Rio estruendosamente –Hallare la manera de vengarme bien esta vez de ti –Susurro mientras trataba de acercársele a él, ya se había puesto de pie –Me vengare te lo juro, Arnold….¡Esto no ha terminado…me vengare de ti y de Helga!

En aquel momento llegaron los doctores para detenerlo, el gritaba y forcejeaba mientras la doctora Bliss le indicaba que saliera y Arnold no lo pensó dos veces salió corriendo.

.

.

.

Minutos después la doctora Bliss salió del cuarto de donde ya se habían llevado a Arnie quien estaba más dormido que despierto, busco a Arnold pero ya se había ido.

-¿No dijo nada? –Pregunto a la recepcionista

-Si…me pidió que le diera esto a usted para que se lo dé a su primo –Dijo la mujer con voz aburrida –Que no volverá en un largo tiempo pero…quiere que lea esto.

-Gracias –La doctora Bliss abrió la carta que estaba dirigida a ella y Arnie.

 _Doctora Bliss:_

 _Creo que por el momento es mejor que mi primo este tranquilo, mi visita le altero porque él nunca logro perdonarme de algo tonto e inmaduro de mi parte que hice, realmente nunca pensé el daño que mis palabras inconscientes le harían, su hermana tiene razón para ayudar a Helga es necesario limpiar el alma, la visita con mi primo me ayudo a ver que no toda la culpa es de él, aunque aún así no justifico ni apruebo lo que hizo, pero si espero que algún día me perdone por lo que le hice cuando éramos niños aunque no fue…intencional._

 _Con respecto al perdón por ahora no puedo perdonarlo pero espero que con el tiempo logre limpiar mis rencores y odios hacia él, pues me ha enseñado que esos sentimientos no dejan nada bueno más que odio que genera más odio._

 _Sé que estará en buenas manos, gracias por ayudarlo._

 _A ti primo, Arnie:_

 _Deseo con todo corazón de verdad que pronto salgas de este trastorno que tienes y que logres mejorar para que puedas con tu vida y dejes atrás todo el rencor u odio que tienes contra mí y tus padres o contra nuestra familia, recuerda que la venganza nunca es buena y siempre el odio nos envenena y consume el alma, no olvides que debes vivir y disfrutar, lucha contra esto primo, espero que en verdad esta tempestad pase pronto de tu vida, aunque ahora prefiero no estar junto a ti, lo lamento._

 _Atentamente_

 _Arnold Shortman_

La doctora Bliss sonrió melancólicamente mientras pensaba en aquel joven que estaba en aquel momento inconsciente en su celda, donde pasaría más de la mitad de su vida o tal vez más si no demostraba que el podía ser nuevamente reincorporado a la sociedad.

.

.

.

Helga se encontraba en la habitación de Arnold cuando este ingreso, le miro con mucha dulzura, la joven estaba completamente dormida en su cama, lentamente se acercó a ella sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla, le acaricio tiernamente su mejilla sonrojada. Observo que tenía con ella una fotografía donde ambos salían juntos y un relicario, el relicario que era para él, lo cual sonriente la miro aún más con infinito amor para después acostarse a su lado y cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-Te amo Helga Geraldine Pataki –Dijo entre sueños mientras tomaba la mano de su amada tiernamente entre la suya.

-También te amo Arnold –Respondió la joven quien estaba más que dormida, pero el rubio no se sorprendió, últimamente le encantaba ver a su amada soñar y ver que siempre le tenía presente en sus pensamientos y corazón, sonrió y se dejó abrazar por Morfeo.

 _"_ _Ahora todo estará mejor amor mío, juntos iniciaremos nuevamente y construiremos un futuro juntos, los dos juntos sin que nadie nos vuelva a separar y dejando atrás todas las heridas, rencores y venganzas que solo envenenan el alma del ser humano…nosotros solo nos dedicaremos a disfrutar el presente y preocuparnos por nuestro futuro juntos, te hare muy feliz…lo prometo"_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **si lo se me mataran porque este capitulo debio estar subido desde el fin de semana, bien este fic es el ganador y entonces por lo tanto es el que tendra prioridad esta semana, les comento que tal vez no sean tantos por que nos acercamos al gran final pero estoy pensando ya en una continuacion ¿La quieren? se llamara la vida de los shortman jejejejej :D si es que quieren la puedo hacer jejejej pero eso es si ustedes asi lo desean aun no se bien el titulo pero sera respecto a la vida de nuestros protagonistas despues de su boda y no seran muchos añisissimos despues eh? jejejej pero si pasare la parte de el embarazo de helga etc ;D que les parece?**_

 _ **bueno como dije este es el fic ganador, entonces sigan botando esta semana subire todos los capitulos restantes de esta historia ;D y obvii si subo la otra historia la actualizare si la subo antes si no iremos a un ritmo mas despacio jejeje ;D**_

 _ **MacaG26 gracias nena por tu hermoso review como siempre, la verdad lo confieso super extrañe tus reviews :D ahora soy feliz jejeje pero oye helga y yo estamos molestas ¿porque? helga dice que: ¿como que porque? rayos, no has hecho ni una actualizacion y estan que mueren estos zopencos por saber que paso conmigo, asi que no es presion pero ¿que tal si haces tus actualizaciones? o ¿quieres ver mi gran betsy acaso?**_

 _ **bueno eso dijo ella jejeje despues de golpearme claro :( ( helga me mira molesta) bueno no...quiero decir olvidemos eso jejejej (risa nerviosa) bueno espero que pronto puedas regalarme o regalarnos mas bien a todos tus hermosas actualizaciones y espero que estes muy bien :D mil gracias por tu apoyo en verdad :D y espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Vannesa G. Palos holi jejejej si por fin hay much miel por aqui jejejeej, me alegra que te siga gustando y si yo tambien me senti mal por lila cuando escribi su destino pero hey! ya no me senti tan mal pues ella no cambia ni cambiara escucha bien lo que te digo ella es mala ¡mala la señorita perfecccion! jejeje perdona me emocione pero te lo juro si es mala como la serpiente jejeje espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Yakumin muchas gracias nena :D si ahora seran muy felices por fin :D espero que te siga gustando y mil gracas por siempre dejarme un review me haces feliz :D igualmente feliz año :D**_

 _ **elisa20da hola :D asi es son tan unicos perfectos y hechos el uno para el otro jejej :D espero que te siga gustando y lila pues si se lo merecia por ser tan mala aunque si me senti algo mal pero ella no cambia...arnie bueno por ahora estan a salvo pues esta en la carcel y esta...loco, espero que te siga gustando :D y mil gracias por tu review**_

 _ **cecisusto hola :D aaah muchas gracias en verdad mi unica y gran recompensa es que a ustedes mis queridos y lindos lectores les guste lo que yo escribo con mucho amor y felicidad :D espero te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana**_


	41. CAPITULO 41 LA BODA

_..._

 _Los sueños se vuelven realidad, pero eso...depende de cada uno de nosotros, no hay que dejar nada en manos del destino porque es cambiante e inseguro...(C.M.M.)_

* * *

 _El destino es algo que no podemos pintar o planear como lo hacen nuestros padres, uno mismo no puede hacer y en realidad nadie más puede si nosotros no queremos, pues el destino es incertidumbre nunca sabemos en realidad donde estaremos dentro de cincuenta años o dentro de veinte años, hoy podemos estar abajo pero mañana podemos estar arriba…_

 _Tal vez en ocasiones nos hemos sentido más de una vez presionados y controlados por nuestros padres porque… ¿Alguien sabe porque? Es simple, ellos dicen que es porque quieren que seamos mejores que ellos, lo cual es correcto, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no te apoyan en lo que realmente un día deseaste? Es decir en tus decisiones….bien pues es como si ellos vivieran a través de ti y lo hacen muchos padres, en cierta forma obligan a sus hijos a estudiar una carrera que puede que no le agrade…eso trae consecuencias al paso del tiempo, porque nunca harán su trabajo con amor, con esa pasión que debemos sentir, esa felicidad que nos inunda el alma completa y que nos hace desear más y más._

 _No todos somos iguales y el que nos comparen con alguien más, sobretodo siendo hermanos también puede marcarnos por mucho tiempo, es importante que los padres se den cuenta de que no los cinco dedos de su mano son iguales, por lo tanto tus hijos jamás pero jamás serán iguales y el quererlos cambiar solo empeora las cosas._

 _Hoy arriba mañana abajo, el destino esta en todos y cada uno de nosotros, nunca sabemos dónde estaremos mañana, ni que pensaremos porque al igual que la vida cambia, también nuestro modo de pensar, porque la vida nos va enseñando que no siempre tenemos la razón y que hay maldad para el que genera maldad, aunque de momento sea bueno lo que reciba, hay bondad y felicidad para el que trata de hacer siempre lo correcto, aunque también tiene sus malos momentos, siempre hay algo para cada persona conforme obra, pese a que un ladrón este feliz ahora, le llegara su momento…porque todo se regresa._

 _H.G.P Y C.M.M_

* * *

Habían pasado volando las semanas y por fin estaba ahí, presente con su hermoso vestido de novia, con su madre y hermana a su lado tratando de arreglar hasta el último detalle en este, ella no lo podía creer aun…es decir ¿Cómo es que al final después de estar en desacuerdo con un matrimonio…por fin luchen juntos para sacarlo adelante pese a las tempestades?

-Te ves hermosa, hermanita bebe –Dijo Olga con lágrimas en los ojos

Hace apenas unos días se habían graduado de la preparatoria, aquel día Arnold le sorprendió realmente a la rubia, jamás pensó que sería de aquella forma.

Su mama y hermana hablaban emocionadas pero ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos recordando aquel momento en el que Arnold le pidió matrimonio.

 **FLASH BACK (Día de la graduación)**

Helga estaba sentada al lado de todos sus compañeros, era la ceremonia de graduación, uno a uno era llamado para poder pasar por su diploma la rubia había pasado ya por el suyo y ahora le tocaba a Arnold.

-Gracias –Susurro cuando el director le dio su diploma pero hizo algo que no se hacer realmente –Quiero decir unas pocas palabras –Dijo mientras tomaba posesión del micrófono contra la voluntad del director –Helga –La rubia se sonrojo al escuchar su nombre y al sentir las miradas de todos en ella –Solo quiero decirte que…te amo más que a mi propia vida y que no se ni tengo la menor idea de lo que es ser un esposo –Todos susurraron mil cosas y algunos chiflaron entre ellos Gerald –Pero lo que si se y estoy completamente seguro es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y no porque así lo hayan pedido nuestros padres, sino porque realmente es lo que yo quiero y deseo, sin ti la vida simplemente ya no es vida –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente –Por eso hoy quiero pedirte que…Helga amor ¿Te casarías conmigo? –Pregunto sonrojado pero sonriente

La rubia lentamente asintió con su cabeza y soltó un leve susurro –Si…

Todos gritaron, algunos burlándose, otros de enojo o envidia y otros hasta de sorpresa pero de emoción, pero los rubios estaban conectados y ensimismados uno en el otro que no pusieron atención a nada de aquello.

-Abre tu diploma amor –Dijo ya acercándose a ella; la rubia lo obedeció y entonces el diploma había una cajita, Arnold la tomo y se hinco frente a ella abriéndola, era un hermoso anillo de oro, con una piedra de corazón en medio –Te amo y te prometo que siempre será así –Dijo ya sin el micrófono mientras colocaba el anillo

-Gracias –Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo feliz –Te amo

No tenía palabras para describir más de lo que sentía, ella le abrazo fuertemente, abrazo que el correspondió; después de todo lo que habían pasado, lo que ella había pasado por fin estarían juntos en un matrimonio que ambos deseaban.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Miro su anillo de compromiso, estaba realmente feliz de todo lo que había pasado, si hubo malos momentos pero todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora compensaba todo lo malo que había sido y por como Arnold le había tratado.

-Mi pequeña princesa –Miriam se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos –Espero que seas feliz –Dijo mientras el abrazaba –Lamento mucho por cómo te obligamos a…aceptar este compromiso pero…pero tu padre dijo que no estaría mal.

Helga sonrió dulcemente a su madre –No te preocupes mama, esta vez Bob no se equivocó.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, en aquel momento solo importaba Helga, por primera vez sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor aunque hacia mucho sintió que sus padres habían entendido que no solo en la vida era la perfecta vida de Olga Pataki, pero fue un proceso realmente tardado.

-Bien… ¿Lista?

Los nervios ocasionaron unas fuertes ganas de vomitar en aquel momento el vértigo era tal que no supo si responder o no por miedo a que en vez palabras saliera algo diferente, por lo que solo asintió nerviosa.

-Tranquila hermanita bebe, vamos –Dijo Olga tomándola de la mano suavemente para hacerla caminar.

La familia Pataki se encamino hacia su puerta principal donde había ya adornos blancos de la fiesta y una limosina esperándola afuera de su hogar para llevarla a su destino, un destino que era realmente maravilloso y hermoso.

.

.

.

Arnold se encontraba ya en la iglesia donde esperaría a su amada, estaba con sus padres quienes estaban recibiendo los invitados, sonriéndoles con gusto, los abuelos del chico estaban felices y diciendo que ahora por fin morirán en paz, algo que por supuesto no causaba nada de gracia.

-Por fin –Dijo Gerald –No sé, creo aunque sigues siendo muy joven para esto, Arnold –Dijo burlándose de el –Pero claro siempre fuiste mayor que todos en cuanto a la madurez

-Sabes Gerald, mis padres me dieron la oportunidad de no volver a aceptar el compromiso, pero fui yo quien les dije que si quería casarme con Helga –Dijo sorprendiendo a su amigo –Fui yo quien quiso que se volviera a hacer este compromiso…porque si la amo…la amo mucho Gerald.

-Vaya viejo, que vueltas da la vida

-Ni que lo digas –Susurro sonriente

-El juego de Rhonda en realidad tenía razón –Dijo para sí mismo pero su amigo lo escucho y le miro interrogativamente.

-Su juego del origami, que predecía con quien nos íbamos a casar…se cumplió y tu sueño… -Murmuro casi con un escalofrió en el cuerpo que le transmitió a su amigo

-El juego no creo que sea por eso –Dijo nervioso –Porque realmente las cosas fueron distintas

-Al principio te estaban obligando

-Si pero realmente fui un ciego…nunca quise admitir que Helga me gustaba desde hace mucho…

-Creo que no lo estabas.

-Sí, siempre estuve al pendiente y tenía una enorme curiosidad de conocer aquella niña mandona que siempre llevaba consigo un moño rosa que combinaba con su ropa y la hacía ver perfectamente dulce y hermosa.

-Estas mal hermano, pero yo…siempre te apoyare –Dijo burlonamente pero feliz de ver a su amigo feliz y sabía que Helga le haría feliz.

.

.

.

Lejos de aquel lugar lleno de felicidad se encontraba una joven pelirroja en aquella casa a la que fue a dar ya hace varios días, triste de su cruel realidad, pero ya estaba acostumbrándose a que los hombres la usaran como trapo, al principio le había dolido tanto que dejo de comer pero ahora, comenzaba a creer que podía sacar ventaja de esto, por lo que al ver aquel periódico donde anunciaba la boda de Arnold y Helga, pues Helga era la hija del gran Bob Pataki (Big Bob) el jefe de la gran compañía de localizadores ahora con la gran asociación que hizo con Miles Shortman, se expandirían más allá de las ciudades cercanas a Hillwood, era una gran noticia para Hillwood, por lo que no duraron en ponerlo en el periódico, la joven sonrió maliciosa.

-Me vengare….

-¿Qué ves Lila?

-Son ellos –Dijo en un tono más suave –De los que te conté

-Vaya se ven felices…pero ¿Qué es lo que planeas? Porque me imagino que si planeas algo ¿no?

-Así es –Dijo la joven -¿Me puedes ayudar?

-Claro

-Bien…pero debo planearlo muy bien

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba a la pareja, Arnold abrazaba a Helga feliz, mientras que la joven sostenía su mano y sonreía sonrojada mirando a su amado con infinita dulzura, la imagen le provocaba asco pero a la vez se regocijaba de pensar que ella llegaría nuevamente para obstruir esa felicidad, no le importaba cuanto se tardara pero lo haría.

.

.

.

Helga estaba ya al pie de la iglesia, realmente lucia como una hermosa princesa, llevaba su hermoso vestido blanco de novia, un escote en v, una pequeña apertura en la pierna que enseñaba, un hermoso velo blanco que cubría su hermoso rostro, peinado su cabello de lado, lacio y al final cayendo caireles hermosos sobre su hombro, maquillaje ligero pero hermoso, el vestido de manga tres cuartos, su hermoso ramo lo llevaba en las manos, sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaban con el maquillaje y Arnold pudo apreciarlos más que nunca, ella sonrió al verle.

-¡Llego la novia! –Grito el abuelo mientras corría hacia a un lado de la familia Shortman junto a Puki quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la felicidad.

Bob tomo a su hija del brazo y la guio hasta la entrada de la iglesia con Olga y Miriam atrás, quienes lloraban también.

-Bien pasen por favor –Dijo el sacerdote al verlos ya a todos reunidos alrededor de los novios, ingresaron a la iglesia uno a uno, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, mirando a la familia Shortman – Pataki.

La marcha nupcial toco y la novia estaba en la entrada aun, esperando esa señal junto con su padre se pusieron en marcha, los invitados ya estaban sentados, Arnold estaba embobado en la parte de enfrente con su padrino y testigo de bodas que era Gerald, Phoebe a su lado (dama de honor de Helga) junto a su hermana quien también lo era.

Helga sentía que sus piernas eran gelatinas, no sabía cómo estaba lográndolo, se sentía muy ajena a ese lugar, era como si su cabeza flotara no sentía nada…miro a Arnold quien le miraba sonriente, ella correspondió esa sonrisa y entonces lo supo.

-Más vale que la cuides, hijo –Dijo Bob antes de entregar la mano de su hija –Es mi tesoro, aunque muchas veces no lo demostré…te amo Helga –La rubia miro con dulzura a su papa tratando de sostener las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a salir sin aviso previo.

-También te amo

El sonrió aún más al saber aquello –Bien amor, espero que seas muy feliz y sé que así será –Dijo guiñándole un ojo la joven solo sonrió sonrojada.

Arnold tomo la mano de Helga suavemente entre sus manos –Le prometo que lo hare, señor Pataki

-Puedes llamarme Bob, hijo –Dijo sonriéndole y retirándose a su lugar.

Ambos se miraron un momento y tomaron su lugar frente al sacerdote.

Helga estaba comenzando a sentir unos nervios que realmente estaba a punto de salir huyendo de ahí, no entendía ¿Porque rayos huiría si ella amaba a Arnold? No tenía sentido, no puso realmente mucha atención a lo que decía el padre, pero Arnold aún tenía su mano entre la suya y sintió un apretón por su parte, interpretado para ella como si le hubiera preguntado si estaba bien y entonces ella también dio un suave apretón indicándole que todo estaba bien aunque en realidad ¿Lo estaba?

Lo que sabía era que esto era lo que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, casarse con Arnold, tal vez era solo que no lo esperaba tan pronto y menos saber que después de tantas tempestades y que en un principio su amado esta idea de casarse con ella le causaba repulsión como cuando eran niños y Rhonda le había dicho que se casaría con ella, aquello no se sentía bien y para colmo en ese momento no podía borrarlo todo de su cabeza.

Pero debía dejar de pensar en ello, Arnold le propuso matrimonio dejando a un lado el compromiso, dijo que lo hizo porque quiso, aquello era muy significativo para ella pues realmente deseaba que juntos pudieran estar por el resto de su vida con su amor eterno.

-Arnold ¿Aceptas a Helga Geraldine Pataki como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, ampararla y protegerla en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe? –La rubia sorprendida escucho esto, no entendía como habían llegado ya hasta este punto, miro a Arnold quien le sonreía dulcemente mientras tomaba su mano.

-Claro que acepto –Dijo seguro de sí mismo y de lo que deseaba y realmente deseaba estar con Helga por el resto de sus días.

Realmente él nunca se había considerado un romántico loco, como lo era la rubia, en las últimas semanas estando con la joven se pudo percatar que ella era más que una simple persona malhumorada como siempre demostraba, ella era única, fantástica, excelente amiga, muy buena escritora y sobretodo una romántica perdida enamorada de la idea del amor desde que le conoció y no era porque él era poco modesto pero ella misma le confeso un día que su grandiosa musa había sido él.

Aquello le hacía inmensamente feliz, pues pese a todo el término de enamorarse de la joven, de su manera tan única de ser, de su agridulce carácter pero así la amaba, el había sido un total idiota con ella pero ella seguía ahí, después de tanta tormenta el amor que sentían realmente lo había superado todo y ahora por fin después de luchar contra la marea, estaban ahí casándose.

-Helga ¿Aceptas como tu futuro esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, para cuidarlo tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, para apoyarlo tanto en la pobreza como en la abundancia, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Helga sonrojada miro hacia Arnold perdiéndose un momento en aquellos ojos verde aceituna que tanto amaba, petrificada, su corazón latía muy fuerte y sentía que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas sin poder concentrarse en solo decir si, pero ella miraba a Arnold, y él le miraba algo preocupado de pronto.

-¿Helga?

 _"_ _Esto es lo que siempre quise y desee con todas mis fuerzas…no puedo creer que por fin este haciéndose realidad…no quiero que sea un sueño, tengo miedo pero si fuera un sueño…no quiero despertar de este maravilloso y dulce sueño amor mío"_ pensaba mientras se preparaba para hablar.

-Yo…

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _lo prometido es deuda y como ya dije este fin conte los reviews y salio ganadora este fic matrimonio, asi que estare actualizandolo diaramente aunque ya casi termina ;D si lo deje en lo mejor jejejej :D soy mala muajajajajaj espero que les guste ;D_**

 ** _MacaG26 hola nena mil gracias jejeje si lo se, el otro dia solo porque le dije que ese arnoldo se pasa de listo me golpeo ¿Puedes creerlo? y todavia que la defiendo rayos...pero se que no debemos presionar a los genios jejej asi que tomate tu tiempo solo recuerda huir de helga quien me esta golpeando por no actualizar mis otros fics, aunque espero que ahorita no me encuentre -(mira nerviosa alrededor) jejejeje espero que te siga gustando el fic ;D muchas gracias por tus hermosos reviews que tanto adoro :D_**

 ** _AndyImprentaMonito hola nena gracias en verdad me alegra que te guste mi fic :D... :O enserio? mil gracias y dire a tu novio que tambien mil gracias por dejarte leer mi fic :D aunque el este ahi jejeje :D espero que te siga gustando_**

 ** _les recuerdo que no dejen de votar el fic que tenga mas review sera ganador de este fin y entonces actualizare el fin y tambien entre semana ;D como este a diario :D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo martes ;D_**


	42. CAPITULO 42 AMOR ETERNO

_**EL INICIO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS**_

 _Es increíble como la vida nos lleva de la mano hacia el sueño que veíamos imposible, claro que esto no es solo del destino, debemos poner de nuestra parte y tener fe de que todo es posible, claro que cuando lo intentas muchas y veces y de plano no ves más que el mismo resultado…puede entonces que aquello no sea para ti._

 _Pero claro no quiere decir que renuncies totalmente a él, pero puedes verlo de una perspectiva diferente, para poder tener aquello anhelado en tu vida de una forma que tal vez no esperabas pero que al final, te sientes bien contigo mismo._

 _Las vueltas que podemos dar solo nos deben ayudar a madurar y a saber que hay más allá de una simple palabra, que siempre es inconstante y puede ser una palabra hoy y pasado mañana otra, nadie está seguro y nadie puede decirnos lo contrario es por eso que no debemos dejar de soñar y de creer._

 _¿Qué es el amor eterno? El amor eterno realmente existe, es cuando dos personas deciden por voluntad propia amarse y como ya he explicado algunas veces, el amor no es más que aquel sentimiento que no decidimos sentir que simplemente nace de nuestra alma y corazón con tanta facilidad que realmente no nos damos cuenta, porque ni cómo es que amamos a ese ser querido._

 _El amor eterno existe pero no de la manera que lo ponen en los cuentos de hada, siempre hay problemas, siempre hay diferencias pero es lo que nos hace únicos y especiales, es por eso que una pareja diferente es la perfecta combinación de fuego y agua, pues juntos realmente hacen algo explosivo, único, intenso y especial, pero hay que saber cuidar el amor mutuamente, se debe cultivar, dar todo el tiempo, demostrar, cuidar, proteger, respetar, paciencia, ser sinceros, con confianza y con todo lo antes mencionado se logra llegar a un amor eterno…_

 _C.M.M_

* * *

Helga miraba intensamente al rubio quien le miraba un tanto preocupado por la tardanza en responder a la pregunta del sacerdote, la gente contenía la respiración algunos comenzaron a murmurar si ella dejaría plantado al rubio…

 _"_ _Esto es lo que siempre soñé…no es un sueño es realidad"_ pensaba mientras una hemos sonrisa se iluminaba en su rostro _"Realmente estoy a punto de unir mi vida con el amor de mi vida, amor que deseo que dure durante por el resto de la eternidad…"_

-¿Helga? –Le llamo entre divertido y preocupado a la joven

-Acepto –Murmuro provocando un suspiro alivio en los invitados

Arnold también soltó un pequeño y casi inaudible suspiro por lo bajo, pues en un momento tuvo pánico de que ella lo dejara.

-Bien, si hay alguien que sepa del algún inconveniente para que esta boda no se lleve a cabo, que hable o calle para siempre –Dijo el padre mirando a la multitud, nadie dijo nada –Los declaro marido y mujer, Arnold…puedes besar a la novia

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y el joven rubio quito suavemente el velo de la joven quien le sonrió y le miraba llena de amor y ternura, el correspondió la sonrisa, mientras lentamente se acercó para depositarle un dulce beso en los labios de su esposa.

Todos aplaudieron alegres para después acercarse a los novios, quienes tomados de la mano bajaron para recibir sus felicitaciones.

.

.

.

En la fiesta se encontraban todos presentes, amigos, familiares y alguno que otro invitado de los invitados o de los padres de los novios, ambos miraban felices que por fin después de tanto habían terminando cumpliendo un sueño que anhelaban, casarse.

El pequeño jardín que rentaron estaba adornado de color rosa con azul, pasteles los colores para que no sobresalieran demasiado, en los centros había un pequeño arreglo de una fuente, se veía realmente hermosa aunque fuera sencilla, estaba hecha a mano…

Había pétalos de rosas desde la entrada hasta la mesa, donde se sentarían Arnold y Helga, quienes venían felices tomados de la mano, un delicioso pastel de chocolate con cerezas le esperaba en un rato, ella quiso que su pastel de bodas fuera así y Arnold no tuvo ni una objeción deseaba verla feliz.

Las mesas y sillas estaban con manteles blancos y listones rosas y otras con azul, era como la representación de Arnold y Helga, todo lo que les gustaba se podía ver en algún lugar del salón (Jardín)

En medio una gran pista de baile para que todos la pudieran disfrutar, Helga sonriente ingreso al lugar con Arnold a su lado, quien no quitaba la mirada de encima a su Helga, su esposa y suya para siempre de ahora en adelante.

La miraba con posesión, la miraba seductoramente, con amor, con deseo, con lujuria, era tan intensas aquellas miradas que Helga cual presa solo atinaba a bajar la mirada sonrojada tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que pasaría en un rato.

-¿Ya te he dicho que te ves hermosa? –Pregunto el rubio mientras miraba a la joven comer gustosa pues moría de hambre.

-Lo olvido señor Shortman

-Lamento mucho no haberlo dicho antes, señora Shortman, pero en verdad luce usted, más que hermosa –Sonrió divertido

-Gracias –Se sonrojo pero sonrió –También te vez bien

-Gracias –Le beso dulcemente –Ya quiero que podamos escabullirnos…tengo una sorpresa para ti –Susurro con voz apasionada que la joven sintió un hormigueo por todo su ser, nerviosa de sentirse tan expuesta lo empujo levemente.

-Basta Arnold, nos pueden oír

-No es como si tuviera algo de malo, amor –Dijo divertido sujetándola con fuerza de los hombros –Estamos casados después de todo

Ella solo se sonrojo y correspondió el beso cálido que le ofrecía su amado Arnold.

Cuando terminaron de comer, fue el turno de que algunos brindaran por la felicidad de los novios, los primeros fueron sus padres quienes pusieron un poco en ridículo a sus hijos al decir cosas tan intimas como…que dormías aun con tu osito….rayos esa Miriam si que se pasa o como le paso a Arnold, que su padre dijo que estaba bien dormir desnudo desde antes porque ahora solo podrá dormir así, pues quedara exhausto…

Después de tan vergonzosos discursos fue el turno de Arnold, quien miro a la rubia con adoración, sonrió dulcemente a su esposa y se puso de pie frente a ella.

-Helga, solo quiero decirte que no sé qué pasara dentro de unos años, pero…se perfectamente bien lo que quiero y todo lo que quiero y deseo es estar a tu lado, amor, haz sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y preferiría morir…que haber pasado mil años sin conocerte –Dijo sonriéndole a la rubia quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos –No sé qué haría sin ti, eres el amor de mi vida –Tomo su mano –No lo olvides –Se besaron dulce y amorosamente importarles un verdadero comino que todos los miraran.

Helga le miro dulcemente después de separarse, la mayoría quería que diera un discurso y para sorpresa de todos, hasta del mismo Arnold lo hizo.

-Arnold, solo quiero decirte que…siempre fuiste el amor de mi vida…mi amor por ti será eterno amor mío –Se sonrojo –Siempre te amare sin importar lo que pase…todo para mí me parece un sueño hermoso, del cual no quiero despertar mi amado, no importa cuán difícil tormenta se nos presente sé que lograremos apagar el fuego antes de que ocasione un incendio, pues para mi eres mi alma, aquella mitad que le hacía falta a mi alma, siempre lo supe y sé que juntos seremos felices, no prometo que será fácil me conoces –Ambos sonrieron –Pero quiero recorrer el camino contigo y poder ser uno solo…siempre juntos por el resto de la eternidad

Helga casi arroja el micrófono cuando se lanzó a los brazos del rubio quien gustoso la recibió, todos aplaudieron, Olga miraba con admiración a su hermana pues ella supo que aquello era un sueño de la joven desde niña y estaba dichosa de ver que por fin se había cumplido.

La fiesta continuo su curso, partieron el pastel e hicieron lo tradicional, el ramo fue arrojado y para fortuna y alegría de Helga fue tomado por Phoebe quien sonrojada miro a Gerald, quien poco después también atrapo la liga.

Cuando paso esta parte de la liga, Arnold estaba muy nervioso pues Bob estaba asesinándolo con la mirada al ver que estaba debajo del vestido de su hija, Helga estaba roja como tomate e incluso le estuvo diciendo a Arnold que se diera prisa o al menos eso entendió con las pequeñas pataditas que ella mismo le daba con su pie debajo de sus piernas.

Pese a que Helga había bajado la liga lo más que pudo para que Arnold no estuviera allí abajo demasiado tiempo no sirvió, pues aun así se tardó.

Después de hacer lo demás tradicional de una boda, tratar de tirar a los novios y cargar al novio, la rubia se acercó a su esposo un poco tomada pues había bebido bastante con las demás chicas, lo beso.

-¿Nos vamos, Shortman? –Arnold le miraba sorprendido pero divertido

-Claro, mi vida

La besó de regreso, ella se sonrojo aunque ya estaba más que roja por el efecto del baile y alcohol.

-Bueno creo que yo los dejo –Comento Gerald divertido mirando la miel que despedían sus amigos

-Espero te apresures con Phoebe o ¿Necesitas otra señal más, Geraldo? –Dijo Helga sonriéndole burlonamente

Gerald solo le fulmino con la mirada pero se sonrojo intensamente, después huyo lejos de los rubios que reían.

-Vámonos amor

-Claro –Dijo la rubia sonriente

Después de largas despedidas y cambios de atuendos, Arnold y Helga subieron al automóvil y se fueron directo al aeropuerto de Hillwood de donde salió el avión que los llevaría al puerto de donde saldría su crucero, pues irían en barco hasta Europa, regalo de sus padres, aunque Helga no estaba enterada.

En el avión estaban los dos felices y muy cariñosos que molestaban un poco a los demás, pero no les importo pues estaban completamente felices, solo les importaba el uno al otro solo deseando que por fin llegaran al crucero que saldría aquella misma madrugada.

.

.

.

Lila se encontraba frente a la casa de huéspedes, buscando rastro de los rubios pero solo vio llegar a los abuelos y padres de Arnold, quienes venían de traje, eso quería decir que…ya se habían casado pero ¿porque no venían con ellos o los Pataki? También estuvo vigilando su casa, pero ahora veía que en ninguna de las familias estaban los rubios.

-Buenas noches

-¿Qué quieres jovencita? –Pregunto la abuela de Arnold mirándole molesta

-¿Dónde está Arnold? Yo…vine a disculparme

Stella se acercó a Puki para que se tranquilizara –Él está en su luna de miel, así que no lo busques más –Dijo la mujer castaña

-Oh…ya veo… ¿Tardara mucho en volver? Es que de verdad quiero disculparme

-Pues si tardara mucho, jovencita, no lo busques más

Lila miro sonriente a la abuela

-¿Fue a otro país entonces?

-No tenemos por qué darte explicaciones, Lila –Dijo Miles

-Solo quiero disculparme

-Envíale una carta –Dijo el abuelo

-Me gustaría más en persona… ¿Cuándo volverá? Solo quiero saber

-No regresara en un buen tiempo…después de la luna se irán a la universidad, así que olvídate de ellos y no los molestes –Dijo Miles ingresando a todos a la casa.

-Maldita sea… -Murmuro pero pensando de como averiguar a donde irían después los rubios, no sería difícil hallar a que universidad habían decidido ir.

.

.

.

Arnold llevaba a Helga con los ojos vendados, ella no sabía que irían en crucero, pensaba que irían en avión todo el camino, pero al bajar del avión pregunto muchas veces porque pero el rubio solo decía es sorpresa.

-Arnoldo me estoy cansando de esto…. –Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa -¿Me secuestraras?

Dio un pequeño grito por lo que el rubio tuvo que taparle la boca –Vamos Helga ¿Qué te pasa? Soy tu esposo

-Si pero hay muchos esposos que matan a sus mujeres para quedarse con su fortuna

-En tal caso, creo que sería al revés o no por eso tus padres deseaban este matrimonio

-Tienes razón –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –Debería matarte entonces yo ¿No?

-Tendrá que ser otro día porque hoy…yo te gane –Dijo divertido siguiéndolo la corriente

-Demonios

El rubio rio –Ya casi llegamos solo sigue mi voz

-Eso hago pero tengo miedo de caerme

-No dejare que eso pase

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca…lo prometo

-Ya mintiendo ¿eh? Sabes que todos prometen algo y al final nunca cumplen

-Solo diré que te amo y sé que aunque estés nerviosa ahorita, confías en mi como yo en ti –Dijo el rubio sonriendo

La rubia sonrió dulcemente pues el tenía razón… -Te amo

-Yo también…bien llegamos pero aun no te quitare la venda

-¡Hey! –Se quejó –Gritare que me secuestran

-Está bien pero…quiero que veas desde donde comienza la sorpresa

-Eres un cursi

-Pero me amas así

-Cierto cabezón

Llegaron cerca del camarote, Helga sentía el movimiento extraño del mar pero trataba de no quejarse solo dejarse guiar por el rubio hasta que sintió como la venda desaparecía de sus ojos y dejaba que volviera a visualizar todo y entonces vio los pétalos de rosas saliendo de la puerta que… -¡¿Estamos en un barco?! –Dijo reconociendo la forma de la puerta pues Miriam y Bob le habían enseñado fotos de su luna de miel, el cual fue en un crucero

-Si…entremos –Dijo sonriente

-Claro –La rubia ingreso nerviosa al lugar donde observo que había mas pétalos, velas encendidas, con los pétalos formando un gran te amo, varios globos de corazón diciendo frases como _"te amo eres el amor de mi vida" "mi corazón es tuyo" "eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado" "eres increíble" "eres única y hermosa" etc._

Había una botella de champagne y algo de comida para picar al lado, Helga miro lo demás y observo la gran cama matrimonial donde también estaba escrito " _te amo más que a nada en el mundo, Arnold" era_ increíble como lo escribieron perfectamente bien.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto sobresaltándola cuando el abrazo por la cintura recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la joven.

Ella sonrió dulcemente –Si

-Quiero que todo sea perfecto –Murmuro algo nervioso, sabía que la rubia había tendió que vivir un gran proceso por todas las agresiones recibidas pero realmente esperaba que su primera vez fuera inolvidable aun así y pudiera con sus caricias hacer olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

-Siempre es perfecto cuando tu estas aquí –Dijo la rubia volteándose para mirarlo sonriente y sonrojada –Te amo, te he amado desde siempre Arnold

Él le sonrió también dulcemente –También te amo y creo que siempre estuve enamorado de ti…solo era difícil ver lo mucho que me importabas, que me gustabas, cuando eras mi abusadora personal

-El león se enamoró de la oveja ¿Eh?

-Fue un estúpido león ciego

-Estoy de acuerdo –Dijo riendo

Arnold la beso dulcemente después de terminar con la distancia que separa sus labios de los de ella.

 _La la la la  
You are my everything  
The sun that shines above you make the blue birds sing  
The stars that twinkle wake up in the sky  
Tell me I'm in love  
When I kiss your lips_

Suavemente la puso en la cama, la rubia dejo guiarse por los besos y caricias del rubio, sentía temor aun pero sabía que era Arnold quien estaba ahí, besándole apasionadamente y acariciándole amablemente sin presionarle, sin lastimarla y sobretodo la amaba.

Ella lentamente subió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven quien gustoso los recibió, la miro un momento enamorado y apasionado –Te amo mi dulce y hermosa Geraldine

Ella sonrió –También te amo

-¿quieres parar?

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza asustada de que su esposo no la deseara, el sonrió pícaramente, provocando el sonrojo de ella, se sentía tan indefensa en sus brazos, como si fuera el realmente un león y ella la presa de este.

 _I feel the roaring thunder to my fingertips  
And all the while my head is in a spin  
Deep within I'm in love  
You're my everything  
And nothing really matters but the love you bring_

 _You're my everything  
To see you in the morning with those big brown eyes_

Arnold rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa que le estaba estorbando, lentamente quito el pantalón y blusa de la joven quien se sonrojo pero también copero e incluso quito la camisa del rubia deseaba sentir su pecho y torso, la doctora Bliss le había dicho que cuando sintiera que estaba curada ella lo sabría, ahora podría decir que lo estaba y estaba lista para amar y entregarse al hombre que amaba y el que estaría ahí para ella el resto de su vida como su esposo.

Helga comenzó a gemir lentamente al sentir los besos y caricias apasionadas que Arnold hacía por todo su cuerpo, tomo sus pechos sobre sus manos mientras bajaba por el ombligo hasta llegar a la vagina donde fue lentamente el proceso para no incomodarla ni hacerla sentir mal, lo cual era todo lo contrario Helga sentía que se moría, Arnold estaba…

 _You're my everything  
Forever and a day I need you close to me  
You're my everything  
You never have to worry never fear for I am near_

Después de provocar el clímax de la mujer arnold volvió a tocar su vagina la cual estaba totalmente húmeda ya, subió sus labios recorriendo todo hasta llegar a sus pechos donde quito por completo el brassier y se apodero de ellos, comenzó a besarlos.

Helga abrió los ojos pero de inmediato recordó quien estaba ahí era su amado esposo, necesitaría más tiempo para acostumbrarse a que alguien le bese los senos con amor y pasión y sobretodo con infinita dulzura, pues lo hacía con amabilidad y delicadamente.

Arnold subió y entonces Helga noto que el joven se quitó el bóxer junto con el pantalón que hasta hace un momento estuvo a la mitad, él la miro intensamente, mientras bajaba la última prenda íntima de la rubia, ella estaba totalmente ruborizada mirándolo sin quitarle la mirada de encima al joven, quien sonreía pícaramente, se colocó encima de la rubia quien se quedó petrificada al sentir el cuerpo desnudo del joven.

-¿Quieres que pare? –Pregunto el rubio mirándole con infinita dulzura

-No…quiero seguir…quiero ser tuya –Dijo la joven sonrojada

 _For my everything  
I lived up from the land and sea the sky above  
I'll swim within her ocean's sweet and warm  
There's no storm my love_

Sintió un ardor incomodo en su parte intima, sujeto al rubio fuertemente de los brazos ante la embestida del joven, ella contuvo un gemido fuerte que saldría de sus labios, solo dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, Arnold volvió a besarle apasionadamente lo que provoco el placer de la joven.

Helga le acariciaba su espalda suavemente, poco a poco fue dejando de arder su parte y comenzaba a sentir placer de que Arnold le estuviera embistiendo y cada vez el vaivén iba en aumento, él le acaricio sus senos suavemente, mientras pegaba su frente contra la de ella y le miraba, ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Te amo, Helga –Susurro entre besos

-También…te amo –Dijo la rubia entrecortada, Arnold le miro dulcemente, la imagen de Helga era tan dulce e única, estaba sonrojada y se veía perfectamente hermosa, tierna e inocente.

Esperaba estar por siempre con Helga, con la mujer que amaba, con la mujer de su vida, con la única mujer con la que quería estar por siempre, con su amor verdadero, con su amor eterno, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para hacerla feliz…

 _When I hold you tight  
There's nothing that can harm you in the lonely night  
I'll come to you and keep you safe and warm  
It's so strong my love._

Arnold volteo a Helga lentamente para que su espalda quedara arriba, comenzó a besarla en la espalda suavemente, mientras lentamente comenzó a introducir nuevamente su pene, Helga esta vez no sintió ardor, solo sintió como entro y esta vez fue más placentero.

-Te amo amor –Dijo Arnold soltando un gruñido por lo bajo -¿Te gusta?

-Si… ¿Y a ti?

-También…no tienes idea –Era verdad el rubio estaba realmente disfrutando aquella experiencia nueva que estaba viviendo, estaba sintiendo más placentero que cuando comenzaba a explorar su cuerpo en su habitación.

Cada embestida que daba Arnold, era como si le estuvieran partiendo en dos partes a Helga, pero no le molestaba todo el contrario comenzaba a sentir demasiado placer, estaba gimiendo y Arnold también estaba gimiendo lo escuchaba, podía sentir como estaba por llegar al clímax, de pronto perdió la cama y Arnold comenzó a embestirla nuevamente por el frente, mientras le besaba apasionadamente, los gemidos de Arnold le excitaban cada vez más a la rubia, quien no aguantaba sentía el orgasmo venirse acumulándose desde cada parte de su cuerpo y reuniéndose en la vagina.

Beso a la rubia en los labios tapando un poco los gemidos, pero el aliento el gruñido feroz del rubio no apagaba la pasión y el placer que estaba sintiendo entonces…ambos explotaron en un gran clímax…Helga hasta sintió que había explosión de estrellas fugaces dentro de su ser, aquello estaba pasando…realmente paso…si ahora era…totalmente de Arnold.

Arnold la abrazo dulcemente para llevarla hasta su cuerpo, tal vez los demás que estarían en los camarotes los escucharon, pero ¿Qué diablos? Daba igual, era su noche de bodas…además en el momento a ninguno de los dos les importo.

-Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo –Dijo susurrando en el oído de la rubia quien se estremeció.

-También soy feliz Arnold –Dijo la rubia –Te amo y quiero que sepas que siempre…te voy a amar

Arnold sonrió –Lo sé –Dijo divertido –Y seremos muy felices juntos amor

-Eso es lo que…siempre he querido

-Y después tendremos más cabezas de balones por aquí –Dijo riéndose

-Si es eso…pobre de nuestros hijos…sufrirán siempre por tu culpa –Dijo también riéndose

-Muy graciosa…

-Además yo sufriré al tenerlos –Dijo de pronto la rubia sonrojada, entre divertida y sorprendida al pensar en eso y en cómo le habrá echo Stella.

-Vaya que mal… -Dijo mirando a la rubia intensamente –Pues al mal tiempo darle prisa ¿no? –Se puso encima de ella.

-¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto sonrojada nuevamente la rubia -¿Quieres….más?

-¿Tu no amor?

-Si pero… -La rubia apenas si había recuperado el aliento, de pronto el rubio rio por lo bajo y entonces los papeles cambiaron, la rubia sonrió y cuando Arnold bajo la guardia ella se subió en ella –Sabes…quiero hacer de nuevo el amor, cariño –Arnold le miro sorprendido y sonrojado, Helga estaba encima de él, desnuda totalmente. -¿Qué ocurre amor? ¿Acaso ya no quieres jugar?

Arnold sonrió maliciosamente y tomo suavemente los senos de su esposa, quien se sonrojo, rayos tendría que acostumbrarse a las caricias de su esposo.

-Por supuesto que quiero –Dijo besándola apasionadamente de pronto, atrayendo su cabeza hacia él, comenzando nuevamente el juego, comenzando aquel momento mágico para sus corazones, esperando que aquel amor que había nacido desde hace mucho siguiera superando las corriente de los mares, aunque todos estuvieran en su contra, esperaban que el amor que ambos se tenían fuera y siguiera fuerte como hasta ahora, se besaron con amor, con pasión y con el único deseo de que su amor durara por toda…la eternidad.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada mil gracias por leer mi fic, que llego a su fin? sera? no se preocupen habra un pequeño epilogo jejeje eso creo :D jijij...pero que les parece si hago un nuevo fic continuacion de este ¿quien vota porque si? diganme en sus hermosos reviews :D**_

 _ **primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos sus hermosos reviews y por leer mi fic espero que cuando lean los ultimos capitulos tambien les guste ;D en verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo pequeños y por sus hermosas palabras y vivir conmigo este fic que espero que les siga gustando ;D**_

 ** _MacaG26 hola jejeje si soy mala muajajajaj jejeje pero aqui esta el nuevo cap, espero que te guste ;D que te pareceria la continuacion? seria referente a la vida de los señores shortman jejeje desde que comienzan su vida juntos despues de la luna de miel jejejee o tal vez un año despues de su boda aun no lo se pero por ahi queda algo pendiente jejejej lila y arnie jejejeje ;D_**

 ** _AndyImprentaMonito hola nena yo estoy de acuerdo contigo es una maldita y la odio tambien jejejej ;D espero que este capitulo te guste tambien_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos hermositos por sus reviews y leer mi fic, recuerden estamos en la dinamica de si desean que actualice un fic como lo he estado haciendo esta semana diaramente me lo digan el fic de esta semana ganador fue matrimonio pero este ya termino, aun no se si haga un epilogo puede que si jejej referente a su luna de miel les parece? voten por el fic que quieran que desean que actualice solo dejenlo en su review y el que tenga mas votitos la actualizare el fin y diramente la semana siguiente el ganador lo publicare en uno de mis capitulos del viernes indicandoles quien gano ;D_**

 ** _saludos lindo miercoles, noche e semana ;D_**

 ** _como les dije recuerden del 29 al 31 de enero no estare por aqui, asi que no habra actualizaciones pero las retomare el lunes primero de febrero :D hare una nueva historia de sailor moon mañana la publicare por si alguien gusta leerla ;D jejeje_**

 ** _saludos_**


	43. EPILOGO

**COMIENZO...**

* * *

 **LUNA DE MIEL**

Helga se encontraba caminando por las hermosas calles de Venecia, lo cual solo era un decir pues la ciudad estaba en agua como bien saben, pero ella sentía que todo era un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, Arnold a su lado y ella estaba a punto de ir a pasear en un sencillo bote junto al amor de su vida, quien era ahora su esposo, como lo había soñado aquella vez.

Arnold llego a su lado para abrazarla por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, ella se ruborizo pero no dijo absolutamente nada, después de todo se debía acostumbrar a que entre ellos ahora había más confianza y era de él, completamente suya y él era solo de ella.

-Bien amor ya podemos irnos

Ella sonrió complacida, realmente Arnold le complacía en todo lo que ella deseaba, parecía que solo vivía para hacerla feliz.

-Vamos entonces, cabeza de balón

Ambos se dirigieron al bote que los esperaba para dar un pequeño pase por la hermosa ciudad, tomados de las manos se sentaron en el bote, ambos comenzaron a mirar el paisaje que le daba aquel hermoso lugar, los edificios, las personas, los lujosos restaurantes, observaban todo.

-Mira hermosa, ¿Qué te parece si comemos ahí? –Dijo el rubio pues moría de hambre

Helga miro el lugar, era algo sencillo pero realmente se veía deliciosa la comida que estaban haciendo, así que no puso ninguna objeción; bajaron del bote para poder comer.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy, que es nuestro último día aquí, vamos a este hermoso lugar? –Dijo el rubio señalando un folleto de la galería de la academia.

La rubia sonrió dulcemente –Claro aunque me encantaría más seguir paseando por bote hasta que…de la hora de irnos

El joven sonrió complacido ante la idea y asintió, por lo que al terminar de comer ambos siguieron su paseo por bote, pese a que lo habían hecho…no importo, siguieron ahí paseando y disfrutándose el uno al otro, hasta que tuvieron que abordar el barco para irse directo a su siguiente destino…Paris.

.

.

.

Al llegar a Paris, ambos rubios cansados ya un poco llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían "Bella vida" así se llamaba el hotel, inmediatamente se recostaron en la cama exhaustos.

-No creo que pueda seguir el día de hoy cabeza de balón

-¿quiere decir que descansaras desde ahora? –Pregunto el rubio poniéndose encima de su esposa con una pícara sonrisa

-Si eso pretendo… -Dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos

-Tal vez logre hacer que cambies de opinión ¿No?

-Eso depende…Arnoldo

-¿De qué Angel?

-¿Cómo pretendes hacer que cambie de opinión?

-Así –Susurro besándola dulcemente mientras tomaba sus muñecas para intensificar su beso y caricias con su cuerpo sobre el de ella, Helga obviamente reacciono y se ruborizo inmediatamente.

-Arnold… -Susurro entre besos -¿Cómo es que aun tie…tienes…quiero decir…? –Se sonrojo aún más.

-Contigo siempre tendré amor –Dijo sonriente al ver lo hermosa que se veía su esposa, se veía inocente, frágil y hermosa.

-¿Prometes que siempre? –La rubia le miro de manera suplicante -¿Prométeme que nunca dejaras de tener tiempo y energía para mí? –Susurro temerosa

-Te lo prometo amor, yo nunca dejare de amarte ni de estar a tu lado

Helga sonrió –Gracias

-No hay nada que agradecer –Volvió a besarla, lentamente demandaba más y más de su esposa, hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor, aquello se estaba volviendo una costumbre para ambos, Helga era como el fosforo que podía prenderse en cualquier momento y provocaba el ardor y pasión en su esposo, quien con tan solo una mirada de su parte se encendía la llama.

Siempre fueron como el agua y el aceite, realmente nunca tuvieron tanto en común, al menos nunca se dieron cuenta pero en aquel viaje estaban descubriendo que realmente podían tener mucho más en común de lo que pensaban, ambos estaban disfrutando del hacer el amor juntos, ambos se entregaban con amor y dulzura, se entregaban con pasión y lujuria, ambos deseaban uno del otro, deseaban más y más, Helga era muy dócil en la cama quien lo habría imaginado, Arnold podía hacer lo que deseara él mandaba en aquel terreno y ella solo obedecía complacida y nada obligada a lo que él le pedía, eso sí…la amabilidad y respeto estaba por encima de todo esto pues Arnold seguía siendo el mismo caballero aun en la intimidad con su esposa y Helga…ella sí que daba un cambio radical.

.

.

.

Un joven pelirrojo observaba a la pareja desde lejos, el los había estado siguiendo desde que salieron de Hillwood, había estado al pendiente de la pareja e inclusive había hecho travesuras para provocar una confrontación entre la pareja pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado.

-Bueno –Dijo malhumorado mientras miraba a los jóvenes salir del hotel tomados de la mano -¡Ya lo sé!

-¿Enserio? Pues que bien que lo sepas porque quiero más…más detalles –Dijo una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo sé, ya no me grites, en cuanto tenga todo el material te lo enviare…tampoco me llames yo te marcare, adiós

Colgó furioso, ya estaba exasperado de que esa chica todo el tiempo le estuviera marcando, realmente había accedido al favor, porque realmente era un favor que le hacía, pero solo exclusivamente porque su amiga se lo había solicitado, de no ser por eso el jamás de los jamases estaría tan lejos de su hogar y sin que le pagaran un centavo por ese trabajo.

.

.

.

-Mi amor –Dijo la rubia cuando paseaban por una feria al parecer, ella tomaba un corazón enorme de almohada que decía eres el amor de mi vida, de color rosa, Arnold le miro curioso, a veces olvidaba que Helga en realidad era una romántica sin remedio, así que después de unos segundos sonrió y participo pues era de un juego para ganarse aquella almohada enorme para su esposa, desgraciadamente no gano.

Arnold estaba algo triste como en muchas ocasiones lo estuvo al querer impresionar a una chica, pero como otras veces el joven del lugar les regalo un pequeño osito panta con un corazón en sus manos que decía te amo, más de lo que piensas, obviamente todas las frases en francés, era de tamaño mediano, y para ser honestos era un oso hermoso.

-¡Es tan hermoso! –Murmuro la rubia una vez que Arnold le dio el osito.

-Si pero…realmente yo solo he visto algo muy hermoso –Dijo el joven enamorado mirándole a los ojos tan inmensos como el mar, jamás olvidaría nunca esa mirada tan llena de vida, de una luz, un brillo muy especial, un brillo que era solo para él. –Te amo

La rubia sonrojada le sonrió –Yo también te amo, Arnold

La luna de miel estaba realmente saliendo mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez Helga pensó, recordaba muy bien aquel sueño en el que ella y Arnold locamente terminaban casándose, ella se había visto así misma felizmente casada y durante ese sueño realmente fue muy feliz pero nada, nada…ni un sueño podía opacar o compararse al sueño que ahora sentía junto al rubio.

Ambos caminaban ya de noche por Paris, aquella ciudad del amor, aquella ciudad donde se veía e incluso se respiraba un ambiente lleno de amor y felicidad, algo realmente increíble pues no todos podemos siempre estar tan felices y llenos de amor ¿O sí?

Llegaron a un hermoso restaurante –Arnold –Le llamo la joven al mirar hacia las estrellas -¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Por supuesto

-Sé que ya lo he dicho e incluso tú ya sabes prácticamente todo de mi por ese diario que…bueno tu sabes, pero…quiero que sepas que yo te amo y siempre te he amado y que jamás habrá nadie que te amé tanto como yo te amo –Susurro sonrojada tratando de sostenerle la mirada –Tal vez es exagerado pero…

-Shhh, no es exagerado amor

-¿No?

-No, me gusta tu manera única de sentir ese hermoso sentimiento por mí y no quiero que jamás cambie

-¿De verdad?

-En verdad hermosa –Dijo depositándole un cálido beso

-Gracias y…Arnold

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo? Ya sabes algo que…no se tengas aun duda, tal vez pueda responderte

-De hecho tengo unas

-Bien ¿quieres empezar?

-No aquí amor, mejor vamos al hotel –Susurro mirando intensamente a su esposa quien sonrojada asintió con una sonrisa

.

.

.

Al llegar al hotel, después de acomodarse ambos jóvenes se sentaron en la cama matrimonial, poniéndose cómodos, el rubio se dispuso a hacer el interrogatorio a la joven rubia de ojos azules tan hermosos como el mar que tenía frente a él.

-Bien ¿Qué te parece si cada que acerté te quitas una prenda como recompensa? –Dijo sonrojado pero sonriéndole

La rubia le miro entre sonrojada y molesta – ¡Que listo! ¿No? Y ¿Cuál es mi recompensa si no lo haces?

-Me la quito yo

-¿La que yo quiera?

-Claro de eso se trata amor –Susurro besándole suavemente el cuello mientras la joven cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia de su esposo.

-Bien

-Ese día que saliste de uno de los conductos disfrazada con ropa de exploradora, era porque deseabas recuperar algo de mi casa ¿Cierto?

-Afirmativo –Dijo la joven algo nerviosa

-Era… ¿El libro de poemas?

-Error –Sonrió

-¿No? –El rubio le miro sorprendido estaba seguro de que era así

-Si ingrese un día para poder recuperar ese libro de poesía pero no fue en ese momento, de echo fue el mismo día que cayó en tus manos y jamás te diste cuenta, pues estuve toda la noche en tu armario y Salí después de ti para ir a la escuela.

-Vaya –Dijo pensativo el rubio –Entonces ¿Qué era aquel día?

-Deje una grabación en tu buzón telefónico, bajo los efectos de la anestesia del dentista, donde te confesaba todo mi amor –Dijo la rubia sonrojada –No…no lo pensé realmente mucho y entonces…lo hice y tuve que ir después para recuperar esa grabadora al darme cuenta de lo que hice…

-¿Y te disfrazaste de exploradora para que mis abuelos te dejaran pasar? ¿O para que no te reconociera?

-Lo primero, en efecto fue para ingresar a la casa.

-Bien entonces estamos empatados –Dijo pícaramente, la joven sonrojada asintió pues Arnold había acertado un poco.

-Bien quiero…quiero que te quites…la…la…camisa

Arnold sonrió ante la timidez de su esposa y acto seguido se quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso, algo que provoco que la joven se sonrojara.

-Yo quiero que te quites…el listón de tu cabello –Susurro sorprendiendo a su esposa, quien se lo quito –Me gusta verte con el cabello suelto, te ves hermosa, como siempre, pero me gusta –Dijo sonriéndole

-Gracias

-Bien, mi otra duda es… -Miro a su esposa –Helga…eras tú mi Angel guardián ¿Cierto? –Su pregunta saco la sorpresa de su esposa quien no entendía –Aquella vez de navidad, deseaba encontrar a la hija del señor Hyunh y no pude…completar la lista que por cierto perdí después de que te vimos en la tienda, comprando el videojuego ¿Tu…diste las botas…las botas de Nancy Spumoni?

La rubia se sonrojo –Si… -Susurro levemente, Arnold sonrió, pues ya lo sospechaba –Deseaba darte un hermoso regalo de navidad y…no sabía cuál…pero…tu…deseabas tanto eso y…no quería que dejaras de creer en los milagros…así que…bueno ya sabes

-Creo que siempre tuve esa sospecha, siempre estaba ahí cuando menos lo esperaba, con lo de Ruth aunque claro no te presentaste como tu…si no como Cecil, mi bella Cecil, lo de Lila, lo de esa chica Summer y…

-Y mejor le dejas ahí cabeza de balón, solo de recordar cuan ciego eras, me da náuseas y malestares

-Si fui un ciego pero no más, siempre negué lo que sentía…siempre me llamaste la atención Helga, de echo a veces le daba mucha importancia a lo que se suponía no me importaba, me preocupaba siempre por ti y siempre quería saber que te ocurría, desde que te vi aquel día en la lluvia…siempre fue así.

-Arnold

-Ahora me dedicare a compensarte por tantos años que te cause esta agonía a la espera de que por fin mi venda se cayera, no hare más que amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y estar a tu lado en las buenas y malas para siempre amor.

La rubia se sonrojo pero sonreía felizmente, no agrego nada solo le miro dulcemente.

-Y temo decirle señora Shortman que perdió –Dijo el rubio sonriendo

-¿Cómo que señora Shortman? No me digas así, Arnoldo… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que perdí?

-Sí, yo atine a mis dudas, ahora te toca tu castigo –Tomo por la cintura a su esposa para recostarla en la cama –Tendrás que quitarte todo

-Pero…pero…

-¿Qué ocurre amor?

-Yo…bueno es que…

-Te deseo amor –Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente mientras le besaba suavemente sus labios para después bajarse hasta el cuello, donde se apoderaba de todo a su paso, de cada rincón de la piel de la joven comenzaba a hacerla suya –No me cansare nunca de decirlo, Helga, eres hermosa y quiero siempre estar contigo

-Yo también siempre quiero estar contigo amor

-Por siempre

-Por siempre

Se besaron cálidamente mientras sus corazones se volvían nuevamente uno mismo, besándose dulcemente y acariciando lenta y apasionadamente sus cuerpos se dejaron llevar por el manto del amor, amor que esperaban que durara por todo, por todo el resto de sus vidas, esperaban que con un beso se pudieran quitar el alma mutuamente para siempre, como tanto anhelaban.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _les dejo este epilogo espero que sea de su agrado, mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y dejenme anunciarles la buena noticia a peticion de todos ustedes mis queridos lectores si hare la continuacion como habia planeado de este fic ;D este sera publicado esta semana espero que les guste tambien pues como podran ver hay aun asuntitos pendientes jejeje ;D ¿quien sera ese pelirrojo? mejor dicho ¿quien lo contrato? creo que lo saben jejeje_**

 ** _bueno en fin aqui termina el fic matrimonio, pero esperen la continuacion :D_**

 ** _saludos lindo inicio de semana._**


	44. AVISO

_**Hola muchas gracias mis queridos y amados lectores**_

 _ **en verdad agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por leer este fic y por seguirme hasta al final, me anime a hacer una continuacion que espero que les guste :D la cual se llama "La vida de los shortman" por si gustan pasar y leerla espero que tambien les guste**_

 _ **muchas gracias ;D**_

 _ **espero que sigan disfrutando de mis locas ideas pues son para ustedes jeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos y linda semana**_


End file.
